Lying in that Sound, Tonight
by 0Phani0
Summary: Przed zwycięstwem aliantów, przed przystąpieniem Stanów do wojny, przed wszystkim - istniały tylko dwa narody, dwaj mężczyźni, którzy po prostu odmawiali spotkać się ze sobą w połowie drogi, dopóki ktoś ich do tego nie zmusił. Tłumaczenie z angielskiego.
1. Lying in That Sound, Tonight: część 1

Autor: stardropdream

Oryginał: stardropdream. livejournal. (c) (o) (m)/ 53971. html

Tłumaczenie: Phani

Zgoda na tłumaczenie: jest

Postaci: Ameryka, Anglia, postaci historyczne

**Przestrzeń czasowa tej części:** wrzesień i grudzień 1940 roku.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Lying in that Sound, Tonight - część 1<strong>_

Na zewnątrz był raczej ładny dzień. Słoneczne popołudnie zanikało na rzecz wczesnego wieczoru. Jednak w pokoju było ciemno. Gdyby zechciał, mógłby z łatwością oglądać zachód słońca – rozsunąć zasłony i stanąć na werandzie swojego skromnego domku, obserwować tworzącą się noc, radosne brzęczenie świerszczy i migotanie robaczków świętojańskich. Ale zamiast tego siedział w ciemności, światło prześwitywało jedynie przez rogi zasłon, tam, gdzie te nie mogły zablokować go całego, i z lekko czerwonego niedopałka papierosa. Radio było dostrojone, brzęczało, czekając na to, na co czekał zawsze, każdego dnia bez przerwy.

Cichy dzwonek, syk podczas tej krótkiej chwili, gdy fale radiowe milczały całkowicie. I wtedy, nisko i wyraźnie, szorstko, jakby był tuż za jego ramieniem, Edward Murrow powiedział przez radio:

- This is London.

A potem w jego pokoju wybuchły bomby, wypełniając ciemne, ciche powietrze pociskami i syrenami. Spójna myśl utonęła w świście, trzeszczący dźwięk zniszczenia, dźwięk dział przeciwlotniczych. Bomby krzyczały, syreny zawodziły, a między tym wszystkim nie dało się usłyszeć pojedynczego głosu innego niż głos tego człowieka. Nie mógł sobie wyobrazić, jak musi wyglądać twarz Murrowa po drugiej stronie oceanu, z własnej woli stojącego w nieprzemijalnych gruzach upadającego narodu.

Przerażający moment, podczas którego nie rozległo się żadne słowo, tylko krzyk syren, tylko dźwięk nienaturalnego grzmotu, dźwięk walących się budynków, ognia szalejącego na ulicach.

Alfred zaciągnął się papierosem. Przytrzymał dym przed wypuszczeniem, wydychając jakby dymowe tłumaczenie wszystkiego, czego by nie powiedział: język tytoniu. Dobrze go rozumiał, rozumiał sposób, w jaki poruszała się szara smuga. Ta przepływała przez ciemny pokój, zanim nie zaniknęła, jakby jej tam w ogóle nie było.

Wrzesień 1940 był długim miesiącem. Nawet dla niego. Nie potrafił sobie wyobrazić, jaki był dla ludzi po drugiej stronie oceanu, w Europie. Mówił sobie, że go to nie obchodzi, tak długo jak on i jego ziemie pozostają nietknięte. Słuchał radia, BBC, nie dlatego, że się martwił, lecz dlatego, że było to konieczne, by być poinformowanym o tym, co się dzieje. Przynajmniej ludzie w Waszyngtonie tak uważali. Pod wieloma względami, myślał, on i jemu podobni przylgnęli do obrazu wojny – było to coś, co mogli zrozumieć, coś, w czym znajdowali dziwną otuchę, dziwne zrozumienie. I minęło dużo czasu odkąd Alfred posmakował wojny i przez większość nocy wciąż czuł w gardle smak żółci. Ale minęło tak dużo czasu, że niekiedy pocieszające było usłyszenie znajomych dźwięków, usłyszenie czegoś, co był w stanie zrozumieć i pojąć ponad wszystko inne (to właśnie sobie mówił, gdy jego własne słońce zachodziło, a bomby w Londynie wciąż krzyczały).

Siedział godzinami, słuchając audycji, podczas gdy w Anglii zachód słońca zmieniał się we wschód. Od momentu, w którym kilka tygodni wcześniej rozpoczął się blitz, siedział w tym samym pokoju, na tym samym kanale, słuchając dźwięków ludzi cierpiących za oceanem, ale robił to wystarczająco głośno, by mogło być to słyszalne za jego oknem. Siedział sam w pokoju, słuchając, z kawą i papierosem, którego zapominał palić, bezmyślnie wpatrując się w ścianę – słuchał, nieruchomo, jak pokój wypełnia się dźwiękami odbitymi od Londynu.

_To tylko kwestia czasu, zanim upadnie._

To nie był pierwszy raz, gdy ta myśl przyszła mu do głowy, to nie był pierwszy raz, gdy zdawał sobie sprawę, że dla wszystkich po drugiej stronie oceanu ta sytuacja wydawała się raczej tragiczna. Ale nie mógł się zaangażować, nie mógł pozwolić sobie się zaangażować. Nie mógł.

Odłożył papierosa do popielniczki i spokojnymi dłońmi zapalił nowego.

Branie udziału w wojnie w Europie byłoby zbyt kosztowne, a ponieważ jego rząd nie chciał robić tego ponownie, on też nie chciał. Mógłby zrobić to, czego chcieli jego ludzie i na tym poprzestać. Nieznacznie podkręcił głośność. Wiedział, że jego właśni ludzie również śledzili audycję, wsłuchując się w zniszczenie i ból. Chociaż nie był pewien co o tym wszystkim myśleli.

Słuchał.

Bomba wybuchła blisko miejsca, z którego Murrow nadawał swoją transmisję i wydawało się to wstrząsnąć pokojem, w którym siedział Alfred, wydawało się to wstrząsnąć każdą jego kością.

Słuchał zniszczenia, słuchał Murrowa mówiącego przez radio, w klejnotach szczegółów opisującego, jak ludzie starali się przeżyć swoje życia, nawet kiedy ich miasto i świat groziły roztrzaskaniem się dookoła nich. Roztrzaskane.

Po dłuższej chwili słuchania, tak jak zawsze, zastanawiał się: czemu w ogóle to robił?

Co mogłoby mu zrobić słuchanie o niszczeniu kraju, który go nie obchodził? Już od dawna nie dbał o Anglię i nigdy znowu nie zacznie. Ciągle sobie to przypominał, powtarzał sobie, że nawet jeśli sytuacja po drugiej stronie oceanu jest okropna, to nie była to jego sprawa. Już nie. Nigdy więcej.

Audycja dochodziła do swojej ostatniej części. W Anglii świtało. Luftwaffe po nocy wracało do domu, zostawiając Londyn w ruinie.

Audycja zaczęła się kończyć. Szum bombowców zniknął w nocy, gdy słońce wstawało nad okaleczonym, lecz ciągle niezłamanym Londynem. Murrow opowiadał historie o wytrwałości londyńczyków, przechodzących przez swoje życia najlepiej, jak tylko mogli. Ich sposób na utarcie nosa Niemcom. Jak odważni byli ci ludzie, Murrow zawsze o tym napomykał i Alfred bał się, że mógłby zacząć w to wierzyć – nie mógł czuć sympatii do ludzi, którym nie mógł i nie chciał pomóc. Czekał na zakończenie transmisji.

Nastąpiła długa przerwa i wtedy Murrow powiedział, głosem cichym i martwym, przesyconym jego frustracją i desperacją:

- Być może możecie zrelaksować się tak, jak zrobili to ci ludzie po Monachium… Lecz zastanówcie się, co wydarzyło się w ciągu ostatnich dwóch lat i spróbujcie ignorować to, co następne dwa przyniosą – jeśli możecie.

Radio się wyłączyło.

* * *

><p>To było kilka dni później, na początku października. Blitz w dalszym ciągu niszczył Londyn, gdy amerykański ambasador w Wielkiej Brytanii na dobre wrócił do Waszyngtonu. Alfred, tak jak każdego innego tygodnia, odwiedzał pierwszą damę w Białym Domu, skoro ich harmonogramy na to pozwalały. Eleonor była zawsze tak miła, że przygotowywała dla niego sypialnię; często spędzał w Białym Domu parę dni z prezydentem i jego rodziną – a czasami sam, chodząc po salach, które znał na pamięć, przypominając sobie każdego prezydenta, który przychodził i odchodził. Doceniał to, że ten czasami odrywał się na trochę od swoich obowiązków, szczególnie że w czasach pokoju Alfred często miał bardzo mało do roboty. Teraz było to również konieczne rozproszenie; nawet kilka dni po audycji Murrowa, jego zamykające oświadczenie wciąż nękało Alfreda. Ale starał się na nim nie koncentrować. Był w Białym Domu, w swoim własnym kraju ze swoimi własnymi ludźmi, ludźmi którzy go kochali i byli bezpieczni od wojny. Nawet jeśli Franklin był czasami trochę zimny, Alfred kochał go tak samo jak kochał wszystkich swoich szefów, ze wszystkimi ich wadami i wszystkimi ich zaletami.<p>

Wracając do pokoju, żeby zabrać płaszcz i móc pospacerować z pierwszą damą po różanym ogrodzie, Alfred minął uchylone drzwi i wtedy to usłyszał.

- Anglia nie istnieje.

Wbrew sobie zamarł w miejscu, przez jedną krótką chwilę nie mogąc się poruszyć. Przez jedną krótką chwilę czuł, jak jego serce zatrzymuje się w szoku po usłyszeniu takiego oświadczenia. Nie słuchał Murrowa przez kilka dni, nie śledził wiadomości – czy Zjednoczone Królestwo w końcu…?

Zanim zdążył zdać sobie sprawę z tego, co robi, z zaskoczonym wyrazem twarzy, Alfred cofnął się, stojąc koło szpary w drzwiach i zerkając do środka. Franklin tam był, tak samo jak ambasador w Wielkiej Brytanii, Joseph Kennedy.

- Teraz poświęcę moje starania temu, co wydaje mi się – powiedział Kennedy, twarz miał ponurą, a plecy wyprostowane – największą ideą dzisiejszego świata.

Franklin nic nie powiedział, a Alfred chwycił się framugi, czując, jak jego ciało drży.

- I to, aby pomóc panu, panie prezydencie, w utrzymaniu Stanów Zjednoczonych z dala od wojny – dokończył.

Długa przerwa. Alfred rozważał jego słowa. Ciągle się trząsł, co było kompletnie śmieszne. Powiedział sobie, żeby się uspokoić, przyciskając się do ściany i wpatrując w pokój. Kennedy mówił o państwie, nie o osobie. Nie było możliwości, żeby dowiedzieć się, czy naprawdę zniknął. Nie było właściwie powodu, żeby go to _obchodziło_. Alfred powinien być całkowicie zadowolony – skoro jego ludzie nie musieli nic robić. Nawet teraz tak wiele z nich nienawidziło Brytyjczyków. Więc nagła reakcja, to, co poczuł po tych słowach było nieco bardziej niż głupie. Zbyteczne. Powinno mu ulżyć.

- Nie wrócę do Wielkiej Brytanii – kontynuował Kennedy. – W tym momencie nie ma żadnej nadziei. To, co jest teraz istotne, to pozostanie z dala od tego konfliktu i odciągnięcie Amerykanów od Brytyjczyków, póki są jeszcze w jednym kawałku.

Kolejna pauza i Alfred zwlekał, zastanawiając się, czemu Franklin nic nie powiedział – czemu jego szef nic nie _mówił_? Oczywiście, z takimi myślami, jedynie kwestią czasu było to, że jego prezydent i szef jakoś zareaguje.

- Alfred – powiedział nagle Franklin i Alfred, zaskoczony, cofnął się odrobinę. – Nie stój w drzwiach. To dotyczy ciebie. Wejdź.

- Nie dotyczy mnie aż tak bardzo – wymamrotał Alfred, wystarczająco głośno, by jego szef usłyszał.

Został nagrodzony spojrzeniem.

Alfred, z poczuciem winy, otworzył drzwi do końca i wszedł do środka. Franklin nie uśmiechał się, ale miał odrobinę uśmiechu w oczach. Zatrzymał się parę metrów od dwóch mężczyzn. Kennedy go obserwował, nie wiedząc, kim mógł być ten młody chłopiec. Spojrzał na Franklina i Franklin wreszcie się uśmiechnął, kiwając głową w kierunku Alfreda.

- To jest ten, którego przysiągł pan bronić, panie ambasadorze.

Gdy Kennedy ponownie spojrzał na Alfreda, wciąż wyglądał na lekko zmieszanego. Alfred czekał na błysk zrozumienia i zajęło to tylko kilka chwil, zanim w oczach ambasadora pojawiła się iskra i ten wyprostował się jeszcze bardziej. Teraz rozumiał, kto przed nim stał, i jego usta zmieniły się w napiętą, zaciśniętą linię. Patrzył na uosobienie swojego kraju z podziwem i szacunkiem, ale z tym samym, dziwnie dziecinnym zdumieniem, które mieli wszyscy jego obywatele, kiedy pierwszy raz uświadamiali sobie, kim naprawdę był.

Kennedy postąpił krok do przodu, z twarzą ponurą lecz szczerą, i położył dłoń na ramieniu Alfreda.

- Ochronimy cię, moja ojczyzno.

Alfred nie powiedział nic, ale wodził spojrzeniem między Kennedym a prezydentem, który obserwował ich dwóch z nic nie zdradzającym wyrazem twarzy. Alfred przełknął ciężko i skinął głową ze zrozumieniem.

_Anglia nie istnieje._

_Anglia nie istnieje._

_Anglia nie istnieje._

Dłoń ześlizgnęła się z jego ramienia i Kennedy cofnął się. On, podobnie jak wielu innych, nigdy nie był pewien, jak go traktować. Nie co dzień spotykało się swój kraj. Ameryka nigdy nie zazdrościł swoim ludziom zakłopotania.

_Anglia nie istnieje._

* * *

><p><strong>Edward Murrow<strong> – amerykański dziennikarz radiowy i telewizyjny. Był głową CBS w Europie i pozostał w Anglii po wybuchu II wojny światowej, skąd relacjonował na żywo podczas najbardziej intensywnych nalotów Luftwaffe. Wszystko, co Murrow powiedział w tym prologu, zostało przez niego powiedziane w prawdziwych audycjach. _„This is London"_ jest jednym z jego dwóch znanych fraz, zawsze zaczynał tak audycje.

**CBS** – Columbia Broadcasting System, główna stacja radiowa i telewizyjna w Stanach Zjednoczonych.

**Joseph Kennedy** – ambasador USA w Wielkiej Brytanii w okresie 1938-1940. Złożył dymisję pod koniec listopada 1940, przekonany, że UK przegra wojnę z Niemcami, zaś jedynym sposobem uniknięcia klęski Stanów Zjednoczonych jest izolacjonizm.

* * *

><p><em>Notka: Pierwsza część mojego najnowszego tłumaczenia... Właściwie można ją traktować jako prolog, pozostałe są dłuższe. Mam nadzieję, że to opowiadanie urzeknie was tak samo, jak mnie ^^ I jeszcze że w tym rozdziale nie ma za dużo błędów, bo tylko rodzinę złapałam, żeby mi powiedzieli, czy zdania brzmią po polsku... Także jakby ktoś chciałby się podjąć bety, to zapraszam z otwartymi ramionami. Druga część jest już skończona, trzeba ją właśnie jeszcze tylko popoprawiać ^^<em>


	2. Lying in That Sound, Tonight: część 2

**Przestrzeń czasowa tej części:** marzec 1941

* * *

><p><em><strong>Lying in That Sound, Tonight - część 2<strong>_

Ciągle nie wiedział, dlaczego tu był.

Pociąg sunął z łoskotem przez szarą wieś; głośna, skrzypiąca maszyna. A gdy Alfred patrzył za okno, obserwując przemijający krajobraz – udając, że pisk kół o tory nie był rozpraszający – dalej się nad tym zastanawiał. Ten kraj był ciemny i bury, nie przypominał niczego, w czego pobliżu chciałby się znaleźć. Nie, kiedy zostawił za sobą coś dużo lepszego, nie, kiedy miał _dom_ tak daleko od miejsca, w którym teraz był. Dawał z siebie wszystko, aby zachować kamienną twarz, taką, jaką widział u innych narodów, gdy ci starali się ukryć uczucia. Sceneria przewijała się dalej, a Alfred robił, co tylko mógł, żeby nie zwracać na nią żadnej uwagi, jednocześnie powstrzymując się od rozmyślania. Co jakiś czas przymykał oczy, tylko po to, by gwałtownie je otworzyć, gdy stawał w obliczu obrazów, których nie chciał widzieć. Czuł się niemal jak dziecko przyłapane na robieniu czegoś złego i zmuszone do stawienia czoła konsekwencjom swojego zachowania. Skrzyżował ręce, chcąc oprzeć głowę o szybę – opierał się temu. Trzymał plecy prosto.

John Winant siedział po drugiej stronie przedziału, naprzeciwko niego. Dłonie położył na kolanach. Był cichym człowiekiem, dłuższą chwilę zajmowało mu powiedzenie tego, co myślał. Ale było w nim coś urokliwego, coś, co sprawiało, że dawało się go polubić. Był zupełnie inny od tego, jaki parę miesięcy temu był Joseph Kennedy. Tamten okres wydawał się tak odległy – teraz była prawie wiosna. Alfred wciąż pamiętał Kennedy'ego: jego straszne, lekceważące słowa. Winant wyglądał, jakby z zadowoleniem przyjmował wytchnienie i marcowa pogoda tak właśnie go przywitała. Z deszczem. Jakże angielsko.

Winant był przygarbiony, jakby także opierał się pokusie zaśnięcia. Albo może był głęboko zamyślony. Alfred nigdy nie był pewien – trudno było go rozgryźć. Podróżowali już od jakiegoś czasu, żeby teraz tutaj dotrzeć. Ale mimo tego Alfred czuł się zagubiony. Odchrząknął, nie wiedząc, co innego zrobić. Winant poderwał głowę, wyglądając na zdezorientowanego przez nagłe przerwanie ciszy. Ich oczy spotkały się na pół chwili, ale nic nie powiedzieli. Alfred odwrócił wzrok. Patrząc na krajobraz, na widok za oknem, niemożliwym było wiedzieć, że tysiące Brytyjczyków już zginęło. Kraj wydawał się nietknięty, spokojny – był niepokojąco podobny do kraju Alfreda i ten przez moment poczuł się niepewnie. Chociaż w sumie nie miał czegoś innego, na co mógłby patrzeć. To miejsce…

- …Anglia – wymamrotał Alfred zanim zdołał się powstrzymać. Słowo na języku wydawało się obce i nie mógł zdobyć się na odwagę, by wypowiedzieć jego _imię_.

Winant jednak patrzył na niego jakby wiedział, o czym myślał Alfred.

- To… bardzo piękne, prawda? Byłeś tu wcześniej?

Po tym nastąpiła długa przerwa, podczas której Alfred rozważał skłamanie. Ale Winant od razu wiedziałby, że to kłamstwo – każdy wiedziałby, że to kłamstwo. Ktokolwiek, kto znałby historię Alfreda z… Anglią wiedziałby, że to kłamstwo. Alfred przez chwilę się nie poruszał. Potem potrząsnął głową, przestał i skinął. Nic nie powiedział. Wtedy znowu skinął głową. Nagle, niespodziewanie, chęć mówienia ścisnęła mu gardło i bardzo cicho rzekł:

- Dawno temu… Ledwo to teraz pamiętam.

Dni jego młodości, dni po jego rewolucji—

Nie myślał o tym za często. Niech przeszłość będzie przeszłością. Nie chciał tego przeciągać. Obrazy, jeśli im pozwolił, były duszące w swej przejrzystości.

Winant uśmiechnął się swoim dziwnym uśmiechem, który wydawał się niezręczny w zbyt ujmujący sposób.

- W takim razie będziesz miał szansę ponownie zapoznać się z Anglią.

Alfred poczuł, jak jego ramiona napinają się odrobinę i natychmiast wiedział, że ambasador to zauważył. Nic nie powiedział i zapadła między nimi niezręczna cisza. Przynajmniej dla Alfreda niezręczna.

Alfred kątem oka obserwował, jak Winant się prostuje, oblizuje wargi, kalkuluje słowa.

- Alfred… – przerwał jeszcze na chwilę. To było właśnie to, co czyniło z Winanta tak troskliwą osobę, ale jednocześnie tak okropnego mówcę – dużo czasu zajmowało mu zebranie słów, potykał się o nie, gdy już je znalazł, i przez to zostawiał rozmowy w martwym punkcie. – Musisz zrozumieć, Alfredzie, jak tragiczna jest ta sytuacja.

Kolejna przeciągająca się cisza, podczas której Alfred nie chciał znów przeżywać audycji Murrowa sprzed paru miesięcy, jeszcze z jesieni i zimy. Teraz była wiosna. W Wielkiej Brytanii nastąpiła najostrzejsza zima w ciągu kilku ostatnich lat, a z U-bootami niszczącymi dostawy jedzenia i bombardowaniem największych miast – to była tylko kwestia czasu. To była tylko kwestia czasu, zanim—

A przecież on nie—

Alfred wyciszył myśli.

- Wiem o tym – powiedział cicho.

Nie spojrzał na Winanta, nie chciał zobaczyć wyrazu jego twarzy. Nie było powodu, dla którego Alfred miałby rozumieć, po co tu był. Nie było powodu, dla którego Winant, po poznaniu tożsamości Alfreda, miałby nalegać, żeby ten pojechał z nim do Anglii. Nie było absolutnie żadnego powodu, dla którego prezydent miałby kazać Alfredowi jechać. _Kazać_ mu jechać. Nie był tu z wyboru. Nigdy nie wróciłby do Anglii z wyboru. Powinien być w domu, ze swoimi ludźmi. Powinien pracować, pracować, by sprawić, że jego ludzi znów będą szczęśliwi. Jeśli miał reprezentować ich i to, co myślą, jakby się poczuli, dowiedziawszy się, że ich kraj siedział w pociągu przemierzającym wioskę, żeby spotkać się z _królem_ Anglii?

- Nazywają twoją pracę najtrudniejszą, jaką tylko prezydent mógł ci przydzielić – powiedział Alfred, odwracając uwagę od siebie i kierując ją z powrotem do ambasadora. Tak było łatwiej, rozmawiać o kimś innym, nie o sobie.

Winant przez długą chwilę nic nie mówił. Wydawało się, że cała jazda będzie zawsze przeciągającą się ciszą, a nie było niczego, czego Alfred nienawidziłby bardziej niż ciszy. Ale wtedy Winant przemówił.

- I tak jest. Muszę… wyjaśnić krajowi i mieszkańcom, którzy codziennie są bombardowani, że bezpieczny naród trzy tysiące mil stąd chce pomóc, ale nie będzie walczyć.

Alfred spojrzał na niego ostro, otwierając usta. Słowa się zatrzymały, napęczniały i zaklinowały. Nie było żadnego dźwięku i umysł Alfreda gonił za wszystkimi kłamstwami, które mógł powiedzieć, wszystkimi wymówkami, za wszystkim. Wszystkim. Chciał powiedzieć tak wiele, tak wiele w nim się wzburzało, by być wymówionym, by być usłyszanym. Jednak pomyślał o tym lepiej i odwrócił wzrok, oczy miał zwężone.

Winant natomiast nie oczekiwał, że Alfred powie cokolwiek.

- Trudno powiedzieć coś takiego osobie, której dom zniszczyła bomba.

Dreszcz spłynął w dół kręgosłupa Alfreda. Żołądek mu się skręcił. Pamiętał audycję, dźwięk pocisków i spadających bomb, krzyków. Pamiętał opisy zniszczonych budynków, gaszenia świateł w nocy, starając się otulić miasto ciemnością – dla ochrony. Pożary. Wszędzie pożary.

- Ale – powiedział Winant i Alfred ponownie podniósł oczy. – To jest tego warte. To jest tego warte… jeśli Anglia przetrwa.

Alfred czuł, że powinien odwrócić spojrzenie, ale nie mógł. Opierał się pragnieniu drżenia, wbrew sobie czując tworzącą się gęsią skórkę. Więc tylko patrzył na Winanta, skamieniały, z rozszerzonymi oczami i napiętymi ramionami. Przełknął gulę, którą miał w gardle – zastanawiał się, jak wygląda Anglia. Jak musi wyglądać _Arthur_. Gdy przypominał sobie go podczas wielkiej wojny, z czasów na długo przed tym… wiedział, że ten nie byłby szczęśliwy, że widzi _jego_, nie bez większego wsparcia.

A potem, znowu, zostawiło go to zastanawiającego się, czemu myślał o Anglii. Dlaczego obchodziło go, co ten staruszek robił, jak wyglądał? To nie była jego sprawa. Jeśli jego ludzie chcieli pomóc, to dobrze dla nich. Nie dołączy do wojny.

- Nie rozumiem, czemu to w ogóle ma znaczenie – powiedział Alfred, znów czując się jak małe dziecko będące przeciw czemuś na rzecz samego bycia przeciw – albo czemu w ogóle tu jestem.

Winant uśmiechnął się spokojnym, prawie smutnym uśmiechem.

- Przez to, kim jesteś, Alfredzie… Ameryko. Chcę, żebyś zobaczył, jak wygląda świat poza twoimi granicami. Izolowałeś się zbyt długo.

_Widząc, jaki świat jest teraz, nie jestem pewien, czy izolacja jest taka zła_, Alfred nie mógł się powstrzymać od pomyślenia tego. Szczególnie będąc w Anglii. Nie zobaczył jeszcze pełnego zniszczenia wywołanego Blitzem, ale wiedział o problemach. Wiedział o możliwej inwazji Niemiec przez Kanał la Manche, wiedział o braku właściwego zaopatrzenia brytyjskich żołnierzy, zagubionych i rzuconych na linię obrony, wiedział o U-bootach zatapiających tak dużo statków handlowych, jak to tylko możliwe, i pilnujących ich kursów. _To tylko kwestia czasu, zanim__—_

_- _Dla tych ludzi jest wiele okazji, szczególnie gdy wydaje się, jakby piaski czasu miały się wyczerpać i wszystko miało się skończyć – powiedział Winant, jakby czytając w myślach Alfreda. Ten nie odpowiedział. Obserwował, jak krajobraz przemieszcza się i zmienia, blednie i przepływa.

- Naprawdę nie masz żadnych wątpliwości co do tej pracy? – zapytał Alfred po długiej ciszy wypełnionej myślami, których wolałby uniknąć. Ten kraj był posępny, był zawzięty, ale Alfred czuł malejącą nadzieję, czuł mały płomień czegoś, czegoś starającego się nie poddawać. Nie wiedział, czy niepoddanie się jest możliwe.

Winant uśmiechnął się.

- Nie.

* * *

><p>Król Jerzy VI wraz ze swoją świtą czekał na stacji, gdy Winant i Alfred tam się pojawili. Zobaczenie monarchy stojącego na dworcu było niesłychane. Alfred zawahał się lekko – nie wiedział już, jak zachowywać się przy królach. Dawno temu pracował tak ciężko, żeby zerwać z monarchią, ale nie mógł nic poradzić na to, że czuł się lekko onieśmielony, kiedy widział jakiegoś jej przedstawiciela (chociaż gdyby go o to zapytać, stanowczo by zaprzeczył). Gwałtownie wciągnął powietrze, mając wrażenie, że śni na jawie. Chciał się obudzić. Chciał być w domu, a nie w miejscu, które wiło się w jego sercu niczym dziwne spaczenie domu. Nie chciał odczuwać żadnej zażyłości z czymś, co zostawił za sobą wieki temu.<p>

Ale i tak wyszedł za Winantem z przedziału i poszedł na peron. Przełknął ciężko. Król witał ambasadora. Alfred zostaw w tyle, wlokąc się za nimi. Choć, rzecz jasna, Alfred wiedział, że król będzie na wystarczająco wysokim szczeblu, żeby wiedzieć, kim był, nie czuł się komfortowo musząc przed nim stanąć. Czuł nawet trochę strachu, ale tak naprawdę nigdy zbyt dobrze nie dogadywał się z monarchią Anglii. Tak było chyba lepiej. I król w sumie nie miał powodu, żeby rozpoznać Alfreda za to, kim ten był – dla niego mógłby być równie dobrze kolejną twarzą w tłumie. Mimo to Alfred opuścił głowę.

- Miło mi tu pana powitać – powiedział król do Winanta.

Alfred uniósł głowę, szukając kogoś innego. Anglii jednak nie było w pobliżu, a Alfred tak naprawdę nie spodziewał się, że ten tu będzie. Wbrew sobie, poczuł, jak relaksuje się trochę, a ramiona mu opadają. Coś z niego wyparowało i poczuł się pusty, stojąc na peronie, otoczony ludźmi, którzy nie byli jego. Anglia pewnie wygląda okropnie, myślał Alfred, z małą ilością litości i samozadowoleniem większym, niż było to konieczne. Jego ludzie byli bombardowani, całkowicie wyczerpani i głodni. Anglia bez wątpienia wyglądał tak samo, odzwierciedlając wychudzone twarze swoich ludzi. To nie było coś, co chciał zobaczyć i, w sumie, wcale nie chciał zobaczyć Anglii. Po prostu chciał pojechać do domu, ale skoro jego prezydent go tu wysłał i Winant nalegał, naprawdę nie mógł nic z tym zrobić.

Król i ambasador rozmawiali, ale myśli Alfreda odpłynęły. Jego oczy śledziły to, co mógł zobaczyć z peronu i poczuł w gardle żółć. Starał się to ignorować. Mocno zacisnął powieki, czując, jak ludzie dookoła niego buczą i żyją – i nie są jego.

Winant chciał, żeby przełamał swoją izolację, ale Alfred nigdy wcześniej nie czuł się tak samotny.

* * *

><p>- To nadzwyczajne – powiedział Winant.<p>

Alfred spojrzał na niego, w oczach miał niewypowiedziane pytanie. Jechali do miejsca, w którym mieli mieszkać podczas pobytu w Londynie. To, co znajdowało się za oknem, było boleśnie znajome i Alfred był szczęśliwy za odwrócenie od tego uwagi, za możliwość popatrzenia na niezmienną, _amerykańską_ twarz.

Winant potrząsnął głową.

- Sam król Jerzy…

- Co masz na myśli? – spytał Alfred, marszcząc czoło.

Ambasador przez chwilę gładził brodę. Wydawał się zdenerwowany, dobierając słowa najlepiej, jak mógł.

- Cóż – powiedział, zwilżając usta. – Uzyskanie audiencji u króla zwykle zajmuje miesiące – a wtedy do niego przychodzisz, a go nie ma. To, że przyszedł na stację… że złamał protokół, jedynie dla ambasadora, mówi bardzo wiele.

- …Że naprawdę chcą naszej pomocy?

- Twojej pomocy, tak – zgodził się Winant, lekko kiwając głową. – Wielka Brytania ma szansę przetrwać jedynie, gdy okażemy więcej wsparcia – lub dołączymy do wojny.

Wzdłuż kręgosłupa Alfreda ponownie przepłynął lodowaty dreszcz i, zanim odpowiedział, wciągnął i wypuścił powietrze.

- Jestem neutralny.

- Oczywiście, Alfred, wiem. – Winant przerwał i westchnął. – Wiem.

- Naprawdę aż tak bardzo nas potrzebują?

- Tak – odpowiedział bez wahania Winant. W tym jednym słowie stłoczone było tak wiele rzeczy, że Alfred, po raz kolejny, musiał odwrócić wzrok.

Przeklinał siebie za bycie tak słabym w obliczu tylko jednego człowieka. Ale czuł dezaprobatę Winanta w stosunku do swojej neutralności, mógł poczuć, jak ten próbuje odpędzić go od zabezpieczeń i izolacji. Zmuszał go do otworzenia się na świat i robił to przyciągając go do jedynego miejsca, w którym Alfred nie chciał więcej być. Przebywanie w Anglii było słodko-gorzkie – nie było go tu od przyjazdu z innym amerykańskim ambasadorem, Johnem Adamsem. A i przedtem minęły dekady odkąd był w Anglii, jako młoda kolonia, wisząc na fraku Arthura, a raczej – Anglii, podczas gdy kluczyli po ulicach Londynu. Odczucia były wtedy tak odmienne. Jako chłopiec ciągle jeszcze nie doszedł do siebie po długiej podróży statkiem, czuł się przeciążony nowym otoczeniem. Jako młody kraj stawił czoła szyderstwom i frustracji Anglików, wiedział, że nie traktują młodego zarozumialca i jego ambasadora poważnie. Teraz był już znużony Anglią. Odczuwał zmęczenie, czuł to rozdarcie wojną i usuwanie problemów. Tak dużo jego własnych ludzi spisało już Wielką Brytanię na straty – umarły w wodzie, zwykły mały, wyspiarski naród – i rozumiał, czemu tak było. Niemcy były w końcu w pełni rozwiniętym, bojowym mocarstwem i w jaki sposób Anglia, mimo swojej wojskowej chwały, mogła przetrzymać to bez dostaw zaopatrzenia i pomocy?

- Jestem neutralny – powtórzył Alfred i Winant na niego spojrzał.

- Wiem – powiedział. – Nie musisz mnie przekonywać.

- Ale ty i tak starasz się mnie przekonać – odpowiedział Alfred – przywożąc mnie tutaj. Masz nadzieję, że jeśli zobaczę to na własne oczy, będę w stanie przechylić szalę opinii publicznej. Ale to nie działa w ten sposób – ja nie kształtuję moich ludzi, to moi ludzie kształtują mnie.

Winant przyglądał mu się przez długą chwilę, jak gdyby zaglądając prosto w niego. Alfred nie wiercił się, odmawiając zrobienia tego. Był zbyt przyzwyczajony do czegoś takiego, do tego, że ludzie tak na niego spoglądają, zbyt przyzwyczajony do bycia analizowanym. Winant patrzył na niego tak samo, kiedy po raz pierwszy się spotkali, prawdziwie spotkali, człowiek i jego ojczyzna. Dużo ludzi robiło to w ten sposób, ale u Winanta to spojrzenie było bardzo kalkulujące, bardzo intensywne – i przez cały ten czas ambasador nic nie mówił albo próbował znaleźć słowa, żeby powiedzieć to, co myślał.

Wtedy, powoli, Winant pochylił głowę i odwrócił wzrok i Alfred nie był pewien, co chciał powiedzieć – albo czemu nie powiedział nic.

* * *

><p>Alfred obserwował, jak reporterzy przyciskają się bliżej Winanta, zadając swoje pytania. Ten wyglądał na bardziej niż zakłopotanego, ale on w pewien sposób zawsze wydawał się lekko zakłopotany. Prasa była tu już od kilku minut. Alfred czuł się, jakby minęły godziny. Chciał po prostu sobie pójść i odpocząć. Chciał pójść do domu.<p>

- Bardzo się cieszę, że tu jestem – powiedział Winant, uśmiechając się swoim pół zawstydzonym uśmiechem. – Nie ma miejsca, w którym chciałbym być teraz bardziej niż w Anglii.

Alfred stał z bok, słuchając słów ambasadora. Patrzył na swoje stopy, a ręce wepchnął w kieszenie. Z Winantem musiało być coś trochę nie tak. Miał takie serce do tego kraju, do ludzi – i był wystarczająco szalony, żeby chcieć tu być. To prawda, że bombardowania nie były już tak częste. Tak naprawdę minęło już trochę czasu od ostatniego i, tak jak mówił Winant, ludzie wyglądali zdrowiej niż w zeszłym roku. Być może szczęśliwiej. Alfredowi trudno było w to uwierzyć i nie chciał sobie tego wyobrażać – ale przecież tak łatwo było to zrobić. Słuchał radia, wiedział, z czym tutejsi ludzie mierzyli się przez długie miesiące.

Szczerze mówiąc, to nie było miejsca, w którym chciałby być mniej niż w Anglii. Było tu deszczowo, szaro i nieszczęśliwie. I wiedział, że to tylko kwestia czasu zanim zobaczy samego Anglię – i nie chciał tego. Nie było nikogo, kogo tak bardzo nie chciałby już nigdy zobaczyć. W głowie doskonale mógł ujrzeć rysy Anglii, znał każdy wyraz jego twarzy – albo przynajmniej te, które kiedyś widział. Pewnie więcej ich nie zobaczy – uśmiech, miłość, tros—

Naprawdę nie chciał o tym myśleć.

Chyba niedługo będzie musiał zobaczyć się z Anglią. Poczuł przypływ czegoś – nienawiści? – wzbierającego mu się w jelitach, zanim tego nie stłamsił. To musiała być nienawiść. Jego ludzie nienawidzili Brytyjczyków. Ale jednocześnie wielu chciało im pomóc – przynajmniej kiedy nie dołączyli jeszcze do wojny. Najmniejszą pomocą. Sprzeczne uczucia, sprzeczne idee, pulsujące wewnątrz niego, niekiedy zostawiały go zdezorientowanego, kiedy myślał o tym za długo. Pomóc albo nienawidzić.

Jednak gdy uniósł wzrok, przy tych wszystkich reporterach, brytyjskich zarządcach i pracownikach rządowych, zobaczył jego—

Anglię.

Powinien wiedzieć, że tu był, powinien uprzytomnić sobie, że zobaczy swojego starego opiekuna raczej prędzej niż później. Ten nie patrzył na Alfreda, ale niewątpliwie musiał wiedzieć, że Alfred tutaj był. Stał dumnie, z wyprostowanymi plecami, ubrany w wojskowy mundur, nie patrząc nawet na Winanta. Ręce miał zaciśnięte za plecami, można było to powiedzieć przez ułożenie jego ramion. Ale wyglądał strasznie. Miał te same, ponure spojrzenie, chociaż teraz znaczenie ostrzejsze, zmarszczki były wyryte na jego starszej twarzy bardziej, niż Alfred pamiętał – czy on zawsze wyglądał tak staro? Jego oczy wydawały się niemal zapadnięte, kości policzkowe bardziej widoczne – głodował. Blady, wychudzony, słabowity. Ujrzenie go nie wysłało do serca Alfreda wstrząsu, tak jak wtedy, kiedy zobaczyli się pierwszy raz przed wspólną walką w wielkiej wojnie. Wtedy był jakoś bardziej zszokowany, zobaczywszy go po tak długiej przerwie. Chociaż teraz od ostatniego spotkania minęło mniej czasu, wciąż poczuł wstrząs, mimo że nie taki, jak wcześniej. Anglia wyglądał inaczej – chudziej, słabiej. Już gdy Alfred myślał, że ten stary drań nie może się bardziej zahartować w walce, ten udowadniał mu, że jest w błędzie.

Alfred ledwo zdał sobie sprawę, że otwarcie się w niego wpatruje, ale Anglia albo nie zauważył, albo nie chciało mu się patrzeć na Alfreda. Alfred czuł się, jakby przywalił głową w ślepy zaułek. Czuł się niemal odurzony. Jakby miał majaki. Co teraz zrobić, co zrobić?

Co, jeśli na siebie spojrzą?

Co, jeśli ich oczy spotkają się po raz pierwszy od lat?

Czemu go to w ogóle _obchodziło_?

Nie obchodziło, przypomniał sobie. Odwrócił wzrok, ponownie kierując swoją uwagę na Winanta i tego, jak ten odpowiadał na pytania dziennikarzy. Uśmiechali się i Alfred rozpoznał tę niewielką, drgającą nadzieję. Ci ludzie mieli nadzieję – nadzieję, że ambasador mógłby jakoś sprawić, że byłoby lepiej. Alfred od razu wiedział, mimo niepewnego mamrotania pod nosem Winanta, że następnego dnia będzie to na pierwszych stronach gazet. Ci ludzie nie spuszczali świata z oka, ale ciągle się trzymali.

Alfred obejrzał się w tam, gdzie stał Anglia. Regulował mankiety wojskowej kurtki, jego lewa dłoń poruszała się powoli, miał sztywny nadgarstek. Jasne, że był ranny. Alfred zastanawiał się, ile miał teraz nowych blizn—

Pamiętał z dzieciństwa, że od czasu do czasu mogąc zobaczyć Arthura bez koszuli, bez wszystkich niepotrzebnych akcesoriów, widział postrzępione, stare blizny przechodzące przez jego ciało – historie, których Arthur nie chciał opowiedzieć Alfredowi. Wzruszał ramionami, zakładając ubranie, zakrywając je, ale Alfred o nich pamiętał—

Ile nowych blizn miał teraz Anglia?

Alfred w milczeniu przyglądał się, jak mężczyzna stojący obok Anglii dotknął jego ramienia, pochylił się i szepnął mu coś do ucha. Spoglądające w niebo oczy Anglii zamigotały. Był daleko i Alfred ledwo mógł go widzieć, nawet nie myślał o usłyszeniu go przez szum reporterów i burczący głos Winanta, ale zobaczył te oczy. Pamiętał ten zielony kolor, pamiętał to, jak widział w tych oczach świat, którego nie znał i dopiera zaczynał rozumieć.

Ale teraz te oczy były jakoś ciemniejsze, wyraźnie wystraszone.

I te oczy, z kolei, wystraszyły Alfreda.

* * *

><p>- Tutaj zostaniemy – powiedział Winant, kiedy samochód zaparkował. Słońce dopiero zaczynało wschodzić, ale Alfred nawet w ciemnościach rozpoznałby Grosvenor Square. Przywiało to falę wspomnieć, którą Alfred szybko zdusił.<p>

Wysiadł z samochodu i z niewielkim wysiłkiem podniósł ich kufry i walizy. Jeśli Winant był pod wrażeniem, to zachował to dla siebie i Alfred podążył za nim w kierunku budynku – nowej przybudówki. Kiedy spojrzał przez ramię na resztę placu, mógł dostrzec dom, w którym mieszkał Adams z żoną, gdy był ambasadorem całe lata temu. Ale wszystko inne wydawało się obce – neogeorgiańskie budynki mieszkalne i biurowe zostały wybudowane niedawno. Chociaż, z drugiej strony, bomby mogły go oszukać. Na środku placu była ogromna dziura od uderzenia, zakurzona i otoczona służbowymi pojazdami. I baraki, drewniane i zajmujące miejsce, gdzie kiedyś były trawniki i kort tenisowy.

- Tędy – zawołał ambasador i Alfred wrócił do rzeczywistości, pokonując schody po dwa stopnie na raz, żeby go dogonić, zostawiając wspomnienia za sobą.

- To dobrze, że jesteś tak blisko ambasady – powiedział Alfred, podchodząc do niego. Szedł obok Winanta, a przynajmniej się starał, niosąc wszystkie ich rzeczy.

Powrót do tego miejsca był dziwny. Świat się zmieniał, a Alfred jednak czuł się zupełnie tak samo – może tylko odrobinę starzej. Ale w ogólnym rozrachunku ciągle był młody. Było tyle rzeczy, które chciał powiedzieć, tyle rzeczy, które chciał, żeby inni wiedzieli, tak bardzo chciał zrozumieć siebie. Ale były tylko słowa, tylko szepty—

Patrzenie na to miejsce w tej chwili było jak patrzenie na odbicie w odwróconej łyżce. Jeśli chwila może być prawdziwa tylko przez moment—

Winant otworzył drzwi do mieszkania Alfreda i pokazał mu, gdzie odłożyć rzeczy. Zeszli do lokalu Winanta i Alfred położył resztę bagażu, od razu po tym otrzepując ręce, wdzięczny za rozproszenie.

- To jest już tak inne – powiedział, wyglądając przez okno na zakurzone, zniszczone centrum placu. – Mam na myśli to miejsce.

Winant chrząknął cicho, już odpinając zatrzaski na kufrze, przeszukując go, szukając niezbędnych dokumentów i pomiętych ubrań, upychanych tam odkąd statek dopłynął do portu.

Alfred wiedział, że jego ambasador był nieśmiały, nie rozmawiał z łatwością, więc potraktował chrząknięcie jako zaproszenie do mówienia.

- Ostatni raz byłem tu z Johnem Adamsem.

Winant przerwał to, co robił, podnosząc na niego wzrok.

Alfred poczuł się lekko nieśmiało, odwracając spojrzenie i pocierając kark. Rozmawianie o swoich wspomnieniach ze zwykłymi ludźmi było dziwne; z innymi narodami, oni by zrozumieli, samoistnie to zaakceptowali, tak naprawdę o wiele lepiej niż on, biorą pod uwagę ich wiek – i jego szefowie, oni wydawali się w tym bardziej wyćwiczeni. Ale inni ludzie zawsze patrzyli na niego z takim zdumieniem.

Odchrząknął.

- Każdy traktował nas strasznie pobłażliwie. To znaczy, byliśmy tu w 1785 roku… To było do przewidzenia. Nie chciałem przyjeżdżać, ale jakoś przekonałem się do tej wizyty… I po tamtym więcej tu nie wracałem.

Przesunął się, podchodząc do okna i opierając się o nie, wpatrując się w ciemniejące niebo. Na horyzoncie nie było świateł – przyciemnienie, przygotowanie na możliwy atak. Minęło trochę czasu odkąd Luftwaffe wróciło, ale Londyn nie miał zamiaru ryzykować.

Alfred był cicho przez dłuższy moment, oczy miał przymknięte a usta zaciśnięte w wąską linię.

- Ja… – zaczął i przez ramię spojrzał na Winanta, który nie poruszył się, odkąd Alfred zaczął mówić. Alfred znowu szybko się odwrócił, zanim jego twarz zdążyła się zarumienić. – Wtedy to miejsce było naprawdę piękne. Nie tak jak teraz. Mnóstwo ogrodów i żwirowe ścieżki. Coś w rodzaju… pomnika króla Jerzego. To było miłe miejsce do życia – powiedział i prychnął – pod warunkiem, że nie pochodziłeś ze Stanów Zjednoczonych.

Alfred założył ręce, stukając palcami o ramiona, podczas gdy głowę oparł o szybę. Parsknął cicho.

- Sąsiedzi Adamsa traktowali nas z całkowitą pogardą. Żaden z nich nie oczekiwał, że przetrwam jako kraj i dopóki żyłem, arystokracja była zadowolona po prostu mnie ignorując.

Opuścił wzrok.

- On mnie nienawidził. Anglia.

Sądził, że Winant stanie w obronie Anglii, ale ambasador nic nie powiedział. Alfred, ciągle czując się niepewnie, miał potrzebę mówienia, wypełnienia ciszy – uzasadnienia, wymówki, wspomnienia, których powiedział sobie, że nie chce pamiętać.

- I ja nienawidziłem… Nienawidzę jego. – Wdech i wydech; czuł, jak powietrze prześlizguje mu się przez płuca, miał wrażenie, jakby wcale nie oddychał, jakby zapomniał, jak się oddycha. – Abigail, żona Adamsa, powiedziała, że Brytyjczycy byli uprzejmi, ale z maskowanym chłodem… to ukrywało złośliwe serca.

Odsunął się od okna, odwrócił od masakry na placu. Winant stał twarzą do niego, z wyprostowanymi plecami i zamyślonym wyrazem twarzy. Alfred mógł zobaczyć trybiki poruszające się w jego głowie, zobaczyć, jak ambasador usiłuje znaleźć słowa.

Alfred uśmiechnął się do niego lekko i wzruszył ramionami.

- Potrzebowanie mojej pomocy musi ich zabijać, wiesz? Musi zabijać Anglię.

- Anglia potrzebuje nas zbyt bardzo, żeby ludzie byli pozornie pobłażliwi.

Alfred prychnął.

- Heh. – Podszedł kawałek, pomagając Winantowi przenieść jego rzeczy i ruszył z nimi do jego sypialni. – Teraz się czołgają.

Winant nie poszedł za nim i przemówił dopiero, kiedy Alfred się do niego odwrócił z łagodnym wyrazem twarzy. Ambasador patrzył na niego z czymś podobnym do wyzwania, czymś w rodzaju rozczarowania.

- Jesteś z tego dumny?

Alfred zamarł, jego oczy gwałtownie się rozszerzyły.

Winant go obserwował.

Młody naród musiał wreszcie odwrócić wzrok, z trudem odchodząc i praktycznie wrzucając kufer do sypialni Winanta.

_Tak, jestem. Nie chcę mieć z nim nic więcej wspólnego_, chciał powiedzieć, chciał wykrzyczeć. _Im dłużej muszę tu zostać i oglądać Anglię i jego ludzi i te miejsca, tym bardziej robię się chory. Nie chcę go znać, nie chcę mu pomagać__—_

_Nie chcę—_

_Anglia nie istnieje._

Alfred z hukiem wpadł do swojego własnego pokoju, zamykając drzwi na zamek, i przez resztę nocy siedział w ciemności Londynu.

* * *

><p><strong>John Winant<strong> był amerykańskim ambasadorem w Wielkiej Brytanii po rezygnacji Josepha Kennedy'ego. Wierzył, że USA musi przełamać swoją izolację i cieszył się ze swojej nowej pracy.

**John Adams** – amerykański politolog, dyplomata i polityk. W latach 1785-1788 był pierwszym amerykańskim posłem w UK.

**Grosvenor Square -** ogromny park w centrum Londynu. Od czasu, gdy John Adams był ambasadorem w Londynie, jest to tradycyjne miejsce, w którym zamieszkują oficjalni amerykańscy wysłannicy.

**Trzy tysiące mil** – około pięciu tysięcy kilometrów.

* * *

><p><em>Notka: Przepraszam, że dodaję ten rozdział tak późno. Postaram się, żeby następny pojawił się nie później niż za dwa tygodnie ^^ I tak jak w poprzedniej część: mam nadzieję, że nie ma za dużo błędów i że się spodoba. I w dalszym ciągu szukam bety.<em>

_Rinoa Faustus: Bardzo dziękuję za komentarz :D Ja, jako osoba lubiąca, gdy zwraca się na nią uwagę, wręcz kocham komentarze. A co do reakcji Alfreda, to, jeśli jeszcze nie przeczytałaś oryginału, mogę zdradzić, że on sam jeszcze długo nie zorientuje się, jakie są ich przyczyny ^^_


	3. Lying in That Sound, Tonight: część 3

**Przestrzeń czasowa tej części:** marzec 1941 roku.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Lying in That Sound, Tonight - część 3<br>**_

Następnego dnia Winant wcześnie rano poszedł do ambasady, by zrobić to, po co został wysłany. Alfred zaś nie miał się czym zająć – trafił tutaj bez żadnego dostrzegalnego powodu, może prócz dotykania krwawiących serc swoich ludzi, nieważne, jak niewielu ich było. To było po prostu frustrujące i chociaż starał się, jak tylko mógł, nie mógł powstrzymać się od myślenia o tym, o czym chciał zapomnieć. Jednocześnie nie był w stanie zrobić absolutnie niczego, żeby odwrócić od tego swoją uwagę. Obudzenie się w miejscu, które nie było jego domem, nie poprawiło Alfredowi humoru – jak on pragnął wrócić do siebie, być ze swoimi ludźmi, z daleka od tych zapachów i widoków wojny. _Jeśli można to nazwać wojną_, myślał. _Tu są tylko cywile._

_To tylko kwestia czasu, zanim..._

Opróżnił umysł ze zbędnych myśli, przesunął się na łóżku i naciągnął kołdrę na głowę, jednak serce mu waliło i nie mógł zasnąć. Westchnął i przekręcił się na plecy, zaczynając ponuro wpatrywać się w sufit. Zamrugał parę razy, czując, jak serce mu się ściska. Starał się myśleć o czymś nieistotnym, co nie ukrywało za kulisami rozbitego uczuciowego pociągu.

Nie wyszło mu. Strasznie trudno było myśleć o _niczym_.

Alfred zszedł z łóżka i ubrał się, przygotowując się na to, co zapowiadało, że przed nim bardzo długi dzień. Nawet śpiew ptaków za oknem nie brzmiał znajomo. Wszystko było obce i dalekie – bezładne, zmieszane. Nie należał do tego miejsca, już nigdy więcej nie będzie do niego należeć...

Nigdy do niego nie należał. Nic nie było tak, jak być powinno. Nie było niczego, co mogłoby go przekonać, co mogłoby złagodzić palący ból, który czuł w dolnej części brzucha. Nawet te drobiazgi, które tu rozpoznawał – plac – były inne i nie przypominały niczego, co znał. Nie było niczego, czego mógłby się uczepić.

Nie było niczego, do czego mógłby wrócić.

Mimo emocjonalnego zamieszania z samego rana, był wdzięczny za samotny dzień. Wystarczyło mu to, żeby zebrać myśli, ponownie (albo po raz pierwszy) dostosować się do takiego dziwnego, odmiennego miejsca z duchami i cieniami rzeczy, które kiedyś mógł rozpoznawać. On jednak nie ścigał cieni zbyt chętnie; już nigdy więcej.

Było jeszcze bardzo wcześnie i Alfred wyszedł na spacer – tylko po to, by oczyścić myśli – nie tracąc jednak zdecydowania. Nie mógłby znieść, gdyby któreś z ludzi Anglii zobaczyło jego niepewność. Gdy już wyszedł z placu, wszystko zaczęło robić się znacznie mniej znajome i przyjemne. Myślał o tym, jakim brzydkim miejscem był Londyn…

Zrujnowane budynki, powybijane okna, podziurawione ulice. Gdyby zechciał, mógłby przypomnieć sobie Londyn z dni swojej młodości, a nie czuł takiej chęci – choć to nigdy tak nie wyglądało. Zabite deskami, zniszczone okna. Kolejki prowadzące donikąd, londyńczycy stojący w nich dla samego stania, dla możliwości dostania cebuli. Albo czegoś innego – czegokolwiek, co mogłoby osłabić gryzący głód czy dotkliwe zimno.

- Naprawdę się rozpadasz, staruszku – powiedział do siebie z roztargnieniem, odwracając twarz od okien zabitych deskami, eliminując szansę na zobaczenie swojego odbicia w niewielkim kawałku potłuczonego szkła. Nie chciał wiedzieć, jak wyglądał wyraz jego twarzy.

Alfred wyciągnął paczkę papierosów. Zaciskał usta na kawałku tytoniu, dopóki ten nie przylepił się do jego suchej wargi. Przygryzł go zębami, niemal rozgryzając na drobne kawałki, zanim się na tym nie złapał i nie przestał. Zmarszczył brwi, a oczy mu zamigotały, gdy wziął zapałkę i podpalił nią papierosa. Końcówka zapaliła się szybko i zadymiła lekko, kiedy Alfred się zaciągnął. Po chwili wypuścił powietrze, a stróżka dymu, przed rozpłynięciem się, okręciła się mu wokół głowy. Niebo miało bardzo smutny odcień szarego. Szedł i palił papierosa, a gdy tylko skończył, pozwolił mu spaść na ziemię i przydeptał butem.

Był zimny, marcowy dzień, ale chmury nie zwiastowały deszczu. Alfred schował się pod płaszczem i szedł mimo wiatru wiejącego ulicami Londynu. Głowę trzymał nisko w ramionach, a ciało samo mu się pochylało, jednak ludzie dookoła niego wydawali się być bardziej zmarznięci pod ich cienkimi i wyświechtanymi kurtkami. Kiedy przechodził, ich oczy wpatrywały się w niego, w jego drugiego już papierosa.

_Czemu tu w ogóle jestem? To nie tak, że przyjdzie z tego komuś coś dobrego. To nie tak, że Anglia chce mnie tutaj dla czegoś poza polityką_, myślał, spacerując. Oczy zaczęły mu łzawić, kiedy szczególnie przenikliwy wiatr przetoczył się przez zimną ulicę, i zadrżał pod płaszczem. Schylił głowę, mocno pocierając oczy zziębniętymi, czerwonymi palcami. Pociągnął nosem i bardziej zawinął się w kurtkę. _Dlaczego po prostu nie wrócę? Przecież to nie zrobi żadnej różnicy, a ja do tego i tak nie chcę zobaczyć się z Anglią._

Jego uszy były zaczerwienione od zimna i wiatru. Słyszał w nich dzwonienie, słowa, które tak bardzo chciał uciszyć. Chociaż gdyby zapytać go czemu, nie byłby w stanie odpowiedzieć. Te słowa, brzmiące głośno i gorzko i jasno...

_Anglia nie istnieje._

Patrzył na szkielety ludzi idących w dół ulicy – wydawało się, że jest im tak zimno, tak pusto. To była tylko kwestia czasu, zanim upadną, tylko kwesta czasu, zanim...

_Anglia nie istnieje._

Alfred wpadł na kogoś.

- Uh… Przepraszam.

Mężczyzna podniósł wzrok, najpierw na papierosa, a dopiero później spotkał jego spojrzenie i uśmiechnął się do niego tym delikatnym uśmiechem, który Alfred zawsze kojarzył z uśmiechami Anglii.

- Nic się nie stało – powiedział mężczyzna. – Nie szkodzi.

Odwrócił się i odszedł, nie oglądając się za siebie. Alfred go obserwował, czując, że robi mu się zimno.

Ponowne bycie w Anglii po tak długim czasie było zbyt dziwne i straszne. Alfred odwrócił wzrok od mężczyzny – w jakiś sposób zbyt miłego, zbyt dumnego. Ci ludzie nie byli szkieletami, mimo że mieli zmizerniałe i blade twarze oraz chude, zmęczone ciała. Byli żyjącymi, oddychającymi ludźmi – Anglikami. I tak jak Anglia, nie upadali na ziemię i nie umierali, gdy spadały bomby…

Przypomniał sobie audycję Murrowa. Ciągle nie poddawali się, robili wszystko, co mogli. Pomimo małej ilości ubrań, malejącego zaopatrzenia i rosnących cen, żyli.

Tutaj było zbyt dziwne. Alfred czuł się odsłonięty, był za bardzo przyzwyczajony do wygody i ciszy, do fajerwerków w lecie i nigdy nie gasnących świateł miasta, budynków, które ocierały się o niebo i ziemi bez blizn, nieobarczoną obcymi najeźdźcami. Szum samolotów nie wywoływał w sercach ludzi strachu tylko radość, sprawiając, że machali do chłopców za dobrze wykonaną pracę.

Wyspy Brytyjskie były wszystkim, czego nie chciał widzieć, dokładnie tym, co wolałby zignorować. Pragnął wrócić: odlecieć, wyjechać, wyjechać, po trzykroć wyjechać. Pamiętał Anglię i Londyn z tych wizyt, gdy był młody. Małe dziecko uczepione długiego płaszcza swojego opiekuna; spotkanie z rodziną królewską, wpatrywanie się w ulice z okna dorożki, wsłuchiwanie się w nocy w nieznane nazwy, jednak rozpoznając znajome uczucie Anglii trzymającego go za rękę, dopóki nie przestał płakać od koszmarów. Pamiętał ten kraj i jego stolicę z wizyty, jedynej wizyty po rewolucji. Tej jedynej, po której obiecał sobie, że więcej tu nie wróci. Nie widział się wtedy z Anglią, bo Anglia odmówił zobaczenia się z Alfredem. Ale jego ludzie wygłaszali swoje opinie głośno i wyraźnie: ich pogarda, kiedy rozpoznawali jego akcent, ich protekcjonalne i lekceważące zachowanie, kiedy odwracali się od niego plecami...

Nie chciał ich znać. Nienawidził ich. Nienawidził ich wszystkich tak bardzo, gardził wszystkim, co mu zrobili. Tyrani. Arystokraci. Nie mogli zrozumieć, jak to było żyć na jego ziemi.

Nie chciał tu wracać nigdy więcej. Nie chciał znać Anglii, już nigdy więcej nie chciał widzieć miejsca, które Anglia nazywał domem, a które zabierało Anglię Alfredowi, gdy ten był jeszcze dzieckiem. Nigdy więcej.

A jednak tu był, a po wczorajszym spotkaniu na konferencji prasowej jego myśli ciągle nękało wspomnienie tego spojrzenia, odbijającego się w oczach innych ludzi.

Dumne, pełne nadziei, zanikające. Zanikające powoli i odmawiające w to uwierzyć…

* * *

><p>Alfred nie miał zielonego pojęcia, gdzie był. Londyn stał się dla niego zbyt odmienny, żeby zacząć go pojmować. Nawet jeśli nie zmienił się aż tak drastycznie odkąd Alfred ostatnio tu był, pewnie trudno byłoby mu odnaleźć się między ulicami albo z powrotem dotrzeć do swojego mieszkania. Nie chciał jednak zatrzymywać się i pytać o drogę. Pragnął uniknąć rozmowy z ludźmi Anglii, tego, żeby usłyszeli jego akcent i patrzyli na niego z taką samą pogardą jak wieki temu – albo gorzej, żeby patrzyli z nadzieją, jakby był tu, żeby osobiście ich ocalić.<p>

Bomby nie spadły na miasto poprzedniej nocy i najwyraźniej podczas wcześniejszych też nie – to dobrze. Utknięcie w Londynie samo w sobie było wystarczająco złe, i stałoby się gorsze, gdyby musiał znosić blitz. Słuchanie radia mu wystarczało. To nie tak, że go to obchodzi...

_Krzyki. Syreny. Świst bomb. Wybuchy. Jeszcze więcej krzyków. Huk, łamanie, zgniatanie..._

... i w każdym razie, nie planował zostać tu długo. Łodzie przepływały teraz przez Atlantyk dosyć rzadko, szczególnie z U-bootami, a Alfred nie cierpiał tej przeprawy. Myślał zawsze, że byłoby milej wracać do domu, niż go opuszczać. Podróż powrotna minęłaby szybko, jeśli wiedziałby, że na końcu będzie bezpieczny w swoim domu i że nie będzie musiał zostawić go znowu.

Przełamać izolację, powiedział Winant. Tak, jasne.

- Jeśli już – mruknął do siebie Alfred, kopiąc kamień, który potoczył się przez drogę i wpadł do rynsztoka – to wszystko przekonuje mnie, że izolacja jest mi potrzebna: jeśli tak jest na zewnątrz, to nie chcę mieć z tym nic wspólnego.

_Syreny. Krzyki. Bomby. Wybuchy. Anglia nie istnieje, Anglia nie istnieje, Anglia nie istnieje… To tylko kwestia czasu, zanim upadnie..._

Alfred kopnął kolejny kamyk, jednak tym razem włożył w to za dużo siły, bo ten poszybował w powietrzu i uderzył w części wybite okno. Widać było, że budynek jest opuszczony, więc nikt tego nie zauważył, a tym bardziej się tym nie przejął, Alfred jednak skulił się i rozejrzał z poczuciem winy. Wcisnął dłonie w kieszenie, a brodę schował w kołnierzu płaszcza. Pragnął, żeby zimno znikło, chciał być z powrotem w domu, gdzie pogoda coraz szybciej się polepszała – włączając w to brak deszczu.

- Kurwa mać! – krzyknął, ale w pobliżu nie było nikogo, kto mógłby zareagować jakoś na ten wybuch. – Nie chcę _tutaj_ być!

Ponuro wpatrywał się w ziemię, wzdychając. Odwrócił się i zaczął wracać tam, skąd przyszedł, szukając jednocześnie kogoś, kogo mógłby spytać o drogę. Chodził przez jakieś dwadzieścia minut zanim znalazł mężczyznę siedzącego na ławce. Zbliżył się do niego, chwilę zawahał, ale ostatecznie przed nim stanął. Mężczyzna spojrzał w górę, przechylając lekko kapelusz – wyglądał na za bardzo zmęczonego, tak jak wszyscy na tej rozmokłej wyspie.

- Hej. Um. Mógłbyś mi powiedzieć, jak dojść do Grosvenor Square? – spytał Alfred, a jego policzki pokryły się czerwienią, choć bardziej z zakłopotania niż z zimna. Starał się mówić szybko, tak, żeby mężczyzna nie rozpoznał jego akcentu.

Ten wpatrywał się w niego przez dłuższą chwilę.

- Pracujesz dla ambasady? – zapytał w końcu.

- …Tak – odpowiedział Alfred, przesuwając się lekko i krzyżując ramiona. Prawda. Nawet jeśli nie zauważył akcentu, to wiedział, gdzie Alfred chce się dostać.

- Ach – powiedział mężczyzna i w jakiś sposób było to całkowicie wystarczające. Gdy teraz uśmiechnął się do Alfreda, ten miał wrażenie, iż był to dużo milszy uśmiech, kiedykolwiek widział u Anglika, przynajmniej, jeśli był skierowany do niego. Nie, odkąd...

Mężczyzna ponownie uniósł kapelusz i wstał, łapiąc Alfreda za rękę, a ten prawie zatoczył się do tyłu, niepewny, co ma zrobić. Głośno przełknął ślinę. Mężczyzna zaś potrząsnął jego dłonią, uśmiechając się życzliwie.

- Um… – zaczął Alfred.

- Szkoda, że musisz tu być w tak ciężkich dla nas czasach – powiedział mężczyzna, kiwając głową – ale dziękuję, młody człowieku. Pokładamy w panu Winancie sporo nadziei.

- …Wiem – odpowiedział cicho Alfred, zabierając rękę i najpierw przyciskając ją do klatki piersiowej, a dopiero potem swobodnie opuszczając. Włożył dłonie do kieszeni, żeby uniknąć innych przypadkowych pokazów uznania, a tym bardziej dotykania.

Uśmiech mężczyzny zrobił się niezręczny, gdy ten tylko wyczuł wahanie i dyskomfort chłopaka. Odchrząknął, cofnął się o krok i szybko powiedział Alfredowi, jak dojść do Grosvenor Square.

- Przepraszam – powiedział Alfred i nie wiedział nawet, za co przeprasza…

_Przepraszam. Przepraszam. Przepraszam._

_Jestem neutralny. Nie mogę wam pomóc. Nie pomogę wam. Powinienem nienawidzić was i wasz kraj. Chcę stąd wyjechać. Nie obchodzi mnie, co się z wami stanie – tak, to okropne, że głodujecie, że jesteście bombardowani, że jesteście ostatnim krajem w Europie, który przeciwstawia się nazistom. Ale nie mogę nic zrobić. Nie zrobię nic…_

W uszach ciągle mu dzwoniło.

_To tylko kwestia czasu..._

Mocno zacisnął powieki.

_Bomby. Syreny. Krzyki._

Mężczyzna podniósł kapelusz.

- Powodzenia w dojściu do domu i we wszystkim, co robisz, kiedy tu jesteś.

I odszedł, nie oglądając się, a Alfred dalej stał w parku, oniemiały. _Jak_ to możliwe, że teraz było tak inaczej? Protekcjonalność, nienawiść, pogarda...

Cóż, rzecz jasna, próbowali mu się przypodobać. Potrzebowali go.

Ale nie mogli go wykorzystać. Nigdy więcej. Nie istniał po to, by być użytym i porzuconym. Nie miał zamiaru wyrzucać niewinnych żyć swoich ludzi, poświęcać ich dla czegoś, co nie miało z nim nawet związku.

_Przepraszam._

* * *

><p>- Ach, Alfred – powiedział Winant, spoglądając na niego, kiedy naród wpadł do mieszkania i runął na kanapę, przykrywając głowę dłońmi. Ambasador zawahał się. – Wszystko w porządku?<p>

Alfred tylko potrząsnął głową. Oczywistym było, że nie mógł powiedzieć Winantowi, jak bardzo nienawidził Londynu, jak bardzo nienawidził tych ludzi, jak bardzo…

Jak bardzo próbował przekonać siebie do tej nienawiści.

- Muszę po prostu przez chwilę odpocząć – odpowiedział Alfred. – Zostajesz tu na noc, ambasadorze?

- Tak, ciągle jeszcze się nie rozpakowałem.

Alfred kiwnął głową i wyciągnął się na kanapie, układając się wygodnie i zamykając oczy.

- Muszę pobyć w pobliżu któregoś z moich ludzi.

Winant skinął głową i wrócił do swoich spraw, nie rozmawiając więcej z Alfredem. Jednak czasami, gdy przechodził obok, ten wyciągał swoją rękę i dotykał dłoni lub rękawa ambasadora. Winant zawsze wydawał się być spłoszony dotykiem, chyba czuł się niezręcznie, rozczulony jak dorosły na słowa naiwnego dziecka, ale nie odtrącał Alfreda. Zamiast tego stał cierpliwie, na wypadek, gdyby chłopak zechciał coś powiedzieć. Ale wszystko czego Alfred chciał, nawet na krótko, to poczuć pod swoimi palcami ciepło skóry któregoś ze swoich ludzi. Nikogo innego. Tylko jego. Naród milczał, jego myśli pędziły tysiąc mil na minutę, wpływały i wypływały ze świszczącej przeszłości, migocząc niby pokaz slajdów pod jego opuszczonymi powiekami.

* * *

><p>- Jak podoba ci się Londyn, Alfredzie? – zapytał Winant następnego dnia, przypinając spinki do mankietów i patrząc na siebie w lustrze.<p>

Alfred obserwował go, opierając się o ścianę i krzyżując ręce na piersi. Wymijająco wzruszył ramionami. Znał opinię ambasadora o Anglii i wiedział, że jego prawdziwie myśli by go zasmuciły…

Zdecydował się na bardziej dyplomatyczne podejście.

- Nie jest źle.

Winant uśmiechnął się blado.

- Och?

Alfred westchnął.

- Nie rozumiem, co chcesz osiągnąć przez moją obecność tutaj, panie ambasadorze. Cokolwiek to jest, nie działa.

Mężczyzna nie mówił nic przez dłuższą chwilę. Ułożywszy spinki i rękawy, bawił się klapami marynarki. Alfred znów westchnął, wyczuwając zmartwienie ambasadora, i postąpił krok do przodu, poprawiając mu marynarkę i otrzepując ramiona. Winant uśmiechnął się z wdzięcznością, a Alfred patrzył na niego w lustrze.

- To będzie ciekawe, kolacja z premierem – powiedział Winant, jakby wznawiając rozmowę, którą prowadzili. Studiował swoje odbicie. – I oczywiście jego rodziną.

- Jestem pewien, że będziesz się świetnie bawił – zgodził się Alfred, patrząc w dół. Ambasador odwrócił się, opuszczając dłonie.

- Nie przyjdziesz?

Alfred automatycznie potrząsnął głową – kolacja z premierem oznaczałaby, że Anglia też mógłby tam być. No i Churchill, a był to ktoś, kogo Alfred wolałby unikać tak długo, jak to tylko możliwe.

- Nie – powiedział. – I tak zostaniesz gwiazdą wieczoru. Czytałeś, co pisały o tobie gazety? – Uszy Winanta zrobiły się czerwone i mężczyzna odwrócił wzrok.

- Premier bardzo chętnie by się z tobą spotkał.

- Jasne, że tak. – Alfred podszedł do okna. Wyjrzał przez nie na plac i niebo ponad nim. – Bo chce mnie, oczywiście, wykorzystać.

- Alfredzie… – zaczął Winant.

Ale Alfred był za szybki.

- Nie gadaj teraz o tym, iż to, że tu jestem, to coś wspaniałego. Nienawidzę tego miejsca i wiesz, że tak jest. Odliczam już dni do tego, kiedy będę mógł wrócić do domu. Oni chcą mnie tylko wykorzystać, bo jestem wszystkim, co im zostało. Będą się mi podlizywać i mnie komplementować, jakby między nami nie stało się nic złego – a ja nie mogę tego _znieść_. Nie chcę być wykorzystany.

- Nikt nie..

Alfred wykorzystał powolny sposób myślenia i dobierania słów ambasadora, nagle przerywając chaotycznie, niemal krzycząc:

- Londyn jest _brzydki_. Całe to miejsce... nigdy już nie chciałem tu wracać. Nie mam absolutnego zamiaru przystępować do wojny, a nawet jeśli _dostarczymy_ im wsparcie, to wszystko, co mogą robić, to skamleć, jak to powinni dostać więcej, zamiast być wdzięcznym! Wszyscy ci londyńczycy patrzą na mnie, jakbym powinien wychodzić z siebie, żeby coś im dać, kiedy oni _nie są_ moim problemem! Moim głównym i jedynym priorytetem są moi ludzie!

Odwrócił się i spojrzał na Winanta morderczo. Mężczyzna wpatrywał się w niego spokojnie, z napiętym i nic nie zdradzającym wyrazem twarzy. Alfred gwałtownie wciągnął powietrze.

- Ja… – urwał, mając wrażenie, że się dławi. Nie był pewien, czemu w ogóle to zrobił. – Nie zmienię zdania w tej sprawie. Reprezentuję to, co myślą moi ludzie, a oni myślą właśnie tak.

Winant dalej się w niego wpatrywał, a Alfred wyzywająco odwzajemniał spojrzenie. Wtedy ambasador westchnął lekko, delikatnie, i odwrócił się tyłem do chłopaka. Opuścił mieszkanie bez słowa, wychodząc na kolację z premierem i jego rodziną (i pewnie również Anglią).

- Szlag by to! – krzyknął Alfred, kopnięciem przewracając krzesło.

Nie chciał zdenerwować ambasadora, w końcu tutaj miał tylko jego. Ale oczywiście, że Winant byłby smutny przez takie słowa. Alfred zaczynał czuć się winny. Zmarszczył brwi. Podniósł krzesło i postawił je, a potem opadł na nie, jakby był zmęczony. Oparł głowę na dłoniach, mamrocząc przekleństwa. Czemu nikt nie mógł zrozumieć?

Nawet gdyby im pomógł, ciągle by go nienawidzili, ciągle patrzyliby na niego z góry. Teraz wpatrywali się w niego z taką nadzieją tylko przez to, że go potrzebowali. Nienawidzili go tym bardziej, im bardziej odmawiał. Chcieli tym więcej, im więcej dawał. To sprawiało, że serce Alfreda boleśnie się zaciskało – utknął gdzieś pomiędzy czuciem jak chłopiec i jak mężczyzna. Ale był krajem, nie człowiekiem, więc jego priorytetem zawsze powinien być jego naród. Własne odczucia w tej kwestii liczyły się najmniej – był po prostu ucieleśnieniem tego, co oni czuli, myśleli i robili. Świat się zmieniał, ale on pozostawał taki sam…

I nikt go nie znał.

Zaczerpnął haust powietrza. Alfred nie cierpiał tego, gdy jego oddech był tak urywany, jakby sugerował, że jest zdenerwowany. Nic mu nie było. Nic mu _nie było_.

Wyprostował się i ponownie wyjrzał przez okno. Naprzeciwko zobaczył dawny dom Adamsa; miał wybite okna. Alfredowi zadrżała dolna warga i przez ułamek chwili w duszy opłakiwał ludzi, których kochał i stracił wieki temu.

Wstał z krzesła, wziął kurtkę i wyszedł z pokoju. Wspinał się po schodach ambasady aż dotarł na dach. Niebo było bezchmurne – jak dla niego przepiękne. Dla londyńczyków pogodna noc niosła niebezpieczeństwo – miasto stanowi wtedy łatwiejszy cel dla bombowców. Ale w oddali nie było szumu samolotowych silników, pożarów ani grzmiących bomb. Tylko cichy, słodki spokój.

Było widać gwiazdy. Alfred wpatrywał się w nie szeroko otwartymi oczami. Gdyby nie miał okularów byłyby dla niego tylko niewyraźnymi punktami, a z nimi widział je doskonale, śledząc znane na pamięć konstelacje. Podróżować przez gwiazdy, dotrzeć przez nie do domu. Było ich tak dużo, tak łatwo można było je zobaczyć, kiedy wszystkie światła w Londynie były zgaszone. Alfred zwilżył suche wargi.

Zadawał światu pytania i nie miał pojęcia, jak odpowiedzieć. Wyglądało na to, że zawsze szukał miejsca, w którym mógłby wylądować – chyba każdy tak robił. Alfred poczuł nocny wiatr we włosach i westchnął, zamykając oczy, pozwalając sobie pochłonąć wszystko, co w tej chwili dawała mu Anglia – czyste, piękne niebo, spokojną noc, delikatny, pocieszający wiatr. Jego serce zadrżało i opadł na kolana, przyciskając dłonie do dachu ambasady.

- Co ja wyrabiam? – szepnął, otwierając oczy, nadal wpatrując się w mrugające do niego gwiazdy.

Miejsce do lądowania. Wszystko, czego chciał, to taki skrawek świata, do którego by należał. Miejsce, któremu wszystko jedno byłoby, czy on się zmienia, czy pozostaje taki sam...

Nikt go nie znał.

- Chcę iść do domu – powiedział. Domu, jego miejsca do lądowania. To z pewnością było jedyne miejsce, do którego mógłby polecieć, wrócić, tęsknić. Jego głównym i jedynym priorytetem byli jego ludzie.

Przebywanie tutaj było zbyt bolesne. To przywoływało wspomnienia, o których wolałby zapomnieć, sprawiało, że czuł rzeczy, o których nie chciał pamiętać. Sprawiało, że miał nadzieję na coś innego…

Przyjęcie Winanta przez pracowników rządu, przez ludzi, przez prasę – być może oni byli inny niż tamci z wielu lat wcześniej, ale uczucia pozostały te same. Oddzielał ich ocean, pozostali gorzcy i wściekli i nienawidzili siebie nawzajem. Alfred żył w przekonaniu, że pod tym względem są tacy sami – że jego uczucia do Anglii są odwzajemnione. Nienawiść, obojętność, pogarda.

- On też nie chce mnie widzieć – szepnął Alfred. Anglia nawet nie spojrzał na niego tego dnia, którego Alfred tu przybył, nie zapytał o niego ani nie podszedł. – Chce czegoś ode mnie, ale nie będzie ze mną rozmawiać.

Tak właśnie powinno zostać – nie patrząc na drugiego, w ciszy krążąc wokół siebie. Jeśli Anglia tak desperacko potrzebował jego pomocy, powinien sam do niego przyjść.

Czas mijał, a gwiazdy przesuwały się po niebie. Alfred ciągle był na dachu, leżał na plecach i powtarzał sobie wszystkie rzeczy, przez które nienawidzi Anglię.

W uszach nie przestawało mu brzęczeć. I nie był pewny, czy chce wierzyć w to wszystko – nie miał pewności, czy to, co sobie mówi, było prawdą.

_Anglia nie istnieje. To tylko kwestia czasu…_

W jednej chwili wszystko mogło zniknąć. W jednej chwili niebo mogło się rozstąpić i Anglia byłby bombardowany na nowo. W jednej chwili on naprawdę mógł przestać istnieć.

Całym ciałem Alfreda wstrząsnął dreszcz – to przez zimno, mówił sobie, robi się naprawdę zimno – i w ułamku sekundy cała jego zuchwałość wyparowała. Czuł to zniszczenie, czuł, jak to upada niczym odłamki pocisku, jak rzędy budynków walących się na ziemię…

Zwinął się, niepewny, nie wiedząc, co robić, a nawet gorzej – nie wiedząc, co myśleć.

* * *

><p>- Jesteś tu już od dwóch tygodni – powiedział Winant, ściągając koc z Alfreda. Ten skulił się, wpychając głowę pod poduszkę. – Nie spotkałeś się z nikim, ale dzisiaj się to zmieni. Idziesz ze mną na obiad.<p>

- …Nie chcę – wymamrotał spod poduszki Alfred i od razu się zdenerwował, czując się jak dziecko skarcone przez rodzica (Boże, jak on tego nienawidził), ale nie zrobił nic, żeby zmienić tę sytuację. Sięgnął po omacku po koc, ale ambasador trzymał go mocno i Alfred w końcu z westchnieniem zrezygnował, zerkając na niego spod poduszki.

Winant był ubrany w wyprasowany garnitur i miał ułożone włosy. Patrzył na Alfreda, marszcząc brwi, i jasne było, że jest coś, co chciałby powiedzieć, jednak tego nie zrobił. Alfredowi to nie przeszkadzało. Przekręcił się na bok, dmuchając sobie w grzywkę, tak, że ta przesunęła mu się na czoło.

- Anglia tam będzie? – spytał, wpatrując się w ścianę.

- Z premierem, owszem – odpowiedział Winant. – Nie musisz z nimi rozmawiać, jeśli nie chcesz…

- Nie chcę – przerwał Alfred.

- …ale wciąż chciałbym, żebyś poszedł, moja ojczyzno.

Alfred westchnął i obrócił się na plecy, zaciskając usta i niemal się dąsając. Wtedy usiadł, szarpiąc rękawy swojej piżamy.

- Dobra – ustąpił wreszcie. – Ale to nie będzie mi się ani trochę podobać.

Ambasador złagodniał i zostawił młody kraj, żeby ten mógł przygotować się do obiadu. Alfred, klnąc pod nosem, sturlał się z łóżka i rzucił koc na materac. Ostatnie dni były nudne – dwa tygodnie i nic do roboty. Przynajmniej nie był bombardowany. Nie chciał rozmawiać z miejscowymi, nie chciał rozmawiać z przedstawicielami rządu – oznaczało to, że za towarzyszy miał tylko Winanta i innych ludzi z ambasady, ale nawet oni byli tu, żeby pracować dla Wielkiej Brytanii, więc rozmowy z nimi zwykle prowadziły do tematów, których Alfred wolałby uniknąć. Komunikacja między Wielką Brytanią a Stanami nie była łatwa – z U-bootami zatapiającymi okręty – dostarczenie listów zajmowało miesiące, jeśli w ogóle następowało. Prezydent rzadko wysyłał jakąś depeszę. Alfreda to nie martwiło, niemniej jednak chciałby móc skontaktować się ze swoim szefem, żeby spróbować namówić go, by mógł wrócił do domu. Bycie tutaj było zbyt bolesne, mimo że Alfred nigdy by się do tego nie przyznał…

Chciał pojechać do domu. Miał zamiar zachować swoją neutralność i nic, co ambasador czy brytyjski rząd by zrobili, nie przekona go do zmiany decyzji.

Ubrał się, z rozdrażnionym westchnieniem zawiązując krawat, i wyszedł z sypialni. Winant siedział przy stole Alfreda, czytając gazetę, i uniósł wzrok, gdy ten się pojawił. Z uśmiechem poprowadził go do drzwi i razem pojechali na obiad do Hotelu Savoy. The Pilgrims Society, grupa stworzona, by wzmocnić więzy między Wielką Brytanią a Stanami Zjednoczonymi, przygotowała uroczystość na cześć Winanta. Alfred uważał, że to śmieszne, ale nie powiedział tego głośno – nie było mowy, żeby oni mogli zbliżyć się bardziej niż teraz, nie po rewolucji. Ona zmieniła wszystko – Alfred nienawidził Anglii i wiedział, że musiało to być obustronne uczucie. Czy w innym wypadku Anglia nie przyszedłby zobaczyć się Alfredem, gdy ten się tu pojawił? A ich historia już po rewolucji – przed wielką wojną nigdy się nie spotkali, a nawet wtedy ich sojusz był niepewny. Wojny, traktaty, negocjacje – Anglia nie przybył na żadne z nich.

Alfred wszedł do hotelu za Winantem. Podążali za innymi gośćmi, na czele których stał sam premier Winston Churchill. Winant poruszał się powoli, z głową pochyloną w oznace szacunku dla zebranych, torując sobie drogę przez zatłoczoną salę. Podeszli do centralnej części stołu, gdzie siedzieli już Churchill oraz hrabia Derby. Alfred przeczesał tłum spojrzeniem – i oto tam był, po drugiej stronie stołu, tak daleko od Alfreda, jak to tylko możliwe. Anglia.

Alfred niemal zamarł, prawie potykając się o własne nogi – wrócił do niego ten sam wstrząs, który poczuł dwa tygodnie temu na konferencji prasowej Winanta. Musiał szarpnąć głową, nie mogąc patrzeć Anglii w oczy. Ale ten i tak dalej nie patrzył na niego. Wzrok miał zwrócony na premiera, ręce splótł na stole, plecy trzymał wyprostowane, a jego twarz była zmęczona, wychudzona i wystraszona. Już kiedy Alfred zaczął myśleć, że zapomni o tym spojrzeniu, znowu je zobaczył.

Bezwzględnie odmawiał sobie myślenia, że Anglia upadał.

Nie wierzył w to. Nie było mowy, żeby wspaniałemu Imperium Brytyjskiemu zabrakło środków, żeby nie było w stanie stworzyć wystarczającej siły wojskowej, by utrzymać małą, nieistotną wysepkę. A oni jednak wciąż żądali większej pomocy. Mieli już Lend-Lease, mieli już stare amerykańskie niszczyciele z wielkiej wojny – czego więcej mogli potrzebować?

Alfred usiadł w tylnej części sali – nie mógł i nie chciał siedzieć przy stole z Winantem. Został w głębi pomieszczenia, markotny. Nie chodziło przecież o to, że był tak okrutny, że nie chciał wcale pomóc – ale nie miał ochoty brać udziału w kolejnej europejskiej wojnie. Chciał chronić swoich ludzi, by ci mogli być bezpieczni w swych domach. Nie mógł uzasadnić wysłania chłopców na wojnę i prezydent podzielał to zdanie. Miał pozostać neutralny i robić to, co mógł, nie wychylając się poza tę granicę. Tego wszyscy od niego oczekiwali.

Jadł w ciszy, praktycznie nie podnosząc wzroku znad talerza. Było tu tylko paru ludzi, którzy wiedzieli, kim jest – dla innych to tylko ponurym, niemiłym chłopakiem ze Stanów. Nie przeszkadzało mu, że tak myślą – głupi jankes, oto właśnie kim był dla wszystkich.

Obiad już się kończył i Alfred uniósł oczy znad talerza przez głośne szurnięcie krzesła, przez które pomyślał, że te tortury _wreszcie_ minęły i będzie mógł wrócić do mieszkania (nie _domu_). Ale to tylko Churchill wstał i odwrócił się w kierunku Winanta. Ani Alfred, ani nikt inny nie miał wątpliwości, że premier zamierza uczynić ambasadora swoim sojusznikiem, żeby zyskać u niego poparcie i żeby później próbować zyskać poparcie Stanów Zjednoczonych. Alfred poczuł na swojej twarzy rumieńce.

- Panie Winant – zadudnił Churchill, jego głos zahuczał, a słowa przetoczyły się przez salę i bez wątpienia dotarły do odbiorników BBC. – Przybył pan do nas podczas wielkiego przełomu w historii świata. Radujemy się, że jest pan z nami w tych dniach zawieruchy i prób, ponieważ mamy w panu przyjaciela i oddanego towarzysza…

Premier mówił dalej, lecz Alfred musiał odwrócić spojrzenie, siłą woli powstrzymując się przed skuleniem. Czuł drżenie swojego ciała i przez ułamek sekundy chciał odnaleźć wzrokiem Anglię, ale oparł się temu. Nie chciał wiedzieć, co on o tym sądził, nie chciał zobaczyć myśli i uczuć Anglików odbitych w jego wystraszonych oczach, zobaczyć cienia nadziei, której Alfred nie byłby w stanie odwzajemnić. Albo, co gorsza, nie chciał zobaczyć ukrytej pogardy, protekcjonalności, goryczy, gdy ten błagałby o pomoc. Alfred nie chciał mieć nic wspólnego z wielkim Imperium Brytyjskim. Chciał, teraz jak i zawsze, wrócić do domu, do siebie.

Potrzebował papierosa. Natychmiast.

Churchill kończył już swoje wystąpienie i powiedział głośno coś, co na powrót przyciągnęło uwagę Alfreda.

- Pan, panie ambasadorze, podziela nasz cel. Będzie pan dzielić z nami niebezpieczeństwo. Dzielić nasze interesy. Dzielić nasze tajemnice. I nadejdzie dzień, gdy Wielka Brytania i Stany Zjednoczone także będą się tym dzielić – przerwał, ogarniając salę spojrzeniem, uchwytując oczy Alfreda i z powrotem patrząc na ambasadora. – Korona zwycięstwa!

Publiczność wybuchła okrzykami, a Alfred poczuł lodowaty strach przenikający jego kości, niemal go zamrażając. Odważył się powoli, bardzo powoli, odwrócić oczy od premiera i, przesuwając spojrzeniem przez cały stół, skierować je na twarz Anglii. Ten wpatrywał się w premiera, ręce wciąż miał złożone, a wyraz twarzy kamienny. Alfred kiedyś mógł odczytać, co myślał Anglia, zrozumieć go… Ale to były czasy, które już nie wrócą. Zastanawiał się, czy Anglia w ogóle wiedział, że tu był – przecież nawet raz na niego nie spojrzał. Jakby udawał, że Alfred nie istniał.

Teraz to Winant miał odpowiedzieć premierowi. Alfred widział, jak ambasadorowi zaciska się gardło, a jego jabłko Adama porusza się, gdy ten przełknął ślinę. Wtedy ambasador wstał, mocno ściskając kartki ze swoim przemówieniem. Rozejrzał się po publiczności, przestępując z nogi na nogę, niczym mały chłopiec muszący powiedzieć coś na swoim pierwszym przyjęciu. Alfred chciałby móc dotknąć jego ramienia, wesprzeć go jakoś – Winant był niezwykle nieśmiały i nie radził sobie dobrze z publicznymi wystąpieniami. Czasami, starając się dobrać odpowiednie słowa, zawieszał się na długie minuty i dla wielu ludzi słuchanie go było trudne i męczące. Ale Alfred wiedział, że w końcu zacznie mówić, bo było to jego pasją, czymś, w czym był dobry.

Długa pauza. Potem, cicho, z wahaniem, Winant przemówił. W przeciwieństwie do Churchilla nie był dobrym mówcą. Czytał słabo każde słowo, spoglądając na trzęsące się kawałki papieru. Ale to było coś więcej niż recytacja – do była deklaracja wiary.

- Ameryka – powiedział Winant i Alfred poderwał głowę, czując, jak sztywnieją mu plecy, aż zorientował się, że ambasador nie zwracał się do niego – wreszcie otrząsnęła się z letargu i przeszła do działania. Z całych swoich sił dostarczy narzędzia – okręty, samoloty, karabiny, amunicję i jedzenie – dla wszystkich tych, którzy tutaj, za cenę swoich żyć bronią wolności.

Alfred, ciągle siedząc w sali balowej, poruszył się niespokojnie. Winant mówił o nim, na jego temat, deklarując poparcie i lojalność wobec Wielkiej Brytanii, pomimo tego, że Alfred od początku jasno określił, że musi pozostać neutralny. Zrobił przecież już tak wiele – nagiął dla Anglii swoje prawo – i nie mógł znieść tego, że miałby zrobić jeszcze więcej.

- Nie jestem tu – kontynuował Winant – by chwalić mój własny kraj za jego spóźnioną pomoc.

Alfred zarumienił się ze wstydu.

- Jestem tu, aby wyrazić uznanie zdecydowaniu i odwadze Wielkiej Brytanii i jej obywateli – rzekł Winant, szybko podniósłszy oczy znad pisma i skinąwszy Churchillowi oraz, siedzącemu za nim, Anglii. Ten obserwował Winanta z wyrazem twarzy, którego Alfred nigdy nie będzie w stanie zdefiniować. – Dzisiaj zaszczytem i przeznaczeniem Brytyjczyków jest kierowanie przyczółkiem ludzkich nadziei. Waszym przywilejem jest zwrócenie się przeciwko bezwzględnemu i potężnemu dyktatorowi, który mógłby zniszczyć wnioski płynące z dwóch tysięcy lat historii. Waszym przeznaczeniem jest powiedzieć im „Dalej nie przejdziecie".

Winant odchrząknął kilka razy; wyglądał, jakby się rozkręcał. Pauzy nie były już tak długie, tak dokuczliwe. Mimo że, nie był dobrym mówcą, jego słowa docierały do publiczności. Alfred obserwował zmiany, które przez nią przechodziły – początek, z ich służalczością i niewygodą, i teraz, pochylających się do przodu i wpatrzonych w Winanta.

Ale ten przerwał, omiatając pomieszczenie spojrzeniem. Patrzył prosto na Alfreda, więc ten nie mógł odwrócić wzroku, oczy miał coraz bardziej rozszerzone, gdy Winant, z wyprostowanymi plecami, mocniejszym głosem, nie odrywając spojrzenia od Alfreda, oświadczył:

- Stracone lata minęły. Droga przed nami jest trudna. Nowa energia jest wszędzie. Wolni ludzie znów współpracują, by zbudować wolny świat, i żadna tyrania nie może zniweczyć ich nadziei – przerwał na moment i kontynuował. – Alianci, z Bożą pomocą, zbudują tak silną stolicę wolności, że żadna siła nigdy więcej nie będzie szukać jej zniszczenia.

Alfred poczuł tworzącą się gęsią skórkę, otworzył usta, jakby miał coś krzyknąć do Winanta. Wkrótce jednak wszystkie jego myśli zostały zagłuszone przez widownię, na stojąco klaskającej nieśmiałemu człowiekowi, który wywołał u nich mały, koślawy uśmiech. Doping i owacje ciągnęły się i ciągnęły. Alfred też wstał, klaszcząc i uśmiechając się do swojego ambasadora, mimo że czuł, jak całe jego ciało drży.

_Stracone lata minęły._

Alfred przełknął ogromną gulę, która blokowała mu gardło, i odwrócił się w kierunku Anglii. Ten stał i klaskał, patrząc na ambasadora z niemal łagodnym wyrazem twarzy.

_Chcę z nim porozmawiać._

Ta myśl uderzyła w niego niczym bomba i prawie zatoczył się do tyłu. Zachwiał się lekko, ciągle drżąc. Nie usiadł, dopóki jego dłonie nie zaczęły piec od klaskania. Siedział sam przy stole, ciężko przełykając i przetwarzając tę myśl…

_Chcę z nim porozmawiać._

Wciąż patrzył na Anglię. W ustach miał za sucho, słowa rozpadały się w środku niego, rzeczy, których nigdy nie był w stanie, nie chciał lub też nie mógł powiedzieć. Musiał odwrócić oczy od Anglii, ale jego spojrzenie natychmiast do niego wracało, jak gdyby był w jego polu grawitacyjnym, został złapany w jego orbitę.

_Anglia…_

* * *

><p>- Do kogo w ogóle napisałeś tę przemowę? – zapytał Alfred, kiedy wrócili do ambasady.<p>

Winant uśmiechnął się do niego lekko.

- Do ludzi, którzy muszą usłyszeć ją najbardziej. Dobranoc, Alfredzie.

- …Dobranoc – wymamrotał Alfred, podczas gdy ambasador wszedł do mieszkania i zamknął za sobą drzwi. Alfred westchnął i ruszył do swojego własnego apartamentu, brwi miał mocno zmarszczone.

Nie spał tej nocy. Mógł tylko myśleć.

* * *

><p><strong>Porozumienie "niszczyciele za bazy"<strong> – porozumienie zawarte 2 września 1940 roku pomiędzy Stanami Zjednoczonymi i Wielką Brytanią, na mocy którego Amerykanie przekazali Brytyjczykom 50 niszczycieli w zamian za 99-letnią dzierżawę gruntów pod budowę baz wojskowych i lotnisk na terenie brytyjskich posiadłości w rejonie Karaibów, na Bermudach i Nowej Fundlandii.

**Lend-Lease Act** – ustawa federalna z 11 marca 1941, zezwalająca prezydentowi Stanów Zjednoczonych "sprzedawać, przenosić własność, wymieniać, wydzierżawiać, pożyczać i w jakikolwiek inny sposób udostępniać innym rządom dowolne produkty ze sfery obronności". _Lend-Lease_ był ważnym czynnikiem w zwycięstwie aliantów w drugiej wojnie światowej, zwłaszcza w pierwszym okresie, gdy Stany Zjednoczone nie były jeszcze bezpośrednio zaangażowane w działania zbrojne.

**Blitz** - seria nalotów niemieckich na Wielką Brytanię, mających miejsce podczas II wojny światowej, w okresie od 7 września 1940 do 10 maja 1941.

**Hotel Savoy** – nazwa hoteli, z których pierwszy (uruchomiony w Londynie) był pierwszym elementem sieci hoteli i restauracji założonej przez rodzinę zmarłego w 1901 impresario teatralnego Richarda D'Oyly'ego Carte'a. Wysoka marka londyńskiego hotelu Savoy spowodowała, że również w innych miastach na całym świecie zaczęły powstawać hotele o tej samej nazwie, co zapewniać miało podróżnym wysoki poziom świadczonych w nich usług.

**The Pilgrims Society** – założone w 1902 roku, brytyjsko-amerykańskie towarzystwo, mające za zadanie, według słów amerykańskiego dyplomaty Josepha Choate'a, „promowanie dobrej woli, solidarności i wiecznego pokoju między Stanami Zjednoczonymi a Wielką Brytanią".

* * *

><p><em>Notka: Okeeej. Najpierw chciałam podziękować <strong>Kagashie<strong> za sprawdzenie mi tego rozdziału (wszystkie błędy to i tak ja!). Nie będę już nic mówić o żadnych terminach, bo to bez sensu, chciałam tylko przeprosić za opóźnienie. I za wszelkiego rodzaju literówki/ortografy/cholera wie jeszcze co. No. A, i wiecie, jak komuś się nudzi, to można do mnie napisać, a ja mogę wtedy rozdzialik do zbetowania wysłać... Im więcej osób to sprawdzi, tym lepiej. I może szybciej._

_Rinoa Faustus: Ponownie dziękuję za komentarz ;) Cóż, ja sama unikam pracy nad czymś, co nie jest tłumaczeniem, bo właśnie też nie mogę znaleźć słów. Osobiście uważam, że przy tłumaczeniu nie trzeba się aż tak wysilać... Co do uczuć Alfreda: chłopak jest młody, głupi i uparty jak osioł. Dopóki ktoś mu tego nie przedstawi na tacy, to matoł nie zrozumie :)_


	4. Lying in That Sound, Tonight: część 4

**Przestrzeń czasowa tej części: marzec 1941 roku**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Lying in That Sound, Tonight - część 4<br>**_

- Sądzę - rzekł ostrożnie ambasador następnego dnia – że dobrze by ci zrobiło, gdybyś porozmawiał z panem Kirklandem.

Alfred niemal potknął się o własne stopy. Gapił się na Winanta. Przechodzili właśnie przez plac, idąc do ambasady, i Alfred zupełnie nie spodziewał się tej propozycji; zakładał, że po wczorajszej nocy Winant pozwoli mu wszystko uporządkować, przemyśleć do końca. Ale najwyraźniej nie. Wyglądało na to, że jeśli chodziło o to, ambasador będzie naciskać w jedyny sposób, który znał. To nie było do końca złe, ale…

Alfred odwrócił wzrok, na twarzy miał lekki rumieniec. Nienawidził, gdy traktowało się go jak dziecko i wiedział, że ambasador nie chciał tego zrobić, lecz cała ta podróż sprawiała, że czuł się niepewnie i jak podrostek. A niepewności nienawidził najbardziej. Chciał po prostu wrócić do domu. Domu. Bycie tu było zbyt trudne – a byłoby znaczenie gorsze, gdyby zobaczył się z Anglią. I jeszcze gorsze, bo nie wiedział, czego po Anglii może się spodziewać.

- Nie wydaje mi się – odpowiedział Alfred, ale z wahaniem, którego nie mógł powstrzymać. Wcale nie spodobał mu się sposób, w jaki jego głos widowiskowo zadrżał.

- Czy ty naprawdę aż tak bardzo go nienawidzisz, Alfredzie? – spytał Winant. Otworzył drzwi i, wszedłszy do środka, przytrzymał je dla Alfreda. Kraj przeszedł przez próg, nie podnosząc oczu, z twarzą zarumienioną od wstydu. Te słowa jednak spowodowały pauzę, szczególnie, gdy Winant dodał: - Czy to jego nienawidzisz najbardziej?

Alfred dalej się wahał, ale szedł dalej. Ambasador podążył za nim, zamykając za sobą drzwi. Alfred przez długą chwilę wpatrywał się w swoje stopy, niepewny, co powiedzieć. Ale Winant był cierpliwy. Oczywiście, że był cierpliwy – wiedział, jak to jest szukać i mimo to nie móc znaleźć słów.

To nie była kwestia zebrania słów, raczej zgromadzenia myśli. Zeszłej nocy chciał porozmawiać z Anglią, ale przez to, jak skończył się obiad, było to niemożliwe. A Alfred nie chciał zobaczyć się z nim przy publiczności, nie chciał, by ktoś ich słuchał. Nie chciał, żeby ktoś widział, jak Anglia zabijałby go wzrokiem, tego, jak traktowałby go ze zdystansowanym chłodem, tak jak robił to od traktatu gandawskiego. Ale to, że spotkałby Anglię prywatnie także było za bardzo przytłaczające. Nie mógł znieść myśli o tym – o złości, o pogardzie, o obojętności, o czymkolwiek – kiedy tylko on miałby to zobaczyć.

Alfred nie wiedział już, co o tym wszystkim sądzić – neutralność, nienawiść, chęć pomocy. Prawdą było, że prezydent przysiągł wsparcie podczas wojny, prawdą było także, że spora część jego ludzi chciała pomóc Zjednoczonemu Królestwu. Ale było też wielu, którzy pomóc nie chcieli, którzy nienawidzili Brytyjczyków. Niepewny, rzucał się przez to tam i z powrotem. Powiedział sobie, że nie ma na to rady – ale nie cierpiał tego, w jaki sposób jego umysł ciągle usiłował szukać usprawiedliwienia.

- To nie tak, że go nienawidzę – powiedział wreszcie, ostentacyjnie trzymając spojrzenie z dala od Winanta. Słowa pojawiły się tak szybko, że był zaskoczony, że to on je wypowiedział. – A w sumie to jednak tak – dodał, kątem oka patrząc na ambasadora i odwracając wzrok – nie wystarczająco szybko, by nie móc zobaczyć, jak spojrzał na niego ambasador. Policzki Alfreda się zarumieniły. Odchrząknął. – Ja po prostu… on też nie chce się ze mną zobaczyć, wiesz? Byłem tu dwa tygodnie. Nie zabiłoby go, gdyby o mnie zapytał.

- Ależ pytał – odpowiedział Winant, a Alfred zamarł w miejscu. Ambasador szedł dalej, wyprzedzając go.

Gardło Alfreda było za suche. Patrzył na Winanta, ale w końcu się opamiętał i podbiegł do niego. Kiwał głową na powitanie ludziom, których mijał, starając się przełknąć proste słowa ambasadora. Dopóki nie dotarli do biura, Winant nie powiedział nic więcej. Odstawił swoją aktówkę i usiadł, składając dłonie i spoglądając na swój kraj.

Alfred stał przed biurkiem, patrząc na ambasadora. Otworzył usta. I zamknął. Tym razem to on odchrząknął i, tak bardzo niedbale, jak tylko mógł, powiedział:

- Pytał o mnie?

- Więcej niż tylko pytał – odrzekł Winant z pozornie neutralnym wyrazem twarzy. Alfred poczuł dreszcz spływający po plecach. – Upewniał się, że się tu zadomowiłeś i że jest ci wygodnie. – Ambasador nonszalancko otworzył aktówkę, wyciągając jakieś papiery i ostrożnie zbierając słowa, robiąc długą przerwę, zanim wreszcie powiedział: – Powiedziałem mu, że masz się dobrze.

- Och – mruknął Alfred i odwrócił wzrok, czując, jak policzki wbrew niemu mu się rumienią. – On…

- Czeka na ciebie – rzekł Winant, wyciągając z teczki coś jeszcze i przygotowując się do pracy. – Lepiej niż ja powinieneś wiedzieć, że Brytyjczycy są bardzo dumni, Alfredzie.

- …Tak – odpowiedział cicho Alfred. – Wiem.

- Rozumiem waszą wspólną historię. – Winant przerwał na chwilę, wzdychając lekko. – Przynajmniej na tyle, na ile mogę ją zrozumieć – dodał, ponownie robiąc długą pauzę. Alfred wiedział, że ma poczekać. Ambasador w końcu dokończył. – Wydaje mi się, że dobrze by ci zrobiło, gdybyś z nim porozmawiał. Oczyścił atmosferę. On cię potrzebuje.

- Nawet jeśli tego nie przyzna.

Usta Winanta drgnęły, niemal wyginając się w uśmiech.

- No i… cóż…

Alfred spojrzał na niego, ale Winant potrząsnął głową.

- Czy naprawdę nie chcesz się z nim zobaczyć?

- Ja…

- Odpowiedz mi szczerze – przerwał mu Winant, co było dla niego rzadkością. – Zrozumiem, jeśli będziesz chciał spędzić tu resztę pobytu i się z nim nie spotkać. Nie będę naciskać, jeśli ta idea naprawdę cię tak odrzuca. Tylko bądź ze mną szczery, moja ojczyzno.

Alfred spuścił wzrok, czując, jak cała jego twarz robi się czerwona – i nie będąc pewnym czemu. Zaszurał stopami o podłogę, z roztargnieniem przestępując z nogi na nogę. Jego myśli krążyły z prędkością kilku mil na minutę – jego ludzie, ci w domu, byli rozdarci, tak samo jak on. Nie wiedział, co myśleć, robić, mówić – nie mógł tego zrozumieć i, szczerze mówiąc, nie chciał zdecydować, co czuje. Posiadanie solidnego przekonania byłoby zbyt wyczerpujące, pogrzebałoby go to pod całą resztą.

- Nie lubię go – powiedział w końcu. – Ale chyba mogę pójść z nim porozmawiać.

Winant uśmiechnął się i wstał.

- Wieczorem idę do Whitehall. Pan Kirkland powinien tam być razem z premierem.

Alfred kiwnął głową i odwrócił się, lecz zanim mógł uciec, Winant dotknął jego ramienia. Alfred spojrzał na niego.

- Chciałbym, żebyś mógł patrzeć na ten kraj tak, jak ja, Alfredzie – rzekł ambasador, poklepując go po ramieniu i zostawiając samego.

* * *

><p>Nie powinien być zdenerwowany. To, że jednak był, było zupełnie śmieszne. Gdyby był dosłowny, mógłby powiedzieć, że podczas swojego pobytu tutaj widział Anglię dwa razy. Wystarczająco dużo, żeby nie czuć na jego widok tego dziwnego wstrząsu. To i tak będzie tylko szybkie cześć i do widzenia, a Winant wreszcie przestanie nagabywać Alfreda do porozmawiania z Anglią.<p>

Na pewno nie drżał, nie wiercił się ani nerwowo się nie rzucał. A Winant poklepał jego ramię, gdy zbliżali się do Whitehall, ponieważ był miłą osobą, a nie dlatego, że próbował pocieszyć Alfreda. Alfred nie _potrzebował_ pocieszenia.

Jego dłonie naprawdę powinny przestać już się trząść.

- Myślę, że jest na górze – powiedział Winant i, kiedy weszli do budynku, wskazał głową w kierunku schodów. – Drugie drzwi po lewej.

Alfred przełknął głośno i od razu za to się na siebie zdenerwował. Wepchnął dłonie w kieszenie i usiłował zdobyć się na jakąś nonszalancję i szedł, krok za krokiem, w górę schodów, w kierunku drugiego piętra. Znów przełknął, spoglądając przez ramię – Winant już sobie poszedł. Alfred mógł się po prostu odwrócić i skończyć z tym wszystkim. Mógł wrócić na Grosvenor Square i udawać, że wcale tu nie przyszedł. Ale to byłoby tchórzliwe, a chodziło przecież tylko o Anglię, do cholery. Nie było w nim nic, co mogłoby zasiać strach w sercu Alfreda – normalni ludzie pewnie bali się wielkiego Imperium Brytyjskiego, ale Alfred znał Anglię: znał go jako stróża, opiekuna, brata, ojca… Gdy był dzieckiem. Wtedy Anglia był _Arthurem_, a on dla Anglii Alfredem. „Arthur" był wtedy miły, nawet jeśli wprowadzał w błąd i zakazywał wszystkiego. Przynajmniej uśmiechał się do Alfreda, dopóki ten naprawdę nie zaczął sam myśleć i nie odepchnął od siebie „Anglii".

Zatrzymał się przed drzwiami. Drugimi po lewej.

Skrzywił się i wkurzył na siebie za to, że pocił się w jakichś dwudziestu miejscach, i za to, jak szybko biło jego serce. Na miłość boską. To był _Anglia_. Nic takiego. Widział go podczas wielkiej wojny. Walczył przeciwko niemu, handlował z nim, a teraz dawał mu wsparcie. Nie byli „obcymi", ale Alfred wolałby nie nazywać go przyjacielem czy sojusznikiem. Nawet jeśli ich kraje się znały, mężczyzna za tymi drzwiami nie był kimś, kogo Alfred znał, nie od wieków, nie naprawdę.

Zadrżał ponownie i skrzyżował ramiona. Szybko jednak zdał sobie sprawę, że widać w tym było jednak zbyt dużo chęci obrony i włożył dłonie w kieszenie. Nonszalancja. To nic takiego.

- Jest dobrze – powiedział do siebie bardzo cicho, głęboko wciągając powietrze, i otworzył drzwi.

Mężczyzna stało do niego tyłem, ale Alfred i tak rozpoznał Anglię. Ręce miał założone za plecami, ramiona wyprostowane. Naród, upadające imperium, wyglądał przez okno. Był zimny marcowy dzień, ale od kilku dni nie padało. Czasami nawet zaświeciło słońce. Alfred zamknął za sobą drzwi, nie robiąc tego absolutnie cicho, żeby Anglia mógł wiedzieć, że tu jest. Nie powiedział nic na powitanie, starając się uspokoić swoje serce. Anglia nie zareagował od razu – nawet nie drgnął, kiedy usłyszał trzask drzwi.

A wtedy…

Mężczyzna odwrócił się do Alfreda. Przy świetle zza okna wyglądał jeszcze bladziej, a z bliska (nie był przy nim tak blisko od lat) Alfred mógł zobaczyć, jak bardzo ten schudł. Anglia całkowicie się do niego odwrócił, wciąż trzymając ręce za plecami i zaciskając usta w cienką linię. Tym razem Alfred nie poczuł tego wstrząsu i był za to wdzięczny, ale nie mógł oderwać oczu od swojego byłego opiekuna, nie mógł odwrócić wzroku od tego wszystkiego, przez co Anglia wyglądał słabiej, od tego wszystkiego, przez co ciągle wyglądał tak silnie.

- Ameryko – przywitał go Anglia, patrząc na niego jak jastrząb na ofiarę, której nie uważa za jadalną.

Nie było żadnego powodu, dla którego jedno słowo byłoby tak zamrażające. Alfred nie miał zamiaru zadrżeć ani się wycofać. Starał się wymyśleć odpowiednie powitanie, takie, które nie zdradziłoby jego zdenerwowania, które jasno pokazałoby, że stanowczo odmawia cofnięcia się przed Anglią.

- Cześć, staruszku, kopę lat – powiedział Alfred, zduszając (nieistniejącą) nerwowość i uśmiechając się. – Wyglądasz okropnie.

Anglii najwyraźniej to nie rozbawiło, o spojrzenie, które posłał Alfredowi, mogłoby zamrozić piekło.

Słowa, które Alfred stłamsił, gniły w nim, a on nie mógł nic z tym zrobić. Tylko dalej się uśmiechał, dalej mówił sobie, że go to nie obchodziło, _że go to nie obchodziło_.

_Anglia nie istnieje._

Anglia stał tam, tuż przed nim – bledszy, mniejszy…

Czy on zawsze był taki drobny?

Anglia stał tam, tuż przed nim – silny, zdolny do…

Anglia nie drżał. Po prostu wpatrywał się w Alfreda i młodszy kraj cofnął się, tylko odrobinę, pod spojrzeniem imperium. Miał wrażenie, że się skręca, przyparty do ściany. _Odwrócić, się, uciec – uciec, iść do domu_. Chciał to zrobić. Zignorował swoje myśli. _Opadać, lecieć – lecieć!_

Anglia, wreszcie, wreszcie, przeniósł swoje spojrzenie i odwrócił się do biurka, przy którym pracował na długo przed tym, jak Alfred przyszedł do pokoju. Zajął się papierami.

_No cóż_, pomyślał Alfred_, nie jest tak źle. Okropnie niezręcznie, ale…_

- Potrzebujesz czegoś? – wymamrotał Anglia do dokumentów, które miał na biurku. Trzymał w dłoni kawałek papieru i ten zadrżał w jego uścisku, trzęsąc się. Anglia go odłożył.

- Wydaje mi się – zaczął Alfred, gwałtownie wciągając powietrze; musiał stłamsić niepokój, który czuł, i zrobił to w jedyny sposób, który przyszedł mu na myśl – iż już przyjęło się, że to ty czegoś potrzebujesz.

Alfred zobaczył, jak dłoń Anglii zaciska się i jak ten wyrzuca do kosza jakąś zgniecioną w kulkę kartkę. Anglia nie spojrzał więcej na Alfreda, a jemu to nie przeszkadzało – w ten sposób mógł uniknąć tych oczu. Śledząc kąt nachylenia ramion Anglii, Alfred zauważył w napiętych mięśniach zmęczenie i bezsenne noce. Pokój nagle wydał się bardzo zimny. Alfred miał wrażenie, że spada, wyślizguje się. Wiedział, czego potrzebował, wiedział, czego potrzebował Anglia i czego odmawiał powiedzieć i miał wrażenie, że ten spada.

_To tylko kwestia czasu, zanim Anglia upadnie._

Alfred postąpił krok naprzód, zbliżając się do biurka.

- Nad czym pracujesz?

Anglia przez długą chwilę nic nie mówił, a potem cicho odpowiedział:

- Racje żywnościowe.

- Acha – powiedział Alfred. – To ma sens. Przez U-booty straciłeś pewnie sporo dostaw.

- Delikatnie to ujmując – odrzekł Anglia i wyprostował się.

Alfred za nic nie chciał odwrócić wzroku, to byłby znak poddania się, ale, Boże, jak on nienawidził tych oczu. Na zewnątrz śpiewały ptaki, odległe wołanie łabędziego śpiewu.

- No tak – powiedział Alfred, bezmyślne bawiąc się wiecznymi piórami leżącymi na biurku. Zostawił je jednak w spokoju i podszedł do biblioteczki. Rozpoznał niektóre z tytułów, które stały na półkach, podczas gdy inne były zbyt wyblakłe, by mógł je całkiem zrozumieć. Przygryzł wargę, chodząc wokoło, robiąc wszystko, byle tylko nie musieć patrzeć na Anglię. – Po co chciałeś mnie zobaczyć?

- To ty chciałeś – zaprotestował Anglia, a wyraz twarzy i głos miał niesamowicie spokojne.

- Niemożliwe – rzekł Alfred i mocno wciągnął powietrze. – Winant praktycznie błagał mnie, żebym przyszedł się z tobą spotkać. Powiedział mi nawet, że o mnie pytałeś.

Spojrzał na Anglię i zauważył, że ten mocno się zarumienił i przekręcił głowę, by móc ponownie wyglądać przez okno. Alfred pozwolił swojemu uśmiechowi lekko się zmniejszyć i stanął obok globusa. Przekręcił go bezmyślne. Obserwował, jak wiruje, ignorując ukłucie w sercu, które pojawiało się, gdy tylko zobaczył Amerykę Północną.

- Nie zrobiłem czegoś takiego – odrzekł Anglia.

- Powiedział, że pytałeś, czy się tu zadomowiłem.

- Nie zrobiłem czegoś takiego – powtórzył z napięciem Anglia.

- A ja powiedziałem jemu, że dużo bardziej wolałbym być w domu – odpowiedział mu Alfred, zatrzymując globus i przyciskając palce do znajomego wybrzeża własnej ziemi.

- Oczywiście, że tak – potwierdził Anglia, Alfred przez chwilę był zdziwiony, że ten nie skoczył mu do gardła; podczas wielkiej wojny bardzo chętnie by to zrobił. – Zawsze tęsknisz do swojego domu, nie ważne jak długo czy jak daleko od niego jesteś.

- Dokładnie – szepnął Alfred, zaskoczony rozsądnością tego oświadczenia. Może w jakimś stopniu oczekiwał, że Anglia będzie próbować go przekonać, jak Alfred powinien się cieszyć, że tu jest. Może Anglia wiedział tak samo jak Alfred, że byłoby to kłamstwo.

Przyglądał się, jak Anglia podnosi dłonie i przesuwa je w dół szyby, wyglądając na zewnątrz. Gdyby Alfred przesunął głowę w prawo, mógłby uchwycić odbicie twarzy Anglii we szkle. Wydawał się smutny, daleki – wystraszony. Te cholerne oczy. Alfred odwrócił spojrzenie.

I to właśnie jest bardzo nieprzyjemna cisza. Alfred spróbował znów obrócić globus, ale nie mógł znieść widoku Ameryki Północnej. Odsunął się od niego, patrząc na Anglię. Ten nie drgnął, gdy Alfred wałęsał się po pokoju, krążył wokół niego i dookoła pomieszczenia.

- Różnica między naszymi krajami raczej nie jest pomocna – przemówił nagle Anglia, ciągle wyglądając przez okno, patrząc na swoje zbombardowane miasto.

- Co?

- Nie jesteś bombardowany – odrzekł Anglia, spoglądając na zewnątrz, gdzieś daleko.

- Cóż… – zaczął Alfred, ale przerwał, bo nie miał pojęcia, co powiedzieć.

- Przybyłeś tu po tak długim czasie… w takim właśnie okresie. Nie można nic na to poradzić, ale… Mój kraj może być dużo lepszy, kiedy tylko nie jest tak źle. Niewątpliwie nie spełnia to twoich standardów.

Ostatnie zdanie było niemal szydercze. Alfred wzdrygnął się i przez dłuższą chwilę patrzył na regał z książkami.

_Syreny. Bomby. Krzyki. Gruz._

_Anglia nie istnieje._

Alfred potrząsnął głową.

- Nie jest aż tak źle – powiedział ostrożnie, nie wyznając niczego na wypadek, gdyby Anglia potraktowałby to jako znak, że Alfred mięknie i że wyśle więcej wsparcia lub dołączy do wojny. Anglia zaczynający mieć nadzieję i krzyczący, kiedy Alfred wyjaśniłby sytuację, był ostatnią rzeczą, jakiej potrzebował. Nie dołączy do walki. – Da się zobaczyć, jak tu było wcześniej. Myślę, że wyglądało lepiej przed tym całym bałaganem. Trochę szkoda, że mogę zobaczyć tylko _takie_ miasto. Wszystko jest zabite deskami, szare i lekko przygnębiające. – Zauważył, jak plecy Anglii sztywnieją.

- Tak, bombardowanie przez dziewięć miesięcy może coś takiego zrobić. Tak mi przykro, że twoje przeżycia są z tego powodu zniszczone.

Alfred wpatrywał się w plecy Anglii i z rumieńcem wstydu zdał sobie sprawę, że go obraził. Ale nie przeprosi. Przygryzł wargę i dalej patrzył na Anglię, pragnąć jedynie opuścić to miejsce.

Czemu nie mógł po prostu pójść do domu?

_To tylko kwestia czasu—_

- Hej, pomyśl o tym tak: docenię to, co mam – powiedział Alfred i od razu wiedział, że nie powinien tego robić.

Anglia mocniej zacisnął dłoń na parapecie i odwrócił się, jego oczy płonęły ogniem. Wyglądał, jakby zastanawiał się, jak zacząć krzyczeć, więc Alfred tylko uśmiechnął się szeroko i podszedł do biurka, chwytając jedno z piór i stukając nim o blat. Nucił cicho, czekając, aż Anglia wybuchnie. Ale tak się nie stało. Mężczyzna zachował swoje opanowanie.

Może był zbyt zmęczony, by walczyć. A może Alfred wymknął się przez zwykłe szczęście.

- To dlatego tutaj jesteś?

- Znaczy się w Anglii? – Alfred zapytał i wzruszył ramionami. – Nie wiem, czemu tu jestem. Ambasador chciał, żebym przyjechał, a prezydent powiedział, że powinienem to zrobić. No to przyjechałem. Ale pewnie wrócę szybko. Mam taką nadzieję.

- Oczywiście – powiedział Anglia, prostując się i znowu chowając ręce za plecy. – Sądziłem, że jesteś tutaj, by ocenić sytuację i przygotować się do wojny.

Alfred niemal jęknął i szybko potrząsnął głowa.

- Obawiam się, że nie.

- Nie możesz być poważny – powiedział Anglia i westchnął lekko, wykończony, strudzony, zmęczony. Tak bardzo zmęczony.

Alfred znów wzruszył ramionami.

Mgliście zdał sobie sprawę, że Anglia się trzęsie. Przyglądał się, jak ten przesunął się do przodu, kładąc ręce na biurku tak, że mógł się pochylić. Patrzył Alfredowi prosto w oczy, a Alfred czuł się niczym owad przygwożdżony do ściany. Nie mógł odwrócić wzroku.

- Jeśli to będzie się tak ciągnęło, Ameryko, to będzie mój koniec.

Serce Alfreda wpadło mu do żołądka i zgniło od wszystkich słów, których nigdy nie powiedział.

- Ja…

- _Umrę_. Nie będzie już Wielkiej Brytanii i… – przerwał nagle, odwracając spojrzenie. Alfred obserwował, jak Anglia przygryza wargę, patrząc gdzieś indziej (na ścianę), jakby coś tam było. Przez dłuższą chwilę nic nie powiedział.

Potem wyprostował się, poprawiając węzeł krawata, zabandażowanymi palcami i lekko drżącymi dłońmi wygładzając zagięcia garnituru. Było to jednak bezużyteczne: garnitur Anglii był w zupełnej ruinie. Stary, podarty, rozpadający się. Nawet Alfred mógł zauważyć kawałki, które Anglia ciągle niezmordowanie zaszywał, mógł zobaczyć wszystkie załatane i ledwo trzymające się miejsca. Anglia wyglądał, jakby od lat nie widział normalnego ubrania i pewnie tak właśnie było. Przydziały nie były w końcu tylko na jedzenie.

- I – zaczął Anglia, ciszej, ale w jakiś sposób bardziej desperacko. – Na miłość boską, jestem pewien, że koncepcja mojej śmierci jest dla ciebie bardziej niż cudowna, ale ja… – zawahał się, pozwalając swoim oczom skierować się na Alfreda, a tego właśnie Alfred przez cały ten czas się obawiał. – Nie błagam, Ameryko, ale jeśli moim ludziom nie zostanie wkrótce dostarczona pomoc, umrą wszyscy. To będzie mój koniec.

Alfred wpatrywał się w niego i przeklinał to, że musi tu być. Chciał iść do domu. Nie chciał stawiać temu czoła, nie chciał stawiać czoła głodowi Anglii, jego zniszczeniu, temu jak upadał, upadał, _upadał_. Nie spodziewał się, że Anglia to przyzna. Czyż nie powinien być tak dumny, że trzymałby się mocno aż do samego końca? Czyż nie był taki zawsze?

Czemu teraz patrzył się na Alfreda z takim wyrazem twarzy? Dookoła niego rozpadał się cały świat, a on wpatrywał się tylko w Alfreda.

- Ja… – Alfred zaczął i przełknął ślinę. Było mu stanowczo za zimno i chciał się stąd wynieść. Posłuchanie Winanta było błędem. Nie powinien tu przychodzić. – Ja… – powiedział cicho – przepraszam, Anglio. Jestem neutralny.

Oczy Anglii zamigotały przez chwilę i Alfred bał się, że mężczyzna zacznie płakać, ale wyglądało na to, że nie miał łez, które mógłby uronić, bo po prostu odwrócił twarz, zaciskając usta w cienką linię, i zachwiał się tylko raz, lecz od razu gwałtownie wciągnął powietrze i odzyskał kontrolę nad sobą. Alfred prawie westchnął z ulgą – jeśli Anglia zacząłby płakać, nie mógłby…

- Oczywiście – powiedział Anglia z jadem i goryczą (niczym napar z cykuty). – Jakże głupio z mojej strony, że wierzyłem inaczej.

Późniejsza cisza była niezręczna. Alfred chciał stąd wyjść, wrócić, iść do domu. Domu. Odlecieć. Nie mógł tutaj znaleźć żadnego miejsca do lądowania, żadnego miejsca, do którego by należał. Było tu za dużo dźwięków, a Alfred odmawiał bezczynnego obijania się czy leżenia i słuchania ich, zrozumienia tego wszystkiego…

Był też zmęczony. Chciał iść do domu. Nie mógł zmierzyć się z wyrazem twarzy drugiego kraju; nie wiedział, co jest gorsze: duma Anglii czy jego desperacja.

Ale Anglia znów się w niego wpatrywał.

Alfred spojrzał na niego tak stanowczo, jak tylko mógł.

- Neutralny czy nie – powiedział cicho Anglia – na miłość boską, Ameryko, nie popełniaj tych samych błędów, co ja.

Alfred nie spodziewał się tych słów. Oczekiwał kolejnych zarzutów, a nie ostrzeżenia…

A wtedy nagle, pierwszy raz od lat, Anglia go dotknął. Nie delikatnie czy przyjacielsko – złapał Alfreda za poły kurtki i przyciągnął bliżej siebie. Kolana Alfreda uderzyły o biurko. Anglia wpatrywał się w niego z taką zaciekłością, że natychmiast pochłonęło to jego uwagę. Uchwyt na kurtce nie słabł.

- Nie myśl, że po tym, jak upadnę, Niemcy się zatrzyma. O nie, sądzisz, że będziesz bezpieczny, gdy cały świat się rozpadnie i zostaniesz tylko ty? Sam?

- Czy ty… mi grozisz, Anglio? – szepnął Alfred, a oczy miał rozszerzone.

Anglia bardzo, niesamowicie wręcz powoli potrząsnął głową. I klapami kurtki Alfreda. Włosy opadły mu na twarz.

- To nie groźba, to fakt. Chcesz siedzieć wygodnie i czekać, aż naziści wpełzną do twoich portów? – Alfredowi zrobiło się sucho w ustach.

- Oni tego nie zro…

- Zrobią – przerwał mu Anglia.

- Żaden najeźdźca nie zatrzyma sobie mojej ziemi – szepnął Alfred, spoglądając na Anglię. – Powinieneś o tym wiedzieć lepiej niż ktokolwiek, Anglio.

Anglia na chwilę szeroko otworzył oczy i cofnął się, przyciskając dłonie do twarzy. Odwrócił wzrok, a Alfred przez parę sekund żałował szpili, ukłucia. Odepchnął się od biurka, postępując kilka kroków w tył i poprawiając kurtkę. Nie powinien tego mówić. Nie czuł się przez to ani trochę lepiej i zupełnie nie chciał zapamiętać tego spojrzenia Anglii.

- Niemądry chłopak. – Tylko tyle powiedział Anglia. – Nie bądź takim głupcem tylko przez swoją dumę.

- Tak jak ty? – spytał Alfred, odwracając oczy. Słowa Anglii zbyt bardzo przypomniały mu o ostatniej audycji Murrowa, którą słyszał… _Być może możecie zrelaksować się tak, jak zrobili to ci ludzie po Monachium… Lecz zastanówcie się, co wydarzyło się w ciągu ostatnich dwóch lat i spróbujcie ignorować to, co następne dwa przyniosą – jeśli możecie._

Anglia przez moment nic nie mówił. Odsunął się od Alfreda, a ten patrzył, jak Anglia idzie w kierunku biblioteczki, jakby nie rozpoznając znanych ścieżek. Spojrzał w górę, na niekończące się grzbiety książek. Stanął przy globusie, przebiegając przez niego dłonią tak, jak zrobił to Alfred, z tym, że jego kciuk czule śledził małe oznaczenia Wysp Brytyjskich. Stał tam, lekko pochylając głowę, pozwalając globusowi się obracać, a palcom wytyczając szlak wzdłuż jego powierzchni. Za każdym razem dotykał Wielkiej Brytanii, jednocześnie prześlizgując się przez górną część Stanów Zjednoczonych, cofając się przy Europie i Azji.

- Ja – zaczął Anglia, ciągle patrząc na kulę – na wiele sposobów jestem tak samo głupi jak ty. – Globus się zatrzymał, tracąc impet, a Anglia przyciskał palce do jakichś przypadkowych punktów na Oceanie Atlantyckim. – Nie mogę cię winić za to, że chcesz być neutralny. W końcu moi ludzie i ja robiliśmy wszystko, żeby tylko nie dołączać do wojny. Staliśmy cicho, gdy Niemcy zdobywał władzę i zaczął podbijać Europę. W imię pokoju… cóż… w imię pokoju Brytanii, zrobiliśmy bardzo mało, niemal nic, by powstrzymać Niemcy od pochłaniania kraju po kraju. – Anglia podniósł dłoń i po raz kolejny popchnął globus, żeby ten zaczął się obracać. Przyglądał się mu, obrót po obrocie, a wtedy jego oczy stały się ciemniejsze. – Potem nagle… jakże szokująco, chociaż oczywistym było, że to się stanie, byłem sam. Na własną rękę stawiłem czoła Niemcom… Po dziewięciu miesiącach samotnego mierzenia się z najpotężniejszym militarnym mocarstwem świata… Jestem wyczerpany. Jestem finansowo, fizycznie i psychicznie wyczerpany. Budzenie się rano i życie dalej to udręka. Trzymam się nadziei, ale nadzieja to wszystko, co mi zostało i ona również niknie.

Spojrzał na Alfreda.

Alfred wolałby, żeby tego nie zrobił.

- Moja przyszłość graniczy ze zgubą. – Odwrócił wzrok, a globus ponownie się zatrzymał. – Moi ludzie, mój premier… mają nadzieję, że Stany zwrócą na nas więcej uwagi niż my zwróciliśmy na Europę.

Alfred opuścił spojrzenie. Jego oczy przez chwilę były matowe i odległe, a potem wrócił do rzeczywistości i zamrugał.

- Mój szef obiecał wsparcie – powiedział cicho. Myślał o tym jako o pewnej pokucie, być może jako o czymś w rodzaju pocieszenia.

Anglia parsknął głośno, jakby usłyszał jakiś szczególnie zabawny żart. Alfred stał tam, nie mogą się poruszyć, jednak chcąc to zrobić; był w stanie jedynie patrzeć, jak Anglia potrząsa głową, a ten znajomy, gniewny błysk wraca do jego oczu.

- _Mówisz_ tak, ale co właściwie mi dałeś?

- Dałem ci dużo! – powiedział, niemal wrzasnął Alfred, dużo głośniej niż zamierzał. – Tylko ty zachowujesz się, jakby to nie wystarczało… To ty wymagasz tak wiele, a później ciągle chcesz jeszcze więcej!

- To nie wystarcza! – warknął Anglia, jego głos również był głośniejszy. Podszedł kilka kroków w kierunku Alfreda i wtedy zdał się bardziej o tym pomyśleć.

- Pieprz się – krzyknął Alfred, a słowy wydawały się potrząsnąć pokojem.

Anglia zmrużył oczy.

- A najgorsze jest to, że muszę czołgać się przed tobą. _Tobą_.

Alfred wyprostował plecy i rzucił drugiemu krajowi piorunujące spojrzenie.

Anglia nie odwrócił wzroku, ale wyglądał, jakby miał na to ochotę. Całe jego ciało było napięte, gotowe do ucieczki, umknięcia. Alfred sam chętnie by stąd umknął.

- Powinienem wiedzieć, że to będzie głos wołającego na puszczy. Potrzebuję od ciebie pomocy – nie obchodzi cię to. Dlaczego powinno? Czemu, skoro wydajesz się być zadowolony z możliwość finansowego wydojenia mnie do sucha, podczas gdy ja wykańczam siebie do stopnia gasnącego niedopałka?

- Ja nie… – Alfred zaczął, ale ugryzł się w język. _Nie obchodzi mnie to. Pamiętaj o tym._ Zbliżył się do Anglii. – To cię boli najbardziej? Że rzekomo wszechmocne imperium musi płaszczyć się przed byłą kolonią?

Anglia zesztywniał, wyzywająco unosząc brodę i odwracając się z prychnięciem, zmierzając w stronę biurka. Pochylił się nad nim, garbiąc plecy i patrząc na papiery, które tam leżały. Zacisnął pięści na kilku kartkach, zgniatając je w kulki i rzucając nimi w głowę Alfreda. Ten uchylił się, jednak jedna z nich odbiła się od jego nosa.

- Odwal się! – krzyknął starszy naród.

- Przyznaj to! Przyznaj, że zwyczajnie jesteś zbyt dumny! Nie możesz znieść tego, że musisz prosić o pomoc mnie, po tym, jak obrażałeś każde moje posunięcie, jakbym był bezwartościowy. Jakbyś nie walczył zaciekle, żeby utrzymać mnie w swoim posiadaniu!

- Ty… – zaczął Anglia, a twarz wykrzywiła mu się w złości.

- Nawet teraz wykorzystujesz moją rewolucję przeciwko mnie, racja?

- Ja – krzyknął Anglia, rzucając w niego więcej papierowych kulek – nie robię czegoś takiego! – Rzucał dalej. Teraz musiał niszczyć już ważne dokumenty, ale zdawało się go to nie obchodzić. – Zostawiłem to za sobą, czemu _ty_ nie możesz?

- Że co? Ja? – Alfred skrzeknął, zaskoczony, odtrącając lecącą w jego stronę kulkę, kierując ją na Anglię. Ten po prostu ją złapał i odrzucił. – Zrobiłem to!

- Więc dlaczego ciągle to _ty_ wykorzystujesz to przeciw _mnie_? – syknął Anglia.

- Sposób, w jaki na mnie patrzysz: tak, jakbyś czasem dalej chciał, żebym był twoim małym braciszkiem! Przyznaj to, nie możesz znieść błagania o pomoc, bo to ja! Zwłaszcza przez to, że to ja i przez to, że cię nie potrzebuję i nie chcę, a teraz jesteś tu, nędzna wymówka narodu, i musisz prosić mnie o pomoc!

- A tej pomocy było mnóstwo, tak? – rzucił Anglia.

- Dałem ci dużo wsparcia! – zaprotestował Alfred.

- Nie dałeś mi nic, Ameryko, za co nie musiałbym w desperacji zapłacić. I żadna z rzeczy, za które zapłaciłem, nie pomogła mi z Niemcami!

- Tak jakby to nie było to samo! I unikasz tego, co powiedziałem! – zaoponował Alfred, zbierając papierowe kulki i z niepotrzebną siłą rzucając je w głowę Anglii. Ten bez trudu się schylił i tak samo zaciekle je odrzucił. – Ciągle widzisz mnie jako swojego młodszego brata, swoją własność! Patrzysz na mnie z góry! Nie traktujesz mnie poważnie, a twoi ludzie mogą potrzebować mojej pomocy, ale i tak mnie nienawidzą. Nie myśl sobie, że tego nie widzę!

- Od lat nie postrzegam cię jako brata – krzyknął Anglia i rzucił w Alfreda piórami. Jego głos stał się cichszy, ale on sam wyglądał, jakby był gotowy zamordować młodszego mężczyznę i wyrzucić go za okno. – Dzień, w którym z tobą przegrałem, jest dniem, w którym straciłem mojego brata. Nie znam cię, Ameryko, i nie chcę znać.

- I ty się jeszcze dziwisz, czemu nie chcę dołączyć do wojny – warknął Alfred, wyciągając z włosów pióro.

- Nie robię ci wyrzutów o uczucia twojego kraju wobec mnie – powiedział wprost Anglia, jego głos wciąż był przepełniony złością i poczuciem zdrady. – Nie mam złudzeń, jeśli chodzi o to, jak mnie widzisz, Ameryko.

Alfred zamilkł, ściskając pióro w palcach, a dłonie zwijając w pięści.

- Uważasz, że moja ambiwalencja co do proszenia cię o pomoc, mój… nasz brak właściwego zrozumienia istnieje przez to, że wyrzucam ci twoją niepodległość? – Anglia potrząsnął głową; wydawał się chory. – Jesteś głupcem. Stoję tutaj w wigilię czegoś, co może być moimi ostatnimi dniami – mogę stracić moją wyspę jutro, pojutrze, za miesiąc! Jestem na skraju utraty mojego ludu, mojej suwerenności, mojego _domu_, a ty myślisz, że mogę mieć ci za złe to, że chciałeś wolności i niepodległości? Nie obrażaj mnie w ten sposób. – Anglia wybuchł i wyrwał Alfredowi pióro, zanim ten złamał je przez swoją siłę. – _Kocham_ twoją wolność, Ameryko.

Alfred wpatrywał się w niego szeroko otwartymi oczami. Ostatnie słowa brzęczały w cichym pokoju, a Alfred miał wrażenie, że nie może oddychać.

Ale Anglia tego nie widział, bo odwrócił się od Alfreda i poprawiał biurko. Schylił się, podnosząc porozrzucane papiery, wyprostowując je najbardziej, jak mógł, niemal z miłością spoglądając na słowa, ale potem zorientował się, że patrzy racje dla swoich ludzi, już głodnych, już błagających i rozpaczliwie czekających na jakąś ulgę. Skrzywił się.

- Umieram – powiedział stanowczo Anglia. – Nie mam wątpliwości co do mojej sytuacji. Będę stał tak długo, jak mogę. Niemcy może mieć przewagę, ale ja nie mam zamiaru po prostu się przewrócić i dać się zabić. Będzie musiał się napracować, żeby zabrać mi moją wyspę.

Milczał przez długi moment. Alfred niemal skorzystał z okazji, by uciec; czuł się tu zbyt narażony – zbyt wiele uczuć. Jego ciało drżało… czemu drżał?

- Ale postawmy sprawę jasno – rzekł cicho Anglia. – Proszenie o pomoc nie przychodzi mi łatwo… niezależnie kogo proszę o pomoc. – Spojrzał na Alfreda. – Przeszłość jest przeszłością i nie można jej cofnąć. Moje… moje osobiste uczucia na bok, miałem już czas, żeby myśleć o tym, co stało się w przeszłości. Byłeś częścią mojego imperium. Dałeś mi dużo rzeczy, Ameryko. Ale ja również byłem kiedyś częścią czyjegoś imperium i ja również walczyłem o prawo do zatrzymania tego, co było moje. Tak, jak ponownie walczę teraz. Wtedy wyraziłeś swoje opinie o mnie jasno i wyraźnie, tak samo jak twoje zamiary nieznania i nienawidzenia mnie. Zaakceptowałem to. I zostawiłem za sobą.

Alfred mocniej zmarszczył brwi.

Anglia znowu wygładził swój zakurzony i postrzępiony garnitur. Wyglądał okropnie, wręcz koszmarnie.

- Ciągłe wyciąganie tego po tym, jak oboje powinniśmy już to zostawić, jest obrazą dla mnie i dla twojej własnej historii.

- Przestań obracać to przeciwko mnie – wrzasnął Alfred. – Zostawiłeś za sobą? Bzdura! To brednie, Anglio! Wszystko, co mówisz, to brednie!

- A teraz stoisz tu i mnie obrażasz.

- W ogóle nie chciałem tu być!

- To _dlaczego_ tutaj jesteś? – krzyknął Anglia.

- Ja… – zająknął się Alfred.

- _Dlaczego_ – spytał Anglia przez zaciśnięte zęby – tu jesteś? Skoro mnie nienawidzisz, skoro nienawidzisz tego miejsca, skoro wolałbyś być w domu i nie masz zamiaru mi pomóc i pozwolisz mi upaść, to czemu tutaj jesteś? Idź do domu.

- Ja…

- Idź do domu, Ameryko.

- Nie rozkazuj mi – warknął Alfred i w furii prawie zrzucił wszystko z biurka Anglii. Zamiast tego gwałtownie się cofnął i kopnął globus, popychając go tak mocno, że ten zaczął obracać się szybciej niż przedtem, wirując tak, jakby miał się nigdy nie zatrzymać. – Nie mów mi co mogę, a czego nie mogę robić! Nie stój tu i nie zachowuj się, jakbym nie kiwnął palcem, żeby ci pomóc, bo tak nie jest! Nie stój tu i nie zachowuj się, jakbyś nic nie dostał, skoro dałem ci wszystko, co mogłem! I nie… nie zachowuj się, jakby przeszłość nie miała dla ciebie znaczenia, bo wiem, że ma!

- Nie jesteś moim bratem – wymamrotał Anglia. Wydawał się w sobie zwijać. – Od lat nie postrzegałem cię jako brata, jesteś _tylko_ zwyczajnym utrapieniem. Tylko aroganckim, niemądrym, młodym chłopakiem.

- Zamknij się, zamknij, zamknij! – wrzasnął Alfred, mając śmieszną ochotę na płacz i przeklinając to, że tu był – czemu miało go to obchodzić? _Nie obchodzi mnie to!_

- Co stało się z 'jeśli Anglia ma przetrwać, musimy działać'?

- Nie wyrzucaj mi tak słów mojego szefa…!

- Możesz tu stać i mówić, że mnie wspierasz, ale i tak jedynie wykorzystujesz moich ludzi i mnie.

- Ja nie…!

- Dałeś mi niszczyciele z wielkiej wojny pod warunkiem, że przez dziewięćdziesiąt dziewięć lat będziesz mógł korzystać z ponad jedenastu baz wojskowych, a kiedy już te niszczyciele otrzymałem, były tylko zwykłym, bezwartościowym złomem! To nazywasz miłosierdziem? To nazywasz wsparciem, Ameryko?

- Ja…!

- Sprawiłeś, że musiałem pożyczać pieniądze od Belgii, bo nie chciałeś uwierzyć, że może mi ich brakować.

- Nie może ci brakować pieniędzy! Jesteś Imperium Brytyjskim, czy nie powinieneś mieć nieograniczonej mocy? Jeśli potrzebujesz więcej kasy, możesz zlikwidować niektóre ze swoich inwestycji na terenie Ameryk.

- Pieprz się.

- Zawsze tak robisz, prawda? Błagasz mnie o pomoc, a gdy ci ją daję, nie jest wystarczająca! Żadne z was nie traktuje mnie poważnie – wszyscy uważacie mnie za dziecko…!

- Nie dałeś nam powodu, by myśleć inaczej! – Anglia odbił pałeczkę. – Nie wiem, jakie masz intencje, Ameryko, ale kiedy ty teraz doisz mnie dla własnej korzyści i przewagi gospodarczej, ja _walczę o całe moje życie._

Alfred mocno potrząsnął głową, czując, jak gniew w nim wrze. Chęć uderzenia w coś, rzucenia czymś – czymkolwiek – rosła. Czemu tu przyszedł? Czemu nie mógł odejść? Czemu _tu_ był?

- Zmieniłem dla ciebie swoje prawo! Czego więcej chcesz? To nie jest moja wojna, Anglio…!

- To jest wojna _wszystkich_!

Alfred miał nadzieję, że reszta ludzi z Whitehall ich nie słyszała – bał się, że ktoś przyjdzie i im przeszkodzi. Serce grzmiało mu w piersi. Chciał jedynie stąd wyjść, ale nie miał zamiaru ustąpić Anglii, nie teraz.

- Wysłałeś mi wsparcie, rozumiem. Ale za każdym razem zbyt późno i zbyt mało. I zawsze z mnóstwem zobowiązań.

- Jak niby mam…!

- …Oczywiście – przerwał Anglia i nagle wyglądał na okropnie zmęczonego – w długiej historii miałem dużo sojuszników. W przeszłości używałem ich by wesprzeć moje własne zyski i interesy. Teraz to wszystko najwyraźniej mi się zwraca – dumna, imperialna potęga taka jak ja zmuszona błagać ciebie – ale moje obawy nie są spowodowane żadnymi naszymi przeszłymi relacjami…

Anglia zrobił się bardzo cichy i wydawał się być nieszczęśliwy, jednak to wrażenie szybko zniknęło, gdy znowu zaczął mówić. Jego głos był napięty, a twarz miał wykrzywioną bolesną niechęcią przyznania się do własnej słabości.

- …lecz raczej twoją arogancją, twoją determinacją do zdobycia ekonomicznej korzyści z mojego niepowodzenia. Nie ważne, który kraj by to był… to i tak byłoby upokarzające.

- Anglio… – Smutny ton do niego nie pasował, nie ważne, jak lakonicznie mógł to mówić.

- A ty wciąż za to nie przepraszasz. Nie oczekuję, że tak zrobisz. Być może to rzeczywiście gospodarczo uzasadnione podejście, nawet jeśli kopie mi to mój grób.

- Przestań – powiedział cicho Alfred. – Jest w końcu Lend-Lease…

- Tak – szepnął Anglia. – Przynajmniej istnieje _coś_, co powstrzymuje moich ludzi od zjadania butów.

- Ja nie… – Alfred ucichł, czując ucisk na piersi. Oddychanie było zbyt trudne.

- Ale ja potrzebuję konkretnej pomocy. A twój… prezydent… wydaje się niechętny do prawdziwych działań, do wywołania jakiegoś wpływu na opinię publiczną. Rozumiem, Ameryko, że twoi ludzie nie chcą walczyć i że kongres też tego nie chce, ale ja… – Anglia przerwał, a jego głos lekko zadrżał. Odwrócił się i stanął przy oknie, patrząc gdzieś daleko. Alfred mógł zobaczyć wyraz jego twarzy, obserwować, jak jego determinacja, odwaga, duma tak szybko się rozpływa…

_On stara się sprawić, żebym poczuł się winny_, powiedział cichy głos z tyły głowy Alfreda. _Stara się mnie wykiwać, tak jak to zrobił w ostatniej wojnie._

To musiało być to. Nie mogło być innego powodu…

Alfred starał się nie patrzeć na tę twarz – nie chciał uwierzyć, że to prawda, że to tylko gra.

- Nie możesz dalej się tak zachowywać. W ramach kaprysu interesowanie i tracenie zainteresowania sprawami europejskimi, chcąc przewodzić, ale na odległość – izolacja nie może trwać tak długo.

- Wiesz – powiedział ostrożnie Alfred – większość Amerykanów myśli o międzynarodowej dyplomacji z takim samym obrzydzeniem jak wiktoriańska dama o seksie.

Prawie się roześmiał, ale Anglia nie wydawał się być rozbawiony żartem.

- Mówię poważnie.

- Nie jestem gotowy, by być częścią świata, Anglio. Nie w sposób, jaki tego chcesz – rzekł Alfred.

- Nie możesz być na świecie sam. Nikt nie może.

- Moi ludzie nie chcą walczyć, Anglio.

Alfred musiał odwrócić wzrok. Wiedział, że tak było – wiedział, że Anglia umiera. Ktokolwiek, kto by na niego spojrzał, wiedziałby, że to prawda, a Alfred przez cały ten czas myślał, że to niemożliwe – niemożliwe, żeby uparty, dumny staruszek taki jak Anglia faktycznie mógł zniknąć. Brak pieniędzy, brak jedzenia… Ale jego ludzie już głodowali i Alfred widział odbicie tego w Anglii. To nie było kłamstwo. Ale nie mógł nic zrobić, a jakaś jego mała część starała się go przekonać, że Anglia tylko próbuje nim manipulować.

Przygryzł wargę, ciągle nie patrząc na Anglię. Nie wiedział, co robić, był rozbity i przez cały czas musiał sobie powtarzać, że go to nie obchodzi – że to nie ma znaczenia. Tak długo, jak jego ludzie byli bezpieczni, nic innego się nie liczyło.

- Nie zostanę tu długo… tylko tyle, ile trzeba. – Alfred nie spojrzał na Anglię nawet gdy usłyszał, że ten się poruszył, wyczuł, jak patrzy na niego przez swoje ramię. – Prezydent kazał mi tu przyjechać i się określić… i to wszystko.

- No cóż – rzekł Anglia i znowu odwrócił oczy; był teraz bardzo daleko. – W takim razie zorientuj się we wszystkim. Ośmielę się powiedzieć, że zobaczysz to, o czym słyszałeś i nawet więcej, a potem wrócisz do swojego cennego domu.

- Anglio – zaczął Alfred, wcześniejsza brawura z niego wyparowała, wirowały w nim niepokój, gniew, rezygnacja. I coś w nim kliknęło. – Chcę pomóc – powiedział i wiedział, że to prawda, wiedział o tym w chwili, gdy słowa opuściły jego usta; nie mógł skłamać na ten temat: chciał _pomóc jemu_. – Chcę pomóc, ale rozumiesz… Nie chcę…

Anglia wstał nagle, niedbale zbierając dokumenty w swoje drżące dłonie i tak samo gwałtownie odchodząc, przechodząc obok Alfreda i nawet na niego nie zerkając. Alfred, skamieniały z szoku, przyglądał się, jak Anglia otwiera drzwi i przestępuje przez próg. Odwrócił się do Alfreda, trzymając klamkę – i, tylko przez jeden, głuchy moment, pozwolił sobie patrzeć na niego spojrzeniem, którego Alfred nie chciał już nigdy więcej zobaczyć. Nie mógł go opisać. Nie mógł tego pojąć – nie był w stanie stłumić tego, w jaki sposób całe jego ciało wzburzyło się prze te pojedyncze spojrzenie.

I Anglia zatrzasnął za sobą drzwi, wyraźnie pokazując, że uważa rozmowę za skończoną.

* * *

><p><strong>Traktat gandawski<strong> – porozumienie zawarte pomiędzy Wielką Brytanią a Stanami Zjednoczonymi kończące wojnę brytyjsko-amerykańską z 1812 roku. Traktat gandawski podpisano 24 grudnia 1814.

**Whitehall** – ulica w Londynie. Wokół skupione są budynki rządowe, w związku z tym słowo _Whitehall_ używane jest często jako synonim angielskiego rządu i administracji oraz instytucji z nimi związanymi.

**Cykuta** - nazwa zwyczajowa dwóch podobnych i blisko spokrewnionych gatunków roślin zawierających trujące alkaloidy. Cykuta była w starożytności używana do wykonywania kary śmierci (skazany wypijał porcję trucizny).

* * *

><p><em>Notka: I oto, w glorii i chwale, na scenę wchodzi Anglia, a ja, w jeszcze większej chwale, dodaję ten oto rozdział. Naprawdę lubię tę część. Wiecie, że mam już przetłumaczone dwa następne rozdziały? Jeśli nie, to już wiecie. Nie chce mi się ich sprawdzać. Swoją drogą, dzisiejsza część sprawdzona tylko przeze mnie, więc za błędy bić - tylko nie za mocno, bo następnych rozdziałów nie dodam ;)<em>


	5. Lying in That Sound, Tonight: część 5

**Przestrzeń czasowa** tej części:**** marzec 1941

* * *

><p><em><strong>Lying in That Sound, Tonight - część 5<strong>_

Alfred wyszedł z pokoju długo po tym, jak wyleciał z niego Anglia. Przez pierwszych kilka minut tylko tam stał i patrzył się w przestrzeń, oczy miał skierowane na drzwi, jakby oczekiwał, że Anglia wróci albo przyjdzie ktoś inny, by sprawdzić, czemu trzaskano drzwiami. Ale nikt nie przyszedł. Był sam. I tak było lepiej, przypomniał sobie. Tak było lepiej.

Złość jednak szybko z niego wyparowała. Zmarszczył brwi i szarpnął głową, przeklinając pod nosem i podchodząc do okna. Obronnie skrzyżował ramiona i przygryzł wargę, żeby powstrzymać się od ciągłego mruczenia przekleństw. Przez szybę wyjrzał na zimny, mroczny dzień.

- _Nienawidzę_ tego miejsca – syknął do siebie.

Prawie w coś uderzył, ale, znając życie, zrobiłby dziurę w ścianie. A skoro wszystko i tak już się tutaj rozpadało, Alfred uznał, że nie ma sensu niszczyć więcej budynków – akurat _tym_ zajmują się Niemcy – więc się powstrzymał. Zrobił się zmęczony – i w dalszym ciągu zezłoszczony – przez zewnętrzny świat i odwrócił się, kładąc ręce na biurku. Mocno zacisnął powieki, czując ból zaczynający dudnić w tylnej części czaszki. Przycisnął dłonie do czoła, jednak nie złagodziło to jego irytacji. Miał wrażenie, że był na skraju uświadomienia sobie czegoś, a myśli krzyczały mu, żeby się na tym skupił, jednak zignorował je. Nie chciał wiedzieć. Długo nie podnosił głowy ani ramion, ale w pewnym momencie zaciekawił się i spojrzał na papiery leżące na biurku. Wygładził kawałek kartki, którą rzucił w niego Anglia, usiłując ją wyprostować. Nie można było już tego zrobić, ale i tak próbował. Warto było się starać. Warto było się starać o wszystko, nawet jeśli to wszystko rozpadało się wokół niego. Próbował wyprostować kartkę, ale zamiast tego przerwał ją wpół. Odsunął się od biurka.

Chodził po pokoju i po chwili pochylił się i podniósł inne pozgniatane dokumenty, rzucając je na biurko i starając się je wygładzić. Tym razem robił to wolniej, delikatniej, pilnując, by nie używać zbyt dużo siły. Nie odważył się przeczytać nic z tego, co było tam napisane, bo to tylko sprawiłoby, że poczułby się gorzej.

Był roztargniony. Nie mógł się na niczym skupić, a dłonie drżały mu lekko, gdy śledził grzbiety książek rozstawionych wzdłuż ścian. Badał wzrokiem całe pomieszczenie, szukając czegoś. Zauważył globus, przechylony wzdłuż własnej osi, leżący po drugiej stronie pokoju; Ameryka Północna kiwała się w kierunku Alfreda. Dom. Jego dom.

Jego dłonie niemal zacisnęły się na wyprostowanej kartce, ale się od tego powstrzymał. Dom. Anglia powiedział mu po prostu, żeby poszedł do domu, odprawił go z taką łatwością – jak gdyby go nie potrzebował.

- On mnie nie chce – powiedział cicho. Nie chciał go, jedynie go potrzebował. – Nawet nie może mówić mi po imieniu. – Nie, żeby i Alfred mógł jego nazywać imieniem. – Anglia – parsknął lekko. – Dom… może powinienem wrócić do domu.

Alfred wcisnął dłonie w kieszenie, bo nie mógł znieść myśli, że się trzęsły. Pochylił głowę i stał zamyślony przez dłuższą chwilę. Jego myśli szalały, ale nie mógł skoncentrować się na żadnej z nich. Z ciężkim westchnieniem wyszedł z pokoju, prawie spadając ze schodów, i opuścił budynek zanim ktokolwiek mógłby go zatrzymać. Nie mógł tu zostać. Nie powinien tu zostać.

To nie był, i nigdy nie będzie, jego dom.

* * *

><p>Alfred podejrzewał, że Winant domyślał się <em>czegoś<em>. Albo przynajmniej słyszał, jak kiepsko przebiegło spotkanie narodów – Anglia pewnie powiedział o Alfredzie coś nieprzychylnego swoim rządowcom, a oni z kolei przekazali to Winantowi. Alfred nie był pewien, a ambasador nigdy nie wtykał nosa w jego sprawy. Alfred czasami był za to wdzięczny, nawet mimo tego, że nie cierpiał uczucia, że przez cały czas jest oceniany; tak jakby Winant robił wszystko, co w jego mocy, żeby zachowywać się, cóż, dyplomatycznie i nie okazywać, jak bardzo Alfred go rozczarowuje. Alfred nie miał pojęcia, czemu to, że ambasador miałby być nim rozczarowany tak bolało, ale takie były fakty. Winant nigdy nie naciskał, szczególnie, kiedy mógł stwierdzić, że Alfred jest niespokojny… Jednak przez to atmosfera między nimi była napięta. Alfred zwykle nie odpowiadał na słowa ambasadora. Przez całe dnie siedział przy oknie, patrząc na to, co było za nim i wyobrażając sobie, że jest w domu, a nie, że utknął w tym brzydkim, opustoszałym, umierającym kraju.

_To tylko kwestia czasu, zanim Anglia upadnie._

Zmarszczył brwi i przycisnął policzek do szyby; był zmęczony. Nie było sensu, żeby tu był. Powinien móc po prostu wrócić do domu. Alfred uważał, że Winant trzyma go tylko po to, żeby go wykorzystać, w nadziei, że Alfred będący tutaj mógłby jakoś skłonić do przebywania tu również Stany Zjednoczone.

Z każdym mijającym dniem czuł, jak jego ciało przenika tu do gleby, jakby zapuszczając nowe korzenie. Tak właśnie było z narodami, a z każdym dniem Alfred coraz bardziej pragnął wrócić do domu. Domu, gdzie ludzie nie głodowali, nie stali godzinami w kolejkach w nadziei zobaczenia paczki papierosów (a Alfredowi papierosy już się skończyły i, Boże, czego by nie zrobił, żeby dostać nowe opakowanie). Domu, gdzie ludzie nie byli bombardowani, gdzie podczas jasnych nocy nie musieli bać się o swoje życia, gdzie nie zastanawiali się, czy ich synowie, bracia lub ukochani wrócą żywi i kiedy to się stanie.

Był rozdarty. Był całkowicie i zupełnie rozdarty.

I nie cierpiał się za to. Starał się przekonać samego siebie, że to nie jest i nigdy nie było ważne – że go to nie obchodzi i nigdy nie obchodziło. Skoro Anglia nie mógł pozbyć się dumy, by błagać go o pomoc i nawet go tu nie chciał (jedynie potrzebował), to nie było powodu, żeby tu był. Powinien móc jechać do domu – nawet Anglia nalegał, żeby to zrobił, skoro tak nie podobało mu się przebywanie tutaj. I, Boże, jak on tego nienawidził. Nie było tu nic – Alfred chciał tylko zamknąć oczy, zwinąć się w kącie i przespać stulecia.

- Dom – wymamrotał, a deszcz radośnie uderzał w parapet (jakby z niego drwił). Dom. Byłoby lepiej, gdyby mógł tam wrócić, zostawić to wszystko, udawać, że nic się nie zdarzyło, że to była tylko strata czasu. Mógłby zapomnieć…

_Nie błagam, Ameryko._

Alfred potrząsnął głową. Zrobiło mu się cieplej na twarzy i mocniej przycisnął ją do zimnego szkła, czując widmowe krople deszczu osadzające się na policzku, spływające i ochładzające skórę.

Dom.

Winant zapukał do drzwi i poczekał moment, zanim je otworzył. Jego oczy niewątpliwie od razu spoczęły na Alfredzie, więc ten odwrócił się od ciemnego, deszczowego nieba. Wpatrywał się w ambasadora, a po chwili przypomniał się, jak ważne jest to, by się uśmiechać – i zrobił to.

- Poczta? – spytał Alfred, a Winant pokręcił głową. Co prawda miał ze sobą jakieś papiery, ale pewnie były to dokumenty z ambasady, które zabrał na noc. – Telegramy?

Ambasador znów zaprzeczył. Alfred westchnął i na powrót odwrócił twarz do okna. Był tak daleko od domu, a ogólny brak łączności nie pomagał. Prezydent rzadko się z nim kontaktował. W ogóle wszyscy rzadko się z nim kontaktowali. No i w sumie nie było nikogo, do kogo Alfred mógłby napisać – może tylko pierwsza dama, ale nikt więcej, a ona miała już i tak wystarczająco dużo roboty bez wysyłania mu pocieszających życzeń przez pośrednictwo zawodnej poczty.

- Statki pewnie dalej są zatapiane – wymamrotał Alfred.

- Tak – odpowiedział Winant, nie podnosząc wzroku znad dokumentów, ale w jakiś sposób to pojedyncze słowo zawierało zbyt wiele emocji i uczuć dotyczących tej kwestii.

Alfred je zignorował. Nie mógł pozwolić sobie na sympatię do Anglii – to w końcu tylko głupi, uparty staruszek, który w dodatku próbował nim manipulować. Alfred nie mógł pozwolić sobą manipulować. A nawet gdyby pozwolił, nie miałoby to znaczenia – mógł być Stanami Zjednoczonymi Ameryki, ale nie kontrolował kongresu. Był tylko pionkiem rozdartym między dwoma skrajnościami: pozostaniem z dala od wojny i rzuceniem się w jej środek. I nikt nie chciał zbadać tego, ile siły ma Alfred – a nie miał jej wcale tak dużo. Ale to jego zadaniem było podtrzymywać myśli swoich ludzi.

Alfred patrzył na krople na parapecie, wyobrażając sobie, jakby to było, gdyby odesłać je z powrotem do ich źródła – albo dostać się do miejsca z błękitnym niebem. Bezchmurny, jasny, nocny nieboskłon, który nie oznaczał zagrożenia bombardowaniem tylko liczenie gwiazd i śledzenie konstelacji. Alfred kochał gwiazdy. Tęsknił za nimi.

Padał deszcz.

Alfred chciał po prostu pojechać do domu.

- Czy _ktokolwiek _coś do mnie wysłał? – spytał i wiedział, że niemal skamle, ale nie obchodziło go to. Skrzywił się do swojego odbicia w szybie. Świat na zewnątrz stawał się coraz ciemniejszy, przechodząc od zmierzchu do zwyczajnego przyciemnienia miasta. Winant zapalił świeczkę.

Alfred odwrócił się do niego i ten skinął głową w kierunku stosu papierów, które zostawił na stole.

- Możesz wziąć gazetę, jeśli chcesz.

Alfred wstał – od dawna nie czytał ani tak naprawdę niczego nie robił. Kilka ostatnich dni minęło mu w stanie cichego niezadowolenia; rozważał możliwe opcje i dusił się przez tę sytuację. Złapał gazetę i znów usiadł na krześle. Podkurczył kolana, objął je rękoma i zabrał się za czytanie. Kilka historii wspominało o Winancie, ale było zdecydowanie więcej relacji związanych z wojną. Alfred westchnął do siebie; nie było to coś niespodziewanego. Oczywiście, że gazety będą pisać o wojnie. Jednak z braku lepszego zajęcia wrócił do czytania.

I zapowietrzył się.

Ambasador, zaalarmowany przez nagły dźwięk pochodzący od swojej ojczyzny, uniósł głowę znad dokumentów. Alfred, zarumieniony, odchrząknął i odskoczył od stołu.

- Oni mnie nienawidzą! – prawie krzyknął, przeklinając to, jak desperacko zabrzmiał. Wyszło mu to trochę głośniej, niż zamierzał.

Winant dalej wyglądał na zagubionego. Alfred dalej parskał.

- Oni… Jestem na równi z _Włochami_. Włochami! Włochy są ich _wrogiem_! – powiedział Alfred, a jego głos z każdym słowem robił się głośniejszy.

Ambasador, zapewne wciąż nie do końca orientując się, co się dzieje, wstał i dotknął ramienia swojego kraju.

- Alfred… – zaczął.

Ten potrząsnął gazetą przed Winantem.

- Oni mnie nienawidzą!

- Kto?

- Oni… Brytyjczycy! Anglia! Nienawidzą mnie! – powiedział Alfred i wiedział, że brzmiał histerycznie, ale nie był wstanie wskazać powodu, dla którego go to wszystko obchodziło. Podetknął gazetę Winantowi pod nos, ale ręce trzęsły mu się tak bardzo, że wątpił, że ambasador mógł cokolwiek przeczytać. – Tutaj jest sondaż! Pytają Brytyjczyków, który kraj spoza osi postrzegają najprzychylniej!

- I? – spytał Winant, usiłując dostrzec artykuł, którym Alfred tak dziko gestykulował.

- Jestem na końcu! – krzyknął Alfred i szybko odwrócił twarz, zabierając gazetę i niemal kołysząc ją w ramionach. Zmarszczył brwi. Cofnął się i znowu podszedł do okna. – Ich opinia o mnie jest tak przychylna, jak o Włoszech. _Włoszech_ – powiedział, tym razem ciszej.

Krzyknął coś, zmiął gazetę i wrzucił ją do kosza. Na dokładkę kopnął jeszcze pojemnik, a ten uderzył w nogę biurka Winanta. Alfred znowu wrzasnął i odwrócił twarz. Stał tam, zmarkotniały, najpierw wyglądając za okno, a potem przyglądając się swojemu odbiciu w szybie. Wyglądał starzej niż pamiętał. Możliwe również, że trochę chudziej.

- Winisz ich za to? – spytał ambasador po długiej ciszy.

- Ja… – zaczął Alfred, ale ugryzł się w język. Nie był w stanie dokończyć zdania.

- Chcesz, żeby cię uwielbiali? – zapytał Winant po przerwie cichym i niepewnym głosem. Próbował zebrać słowa wystarczająco szybko, żeby je wypowiedzieć. – Czy nie jest łatwiej ich 'nienawidzić', kiedy oni też nienawidzą ciebie?

Alfred milczał. Zupełnie odwrócił twarz i przesunął się. Włożył dłonie w kieszenie i westchnął, opierając czoło o szybę (była zimna w dotyku). Zamknął oczy i skrzywił się. Nie chciał ponownie przeprowadzać z Winantem poważnej rozmowy, bo nienawidził być zmuszanym do zobaczenia swoich własnych niedociągnięć i sprzeczności. Nienawidził być zmuszanym do przeglądania minionych lat, realiów, w których zapomnienie włożył wiele trudu.

- Ambasadorze? – spytał zamiast odpowiadać.

- Tak?

Alfred westchnął.

- Czemu naprawdę tu jestem?

- Ponieważ…

- Wykorzystujesz mnie? – zapytał Alfred i nie pozwolił sobie czuć winy za przerwanie mężczyźnie. Okno zaparowało lekko przez jego oddech. Alfred nie czekał, aż Winant zbierze słowa, tylko mówił dalej. Przemawiał spokojnie, a w jego postawie nie było oskarżenia, jednak czuł, jak jego garda się podnosi, a ściana dookoła niego jest stawiana na nowo. Odwrócił twarz do ambasadora. – Masz nadzieję, że sprowadzenie mnie tutaj wpłynie jakoś na opinię publiczną?

Czekał na odpowiedź Winanta, ale ta nie nadeszła, więc kontynuował.

- Jestem kształtowany przez moich ludzi. Ja nie kształtuję ich, to nie działa w ten sposób… więc jeśli chciałeś tak zrobić, to nie zadziała. Nie mogę… być tutaj użyteczny. Nie zmienię biegu wojny. Nie mogę sprawić, że zarząd czy kongres zmienią zdania. Nie mogę przekonać ich bardziej, niż ty możesz.

Obydwaj milczeli.

- Alfredzie – zaczął Winant.

- Jestem dla ciebie bezużyteczny – powiedział ten cicho.

- W takim razie czemu nie jesteś szczery?

- Jestem – wymamrotał Alfred. – Jestem neutralny.

- Alfredzie – zaczął ponownie ambasador, a naród potrząsnął głową.

- Wiem, że się o nich troszczysz… Wiem, że chcesz im pomóc. Ja… Ja chcę… – przerwał nagle i znowu pokręcił głową. Czego _chciał_? – Um. Ja. Ja…

W pokoju zapadła niezręczna cisza, a Alfred powoli odsunął się od okna i wyprostował plecy, wzdychając. Ramiona dalej miał napięte, ale nie oczekiwał, że to napięcie zniknie.

- Nie mogę wybrać którejś ze stron. Jestem neutralny – nalegał Alfred i spuścił wzrok, zanim mógł spotkać się ze spojrzeniem Winanta. – Nie, nie mogę ich winić za to, że mnie nienawidzą. Ale… nie chcę tego. Być nienawidzonym, znaczy się. Nie mogę dać się w to wciągnąć, pomóc komuś za oceanem, komuś, kto od ponad wieku nie był częścią mojego życia. Czemu oni nie rozumieją, że nie chcę, żeby moi ludzie cierpieli?

- To nie takie proste – powiedział łagodnie ambasador, gdy Alfred po raz kolejny zamilkł. Kraj miał wrażenie, że dławi się od niewypowiedzianych słów. W domu nie wstydził się mówić tego, co myślał, ale teraz czuł, że powoli już się tutaj dusi, nie mogąc wyrazić tego, co sądził – tak naprawdę nawet wahał się dociekać tego, o czym myślał, bo nie był pewny, czy da radę udźwignąć prawdę.

Alfred westchnął. Czuł, jak skrajności się w nim przesuwają i drżą. Przycisnął dłoń do szyi, walcząc z pragnieniem złapania się za koszulę; oddychał szybko, gdy rozmyślał nad słowami Winanta. Zamknął oczy i wypuścił powietrze.

Nie mógł zabrać niczego z powrotem. Nic nie będzie takie samo. Gdzieś z tyłu głowy to rozumiał – rozumiał to, że mimo, iż się temu opierał, w słowach Anglii i Winanta była prawda. A jednak chciał to odzyskać. I nawet gdyby musiałby walczyć w ogniu czy wodzie, czy w czymkolwiek, chciał na powrót mieć te chwile. Zanim wszystko było takie, zanim musiał patrzeć na świat i znosić to, że świat patrzy na niego. Nie był na to gotowy i nie chciał tego czuć.

- Tyle bym dał, żeby móc wrócić do domu i tam zostać, tam, gdzie jest bezpiecznie i gdzie jestem szczęśliwy. – Nie otwierał oczu, czuł bicie swojego serca i wolał nie myśleć, jak w tej chwili wyglądała twarz ambasadora. – Skoro jest zbyt dumny, żeby mnie błagać i mnie tu nie chce, to czemu, do diabła, tutaj jestem? Powiedział, żebym poszedł do domu, więc dlaczego po prostu nie zostawi mnie i mojego kraju w spokoju, zamiast nieustannie próbować mną manipulować, przestraszyć mnie czy sprawić, żebym czuł się winny? – Wypuścił powietrze. – Czemu każdy tak nalega, żebym tu był? Czemu nie mogę pojechać do domu i muszę tu siedzieć? Ta wojna… ta wojna nie dotyczy mnie i nie powinna dotyczyć.

- To – powtórzył Winant, a jego ton nie osądzał, jednak Alfred miał wrażenie, że każde słowo wbija mu się w brzuch i przekręca niczym nóż – nie jest takie proste.

- Ale… – Tym razem to on przerwał, nie mogąc znaleźć słów. Dłonie mu drżały, schował je do kieszeni. Usiłował uspokoić oddech. – Tak, wiem. Wiem, że nie mogę… Że ta wojna tyczy się też mnie. Moi ludzie… Część moich ludzi… chce pomóc. Ale nie chcą wojny. Nie chcą wysyłać swoich chłopców na śmierć. A ja… nie wiem.

- Wybacz mi – powiedział ambasador i Alfred podniósł wzrok, zdając sobie sprawę, że Winant podszedł do niego i wygląda na bardzo nieszczęśliwego. – Może zabranie cię z miejsca, do którego należysz, było samolubne z mojej strony, Alfredzie. Lecz mimo to… Chcę tylko, żebyś przełamał tę powłokę izolacjonizmu. Nie przetrwasz w tym świecie, jeśli tego nie zrobisz.

Alfred cofnął się o krok i zrobił unik, zanim ambasador mógł go dotknąć.

- Jesteś człowiekiem. Twoje życie jest krótkie. Co możesz wiedzieć o długowieczności? Co możesz wiedzieć o czymś takim? Mi nic się nie dzieje, a _ty_ nie musisz mówić, co jest, a co nie jest dla mnie dobre. – Przełknął ślinę i niemal czuł, jak słowa utykają mu w gardle. – Jeśli to jest świat, którego mam być częścią, to nie jestem zainteresowany.

Nie obchodziło go, czy brzmiał dziecinnie, nie obchodziło go, czy było to głupie – i zanim Winant zdążył powiedzieć coś więcej i wywrócić mu świat, Alfred gwałtownie otworzył drzwi i szybko wyszedł z ambasady. Przez mniej więcej godzinę chodził bez celu, aż słońce zupełnie zaszło i zmusił się do powrotu, zanim zgubiłby się w całkowitych ciemnościach.

Winanta nie było w ambasadzie, a Alfredowi to nie przeszkadzało. Położył się spać. Spał dłużej, niż było to konieczne, i śnił o swoim domu, który był daleko za oceanem.

Dużo łatwiej było się po prostu wyłączyć.

* * *

><p>Kilka następnych dni Alfred spędził z dala od placu, bezpiecznie ukryty w Hyde Parku. Nie był on położony daleko od ambasady i pozwalał Alfredowi uspokoić nerwy oraz ignorować świat, który był dookoła – przynajmniej przez jakiś czas. Na wypadek ewentualnych listów czy telegramów od prezydenta powiedział pracownikom ambasady, gdzie można go znaleźć. Alfred czekał i czekał, mając nadzieję, że pojawi się jakieś polecenie od prezydenta, nakazujące mu wrócić do jego ojczystej ziemi. Ale żadne listy nie przychodziły. Alfred tak naprawdę nie oczekiwał, że jakieś się pojawią, lecz to nie powstrzymywało go od żywienia nadziei.<p>

Alfred nawet lubił Hyde Park. Był on niczym w porównaniu z jego własnymi parkami – w jego mniemaniu – ale dawał mu możliwość odcięcia się od wszystkiego. Nienawidził wpadania na innych ludzi, w jakiś sposób przełamywało to jego złudzenie ciszy i spokoju. Wolał samotność i izolację. W domu kochał przebywać wśród ludzi, jednak tutaj chciał być zostawiony samemu sobie. Nie był jeszcze gotowy na świat. Nie był gotowy na nic.

Może faktycznie uciekał od swoich obowiązków.

Któregoś dnia, już po jakimś czasie kursowania między parkiem a ambasadą i unikania rozmowy z kimkolwiek lub czymkolwiek, zboczył z głównych parkowych ścieżek i zgubił się, ale mu to nie przeszkadzało. Nie przeszkadzało mu bycie zgubionym.

Był zimny, wilgotny dzień i, gdy usiadł pod drzewem, zmoczył się od rosy, ale Alfred nie mógł nawet zebrać w sobie złości, żeby się tym przejąć, więc zwyczajnie to zaakceptował. Westchnął i oparł się plecami o pień drzewa. Czuł na plecach korę i, marszcząc brwi, wpatrywał się w niebo prześwitujące przez na nowo rodzące się liście. Wiosna już się naprawdę zbliżała, pomimo posępnych i niemal nieustających opadów deszczu. Nawet w parku powietrze nie pachniało tak świeżo jak na pustyni, która była w domu. Miasta zawsze pachniały miastami, ale Alfred chętnie schowałby się daleko w drzewach porastających góry – jego góry.

- Ty pewnie nie masz tutaj czegoś takiego, co? – zapytał niebo, krzywiąc się. – Jesteś za mały. Zbyt zbombardowany. Jeśli miałeś jakieś piękne rzeczy, teraz to pewnie tylko kratery.

Gdy był młody, wyobrażał sobie Anglię tak: zielone wzgórza, lilie wodne sunące po powierzchni stawów. Teraz, kiedy myślał o Anglii, widział jedynie szkielety. Pozabijane deskami okna, worki z piaskiem i drut kolczasty przed rządowymi zabudowaniami, architektoniczne zwłoki zbombardowanych budynków, gruz w rynsztokach. W tym zanikaniu nie było nic pięknego, a Alfred nie wiedział, jak długo Anglia będzie się jeszcze mógł bronić przed tymi nawałnicami, nieważne, ilu ludzi w niego wierzyło.

Ledwo pamiętał, jak wyglądał kraj poza miastami, a nawet gdyby pamiętał, przez ostatnie sto pięćdziesiąt lat pewnie wszystko się tam zmieniło. W końcu zawsze to Anglia przyjeżdżał do niego…

Alfred westchnął gniewnie. Opadł na plecy i przewrócił się na bok, czując dotyk mokrej trawy na gołych rękach; zadrżał. Było jeszcze za wcześnie, żeby chodzić bez płaszcza, szczególnie jeśli chciało się godzinami leżeć na zimnym, wilgotnym trawniku, ale Alfred, jak zawsze, nie miał zamiaru myśleć z wyprzedzeniem. Wolał żyć chwilą.

Żyć.

Alfred wypuścił i wciągnął powietrze, a trawa załaskotała go w nos. Parsknął delikatnie, a źdźbło przesunęło się do kącika jego ust. Alfred opuścił oczy, patrząc na kołyszącą się, zroszoną trawę. Przygryzł wargę.

Anglia nie była taka jak zwykle. Anglia nie _był_ taki jak zwykle. Alfred przeciągnął dłonią po trawie, zebrał ją w garść i pociągnął, aż kępka wyrwała się z ziemi i została w jego zaciśniętej pięści. Alfred przesunął twarz i przycisnął czoło do gleby, czując zimne źdźbła na rzęsach i policzkach. Anglia był inny, ale ciągle taki sam. Wciąż tak samo silny, tak samo uparty, lecz nie trzeba było być geniuszem, żeby zobaczyć, że Anglia rozpadał się pod naciskiem, że każdy tutaj robił się słabszy i słabszy. Pamiętał transmisję Murrowa, jego opisy nieustępliwych londyńczyków, zachowujących się tak normalnie, jak to tylko możliwe, żeby utrzeć nosa Niemcom, ale mógł zobaczyć, że ciemność w ich oczach rosła z dnia na dzień. Ludzie byli zmęczeni, potrzebowali pomocy.

I z jakiegoś powodu myśleli, że Alfred… Nie, nie on, że Stany Zjednoczone mogły im tej pomocy udzielić. Ale Alfred znał swoich ludzi, znał swój kongres, wiedział, że to byłoby zbyt trudne. I powtarzał sobie, znowu i znowu, że go to nie obchodziło. Że miał to gdzieś. Że był obojętny i nie brał w tym udziału. Próbował sobie powiedzieć, że go to nie obchodziło i nigdy nie zacznie obchodzić – że te mosty spłonęły w tysiąc siedemset siedemdziesiątym szóstym. I to było to.

Uniósł głowę i wyciągnął szyję, wpatrując się w niebo. Szara chmura powoli przesuwała się przez nieboskłon ponad gałęziami drzew, dopiero teraz uwidaczniając pąki, dopiero teraz ośmielając się je ożywić.

_Anglia nie istnieje._

Alfred gwałtownie wciągnął powietrze i przewrócił się na plecy, robiąc z rąk poduszkę i kładąc na nich głowę. Czuł błoto i źdźbła trawy we włosach, ale nie przejmował się tym. Miał wodę na szkłach okularów, lecz nie uczynił żadnego ruchu, żeby ją wytrzeć. Zsunął buty i skarpetki. Powietrze było zimne i mimowolnie zadrżał, gdy wsunął palce w glebę, czując pod stopami Anglię, czując trawę i puls ziemi. Znów wziął głęboki oddech, jego klatka piersiowa uniosła się, a ciało przesunęło; zamknął oczy i pozwolił sobie zatopić się w glebie.

Nie obchodziło go to, upomniał się. Podwinął palce, trawa przeplatywała się między nimi, przyciskała do stóp, prześlizgując się przez piętę i ścięgno Achillesa. Alfred przeciągnął się długo i ospale, niemal wyginając ciało w łuk.

A potem rozluźnił się, drżąc ponownie. Jego ubrania były mokre, a ręce i stopy odsłonione na dotyk londyńskiej marcowej pogody.

- To głupie – powiedział w przestrzeń i nie był nawet do końca pewien, co miał na myśli, gdy mówił te słowa.

Usiadł, wytarł stopy, założył skarpetki i buty. Znowu zamknął oczy, chwycił się za kostki i pochylił głowę, aż oparł ją o kolana.

- Kurna – przeklął.

Z powrotem upadł na plecy i zasłonił twarz ramionami. Poczuł, jak okulary boleśnie naciskają mu na nos, jednak nie odsunął rąk – ze wszystkich sił starał się zagłuszyć widoki i dźwięki Anglii. Ze wszystkich sił starał się określić, jak bardzo o to nie dbał.

_Nie obchodzi mnie to, nie obchodzi._

_Jestem neutralny._

_Nie mogę się tym przejmować._

_Nie obchodzi mnie to._

_Nie będę…_

Musiał porzucić ten nawyk. Musiał porzucić nawyk rozwodzenia się nad wszystkim, rozmyślania. Musiał ustanowić swoje zamiary, przekonania, i się ich trzymać. Musiał powiedzieć sobie, że go to nie obchodziło, i tak myśleć. Musiał zdecydować, że go to nie obchodziło, że te rzeczy go nie dotyczyły, wmaszerować do ambasady i domagać się statku do domu. To wszystko. Musiał przestać udawać, uniemożliwić innym manipulowanie nim. Musiał wszystkich od siebie odepchnąć, odepchnąć ludzi, którzy tam stali i wpatrywali się w niego. Nie mógł dłużej na to pozwalać.

_Anglia nie istnieje._

Ale nawet mimo to, jeśli o tym myślał… Jeśli myślał o tym za długo, był w stanie sprecyzować, co było głupie. I wszystkie te wskazane rzeczy do niego wracały – to on był głupi. Wiedział o tym, ale chyba szlag by go trafił, gdyby przyznał to komuś poza sobą.

_To tylko kwestia czasu, zanim—_

- Nie upadaj – szepnął, nim zdążył się powstrzymać. Zwinął się, drżącymi dłońmi chwycił się za kolana, i powiedział, zanim głos zdążył mu się zawahać: – Ty… nie możesz upaść. Jesteś za silny. Nie możesz upaść.

Wciągnął gwałtowny oddech i wzdrygnął się. Zacisnął powieki, myśli mu wirowały. To było niemożliwe. Niemożliwe, żeby Anglia upadł – niemożliwe, żeby ten silny, uparty, głupi naród upadł, umarł. Był na to za zawzięty, za potężny. Jego ludzie chodzili, żyli, oddychali. On też musiał oddychać i żyć. Nie mógł upaść.

Ale jego wychudła twarz, zapadnięte oczy, precyzja, z jaką na powrót zaszywał swoje ubrania, zaszywał, jakby wszystko wokół się właśnie nie rozpadało. To było niemożliwe. To musiało być niemożliwe.

- Nie możesz – szepnął Alfred.

* * *

><p>Nie wiedział, ile czasu tam siedział, ale na pewno dłuższą chwilę. Nie otwierał oczu, twarz przyciskał do wilgotnej trawy. Czuł się bardziej chroniony, gdy tak się zwinął, nawet jeśli całe jego ciało wymykało się spod kontroli.<p>

Byłby zupełnie zadowolony, gdyby mógł zostać tak na zawsze.

- Alfredzie? – spytał ktoś, przerywając te myśli.

Zostać tak na zawsze.

Alfred powoli otworzył oczy, mrugając parę razy, gdy światu wracała ostrość i kolory. Potem uniósł głowę i zobaczył, że stoi nad nim ambasador, marszcząc brwi i ściskając parasolkę. Nie padało, ale Alfred uśmiechnął się do niego – wyglądało na to, że jest zawsze przygotowany. To w jego stylu.

- Cześć – powiedział cicho, świadomy tego, że całe jego ciało drży.

- Co ty robisz?

- Odpoczywam – odrzekł Alfred. – To trudne, wiesz. Chcę powiedzieć wszystkim, kim jestem, ale nie mogę. Każdy oczekuje, że będę tym albo czymś innym. To trudne. Nie wiem, jak inne narody to znoszą.

Przeniósł wzrok i zobaczył, jak Winant klęka obok niego, ściąga marynarkę i przykrywa nią jego trzęsące się ramiona. Alfred opatulił się nakryciem i westchnął, siadając wolno i nie podnosząc zanadto spojrzenia.

- Nikt nie może ci powiedzieć, kim masz być – rzekł Winant, a Alfred wypuścił powietrze.

- Rozumiem. – Odwrócił oczy. – Ambasadorze?

- Tak? – spytał Winant.

Alfred zwilżył wargi, pragnąc, by wpadły mu do głowy jakieś idealne słowa, ale ta była wypełniona zbyt wieloma obrazami, zbyt wieloma rzeczami. W jego umyśle były jedynie myśli o domu, o Anglii.

- Czy… oni naprawdę mnie nienawidzą? – zapytał, przeklinając to, że zwykłe pytanie go zdradziło i to, jak strachliwie brzmiał. Jak często przez ostatnie kilka dni o tym myślał. To było śmieszne. Wiedział jednak, że właśnie Winant byłby szczery – nieważne, czy wykorzystywał Alfreda, czy nie.

Ambasador poruszył się i lekko dotknął jego ramienia. Alfred westchnął, relaksując się – w przebywaniu chociaż z jednym z własnych ludzi było coś rozluźniającego, w byciu w kontakcie z Ameryką na tak obcej ziemi, dziwnie znajomej, a jednak tak dalekiej w świecie marzeń.

- Nie sądzę – odpowiedział Winant.

- Ale ta sonda…

- To tylko liczby – rzekł ambasador (to był dziwny dzień, skoro zbierał słowa wystarczająco szybko, by przerwać Alfredowi, który miał tendencję do gadania z prędkością mili na minutę). – Nie są ani tobą, ani panem Kirklandem.

Alfred wzdrygnął się i po chwili westchnął. Plecami oparł się o drzewo i skrzywił się na widok dziurek na guziki w marynarce Winanta; pomyślał o pewnej bardzo podobnej, z łatami i rozdartymi szwami.

- Hej – powiedział Alfred.

- Słucham? – zapytał cierpliwie ambasador.

- Czy ty… myślisz, że Anglia upadnie?

Winant uśmiechnął się i odpowiedział bez wahania czy dobierania słów.

- Nie.

- Naprawdę? – spytał Alfred, a ambasador skinął głową.

- Wiesz, że byłem tu po upadku Francji.

- Tak – potwierdził Alfred.

- Ci ludzie nie byli złamani i nawet teraz, mimo wszystko, tacy nie są – przerwał, zamykając oczy i myśląc. Deszcz zaczął padać i Winant otworzył nad nimi parasolkę. Zaburczał nisko i powiedział: – Żyją dalej.

Alfred skinął.

- Ale…

Winant z kolej pokręcił głową, prosząc Alfreda o ciszę.

- Są silni. Nie ustępują, nie poddają się.

- Nie – powiedział Alfred, myśląc nie o ludziach, a o kraju: mężczyźnie z płonącymi zielonymi oczami i przekąsem, który pokazywał zarówno wrogom, jak i sojusznikom. Pamiętał lata, które minęły, muszkiet wymierzony w twarz chwilę przed tym, nim mężczyzna upadł na kolana. Pamiętał dni wielkiej wojny, siedzenie w okopach wypełnionych wodą, broń przy boku, zmarszczone brwi, jego włosy zlepione przy czole. Pamiętał wymuszone uśmiechy i malutkie uśmieszki, śmiech w obliczu wielkiego zamętu i upór, _tylko patrz, jak pokazuję tym skurwysynom, kto tu rządzi_ chwilę przed szturmem na wrogów. Alfred pamiętał wszystkie te rzeczy; morze i wiatr we włosach Anglii – włosach Arthura. Pamiętał pot, łzy i krew spływające po jego twarzy i poplamiony kołnierz wyprasowanego garnituru. Pamiętał tę siłę. Ten upór. Pamiętał tę niezłomną determinację. I wiedział, że te rzeczy nie mogą tak po prostu zniknąć.

- Dla tych, którzy żyją w okupowanych krajach, oni są latarnią nadziei – powiedział cicho Winant. – Jest wielu, którzy muszą znosić koszmarne sytuacje, którzy muszą skłonić się przed tyranią. Ale to nie będzie trwało wiecznie.

Alfred spojrzał na ambasadora.

Winant milczał dosyć długo, jedynie siedząc obok Alfreda, który wiedział, że powinien być cicho – już do tego przywykł. Wiedział, że trzeba poczekać, aż ambasador zacznie mówić.

Nie musiał czekać długo.

- W tej chwili Anglia i tutejsi ludzie są ostatnim bastionem, ostatnim bojem przeciwko tamtej potędze. Są nadzieją dla tych wszystkich, którzy upadli, i którzy również nie mają zamiaru się poddać. Anglicy tak samo. Nie ustępują, nie wycofują się. Jest w tym siła… – Winant przerwał, ale podjął temat, gdy tylko zebrał słowa – i nawet teraz, po miesiącach samotnej walki, są zmęczeni. Nikt nie może temu zaprzeczyć. Ale nawet mimo tego się nie wycofują.

Alfred znowu zadrżał i skinął głową.

- Zgadza się.

- Nie zaszkodziłoby ci, Alfredzie, gdybyś nauczył się czegoś od twojego dawnego opiekuna.

Alfred szeroko otworzył oczy, w szoku wpatrując się w Winanta. Ambasador uśmiechnął się i wstał, trzymając nad nimi parasol, i wyciągnął do Alfreda dłoń. Ten skrzywił się, ale chwycił rękę, podniósł się i oddał Winantowi marynarkę. Przytrzymał parasolkę, gdy ambasador się ubierał.

Alfred rozumiał, co się działo. Rozumiał to dziwne poruszenie w piersi, momenty, których zapamiętania czy zaakceptowania odmówił. Powiedział sobie, że nie powinno go to obchodzić. Tak właśnie sobie mówił. Poczuł jak lekki, zażenowany uśmiech, zaczynający rozciągać wargi, zamiera mu na twarzy. Alfred był zdezorientowany.

- Mojego… dawnego tyrana, chyba chciałeś powiedzieć – poprawił, krzywiąc się i patrząc na swoje stopy. Nawet jeśli nie mógł temu zaprzeczyć, nie mógł pozwolić sobie się o to troszczyć. – Nie opiekuna. Tyrana.

- Jaka to szkoda – powiedział Winant tonem, który czasami przyjmował: pomimo ostrości tych słów, nie było w nim osądu, potępienia czy frustracji. Jedynie nieskończona cierpliwość.

- Że co? – spytał Alfred, gdy ambasador nie udzielił żadnego wyjaśnienia.

- Że nie możesz tego zobaczyć. – Winant zaczął iść, a Alfred szedł obok niego, ciągle trzymając parasol. Ambasador poprawiał klapy marynarki i zapinał guziki. – Świat… mierzy się z największym kryzysem w swojej historii i jego dwie najpotężniejsze demokratycznie kraje… związane wspólnym dziedzictwem, językiem i wiernością dla wolności osobistej… nie mogą ze sobą współpracować. – Alfred milczał. Nie myślał wystarczająco szybko, a Winant mówił dalej. – I że są podzielone przez uprzedzenia i brak zrozumienia, które to tylko powiększyły się od czasów wielkiej wojny.

- Ale Anglia…

- Nie tylko ty jesteś winny – powiedział delikatnie ambasador. – Pan Kirkland jest również bardzo zawziętą osobą. Jego ludzie są tego odzwierciedleniem i możesz to zobaczyć.

- Tak – wymamrotał Alfred.

- Jednak – ciągnął Winant, gdy przystanęli przed ulicą; wychodzili z Hyde Parku – dobrze by się stało, gdybyś pamiętał, że ty też jesteś niesamowicie uparty. Ale wierzę, że podejdziesz do tego szczerze.

Alfred poczuł rumieniec na twarzy.

- To nie… – odchrząknął. – Nie wiem, co masz na myśli, ambasadorze.

- Prawdopodobnie nie – powiedział spokojnie Winant.

_Nie błagam, Ameryko._

Alfred przygryzał wewnętrzną stronę policzka. Obserwował mijane zbombardowane budynki, szkielety, całkowicie zmęczonych ludzi, którym wciąż udawało się uchylić kapelusza dwóm mężczyznom przechodzącym obok. Dziwne było to, że miasto, które powinno rozpadać się w szwach – tak jak marynarka Anglii – mogło trzymać się lepiej niż Alfred. Dziwne było też to, że takie miasto mogło sprawić, że czuł się jak żywy trup, a nie na odwrót.

Ale nie mógł pozwolić sobie się o to troszczyć. Powinno go to wcale nie obchodzić. Powinien mieć to gdzieś – taka była jego praca: obserwować z daleka, dawać tyle pomocy, ile mógł, ale nie angażować się bezpośrednio. Był neutralny. I do tego to wszystko chodziło tu o Anglię – kogoś, kim nie interesował się od lat. Kogoś, kto był głupim, upartym staruszkiem. Kogoś, kto również go nienawidził i nie mógł znieść przebywania w jego towarzystwie ani patrzenia na niego. Kogoś, kto zostawił za sobą ich wspólne życia i uważał go tylko za kłopot. Nie miałby żadnych korzyści z pomocy tej strudzonej, wyspiarskiej nacji, zupełnie żadnych. Powinien zredukować straty i wrócić do domu, odwrócić się do tego plecami i nie oglądać za siebie. Nie powinien w ogóle tu przyjeżdżać.

_Idź do domu, Ameryko._

Powinien po prostu wrócić do siebie. Pozwolić Anglii umrzeć i się tym nie kłopotać. Miał swoje życie, a Anglia miał swoje. Miał swój dom po drugiej stronie oceanu. Powinien wrócić do domu i tam zostać.

Ale gdzieś głęboko w sercu wiedział, że to wszystko nieprawda. Wiedział to, czego był świadomy od zawsze, do czego nienawidził się przyznać, o czym chciał zapomnieć…

Pamiętał papierosowy dym ze swojego mieszkania i to, jak spojrzał na niego Anglia. Pamiętał elektryzujące wrażenie po wysłuchania słów Winanta. Pamiętał to wszystko.

Obchodziło go to.

I powinien przestać być zbyt dumnym, by się do tego przyznać.

Gwałtownie wciągnął powietrze.

- Muszę z nim porozmawiać.

Ambasador wydawał się być tak zdziwiony, że niemal się potknął. Alfred bez wysiłku chwycił go za łokieć i podtrzymał. Z rumieńcem odwrócił twarz, a Winant spojrzał na niego z zaskoczeniem – miłym zaskoczeniem.

- No bo… pokłóciliśmy się ostatnio – zaczął bronić się Alfred. – To wszystko.

Przez chwilę żaden z nich nic nie mówił, a potem ambasador złapał nadgarstek ręki ściskającej jego ramię.

- Dać ci jego adres?

Alfred tylko skinął głową, nie mając zamiaru podnosić wzroku, dopóki czerwień na jego policzkach nie zniknie.

* * *

><p>- Posłuchaj, Anglio – powiedział Alfred do drzwi domu Anglii. Przełknął ślinę i przestąpił z nogi na nogę. Złożył dłonie, strzykając palcami, a potem opuścił je do swojego boku. – Nie przyszedłem walczyć. Chcę tylko porozmawiać. I nie trzaśnij mi drzwiami w twarz.<p>

Gwałtownie wciągnął powietrze i przycisnął rękę do drzwi, czując pod nią miękkie drewno. Już chciał zapukać, ale się rozmyślił i zabrał dłoń.

- Dobra – powiedział. – Spokojnie.

Odchrząknął i przygładził włosy. Szybko wepchnął ręce do kieszeni i zagrzebał nos w płaszczu. Parę razy wyłamał palce, ale bez tego głośnego, satysfakcjonującego trzaskania.

- Chryste, co ja wyrabiam?

Obejrzał się przez ramię, zastanawiając się, czy zwyczajnie stamtąd nie zwiać.

Ale to byłoby tchórzliwe. Zamarł i odwrócił się z powrotem do drzwi. Musiał być dzielny. Winant uważał, że bycie odizolowanym było takie złe? Dobra, zrobi coś z tym. I udowodni mu, że nikt go nie chciał, że tylko go potrzebowali. Spróbuje i pogada z Anglią, nawet jeśli tylko po to, żeby postarać się przekonać go, że to nie była _jego wina_. I wtedy miałby spokój i mógłby wrócić do domu. Alfred był pewien, że niedługo dostanie depeszę od prezydenta. Wróci do siebie i będzie cieszyć się nadchodzącym latem, coraz cieplejszą pogodą, słodką herbatą na południu oraz zimną lemoniadą na północy. Dokładnie, na samą myśl o tym poczuł cieknącą ślinkę.

To wszystko go obchodziło i wiedział o tym. Gdzieś głęboko w swoim wnętrzu się tym przejmował. Jego reszta mogła być neutralna, ale ta mała cząstka nie mogła zapomnieć audycji Murrowa. Nie mógł zapomnieć tego, jak jego ludzie chcieli pomóc Anglikom i cieni rozciągających się na pustych ulicach Londynu. Nie mógł zapomnieć tej chwili, podczas której stał pod drzwiami, gdy Kennedy rozmawiał z prezydentem i swoich przemyśleń, kiedy patrzył na Amerykanów wracających z Anglii w ucieczce przed wojną, której nie chcieli być częścią. Nie mógł zapomnieć tej dziwnej iskry, którą poczuł na myśl o tym, że _Anglia by nie istniał_.

Kołysał się na stopach, stukając butami w ziemię.

- Dobra – powtórzył. – Spokojnie. To tylko Anglia.

Zanim jednak mógł powiedzieć sobie jeszcze coś dodającego animuszu, drzwi nagle się otworzyły się i Alfred krzyknął zaskoczony, odskakując kawałek.

Anglia stał tam i patrzył na klamkę.

- Kto do diabła gada mi tu tak gło…

Słowa zamarły mu na ustach, gdy uniósł głowę i zobaczył Alfreda. Na jego twarzy najpierw pojawiło się zmieszanie, później konsternacja, a potem słabo ukryty gniew. Z niechęcią zmarszczył nos i brwi. Odwrócił wzrok i przycisnął kciuk do zamka w drzwiach. Wtedy ponownie podniósł oczy, przywołując na twarz wymuszoną obojętność.

- Ty…! – zaczął.

- Nie przyszedłem walczyć! – głośno krzyknął Alfred, zanim Anglia mógłby zacząć wrzeszczeć albo trzasnąć w niego drzwiami. Na wszelki wypadek przytrzymał je ręką. Odchrząknął kilka razy, ale jego głos i tak był lekko za wysoki, gdy wykrzyknął: - Chcę tylko porozmawiać.

Anglia wpatrywał się w Alfreda, jakby wyrosła mu druga głowa. Ten odwzajemniał spojrzenie, niemal rzucając wyzwanie: spróbujesz mnie wypchnąć albo zmagać się o kontrolę nad drzwiami?

Anglia dalej się na niego patrzył, ale w końcu odwrócił oczy, mamrocząc:

- Co do diabła…? – Cofnął się, odwracając plecami do Alfreda, i wszedł do mieszkania. – Wchodź, zanim wpuścisz mi zimno do środka.

Alfredowi nie trzeba było dwa razy powtarzać.

* * *

><p><strong>Hyde Park<strong> – jeden z kilku królewskich parków w Londynie. Podzielony na dwie części przez jezioro Serpentine. Od XIX wieku stał się popularnym miejscem spotkań towarzyskich i wydarzeń kulturalnych.

* * *

><p><em>Notka: Po pierwsze, za betę stopy całuję <strong>Corwenete<strong>. Jeszcze raz bardzo dziękuję (jednak, jak zawsze: wszystkie błędy to ja!). Po drugie, ta część jest dzisiaj, bo w sumie to oryginalny zamysł miałam taki, żeby rozdziały dodawać co dwa tygodnie... Także trochę nadrabiam ^^_


	6. Lying in That Sound, Tonight: część 6

**Przestrzeń czasowa tej części:** marzec i kwiecień 1941.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Lying in That Sound, Tonight - część 6<strong>_

- Nie mam kawy – powiedział cicho Anglia, otwierając szafkę zaopatrzoną w racje żywnościowe i konserwy. Alfred przyglądał się, jak kraj wspina się na palce, by dosięgnąć do najwyższej półki, na której stała puszka z herbatą. Jego dłonie były chudsze, bledsze i nawet będąc po drugiej stronie pokoju, Alfred mógł zobaczyć niebieskie żyły zaznaczające się pod skórą. On zawsze wydawał się taki blady, taki drobny.

- A miałeś kiedyś jakąś? – spytał Alfred i spuścił wzrok na herbatę, by uniknąć spoglądania na drugą nację.

- Pomaga mi w nocy się uspokoić – odpowiedział Anglia – skoro i tak już prawie nie śpię.

To by wyjaśniało te cienie pod jego oczami. Po Anglii od razu było widać, że poczuł się nieswojo przez własne słowa, prawdopodobnie zdawszy sobie sprawę, że za bardzo się otworzył, pokazując słabość wtedy, gdy z całych sił starał się pozostać silny. Odchrząknął niezręcznie i zajął się puszką; nie mógł podważyć wieczka.

- Jasne – rzekł Alfred, bo nie miał pojęcia, co innego mógłby powiedzieć. Anglia wreszcie zdjął pokrywkę, a kuchnia wypełniła się zapachem Earl Greya. Ponuro, ze zmarszczonymi brwiami, wpatrywał się w pojemnik. Potem najwyraźniej przypomniał sobie, że nie jest sam i wyprostował się. Alfred przygryzł język. Następne parę minut spędzili w napiętej ciszy, podczas gdy Anglia wyjął ze zlewu kilka brudnych, wyszczerbionych filiżanek i zaczął czyścić je najlepiej, jak to tylko było możliwe.

Alfred podszedł do okna – tego, które nie było zabite deskami – i wyjrzał na zewnątrz. Londyn był spowity deszczem. Alfred przyglądał się rozsianym na horyzoncie i między chmurami balonom zaporowym. Nie odwrócił się od szyby, dopóki nie usłyszał gwizdu czajnika. Nagły dźwięk przenikający gęstą ciszę niemal go spłoszył.

Alfred podniósł wzrok w samą porę, by zobaczyć, jak Anglia się do niego zbliża; oczy miał skierowane na horyzont. Postawił na parapecie obok niego parującą herbatę o kolorze błota. Alfred opuścił na nią wzrok, a kiedy znowu go podniósł, Anglia zdążył się już odsunąć. Spuścił głowę i wpatrywał się w filiżankę, którą sam trzymał, jakby były tam ukryte wszystkie życiowe tajemnice.

- Czemu tu jesteś? – zapytał Anglia naczynia.

Alfred zmarszczył brwi i obrysował kciukiem krawędź filiżanki; nie podniósł jej jeszcze. Wciągnął powietrze i powoli przełknął swoją dumę.

- Chciałem porozmawiać.

- Tak powiedziałeś – mruknął Anglia, wciąż wpatrując się w parującego Earl Greya. Gdy tym razem otworzył usta, jego głos przepełniony był jadem: – Nasze ostatnie spotkanie cię nie usatysfakcjonowało?

Alfred nie był pewien, czy Anglia był sarkastyczny czy nie. Mocniej zmarszczył brwi i wziął duży łyk herbaty, jednak ta poparzyła go w język. Szarpnął głową i odsunął filiżankę od ust.

- Psiamać! – krzyknął słabo.

- Kretyn – rzucił Anglia, skrzywił się i, wreszcie, spojrzał na Alfreda. – Kretynie, nie łykaj tego jak jakieś zwierzę.

Alfred odkaszlnął parę razy, wyprostował się, przetarł dłonią usta i wytarł ją o spodnie; głowę miał pochyloną, a twarz czerwoną. Pokój był wypełniony zapachem Earl Greya. Alfred miał obolały język i nie poczuł kolejnego łyku napoju. Nie podnosił wzroku, policzki świeciły mu rumieńcem; był zły, wstyd ściskał mu gardło.

Musiał się uspokoić. Nie mógł pozwolić, by coś nim wstrząsnęło. Wziął głęboki oddech i zignorował to, że okulary mu zaparowały, gdy ponownie uniósł filiżankę do ust. Wciąż nie czuł smaku napoju, ale tak chyba było lepiej. To w końcu nie była kawa, a Alfred wolał kawę. Anglia nie zaproponował mu żadnej śmietanki czy cukru, ale można się było tego spodziewać: nie zużywałby przecież racji jedzenia na kogoś takiego jak Alfred.

- Lepiej, żebyś nie zmarnował tej herbaty – powiedział Anglia napiętym głosem.

Alfred mocniej chwycił filiżankę. Obserwował, jak Anglia z powrotem wkłada puszkę z Earl Greyem do szafki. Pociągnął łyk.

- … Jasne.

- Usiądź – rzekł Anglia, stojąc tyłem do drugiego narodu, ton miał ciągle spięty. Alfred obserwował go, przeciągając po podłodze drewniane krzesło i siadając na nim; zaskrzypiało pod jego ciężarem. Nie odrywał oczu od Anglii.

Alfred wiedział, że ten czuł na sobie jego spojrzenie – poruszał się, jakby był zrobiony z drewna. Doskonale świadomy oczu śledzących każdy jego ruch, starał się zachowywać normalnie. Alfred przygryzł wargę, już żałując tego, że tu przyszedł. Powinien trzymać się stąd z daleka i wrócić do domu. Skoro Anglia tak chętnie postrzegał go tylko jako bezużyteczny, głupi kraj, który można tylko bezustannie krytykować za okazywanie powściągliwości, jeśli chodzi o wysyłanie swoich ludzi na śmierć, Alfred nie miał tu nic do roboty. Nie miał Anglii nic do powiedzenia. Mówił sobie, że powinien był zły i mieć to gdzieś.

Leniwie obrysowywał kciukiem krawędź filiżanki; wiedział, że te wszystkie _nie powinienem_ nie były prawdziwe i z trudem przychodziło mu wciąż tak myśleć, ale szlag by go trafił, gdyby przyznał to głośno albo dłużej rozwodził się nad tą sytuacją.

- Więc o czym chciałeś porozmawiać? – spytał Anglia, kiedy nie było już więcej naczyń, którymi mógłby się zająć.

Alfred oblizał usta i kilka razy przełknął ślinę, próbując poradzić sobie z nagłą suchością w gardle.

- Ja… um.

Patrzył, jak Anglia się porusza, przyciska ręce do blatu i przekrzywia głowę. Westchnął, długo i ospale, a jego ramiona opuściły się i napięły. Alfred przyglądał się, jak ten próbuje się zrelaksować, jednak nie wychodziło mu to. Anglia spiął się, zwinął dłonie w pięści i uniósł barki. Wziął parę uspokajających oddechów i z sykiem wypuszczał powietrze.

- To jest śmieszne – mruknął Anglia i odwrócił całą twarz w stronę Alfreda, mrużąc oczy. – _Co_ ty tu robisz? Przyszedłeś _porozmawiać_? Cóż, nie rozmawiasz, Ameryko!

Alfred odsunął się do tyłu, a źrenice rozszerzyły mu się z zaskoczenia, jednak po wybuchu Anglii cisza wróciła. Przyglądał się ze zdziwieniem, jak napięte ramiona Anglii unoszą się i opadają; ten miał zaciśnięte zęby i wpatrywał się w Alfreda, niewątpliwie próbując go rozgryźć.

- Nie – zaczął powoli Anglia, gdy Alfred nie przemówił. – Nie mów mi, że jesteś tu, żeby się tym _napawać_. Żeby ze mnie _drwić_.

- Co? Nie! – krzyknął Alfred. Poczuł rosnącą trwogę.

- Do cholery jasnej – syknął Anglia i zabrał Alfredowi pustą już filiżankę, marszcząc brwi. – Wyjdź.

- Nie przyszedłem drwić, psiakrew! Posłuchaj mnie! – warknął Alfred, wstając i przewracając krzesło, które z hukiem upadło na podłogę. Anglia posłał mu miażdżące spojrzenie i Alfred poczuł, jak dłonie zwijają mu się w pięści. – Naprawdę! Chciałem tylko z tobą porozmawiać! Kurwa, czy człowiek nie może tego zrobić bez bycia przestępcą?

- Nie, jeśli chodzi o ciebie – szczeknął Anglia, wybuchając. Wyglądał na zbyt spiętego, a koszula wisiała na nim, sprawiając, że wydawał się o wiele za chudy i zbyt głodny. – Co masz mi więcej do powiedzenia? I co ja mogę ci powiedzieć, oprócz tego, co już co najmniej dwa razy ci wyłożyłem?

- Anglio, posłuchaj – nalegał Alfred, postępując krok w jego stronę.

Anglia zmarszczył lekko nos i odsunął się od Alfreda. Obszedł stół i podniósł krzesło, które ten przewrócił. Opuścił na nie ręce, ściskając oparcie niczym ostatnią deskę ratunku.

- Słucham – powiedział Anglia przez zaciśnięte zęby i gniewnie odwrócił spojrzenie. Alfred ciężko przełknął ślinę.

- Nie jestem tu, żeby się czymś napawać, dobra? Nie przyszedłem, żeby z ciebie drwić, śmiać się czy ci umniejszać, jasne? Przestań robić ze mnie tego złego, co? Cholera.

Anglia milczał, a Alfred mógł zobaczyć nową bliznę na jego szyi, gdy ten przechylił głowę w ten sposób.

Alfredowi nagle zrobiło się w ustach zbyt sucho.

- Jestem… Jestem tu, bo… nie podobało mi się to, jak skończyła się nasza ostatnia rozmowa. Cholera, mam ci to przeliterować?

- No to co? Przyszedłeś wreszcie porozmawiać o przystąpieniu do wojny i nawet nie raczysz mi o tym powiedzieć? – rzucił Anglia. Alfred rozpoznał unik, to, że Anglia starał się zirytować, wywalić stąd i pozbyć się go, bo czuł się narażony. Ale nawet jeśli Alfred to rozpoznał, nie powstrzymało go to przed wzniesieniem własnych barier i zezłoszczeniem się.

- Nie przystępuję do wojny! – krzyknął.

- Wynoś się – warknął Anglia i machnął ręką w kierunku drzwi – tak jakby Alfred mógłby zapomnieć, jak wyjść z takiego małego domu. Potrząsnął jednak głową, a starszy naród skrzywił się ze złości. Ruszył do przodu i chwycił Alfreda za kołnierz koszuli. Ten skrzeknął, lecz pomimo pozornej słabości i małości Anglii, nie mógł wyszarpnąć się z jego uścisku.

- Nie jestem tu, żeby z ciebie kpić, ale też nie po to, żeby dołączyć do twojej wojny! – powiedział stanowczo Alfred. Szarpnął głową, starając się odczepić dłonie Anglii od koszuli. – Po prostu… chcę z tobą porozmawiać. Jezu Chryste!

Anglia przez dłuższą chwilę się w niego wpatrywał, twarz miał wykrzywioną frustracją. Przypatrywał się twarzy Alfreda i nagle odwrócił wzrok, omiatając nim swój zabałaganiony dom i zapomniane już filiżanki. Alfred wpatrywał się w niego, oddychał ciężko, jego zaciśnięta szczęka drżała. Uścisk na kołnierzu w końcu osłabł. Alfred uniósł dłoń i odtrącił rękę Anglii.

- Jezu – powtórzył.

Anglia rzucił mu ostre spojrzenie, odwrócił twarz, odsunął się od drzwi i wszedł w głąb domu. Przystanął, podnosząc kilka papierów – głównie gazet – i wyprostowując je; nie podnosił wzroku. Alfred nie mógł stwierdzić, czy było to spowodowane chęcią odwrócenia swojej uwagi czy ukryciem zakłopotania. Poszedł za nim.

- No to… – Alfred zaczął i ucichł, idąc za Anglią, który z wprawą krzątał się po domu. Brudne włosy opadły mu na oczy, a Alfred po prostu za nim szedł. Pewnie minęło trochę czasu, odkąd Anglia sprzątał czy miał jakichś gości, a przynajmniej na to wyglądało. Starszy kraj podszedł do półki z książkami i wyprostował parę przypadkowych podpórek; jego twarz była strategicznie odwrócona od Alfreda.

Wreszcie jednak na niego spojrzał. Zatrzymał się. Alfred się w niego wpatrywał.

Wtedy Anglia do niego podszedł. Alfred zesztywniał, niemal spodziewając się, że ten go uderzy, lecz zamiast tego Anglia podniósł rękę i wyprostował kołnierzyk Alfreda, który to przekrzywił się w trakcie szamotaniny. Anglia cofnął się, wciąż trzymając stertę gazet.

Zapadła nienaturalna cisza, a Alfred uniósł dłoń i dotknął kołnierza; wiedział, że oczy ma rozszerzone z zaskoczenia. Trudno było nazwać ten gest jakimś miłym, ale i tak go to uderzyło.

- Chciałeś porozmawiać – powiedział Anglia, marszcząc brwi. – Nic nie mówisz.

- Um – mruknął Alfred. – Ja chyba… aż tak bardzo tego nie przemyślałem. Tylko część „muszę porozmawiać" i właściwie bez… czegokolwiek do powiedzenia.

Anglia prychnął i odwrócił głowę. Alfred nie mógł powiedzieć czy z rozbawienia, czy z urazy. Starszy naród podszedł do fotela i położył na nim wszystkie zebrane papiery. Kiedy skończył, na powrót spojrzał na Alfreda i wskazał mu krzesło.

Alfred przełknął ślinę i podszedł do niego; usiadł powoli.

Anglia wyrównał papiery, które leżały na innym krześle, i również usiadł, ze staranną swobodą układając na stole dokumenty.

Siedzieli w ciszy.

Milczenie się przedłużało, a ich twarze przez cały czas były odwrócone od siebie. Anglia bez wątpienia wreszcie czekał, wreszcie okazywał cierpliwość. Alfred starał się dojść, _czemu tutaj był_ i dlaczego nie mógł zwyczajnie wyjść. Czemu go to obchodziło. Dlaczego, jeśli chodziło o Anglię, nie mógł znaleźć słów ani uporządkować myśli.

Ale szybko stało się jasne, że cisza przeciągała się zbyt długo. Alfred usłyszał, jak Anglia wzdycha, przeciągle i z wyczerpaniem.

- Bardzo dobrze – powiedział starszy kraj. Alfred spojrzał na niego, ale ten tylko patrzył na jedno z zabitych deskami okien. – Jakkolwiek przyjemna była ta wizyta, Ameryko, mam kilka spraw, którymi muszę się zająć, więc jeśli mi wybaczysz…

- Czekaj – rzekł Alfred i wyprostował się na krześle. – Czekaj, ja…

- Nie mam czasu do stracenia – powiedział lakonicznie Anglia. – W przeciwieństwie do ciebie.

Alfred poczuł na twarzy rumieniec.

- Cholera, Anglio, ja…

- Niektórzy z nas walczą tutaj w wojnie – powiedział Anglia ze skrywaną pogardą.

- Wiedziałem, że przyjście tutaj było błędem…

- Nikt cię tu nie trzyma! – warknął Anglia. – Jestem tym zmęczony, Ameryko.

- Ale…

- Zaczynam mieć dość twojego ambasadora i mojego premiera, którzy ciągle nalegają na to, żebym się z tobą skontaktował. Zaczynam mieć dość słuchania o tobie, twoich ludziach i waszych zmaganiach. I ponad to wszystko, zaczynam mieć już dość słuchania twoich ludzi – twojego ambasadora – mówiących mi, jaki to silny i zdolny jestem i że mogę wytrzymać to wszystko.

- Ale…

- Nie chcę słyszeć, że _mogę_ wygrać, tylko _jak_ mogę to zrobić. Nie chcę patrzeć, jak moi ludzi się kruszą. – Anglia gwałtownie wciągnął powietrze i westchnął ze znużeniem. W tym słabym świetle Alfred widział ciemne cienie pod jego oczami, bladość jego skóry i przecinające ją żyły. – Jestem już tym zmęczony.

Alfred patrzył na niego, zaskoczony nagłym słownym atakiem. Zamrugał, zdezorientowany, spoglądając na drugi kraj, gdy ten nad nim stanął, pochylając się z takim gniewem i hartem ducha, na jakie mógł się zdobyć.

- Ty i twoi ludzie w przejrzysty sposób wypowiedzieliście się we wszystkich kwestiach, więc omawianie tego dalej jest obrazą dla mojej dumy i twojego _bardzo_ zapchanego harmonogramu. Jestem tego pewien.

Anglia cofnął się i wskazał Alfredowi drogę do drzwi, ale ten nie zamierzał pozwolić Anglii mieć ostatniego słowa. Również wstał – a raczej podskoczył.

- Przestań się zachowywać, jakby każdy w moim kraju cię nienawidził!

- A tak nie jest? – rzucił Anglia. – Nie wyraziliście dosyć jasno tego, że nie obchodzi was, co się ze mną stanie?

- To, że nie przystąpię do wojny, nie znaczy, że cię _nienawidzę_! – Alfred krzyknął, zanim zdążył powstrzymać słowa. Zachwiał się lekko, twarz zrobiła mu się nawet bardziej czerwona. Szarpnął głową i kopnął w gazety leżące na stole; te poderwały się w powietrze i bezładnie opadły na podłogę.

- Och, jak miło – szydził Anglia. – Jakież to twórcze. Spójrzcie na duży, niepodległy kraj, zachowujący się niczym rozwydrzone dziecko!

Alfred otworzył usta, by coś powiedzieć, ale Anglia zignorował go i pochylił się, żeby ponownie pozbierać gazety. Mamrotał przekleństwa pod nosem, a powietrze wokół Alfreda nagle zaczęło robić się coraz zimniejsze – tak zimne, że zadrżał delikatnie. Odwrócił wzrok, a twarz miał zarumienioną ze wstydu, że stracił nad sobą kontrolę. Ale jego poślizg… Nie był nawet pewien, czy Anglia to zauważył.

Powinien go nienawidzić. Lepiej by było mieć go gdzieś. Anglia był przyczyną wszystkich jego krzywd, jego starym tyranem, stałym powodem dokuczań w jego młodszych niepodległych latach i manipulatorem, który wciągnął go w wielką wojnę. Nawet jeśli jego naród był neutralny, to sam Alfred nienawidził Anglii. Musiał. Coś innego zwyczajnie nie miałoby sensu.

Anglia skończył zbierać gazety i z powrotem położył je na stole. Dłonią przyciskał stos, a spojrzenie skierował na Alfreda – jakby sprawdzając, czy drugi naród nie będzie ponownie próbował ich zrzucić.

- Jest dużo moich ludzi – powiedział ostrożne Alfred, gdy ich oczy się spotkały – którzy nie nienawidzą twojego kraju, Anglio.

- Naprawdę? – zadrwił tamten, a głos ociekał mu jadem. – I, jeśliś łaskaw powiedzieć, chłopcze, gdzie oni teraz są?

Alfred zjeżył się lekko, napiął ramiona.

- Oni… słuchają. Murrowa. O bombardowaniach. Wiedzą, co się dzieje. Chcą pomóc.

- A w jaki sposób to ma polepszyć moją sytuację? – rzucił Anglia.

- Nie słuchasz mnie! – krzyknął Alfred.

- Daj mi jeden powód, przez który powinno mnie obchodzić, co masz do powiedzenia – odkrzyknął Anglia. – Daj mi jeden powód, Ameryko, dlaczego powinno mnie obchodzić, co myślisz o mnie i o moich działaniach wojennych. Ty, który stoisz tutaj, mimo że wiesz, że twoje zimne serce nie drgnie. Ty, który patrzysz na mój kraj, moje miasta i moich ludzi z ledwo skrywaną pogardą. Ty, któremu najwyraźniej pasuje przyglądanie się temu, jak upadam. Czemu miałbym przejmować się tym, co masz mi do powiedzenia?

Alfred oparł się pokusie, by się cofnąć, ustąpić. Czuł w piersi płomień, czuł, jak oczy mu się zwężają, a szczęka zaciska.

- Mówię tylko, że powinieneś przestać zachowywać się tak, jakby każdy u mnie cię nienawidził i jakbyśmy nie ruszyli palcem, żeby ci pomóc. Pieprz się, dostajesz od nas broń i żywność! Nie wysyłamy tu naszych chłopców. Rozumiem. Nie możesz tego znieść, ale ja nie chcę, żeby moi ludzie umierali w imię sprawy, która ich nie dotyczy. Nie powinniście nienawidzić nas przez to, że nie chcemy zrobić ostatniego kroku w tę wojnę!

- Oczywiście, że to ich do… – Anglia nagle przerwał, gwałtownie zamknął oczy i cicho syczał jakieś przekleństwa. Powietrze wokół Alfreda znów zdawało się zrobić chłodniejsze i w obronnym geście skrzyżował on ręce na piersi. – To o to się tak martwisz?

- Co…

- Jak moi ludzie _cię postrzegają_? Masz gdzieś nasze starania, nasz ból, nasze poświęcenie – po prostu nie chcesz, żebyśmy _cię nienawidzili_? – krzyknął Anglia. – Chcesz poprawić sobie notowania, bo _przecież_ _nie każdy mnie nienawidzi_?– Odrobinę zbyt dramatycznie przewrócił oczami, a Alfred odnotował sobie gdzieś z tyłu umysłu, że za tę teatralną stronę Anglii trzeba winić Shakespeare'a. – Możesz być pewny, że dostrzegłem swoje pomyłki, Ameryko. Jestem teraz taki spokojny.

- Powinieneś być szczęśliwy, że w ogóle ich to obchodzi! Że w ogóle coś robią!

- Szczęśliwy! – powtórzył Anglia i niemal się roześmiał. Odwrócił głowę i przemówił łagodnym głosem, tak, jakby mówił do kogoś innego. – Szczęśliwy, powiedział.

- Czy ty kiedykolwiek byłeś szczęśliwy? – wrzasnął Alfred. – Czy to, co zrobiłem, zupełnie nic ci nie pomogło? Naprawdę nie będziesz usatysfakcjonowany, dopóki nie będę cały zakrwawiony leżał obok ciebie?

Anglia zapłonął.

- Już dawno zdałem sobie sprawę, że szczęście jest jak kula w plecy. – Grymas Anglii się pogłębił. – Szczególnie, kiedy to ty próbujesz uczynić mnie _szczęśliwym_ i _usatysfakcjonowanym_.

- Ja…

- Nie dbam już o to, Ameryko – powiedział cicho Anglia; jego głos przestał być tak ostry, lecz jad w nim pozostał. – Czemu ciągle tu jesteś? Czemu tak bardzo pragniesz mnie zirytować? Nie widzisz, że moje nerwy są już wystarczająco napięte?

To nie tak miało być. Nie tak to sobie ułożył.

- Anglio…

Starszy naród odwrócił się. Alfred poczuł kotłujący się mu w brzuchu strach; cichy głosik z tyłu głowy zganił go za to, że ponownie pozwolił wszystkiemu się rozpaść. Alfred rzucił się do przodu i owinął palce wokół nadgarstka Anglii.

Ten odskoczył.

- Puść mnie!

- Dużo Amerykanów się o ciebie troszczy, dobra?

Anglia przez chwilę mu się przyglądał, a potem zaczął próbować wyrwać swoją dłoń.

- A co mi to przynosi dobrego, skoro tysiącami opuszczają moje miasto przy pierwszych oznakach walki?

- Chcą być bezpieczni? Czy możesz ich za to winić? Ich życia są krótkie!

Anglia wciąż się szarpał, ale Alfred nie miał zamiaru rozluźnić uścisku. Starszy kraj ostatecznie zrezygnował, z niesmakiem wyginając wargi.

- Nie – powiedział cicho; drżał, jakby całe jego ciało przeszywał ból. Jego wolna ręka uniosła się i dotknęła ramienia, lekko je pocierając. Alfred wiedział, że były tam blizny. – Nie – powtórzył jeszcze ciszej i wydawał się gasnąć w oczach. Nie stało się nic szczególnego, była w nim tylko zwykła akceptacja. – Nie – powiedział trzeci raz i kontynuował – Nie mogę winić ich za to, że chcieli wyjechać, nie, kiedy mój dom tak wygląda. Kiedyś był piękny, tętniący życiem. Teraz wszystko jest zbombardowane. Teraz wszystko się rozpada. To szkoda… Szkoda, że ci, którzy tu zostali i ci, którzy teraz przyjeżdżają, muszą widzieć mój kraj w takim stanie.

- Winant się tym przejmuje – rzekł cicho Alfred. – To już jest jeden.

Anglia milczał przez długą chwilę. Wziął głęboki oddech i szarpnął nadgarstkiem.

- Mam na tej ręce dosyć paskudną ranę, chłopcze. Puść mnie.

Alfred stłumił iskrę poczucia winy i puścił Anglię. Ten w ciszy potarł nadgarstek, nie podnosząc oczu. Wstydził się okazywać słabość przed kimś takim jak Alfred, a on nie mógł go za to winić. To nie tak, że dał mu kiedyś powód, by spodziewać się sympatii czy współczucia.

- On sądzi, że przez to przejdziesz. Uważa, że to przeżyjesz, Anglio – kontynuował Alfred, a Anglia nie uniósł głowy, lecz w dalszym ciągu pocierał nadgarstek. Kiedy podwinął rękaw, Alfred zobaczył rany przechodzące przez jego ramię; jakby zaplątał się w drut kolczasty. Bandaże zwisały luźno. Alfred wstrzymał oddech, ale mówił dalej, bo nie zniósłby ponownej ciszy, słyszenia jedynie szeleszczących bandaży i zrastającej się skóry. – On nie uważa, że to jest twój koniec.

- A ty? – spytał spokojnie Anglia, pochylając się nad fotelem. Wyciągnął zza niego apteczkę, którą na wszelki wypadek musiał mieć przy sobie. Nie spojrzał na Alfreda, ale młodszy kraj i tak poczuł, że w żyłach zamarza mu krew. – Jak sądzisz, co ze mną będzie?

Anglia postawił apteczkę na stole i wziął trochę świeżych bandaży; owinął je wokół rannej ręki. Starał się zawiązać opatrunek dłonią zdrowego ramienia, jednak gaza wciąż była luźna. Alfred nie odważył się podejść i zaoferować pomocy. Anglia pracował w ciszy, fachowo zawijając bandaż. Szybko skończył i z lekceważącym trzaskiem zamknął apteczkę. Opuścił tkaninę koszuli i zapiął guziki na mankiecie, jednak nie podniósł oczu, gdy skończył. Alfred zdał sobie sprawę, że wciąż czeka na odpowiedź.

- Ja… – zaczął i ucichł. Serce biło mu mocno.

Anglia uniósł wzrok i ich spojrzenia się spotkały. Spoglądał się w Alfreda tymi przestraszonymi oczami – tak bardzo zielonymi w tym ponurym, szarym świecie. Wyraz jego twarzy, ten jeden raz, nie okazywał urazy, jedynie smutną ciekawość. Nie krzywił się. Twarz miał tak bladą, tak wychudłą.

Alfred połknął ślinę; gardło miał ściśnięte od emocji, które przełykał. Nie ośmielił się zamknąć oczu, mimo że miał na to ogromną ochotę.

- Co, twoim zdaniem, ze mną będzie? – powtórzył Anglia, dziwnie spokojnie patrząc na Alfreda. – Jak sądzisz, co stanie się z tą głupią wyspą? Ze mną? Myślałem, że pozostanę nietknięty. Myślałem, że tego wszystkiego uniknę i będę w stanie zapewnić moim ludziom bezpieczeństwo. A teraz jestem sam. Po tych wszystkich latach przygotowań… jestem zupełnie nieprzygotowany. I rozpadam się.

- Ty…

- Nie waż się za to ze mnie szydzić – wymamrotał Anglia; twarz miał wciąż opanowaną, jednak przez chwilę w oczach zamigotała mu niepewność. Nie odrywał wzroku od Alfreda.

- Ja nie… Nie Uważam, że upadniesz – powiedział cicho Alfred, nie mając zamiaru połknąć przynęty i znów walczyć; nie chciał dać się wciągnąć w to tak łatwo. Nie tym razem.

W oczach Anglii znowu coś błysnęło. Śledził rysy twarzy Alfreda. I wtedy, tak samo powoli jak poprzednio, starszy naród wbił spojrzenie prosto w niego, a Alfred musiał odwrócić wzrok.

Zwilżył suche usta.

- Myślę, że jesteś za silny, żeby do tego dopuścić. Jeśli upadniesz, to tylko wtedy, gdy wyrwą ci nogi i zmuszą cię, byś nie podniósł się nawet po tym. Nie poddasz się bez walki.

- Hm – mruknął Anglia, a Alfred nie był pewien, czy jego odpowiedź była prawidłowa, czy nie. Anglia odwrócił się, zabrał apteczkę ze stołu i podszedł do fotela, by odłożyć ją na jej właściwe miejsce. Przez długą chwilę stał plecami do Alfreda, rękę położył na oparciu. – Naprawdę w to wierzysz?

Alfred przerwał i spróbował skoncentrować się na swoich myślach wystarczająco długo, by określić, czy była to prawda, czy jedynie papugował słowa Winanta – czy mówił Anglii to, co ten chciał usłyszeć, żeby uniknąć kłótni. Ale kiedy coś takiego wcześniej go powstrzymało?

- Tak.

Anglia westchnął, a napięcie zdawało się znikać z jego ramion. Zacisnął palce wokół oparcia fotela i cofnął się, pozwalając rękom opaść po bokach. Przez chwilę tak stał z lekko pochyloną głową, jakby słuchał czegoś, co było bardzo daleko – albo jakby czekał. Ale Alfred nie potrafił czekać.

- Zrozum – powiedział cicho. – Nie kazali mi tu przyjechać, żebym przez cały czas z tobą walczył, ale żebym mógł cię poznać. Winant chce, żebyśmy się dogadywali, nawet pomimo braku zrozumienia i takich tam. Więc… na moment ze mną utknąłeś, dobrze? Wiem, że pewnie tego nienawidzisz, ale będziesz musiał sobie z tym teraz po prostu poradzić.

- …Masz coś do palenia? – zapytał Anglia, nie odpowiadając na słowa Alfreda i ciągle nie odwracając twarzy w jego kierunku.

Młodszy kraj uniósł dłoń i dotknął kieszeni kurtki, w której zwykle trzymał papierosy.

- Um, nie. Wypaliłem kilka tygodni temu.

- Ach – mruknął Anglia i odwrócił się do niego, jego twarz nic nie wyrażała. Po chwili westchnął i powiedział: – W porządku.

- W porządku?

- W porządku – powtórzył Anglia. – Będę cię znosić. Skoro muszę. – Zamknął oczy. – Ale nie zrozum tego źle; robię to dla moich ludzi i twojego ambasadora. Moi obywatele raczej go lubią. I kłócenie się z tobą przez cały czas to zbyt duży wysiłek.

Brew Alfreda drgnęła i naród westchnął, czując lekką złość i pewnie ból.

- Dobra. Jasne.

- Raczej tak – powiedział zwięźle Anglia i poszedł do kuchni, przechodząc obok Alfreda. Postawił czajnik na kuchence i zaczął przygotowywać dla siebie kolejną filiżankę herbaty. Drugą zostawił w spokoju, a Alfred był mu za to wdzięczny. Sposób, w jaki Anglia zbierał z dna puszki ostatnie liście sprawiło, że Alfred poczuł się pusty i rozbity.

Oparł się o futrynę i wcisnął ręce w kieszenie spodni.

- Chyba… powinienem już iść – powiedział, patrząc na plecy Anglii i nie mogąc wymyślić żadnego powodu, by zostać dłużej.

Anglia na chwilę zostawił herbatę i spojrzał na niego przez ramię. Jego wzrok musnął twarz Alfreda, a potem skupił się na czymś, co było nad jego głową. Alfred spojrzał w górę, by zobaczyć, co to może być, ale dostrzegł jedynie sufit. Usta Anglii po chwili drgnęły i ten z powrotem skupił swoją uwagę na Alfredzie.

- Och, zostań. Właśnie miałem jeść.

Alfred zamrugał ze zdziwienia, a Anglia odwrócił się, by napełnić czajnik wodą, ale widać było, że jego policzki zrobiły się czerwone. Pochylił głowę, ale nawet z takiej odległości Alfred mógł prześledzić linię jego kręgosłupa, która odcinała się pod wytartym ubraniem. Dobrze by było, gdyby pogoda zrobiłaby się bardziej wiosenna a mniej zimowa, skoro Anglii zostały tylko takie ubrania.

- Ale… – zaczął Alfred, mając wrażenie, że musi zaprotestować.

- Nawet jeśli przyszedłeś tu wypowiedzieć mojemu imperium wojnę – powiedział spokojnie Anglia – nie ma sensu pozwolić, żeby jedzenie się zmarnowało. – Alfred chciał zapytać _Jakie jedzenie?_, ale ugryzł się w język. – Przynajmniej wróżki tak myślą.

Źrenice Alfreda rozszerzyły się trochę i ten gwałtownie się rozejrzał. Pamiętał stare opowieści Anglii – historie o wróżkach i ich mocach. Nie widział tu żadnej z nich; Anglii pewnie odbijało już od bombardowań, rozumował Alfred. Nie wnikał.

- Twoje gotowanie może sprawić, że wypowiem ci wojnę – powiedział zamiast tego. Anglia spojrzał na niego ostro.

Minuty mijały, a kuchnia wkrótce wypełniła się znajomym czarnym dymem, który Alfred dobrze pamiętał z lat swojej młodości (i z tych smutnych dni spędzonych w okopach podczas wielkiej wojny).

- Więc, um… – zaczął Alfred, nie kłopocząc się dziwną substancją, która znajdowała się w garnku Anglii. Podniósł głos, by przebić się przez ciągłe przekleństwa starszego narodu, które ten kierował w stronę posiłku. – Powiedz mi… Jak się czułeś przez ostatnie kilka lat?

Skoro Winant chciał, żeby zrobili coś ze swoimi różnicami i brakiem zrozumienia, Alfred równie dobrze mógł zacząć od zaraz, nie?

Anglia jednak oderwał się od jedzenia i rzucił mu lekko napięte spojrzenie. Zmrużył oczy.

- Naprawdę mnie o to pytasz?

Alfred przestraszył się, że jedzenie zaraz się zapali, skoro Anglia nie zwracał na nie uwagi, więc szybko odpowiedział.

- Jasne?

- Czułem się – rzekł zdecydowanie Anglia – po prostu okropnie.

- Och – mruknął Alfred, wpatrując się w stół. Oczywiście, tak właśnie musiała brzmieć odpowiedź.

Po chwili Anglia postawił przed Alfredem talerz ze spalonym jedzeniem (Alfred nie był pewien, co to właściwie jest).

- Ale – powiedział powoli Anglia, marszcząc brwi – wcześniej było gorzej. – Jego wargi wygięły się w mały, przelotny uśmiech, który zniknął tak szybko, że Alfred zastanawiał się, czy nie było to zwykłe złudzenie. – Przynajmniej nie jestem bombardowany tak bardzo, jak wcześniej. Przynajmniej moi ludzie nie głodują tak, jak wcześniej.

Alfred spojrzał na swoją zwęgloną porcję, a później z powrotem na Anglię. Ten odwzajemniał spojrzenie; wyglądał na zaskoczonego. Alfred nie był pewien, jak wyglądał wyraz jego własnej twarzy, ale jeśli niepewność, frustracja i smutek bulgoczące mu w żołądku były jakąś wskazówką, to pewnie wyglądał zupełnie śmieszne. Jednak Anglia nie zabijał go wzrokiem, tylko westchnął i pokręcił głową.

- Nie patrz tak na mnie – powiedział cicho. – Nie pasuje to do ciebie.

I odwrócił się, by przygotować talerz dla siebie.

* * *

><p>Alfred wiedział, że ambasador był zadowolony z jego ostatniego spotkania z Anglią. Winant właściwie nigdy mu tego nie powiedział, ale miał to wypisane na twarzy. Gdy Alfred wrócił ze zwęglonego obiadu u Anglii, ten z uśmiechem poklepał go po ramieniu i z powrotem zabrał się do pracy – Alfred jedynie zarumienił się i wycofał na kanapę, usiadł i zasłonił gazetą czerwoną twarz.<p>

Ku uciesze Winanta i premiera, Anglia i Alfred spędzili razem jeszcze trochę czasu, spotykając się w parlamencie albo w ambasadzie. Kłamstwem byłoby powiedzieć, że nie było to straszliwie napięte i krępujące, ale przynajmniej udawało im się powiedzieć do siebie więcej niż trzy słowa bez wrzasków. Alfred nieco sarkastycznie myślał, że w ich przypadku można uznać to za udane spotkanie.

- Premier chce się z tobą zobaczyć, Alfredzie – stwierdził Winant po kolejnym niezręcznym spotkaniu w ambasadzie.

Alfred podskoczył ze zdumienia i niemal odruchowo sięgnął dłonią po papierosa, żeby ukoić nerwy, jednak nadal nie miał żadnego, wiec tylko zamrugał niczym sowa, patrząc na Winanta i poprawiając okulary.

- Co?

- Jesteś tu już od prawie pięciu tygodni…

- Nie aż tak długo – zaprotestował Alfred. Potem szybko przeliczył dni, przez które przebywał w Londynie, a gdy to robił, Winant delikatnie mu przypomniał:

- Jest początek kwietnia. Przyjechaliśmy na początku marca.

- Szlag – powiedział Alfred, a jego oddech zaświszczał cicho. – Chyba masz rację.

Ambasador uśmiechnął się lekko i potrząsnął głową.

- Premier i ja pracowaliśmy razem, a on pragnął cię poznać. Wcześniej tego nie chciałeś, rzecz jasna, ale teraz… gdybyś się zgodził…

Alfred zmarszczył brwi i przygryzł wewnętrzną stronę policzka. Nie mógł wymyślić powodu, by odmówić bez sprawiania Winantowi kłopotu (i sobie też, bo miałby problem, gdyby Anglia się o tym dowiedział). To nie może być chyba aż tak nieprzyjemne?

- Chyba… mogę to zrobić.

Ambasador ożywił się lekko.

- Wygląda na to, że nastrój poprawił ci się ostatnio, prawda?

Alfred, ponownie się rumieniąc, wzruszył ramionami i skrzyżował ręce.

- Cóż, tak. Tak mi się wydaje.

Winant uśmiechnął się i w kącikach jego oczu pojawiły się kurze łapki.

- Oczywiście. Od razy powiem premierowi.

- Dobrze – powiedział Alfred i podszedł do okna. Oparł się o parapet i wyjrzał na zewnątrz. Dzień był jasny. Alfred z roztargnieniem pomyślał, że być może zbyt długo stał w jednym miejscu i nic nie robił. – No to – rzekł – on jest w Londynie czy gdzieś indziej?

- Właściwie to odwiedzimy go w Chequers – odpowiedział ambasador. – W weekend.

- Ch… Gdzie? – zapytał Alfred, mrugając oczami. Winant wydawał się rozbawiony, a Alfred mgliście zdał sobie sprawę, że już wcześniej słyszał o tym miejscu – ambasador często przebywał tam w weekendy.

- Do wiejskiej posiadłości premiera – odrzekł Winant. – Wyjazd z miasta dobrze ci zrobi.

Tym razem to Alfred się ożywił.

- Poza miastem? Na wsi?

- Tak – powiedział ambasador i najwyraźniej lekko go rozśmieszyło, że Alfred nie wiedział, co to za miejsce. – W Buckinghamshire.

Alfred nie miał pojęcia, co znaczyły te słowa, ale czuł, że robi się coraz bardziej podekscytowany – nie spotkaniem Churchilla, Anglii czy czymś takim, ale perspektywą przebywania blisko natury i z dala od bombardowanego miasta. – Są tam jakieś góry? Drzewa?

- Jest Chiltern Hills – powiedział Winant. Musiał zauważyć podniecenie Alfreda. – I, oczywiście, ogrody rezydencji.

Alfred kiwnął głową, tylko jednym uchem słuchając ambasadora. Może nie był tak podekscytowany przez towarzystwo – Anglia i jego szef? Boże! – ale idea możliwości pochodzenia po ogrodach i wzgórzach była czymś, za czym tęsknił przez cały miesiąc pobytu w Londynie i wałęsania się od ambasady do Hyde Parku i Whitehall.

* * *

><p>- Łał – powiedział cicho Alfred, gdy zauważył dom, do którego zmierzali, i wzgórza znajdujące się za nim.<p>

- Przestań przyciskać twarz do szyby, to niestosowne – rzucił Anglia, parskając pogardliwie ze swojego miejsca obok Alfreda; ten odsunął się od okna i wydął usta.

- No cóż, przepraszam! Myślałem, że zrobiłbyś się napuszony i wyniosły, jeśli podobałoby mi się coś twojego, ale chyba się myliłem!– odpowiedział Alfred, nie dając pokonać się stałym usiłowaniom Anglii, który chciał sprawić, że poczułby się mały i głupi. Będzie przyciskał twarz do szyby, jeśli najdzie go na to ochota!

Anglia zjeżył się i zacisnął dłonie w pięści.

- Nigdy nie jestem napuszony ani wyniosły.

- Tak, jasne, a _ja_ _jestem_ królem Anglii!

Anglia otworzył usta do jakiejś błyskotliwej riposty.

- Panowie – przerwał delikatnie Winant, a oba kraje natychmiast przestały, przyjmując spojrzenie typu jeleń-w-świetle-reflektorów. Oparli się o swoje miejsca, a Alfred czuł się winny za takie dziecinnie zachowanie przed swoim ambasadorem. Winant tylko dodał jeszcze cicho: – Już prawie jesteśmy.

Słowa były niepotrzebne, bo oczywistym było, że już dojeżdżają, ale sprawiły, że narody zawarły niepewny pokój i przez moment patrzyły na siebie ponuro. Potem, w tej samej chwili, odwróciły się od siebie, marszcząc brwi. Ambasador westchnął, gdy zatrzymali się przed rozległą posiadłością.

Na powitanie wyszła im kobieta.

- Arthurze, Gil – powiedziała ciepło, schodząc po schodach i uśmiechając się do nich. Była czarująca. Serdecznie uścisnęła dłoń Anglii, a później skinęła Winantowi; potem odwróciła się do Alfreda, a jej uśmiech wydawał się jeszcze bardziej złagodnieć. – A to musi być pan Alfred Jones.

- Witam – odpowiedział grzecznie Alfred i podał jej rękę, gdy ona zaoferowała mu swoją.

- Miło mi wreszcie pana poznać – powiedziała. – Nazywam się Clementine Churchill i tak się cieszę, że zdecydował się pan nas odwiedzić. Arthur i Gil bardzo dużo mi o pana opowiadali.

Arthur odchrząknął.

- Powinniśmy wejść do środka.

Clementine, wciąż się uśmiechając, puściła rękę Alfreda i zaprowadziła trzech mężczyzn do Chequers.

- Wszyscy są na tyłach. Zostaliśmy pobłogosławieni piękną pogodą, prawda, Arthurze?

- Zgadza się - odrzekł cicho Anglia, patrząc przed siebie i podchodząc do kobiety, po drodze nie spoglądając na dwóch Amerykanów. Był chłodny, kwietniowy dzień, jednak temperatura prawdopodobnie zacznie już wzrastać. Słońce wyszło zza chmur po raz pierwszy od paru tygodni.

Alfred przystanął na moment, tak, że wszyscy szli przed nim. Winant zauważył to i również zwolnił, patrząc na swoją ojczyznę.

- Churchill – szepnął Alfred. – Więc ona jest…?

- Żoną premiera i naszą gospodynią – odpowiedział równie cicho ambasador.

Clementine otworzyła dwuskrzydłowe drzwi prowadzące na szeroką werandę. Anglia podszedł kawałek i powitał go donośny głos. To był pierwszy raz, gdy Alfred zobaczył premiera prywatnie. Ten mocno rękę uścisnął Anglii i nią potrząsnął, a potem szybko rozproszył się przez sekretarkę, która pytała go o opinię na temat czegoś, co trzymała w dłoniach. Premier zmniejszył tempo, a ambasador podszedł do niego. Również został przywitany.

Alfred zawahał się. To nie tak, że czuł się niepewnie. Po prostu chciał pojechać do domu. Nie chciał tu być. Wiedział, że o ile Anglia próbował go wykorzystać, o tyle Churchill niewątpliwie byłby dużo gorszy i posługiwałby się nim dla własnych celów. A Alfred nie odnosił się pozytywnie do myśli, że byłby wykorzystywany. Nawet jeśli Winant to robił, nie mógł nic na to poradzić.

- Więc gdzie jest ten twój kraj? – domagał się Churchill, a na jego zaokrąglonej twarzy pojawił się wyczekujący uśmiech. Dmuchnął w cygaro i zauważył Alfreda. Rozjaśnił się. – Aaach, tutaj.

Alfred wyszedł na werandę. Widok zapierał dech w piersiach – wzgórza były bliżej niż wcześniej, Alfred mógł zobaczyć też mnóstwo trawników i ogrodów. Niektórzy ludzie grali w krykieta, inni chodzili po ogrodzie, a jeszcze inni siedzieli przy stole, od którego wstał Churchill.

Alfred nie miał jednak zbyt dużo czasu na podziwianie widoków, ponieważ premier pochwycił jego dłoń w żelaznym uścisku.

- Bardzo trudno cię złapać – powiedział Churchill, pijąc do swojego dobrze znanego niezadowolenia z powodu niezaangażowania się Stanów Zjednoczonych w wojnę; Alfred był już tego doskonale świadomy z postawy Anglii i nie chciał znowu przez to przechodzić. – Ale w końcu tu jesteś. Witam, witam w moim domu.

- Miło mi pana poznać – powiedział grzecznie Alfred, a kiedy Churchill skinął mu głową, przypomniał sobie, żeby dodać: – panie premierze.

Wyglądało na to, że Churchill był w ugodowym nastroju (a nie w tym wojowniczego buldoga, z którego był znany). Alfred był za to wdzięczny.

- Jesteś nieśmiały. Arthur! Nigdy mi nie powiedziałeś, że on jest nieśmiały – zagrzmiał Churchill, puszczając dłoń Alfreda i ponownie dmuchając w cygaro. Anglia wyprostował się, a oczy rozszerzyły mu się z zaskoczenia.

- Nie jestem nieśmiały – zaprotestował Alfred, kątem oka patrząc na Anglię, który tak spektakularnie się skrzywił, że można byłoby się zastanawiać, czy nie zostało mu tak na zawsze.

- Panie premierze… – zaczął.

- A teraz musimy porozmawiać o polityce – powiedział Churchill tak skrzętnie, że Alfred poczuł się przytłoczony.

- Weekend jest przeznaczony na relaks – rzekła Clementine Churchill. – A on jeszcze nie poznał wszystkich i…

- Daj biedakowi szansę się zaadoptować, wygląda, jakby był skamieniały – powiedział Averell Harriman ze swojego miejsca przy stole, śmiejąc się głośno.

Churchill słuchał ich jednym uchem, całą swoją uwagę kierując na Alfreda.

- Nieważne, nieważne. Alfredzie, grywasz w bezique? Zagraj ze mną.

Zanim Alfred mógł zaprotestować i powiedzieć, że nie ma pojęcia, czym jest bezique, został zaciągnięty do stołu i posadzony na krześle. Bezradnie patrzył na swoje karty, ale zasady nie rozjaśniły mu się ani trochę, nawet gdy już się zaczęli i Alfred zdał sobie sprawę, że gra sam na sam z Churchillem. Naród miał nadzieję, że premier jednak nie zacznie rozmawiać z nim o polityce.

- W końcu zrozumiesz zasady – powiedział Harriman po paru minutach z uśmiechem, tonem, który wyraźnie sugerował, że Alfred _nie_ zrozumie.

Churchill pokazał siedem kart karo.

- Dziesięć punktów dla mnie.

Alfred nie miał pojęcia, co robił, ale Churchillowi zdawało się to podobać. Kraj wyłożył kolejną kartę karo, bo wydawało mu się to logicznym rozwiązaniem. Premier położył króla karo i radośnie powiedział Clementine, która, jak zauważył Alfred, notowała wyniki, by dopisała mu punkty. Alfred przez cały czas zerkał tęsknie w kierunku wzgórz i ogrodów.

- Więc powiedz mi, panie Stany Zjednoczone – rzekł Churchill, wykładając kartę i wygrywając kolejną rundę. Alfred znów zesztywniał odrobinę i spojrzał na swoją talię, by nie musieć patrzeć na premiera. – Jak uważasz, czemu brytyjsko-amerykańskie stosunki są tak wymuszone?

- Um – mruknął Alfred i przypomniał sobie, że powinien położyć swoją kartę. Churchill skrzywił się do swoich i wyłożył jedną o wartości mniejszej niż ta Alfreda, a więc ten po raz pierwszy wygrał rundę. – Według mnie – powiedział powoli – to skomplikowane.

- Mam do powiedzenia parę słów na temat okrętów…

- Tato – przerwała córka Churchilla (Alfred nie był pewien, jak miała na imię) – mama mówi, że weekend jest przeznaczony na relaks.

Churchill przez chwilę dmuchał w cygaro, patrząc na kobietę, a potem zwrócił wzrok na karty i ponownie wygrał. Alfred naprawdę nigdy nie zrozumie żadnej z tych gier.

- Bardzo dobrze – powiedział premier. Alfred z ulgą wypuścił powietrze i nawet cicho podziękował nieznanej latorośli Churchilla, a ta uśmiechnęła się do niego i odeszła, by porozmawiać ze swoją matką.

Alfredowinie udało się już podnieść, więc został zniszczony w grze i mógł opuścić stół. Albo raczej poczekał, aż sekretarka przybiegła do premiera, żeby poprosić go o jakiś podpis czy coś, i wtedy szybko oddalił się, zanim ktoś zdołał go powstrzymać.

Westchnął i przystanął kawałek dalej, by usiąść na ławce, i obserwował członków rodziny Churchilla, którzy grali w krykieta na wypielęgnowanym trawniku. Wkrótce dołączył do nich również Harriman, niemal czule uśmiechając się do jednej z kobiet. Alfred przez jakiś czas w milczeniu im się przyglądał. Patrzył, jak kobieta zadaje Averellowi jakieś pytanie albo przynajmniej coś bardzo szybko do niego mówi, z oczarowaniem słuchając jego odpowiedzi i śmiejąc się.

- To wygląda jak taniec godowy – powiedział do siebie Alfred.

- Wypraszam sobie – rzekł za nim jakiś głos i kiedy Alfred obrócił głowę, zobaczył zbliżającego się Anglię. – Lepiej, żebyś nie mówił źle o Pameli.

- Nic nie mówiłem – odpowiedział Alfred, stając plecami do gry. Uśmiechnął się. – Co tu robisz?

- Premier sądzi, że miałeś za mało towarzystwa – powiedział Anglia, nie patrząc na Alfreda i zakładając ręce za plecy. Stał sztywno jak kij, wyglądał tak wojskowo i zdecydowanie, że młodszy kraj przypomniał sobie te wszystkie razy, gdy Anglia stawał w obliczu walki. To było prawie przygnębiające, biorąc pod uwagę, że według Winanta i każdego, kto nie był Churchillem, weekend miał być przeznaczony na relaks (ale, z drugiej strony, czy Anglia kiedykolwiek wydawał się był zrelaksowany?).

- Och – mruknął Alfred. – On chce tu i teraz odnowić brytyjsko-amerykańskie stosunki, co?

Dla Anglii najwyraźniej nie było to zabawne i Alfred poruszył się niezręcznie. Wstał, czując się zbyt małym siedząc, i spojrzał na Anglię. Różnica wzrostu pomiędzy nimi nie była wielka, ale wojna odcisnęła na starszym narodzie swoje piętno – wydawał się dużo mniejszy, dużo chudszy i dużo bledszy niż kiedykolwiek przedtem, a przynajmniej Alfred tak uważał.

Stali w ciszy, jako że Anglia zdawał się nie mieć zamiaru powiedzieć nic więcej na ten temat; Alfred odwrócił głowę, z powrotem kierując swoją uwagę na krykieta. Pamela Churchill wciąż śmiała się z czegoś, co powiedział Harriman.

- Odnowić – prychnął Anglia. – Jakby tu było co odnawiać.

Minął Alfreda, podchodząc do poręczy z widokiem na trawnik poniżej; obserwował grę jakby była to najbardziej ekscytująca rzecz, jaką miał okazję zobaczyć, tak ekscytująca, że nie można było oderwać od niej wzroku. Alfred pociągnął nosem, a jego grymas się pogłębił. Podszedł do Anglii i stanął obok niego. Nie był pewien, co powiedzieć, ale wolał nie ulec chęci krzyczenia czy kazania Anglii się odwalić; ugryzł się w język. Kłótnia przed wszystkimi była ostatnią rzeczą, jakiej pragnął – byłaby nawet gorsza niż przed samym Winantem. Alfred wolał nie zastanawiać się, co by się stało, gdyby zaczął walczyć z Anglią na oczach Churchilla.

Zaśmiał się, trzy razy głośno parskając.

- Jasne, że jest! Tylko nie to, co on chciałby odnawiać!

Anglia wysłał mu miażdżące spojrzenie, a wyraz jego twarzy pociemniał. Alfred, z braku czegoś lepszego do roboty, śmiał się dalej.

- Czemu, ty mały…! – rzucił Anglia, wyglądając, jakby był gotów odrzucić na bok wszelkie starania, by uniknąć konfrontacji, które podejmował Alfred.

- Nie stałoby się dobrze, gdybyś pobił naszego gościa, Arthurze – rozległ się za ich plecami wyraźny kobiecy głos. Oba kraje odwróciły się i zobaczyły śmiejącą się Pamelę Churchill.

Anglia monarszo uniósł brodę do góry.

- Pani Churchill.

- Och, daj spokój – zaśmiała się Pamela. – Ile razy muszę ci powtarzać, żebyś mówił mi po imieniu? Kobieta tak młoda jak ja nie powinna tak często być nazywana 'panią'. – Odwróciła się do Alfreda i uśmiechnęła się, podchodząc bliżej i wyciągając dłoń. – A pan to Alfred Jones.

- Witam – powiedział Alfred, z radością odsuwając się od Anglii i skupiając się na dużo urodziwszym i przyjemniejszym towarzystwie.

- Czy miałbyś coś przeciwko, gdybym ukradła ci go na chwilę, Arthurze? – spytała Pamela, wciąż się śmiejąc. – Chcę pokazać mu ogrody.

- Raczej nie możesz mi go „ukraść" – wymamrotał Anglia, krzywiąc się z niesmakiem i zmierzając do ławki, z której wcześniej wstał Alfred. Usiadł na niej. – Nie obchodzi mnie, co z nim zrobisz.

- Jaki wyniosły! – zaśmiała się. – Idziemy? – zapytała Alfreda.

Ten był bardziej niż szczęśliwy z powodu opuszczenia towarzystwa zrzędliwego kraju i uniknięcia nadchodzącej kłótni.

We względnym spokoju chodzili po ogrodach. Okazało się, że Pamela była niezwykle zainteresowana ludźmi; wypytywała Alfreda o ambasadę, życie w Stanach i o jego samego. Odpowiadał najlepiej, jak tylko mógł, pomijając te rzeczy, których, według niego, nie musiała wiedzieć albo których ujawnienie wpakowałby go w kłopoty. Nie był pewny, jak dobrze poinformowana była kobieta i bardzo ciężko było mu nie zdradzić czegoś zbyt poufnego.

- Powiedz mi – rzekła Pamela, gdy przestali rozmawiać o swoich poglądach politycznych. – Jak podoba ci się Anglia?

- Um – mruknął Alfred. Zarumienił się.

- I Londyn – dodała.

Więc chodziło jej o kraj, nie o człowieka. Alfred wzruszył ramionami.

- No dalej, powiedz mi – nalegała Pamela.

- …Jak dla mnie jest raczej nudno – powiedział w końcu Alfred, nie wiedząc, jak złagodzić swoje słowa, ale również nie chcąc kłamać. Kobieta jednak nie wydawała się być urażona przez jego szczerość. Uśmiechnęła się tylko i zaśmiała, jakby Alfred powiedział coś bardzo zabawnego.

- Po prostu nie znalazł pan właściwych miejsc, panie Jones.

Alfred ponownie wzruszył ramionami, niepewny, co miała na myśli. Szczerze wątpił, żeby jakakolwiek część Londynu mogłaby nie być nudna i ponura (co sprawiło, że musiał zmagać się z poczuciem winy, którego w ogóle nie powinien czuć).

- W londyńskim powietrzu roztacza się waleczność. Wolność – powiedziała Pamela, uśmiechając się lekko. Przeszła obok różanego krzewu, a Alfred poszedł za nią. – Mawia się, że w naszym kraju jest zakochany każdy mieszkaniec Londynu.

- Co? – zapytał Alfred i prawie zaczął się śmiać, ale zdał sobie sprawę, że Pamela nie żartuje.

- Pewnie myślisz, że to tylko romantyczny fatalizm i hedonizm – rzekła, po raz kolejny się śmiejąc, jednak w oczach miała powagę. – Niemniej Londyn jest odurzający. Po prostu nie znalazłeś jeszcze hoteli i nocnych klubów, pubów i pałacyków, pokoi i sypialni.

- Ja naprawdę nie… – zaczął Alfred, czując rumieniec wstępujący na policzki.

- A kiedy już je odnajdziesz – przerwała mu Pamela, machając dłonią – również się tym odurzysz. – Odgarnęła włosy z twarzy i spojrzała na Chequers, gdzie dalej trwało przyjęcie. Alfred odwrócił głowę i zauważył, że wzrok miała utkwiony gdzieś między Churchillem, Harrimanem i Winantem. – A kiedy już je odnajdziesz – powtórzyła łagodniej, a oczy jej błyszczały – prawdopodobnie wy, Amerykanie, nigdy wyjedziecie.

Alfred spojrzał na pozostałych Amerykanów, którzy byli w pobliżu; Winant rozmawiał z Clementine, a Harriman z Churchillem. Alfred obserwował ich przez dłuższą chwilę, zastanawiając się nad słowami Pameli. Potem przesunął spojrzenie i jego oczy znalazły Anglię, siedzącego w tym samym miejscu, w którym go zostawili. Alfred szybko skierował wzrok z powrotem na Pamelę. Nie mógł wymyślić, co powiedzieć, więc milczał.

Pamela uśmiechnęła się i przechyliła głowę. Alfred miał wrażenie, że go bada i nie podobało mu się to.

- Co o nich myślisz? – zapytała, bez wątpienia wiedząc, na kogo wcześniej patrzył. – Większość czasu spędzasz z Gilem, prawda?

- Siedzę w ambasadzie, zgadza się – potwierdził Alfred, ponownie czując się jak owad pod obserwacją. Przełknął ślinę i poprawił kołnierz. – Jest… dobrym człowiekiem.

Pamela parsknęła.

- Cóż za aprobata, panie Jones!

- No, ale…– Alfred ucichł i zarumienił się.

- Nie powinieneś mówić tego bez żadnej życzliwości. Powinieneś powiedzieć prawdę, to, co czujesz w głębi serca. Bądź szczery.

Alfred spojrzał na nią bezradnie, a ona uniosła brwi.

- Cóż, ja uważam, że ma zdolność sprawiania, że każda osoba, którą spotka, ma wrażenie, że jest najważniejsza na ziemi – rzekła Pamela, a Alfred skinął głową (nie z grzeczności, ale autentycznej zgody). Kobieta uśmiechnęła się. – Jest cichym człowiekiem z mnóstwem uroku, mimo, że czasami jest dosyć nieśmiały.

- Tak – powiedział Alfred i poczuł, że usta wykrzywiają mu się w delikatnym uśmiechu.

- Jego optymizm zrobił dużo dla naszego kraju – ciągnęła Pamela. – W tak krótkim czasie. To niezwykłe.

- Tak – powtórzył Alfred, dalej czując się niezręcznie; w końcu spacerował z synową premiera tak, jakby byli starymi przyjaciółmi. – Kiedy wchodzi do pokoju… jakoś każdy czuje się lepiej.

- Dokładnie – zgodziła się Pamela i roześmiała. – Więc _potrafisz_ powiedzieć więcej niż dwa słowa. Naprawdę jesteś nieśmiały.

- To po prostu… – Alfred zaprotestował i zmarszczył brwi. _Nie był_ nieśmiały. W domu zwykle bardzo trudno było go uciszyć, ale tutaj… Wciąż czuł się niepewnie, zbyt markotnie, żeby zachowywać się normalnie. Zdał sobie sprawę, że wciąż odlicza dni do powrotu.

- Pewnie spędzasz za dużo czasu z Gilem – rzekła ze śmiechem Pamela. – Wygląda na to, że nawet Stany Zjednoczone Ameryki nie mogą oprzeć się urokowi ambasadora.

- Ech – mruknął Alfred i również się roześmiał. – Chyba nie.

- Jednak jest jedna osoba – powiedziała Pamela, a powaga wróciła do jej oczu – która może.

- Kto? – spytał z zaskoczeniem Alfred. Był pod wrażeniem, że wszyscy bardzo lubili jego ambasadora i lubili przebywać w jego towarzystwie.

Pamela kiwnęła głową, patrząc na ludzi zebranych na werandzie. Alfred zmarszczył brwi i podążył za jej spojrzeniem.

- Premier? – spytał w końcu, nie mogąc w to uwierzyć. Churchill wciąż żywo rozmawiał z Harrimanem; szaleńczo wskazywał jakieś dokumenty, które trzymał w dłoniach i palił cygaro, starając się utrzymać je w zębach.

- To nie tak, że nie lubi Gila – rzekła Pamela. – Podziwia go, szanuje i uwielbia za optymizm i to, co robi dla naszego kraju. Ale… ośmielę się powiedzieć, że przy Gilu czuje się zakłopotany.

Alfred przez chwilę ze zdumieniem patrzył na premiera, a później z powrotem skierował swoją uwagę na kobietę. Uśmiechnęła się do niego delikatnym, tajemniczym uśmiechem, przez który zmiękły mu kolana.

- O wiele bardziej woli towarzystwo Averella – powiedziała. – O ile Gil może być czarujący, o tyle nie jest _zimnym draniem_, nieprawdaż? Brakuje mu tego zgryźliwego sprytu i szybkiego dowcipu.

Alfred nic nie powiedział. Pamela przeniosła spojrzenia na Harrimana, który przyglądał się dwóm rozmawiającym mężczyznom.

- Wydaje mi się, że można coś powiedzieć na ten temat – kontynuowała Pamela, gdy Alfred milczał. – Bycie sprytnym jest bardzo ważne, ale tak samo jest z prawdziwą inteligencją, współczuciem i siłą woli. Może również odrobiną uporu.

Alfred przytaknął z roztargnieniem. Jego wzrok powędrował w kierunku Anglii, który wciąż siedział w tym samym miejscu, odwrócony plecami do Alfreda. Pamela podążyła za jego spojrzeniem. Stanęła obok niego, a gdy Alfred zwrócił na nią oczy, zobaczył, że ta niemal czule się doń uśmiecha. Naród poczuł, że się czerwieni i odwrócił od niej wzrok – z powrotem na Anglię.

- Ach – powiedziała porozumiewawczo, a rumieniec na twarzy Alfreda zrobił się większy – ale zatrzymywałam cię już wystarczająco długo, nieprawdaż? Wybacz.

Pamela odeszła i zostawiła Alfreda samego, zanim ten mógł zaprotestować.

Anglia siedział prosto, z rękami złożonymi na kolanach, i patrzył gdzieś daleko poza gości Chequers. Alfred słabo zdał sobie sprawę, że twarz ma zwróconą na południowy wschód, w kierunku Londynu. Przez cały czas, gdy Alfred na niego patrzył, Anglia ani trochę nie zmienił swojej pozycji i ani razu nie odwrócił głowy. Garnitur wisiał na nim jak na wieszaku, a Alfred, wbrew sobie, się skrzywił. Oczy Anglii były skierowane na Londyn, miasto pogrążone w bólu, i nigdy się od niego nie odwracały. Alfred nawet z tej odległości mógł zobaczyć głęboką bliznę wychodzącą spod kołnierza Anglii i ciągnącą się do linii jego włosów.

Alfred przez dłuższą chwilę przyglądał się Anglii, a ten nie odwracał spojrzenia od swojej stolicy.

- Anglio! – krzyknął Alfred, a zawołany kraj podskoczył ze zdziwienia i obrócił się.

- Czego u licha chcesz? – spytał, zdenerwowany okrzykiem i swoją reakcją.

- Chodź ze mną – rozkazał Alfred.

- Nie mów mi, co ma robić! – rzucił Anglia.

- Chcę pochodzić po wzgórzach, ale będzie kiepsko, jeśli się zgubię, więc musisz pójść ze mną i pokazać mi drogę – zaprotestował młodszy naród.

Anglia zmarszczył brwi i wyglądał, jakby miał ochotę odmówić. Potem zamknął oczy, westchnął przez zęby i głośno syknął:

- _Zgoda._ Skoro muszę.

Alfred rozpromienił się i poczekał, aż Anglia zejdzie z werandy i do niego dołączy.

* * *

><p><strong>Balon zaporowy<strong> to bezzałogowy balon na uwięzi, który z systemem lin stalowych stosowano jako przeszkodę dla wrogich samolotów bombowych lecących na małych i średnich wysokościach. Zderzenie z liną miało powodować uszkodzenie samolotu, a przynajmniej utrudnić podejście do celu ataku.

**Chiltern Hills – **pasmo wzgórz w południowej Anglii (Wielka Brytania) o długości ok. 70 km i szerokości od 24 do 32 km. Gęsto porozcinane poprzecznie dolinami przez dopływy Tamizy. Uznano je za obszar o wybitnym pięknie naturalnym.

**Chequers** – dworek położony u podnóża Chiltern Hills. Wiejska rezydencja premiera Zjednoczonego Królestwa.

**Buckinghamshire** – hrabstwo ceremonialne i niemetropolitalne w środkowej Anglii położone w pobliżu Londynu.

**Bezique** – gra karciana pomiędzy dwoma osobami, powstała w dziewiętnastym wieku we Francji. Gra się w nią dwoma 32-kartowymi taliami. Nie jest trudną grą, jednak zapamiętanie wszystkich kombinacji, za które można dostać punkty może sprawić problemy. Czasami ją modyfikowano, tak powstał np. bezik.

**Averell Harriman** – polityk, dyplomata i biznesmen amerykański, ambasador USA w ZSRR (1943-1946). Uczestnik konsultacji trzech mocarstw wynikających z ustaleń konferencji jałtańskiej w sprawie powołania Tymczasowego Rządu Jedności Narodowej w Polsce (1945). Pomagał koordynować program Lend-Lease.

**Pamela Beryl z domu Digby**– pierwsza żona jednego z synów Churchilla, Randolpha Churchilla. Miała z nim jednego syna. Ich małżeństwo zakończyło się rozwodem spowodowanym jej licznymi romansami. Miała później jeszcze dwóch mężów, znanego hollywoodzkiego producenta Lelanda Haywarda, a po jego śmierci 27 września 1971 Averella Harrimana. Działaczka polityczna, autorka wspomnień.

* * *

><p><em>Notka: Za betę ponownie dziękuję <strong>Corwenete<strong>. Dzisiejszy rozdział dłuższy od poprzednich, więc radujcie się ^^ Swoją drogą, nie macie pojęcia, jak namęczyłam się z ósmą częścią. Niby tylko trzynaście stron, a zupełnie mi nie szło._

_Dzisiaj trochę więcej przypisów, mam nadzieję, że wystarczająco dużo :D_

_I Chryste, za dwa tygodnie egzaminy... T.T_


	7. Lying in That Sound, Tonight: część 7

**Przestrzeń czasowa tej części:** kwiecień 1941 roku.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Lying in That Sound, Tonight - część 7<br>**_

Dzień zaczął się pięknie.

Tak pięknie, że Alfred z zadowoleniem opuścił miasto po skończeniu pracy, która zresztą była bardzo prosta: pomagał Winantowi i innych ludziom w ambasadzie. Przeważnie wypełniał papiery – nie było to coś, w czym był najlepszy, ale nie przeszkadzało mu to. Przynajmniej miał coś do roboty. Było to lepsze niż samo siedzenie i bycie znudzonym, zagubionym i samotnym (chociaż do tego ostatniego by się nie przyznał).

Gdy późne popołudnie zamieniło się we wczesny wieczór, zaczął krążyć po mieście. Pozwolił sobie spuścić z oczu Grosvenor Square i nawet oddalił się trochę od Hyde Parku. Chodził parę godzin, unikał głównych ulic i samochodów, sprzedawców i pieszych. Wałęsał się przez cały wieczór, a myśli dryfowały mu bezładnie, nie zatrzymując się na niczym dłużej.

Wydawało się, że zima ostatecznie opuszcza miasto, wypełzając już ze wszelkich szczelin i pęknięć. Wieczorem ulice były oblegane przez londyńczyków, którzy pławili się we wspaniałej, ciepłej i słonecznej, sugerującej początek wiosny, pogodzie. Przenikliwa zima się kończyła i wreszcie wszędzie kwitły żonkile i hiacynty.

Alfred dotarł aż do granic miasta; przechadzał się po wyblakłej trawie z dłońmi wciśniętymi w swoją lotniczą kurtkę. Widział, jak ludzie uśmiechali się do siebie, gdy go mijali (zwykle albo go ignorowali, albo uprzejmie kiwali mu głowami). Ale wyglądało na to, że wszyscy byli w lepszych humorach niż ostatnio. Cienie na ich twarzach nie były już tak wyraźne, ich przekrwione oczy wreszcie mogły w nocy odpocząć. Od ostatniego nalotu na miasto minął miesiąc, a londyńczycy zdawali się przynajmniej trochę pozbyć się tego nieskończonego, przestraszonego spojrzenia. Nie wydawali się już tak upiorni, zmęczeni, niespokojni. Alfred śmiał twierdzić, że wyglądali niemal na szczęśliwych.

Odmłodzenie, które pojawiło się na ich obliczach, nie pasowało jednak do zniszczonego miasta. Z tą właśnie myślą Alfred przeciął pustą ulicę znajdującą się poza zabudowaniami Londynu i spojrzał na szarpaną wiatrem trawę. Nie dało się nazwać tego „dziczą", ale nie wyglądało też aż tak układnie. Alfred zastanawiał się, jak mogły wyglądać walki powietrzne między Spitfire'ami i Messerschmittami. Przynajmniej miałby o czym mówić.

Kopnął parę kamyków, które potoczyły się wzdłuż jezdni i wpadły do rowu.

Przeszedł obok rolnika, który twarz miał pokrytą siwym zarostem, i kupił od niego jabłko; minęło już sporo czasu, odkąd widział jakieś na oczy, więc wgryzł się nie ze smakiem. Było chrupiące i słodkie, a Alfred delektował się nim, schodząc z drogi i kierując się na trawiaste pole, szukając miejsca, w którym mógłby się położyć i obserwować niebo oraz kołysanie się wysokiej trawy.

Znalazł odpowiedni kawałek ziemi i przez chwilę przyglądał się krajobrazowi, zjadając i smakując słodki owoc. Westchnął, zatopił się w glebie i spojrzał w niebo, szukając śladów powietrznej bitwy, podczas gdy słońce zmierzało ku zachodowi. Alfred żuł jabłko, a okulary zsuwały mu się z nosa, na co on z uporem je poprawiał. Wszystko wskazywało na normalny, spokojny dzień. Alfred pragnął jedynie wrócić do domu i być otoczonym przez swoich ludzi – znowu czuć tę naturalną, bezwarunkową miłość.

Gdy jego jabłko zamieniło się w ogryzek, wyrzucił je, a ręce założył za głowę. Wpatrywał się w niebo, liczył chmury i szukał w nich kształtów (jedna z nich, jeśli przechyliło się odrobinę głowę, przypominała królika). W tym momencie wojna wydawała się tak daleka. Przez krótką chwilę czuł się, jakby znowu był w domu. Zima już tak naprawdę minęła. Ludzie, których dzisiaj spotkał, wyglądali na szczęśliwych. Rodzina Winanta przyjechała z wizytą. W powietrzu czuło się zapach pyłków i wiosny. Kwiaty znów zaczęły kwitnąć, a słońce świecić. Słyszał londyńczyków krzątających się w innych zakamarkach tego małego świata, daleko przy drodze i ponad tą wysoką trawą. Zdawało się, że tego dnia nie można zniszczyć.

Wkrótce jednak brzęczenie owadów – w zeszłym miesiącu jeszcze go nie było – zostało przytłumione. Alfred uniósł głowę, marszcząc brwi, i wsłuchał się w nowy, znajomy, lecz wciąż odległy, dźwięk.

A wtedy do Alfreda doszło, co to było, i jego źrenice rozszerzyły się. Silniki.

Poderwał się w samą porę, by zobaczyć, jak niebo wypełnia się kolejną falą ozdobionymi swastyką bombowców. Słyszał warkot samolotowych silników, a maszyny sunęły po ciemniejącym nieboskłonie, kierując się zakolami Tamizy i zmierzając prosto do Londynu. Jego żołądek skurczył się, a dzień nagle przestał wydawać się tak ciepły. Alfred czuł płynący w żyłach lód i wiedział, że twarz ma bladą. Usłyszał krzyk spadających dookoła niego naboi z karabinów przeciwlotniczych.

Podniósł się i zaczął biec, głowę zakrył rękami i przyciskał brodę do klatki piersiowej. Wskoczył do rowu i ponownie objął głowę. Nie ruszał się, z szeroko otwartymi oczami wsłuchiwał się w szum samolotów. Przechylił się, obserwując na pozór niekończącą się procesję wrogich maszyn zmierzających na północ, w kierunku Londynu. Jedyne dźwięki, jakie teraz do niego dochodziły, były odgłosami wojny.

W ciągu paru minut niebo nad stolicą wypełniło się czerwoną poświatą, wszędzie wznosiły się kłębiące się słupy dymu.

Alfred w milczeniu i oszołomieniu patrzył, jak ogień i dym rozciągają się po horyzoncie. Zaschło mu w gardle, a oczu jeszcze bardziej mu się rozszerzyły.

Londyn płonął.

I gdy Alfred to sobie uświadomił, zdał sobie również sprawę, że _Anglia_ także musi płonąć. Zanim zdołał to do siebie przyjąć i zrozumieć, wyskoczył z rowu i zaczął biec tak szybko, jak mogły ponieść go nogi.

* * *

><p><em>Cholera, cholera, cholera!<em>

Alfred, biegnąc przez płonące ulice Londynu, powtarzał w myślach swoją mantrę. Nie miał pojęcia, gdzie w tym wirze walki mógł być Anglia i nie wiedział, gdzie zacząć poszukiwania. Najoczywistszym wyborem byłyby budynki rządowe, ale co jeśli Anglia był w swoim domu albo poza miastem? Coś z tyłu umysłu Alfreda poważnie upominało go, by się tym nie przejmował, lecz był raczej skłonny do zignorowania tego i dowiedzenia się wreszcie, co robił i gdzie zmierzał.

Słyszał nad sobą stłumione odgłosy eksplozji. Zwiastujący śmierć wrzask syren zagłuszał wszystko, co nie było warkotem silników lub wybuchami rozlegającymi się na południu. Zapadła noc, jednak w Londynie nie było żadnych świateł; jedynym ich źródłem było jasne, nocne niebo, przykryte przez kłęby dymu i ogniste kwiaty ognia i eksplozji.

Alfred, nie wiedząc, gdzie szukać Anglii, skierował się w znane tętnice ulic prowadzące na Grosvenor Square. Syreny wyły dalej i Alfred, kiedy już dotarł do ambasady, ledwo mógł oddychać od pyłu i dymu. Na chwilę odsunął się od drzwi, a potem wpadł do środka. Słyszał kaszel i odległe szuranie stóp ludzi, którzy próbowali wszystko uporządkować – piszczący płacz syren brzmiał w pustych pokojach, a Alfred zignorował daleki warkot silników i stłumiony dźwięk wybuchów, których nie mógł zobaczyć.

Alfred, wszedłszy do ambasady, krzyknął do Winanta i jego współpracowników, ale od razu usłyszał rozdzierający uszy szum samolotów (jakby były ich setki) i grzmienie tysięcy karabinów przeciwlotniczych. Dzwoniło mu w uszach, lecz wciąż dochodziły do niego te złowrogie odgłosy, gwizd bomb, które zdawały się spadać prosto na jego głowę. Usłyszał szybko zbliżające się eksplozje, krzyki bomb i potężne wybuchy…

Huknęły wybijane szyby i siła uderzenie zwaliła Alfreda z nóg. Przez chwilę ślizgał się, a potem zwinął w kłębek. Wszystkie okna ambasady rozbijały się, wpadały do środka i zaścielały podłogę odłamkami ostrego szkła. Alfred schylił głowę, zasłaniając się ramionami i mocno zaciskając oczy. Przez moment tak został i starał się uspokoić, chociaż jego umysł i serce mknęły parę mil na minutę, a w uszach głośno mu dzwoniło, gdy powoli podnosił się z podłogi, patrząc na pracowników ambasady, którzy w pośpiechu przebiegali obok niego; jeden zatrzymał się i pomógł Alfredowi wstać, inny krzyknął, że ambasador jest na dachu. Alfred ruszył w tamtym kierunku.

Winant faktycznie był na dachu. Alfred poszedł tam, oddychał urywanie, ciało miał naprężone i napięte. Rozejrzał się i podbiegł do miejsca, w którym stał ambasador razem z żoną i dwoma pracownikami.

- Ambasadorze! – zawołał na powitanie zdyszany i zmęczony Alfred. Nigdy nie był w bombardowanym mieście… Widział wojnę, bomby tak samo. Jednak nigdy wśród cywili.

Winant odwrócił się, a na twarz wypłynęła mu ulga.

- Alfred… nic ci nie jest. Czy…

- Coś ci się stało? – przerwał mu Alfred. – Zraniłeś się?

Winant szybko pokręcił głową i odwrócił się do opustoszałej, buchającej płomieniami włoskiej ambasady znajdującej się obok. Pracownicy, których Alfred widział wcześniej, teraz usiłowali zagasić pożar. Alfred, niemal jak sparaliżowany, przez chwilę wpatrywał się w płonący budynek, a później omiótł spojrzeniem resztę szkód. Jedna z georgiańskich kamienic po drugiej stronie ulicy została całkowicie zniszczona, a okna zarówno starej rezydencji Adamsa, jak i ambasady, na dachu której stał Alfred, były wybite. Zniszczenie nawet tego niewielkiego kawałka jego historii, jednego domu go zabolało. A co musiał czuć Anglia… Alfred wolał się nad tym nie rozwodzić. Na pobliskiej Oxford Street języki płomieni pożerały dom towarowy.

Alfred patrzył na miasto, ale w ciemności nie widział dużo. Kiedy podniósł głowę, dostrzegł jedynie cienie sporadycznie zasłaniające gwiazdy i księżyc (ale nawet gdyby był ślepy wiedziałby, że samoloty gdzieś tam są). Nie dało się zignorować tego dźwięku siekania powietrza, krzyku bomb, które rozrywało stolicę na strzępy. Miasto lśniło jasną łuną: wybuchy niczym fajerwerki, reflektory przecinające niebo i pożary kwitnące wszędzie jak wiosenne kwiaty… Czerwony ogień liżący niebo do momentu, w którym nie zamienił się w mgłę dymu.

Nalot trwał. Alfred, w cichym szoku, stał na dachu ambasady, oczy miał szeroko otwarte i łykał te wszystkie widoki i odgłosy wojny, bombardowania, cierpienia. Myślał o sobie jako o odległym, odrębnym od tej walki. Niezaangażowanym.

Teraz był w tym wszystkich pogrążony.

- Kurwa – rzucił Alfred, zmrużonymi oczami wpatrując się w ciemność usianą płomieniami rozsianymi po dachach. Jego słowa rozpłynęły się w krzyku syren, a Winant był zbyt zajęty rozmawianiem z pomocnikami i spoglądaniem na rzeź. Żona ambasadora stała obok, wstrząśnięta i milcząca, a na twarzy miała paraliżujący, zrozpaczony cień, który musiał odbijać się również na twarzy Alfreda.

- Muszę iść – powiedział Winant po chwili gwałtownej rozmowy i odległych wybuchów. Alfred spojrzał na niego w szoku. Niemal odruchowo chciał zaprotestować, zniechęcić go.

- Ty… – zaczął, ale nie mógł znaleźć ani słów, ani silnej woli, by odwieźć ambasadora od jego zamiaru, by powiedzieć mu, żeby przestał i zostawił tych ludzi samym sobie. Wiedział, że Winant nie posłucha. Wiedział też, że nie chciał, żeby Winant posłuchał.

- Muszę oszacować szkody – powiedział ambasador, a jego głos był ledwie słyszalny ponad przeraźliwymi krzykami syren. Winant zaczął zmierzać w kierunku wyjścia.

- …Pójdę z tobą – rzekł natychmiast Alfred, podbiegając do jego boku.

Winant nic nie powiedział – chociaż w jego oczach coś zamigotało – i tylko skinął na pożegnanie żonie i dwóm pomocnikom, a potem zaczął schodzić na ulicę. Alfred szedł za nim, obserwując, jak ambasador poprawia swój płaszcz i sfatygowany filcowy kapelusz. Alfred dopiął własną kurtkę i przyspieszył, by iść obok Winanta, a nie za nim. Ambasador poruszał się jak opętany, nie zwracał uwagi na huki bomb w oddali czy pociski trzaskające wokół nich, gdy schodzili z placu i wpadali w wir zamieszania i chaosu. Dymu i pyłu było coraz więcej, a odległe spirale płomieni zniknęły z pola widzenia Alfreda (dym był tak gęsty, że widać było tylko parę metrów naprzód).

Nic nie mówili. Winant szukał kogoś, kto mógłby potrzebować pomocy, a Alfred obserwował wszystko szeroko otwartymi oczami. Przeszli kawałek w napiętej, pełnej oczekiwania ciszy.

Minęli palące się ruiny budynku, a jakieś młode pielęgniarki niosły ciała innych pielęgniarek. Te żywe, które przenosiły martwe, nie płakały; ich twarze były raczej pełne determinacji, by ułożyć nieżywe kobiety gdzieś na boku. W ich oczach był jakiś straszny spokój. Układały swoje poległe siostry, dłońmi zamykały im powieki i potem z cichym męstwem wstawały i z powrotem wkraczały w gruz, by szukać ocalałych (mimo że wiedziały, iż nie ma żadnych).

Ambasador i Alfred pospieszyli do nich.

- Mogę w czymś pomóc? – spytał Winant, mówiąc niezwykle, jak na siebie, szybko.

Niektóre kobiety zdawały się go rozpoznać, inne nie, jednak i tak tylko potrząsnęły głowami. Pojawiły się kolejne pielęgniarki; pomagały nieść ostatnie martwe ciało. Alfred podbiegł do nich, bez słowa wziął bezwładną kobietę w ramiona i przeniósł ją do reszty ułożonych w rząd zmarłych. Była zbyt lekka. Alfred powoli, czując lęk rozlewający się we wnętrznościach, odłożył ją na ziemię – była młoda. Taka mała, taka lekka. One wszystkie były na to za młode.

Alfred stał nad martwymi i w milczeniu im się przyglądał, a Winant pomagał rozdawać bandaże rannym. Alfred dalej patrzył na kobiety ułożone w rzędzie – jak gdyby spały, śniły. Na twarzach niektórych z nich widać było ból, inne były spokojne… Jednak żadna z nich nie wróci więcej do domu.

Było mu za zimno i musiał odwrócić wzrok. Zamrugał parę razy, a oddech zaczął robić mu się urywany. Musiał się uspokoić, ale każdy jego nerw krzyczał do niego, żeby uciec lub gdzieś biec. Pójść gdziekolwiek. Znaleźć miejsce do lądowania, wrócić do domu… Jednak był również inny, tak samo głośny impuls; impuls, by tu zostać, pomóc każdemu, kogo miał w zasięgu wzroku. Nie mógł i nie chciał już uciekać.

W końcu odeszli, stwierdziwszy, że pomogli kobietom tak bardzo, jak mogli (przynajmniej w tej sytuacji). Odwiedzili mijane zatłoczone schrony, a Winant za każdym razem pytał, czy może zrobić coś dla ocalałych. Zawsze grzecznie zaprzeczali, spokojnie i z opanowanym hartem ducha narodu, który spada ze szczytu, ale ma również mocne fundamenty.

- Pan ambasador też powinien pójść do schronu – powiedział jeden z ocalałych, uśmiechając się lekko. – Zgubi się pan w całym tym dymie.

Winant jedynie potrząsnął głową.

Alfred podał szklankę wody młodej kobiecie, a ta chwyciła ją uśmiechnęła się do niego słabo.

- Dziękuję panu.

Alfred poczuł suchość w gardle.

- To… tylko woda. To nic takiego.

Kobieta wypiła płyn do połowy, a potem przekazała szklankę towarzyszce, która kuliła się obok i cicho kaszlała; pewnie jej matka. Wypiła resztę wody, trzymając naczynie trzęsącymi się dłońmi, a córka podtrzymywała jej ramiona.

- Dziękuję – powtórzyła, nie patrząc już na Alfreda.

Ten powoli wciągnął powietrze i skinął głową.

- Proszę bardzo.

Odwrócił się – musiał się odwrócić – i wrócił do boku Winanta. Ambasador skinął mu głową, ale nie przestał pomagać ludziom, żeby z nim porozmawiać. Bomby wrzeszczały niedaleko, ale w pobliżu nic nie wybuchło.

Skończyli pomagać poszkodowanym w tym schronie, więc wyszli na drogę.

Bomby świszczały i parę razy musieli zanurkować w jakieś wąskie, boczne uliczki, by uniknąć pędzącego wiatru niosącego ze sobą dym i pył, które sprawiały, że paliło ich w płucach.

Alfred stracił już rachubę. Nie wiedział, ile kilometrów przeszli, ile schronów odwiedzili, ile zmarłych pomógł ułożyć, zamykając im oczy i myśląc, ponad wszelką nadzieję, że to, co zstąpiło na tych ludzi po śmierci było dużo spokojniejsze niż ten świat.

- Ambasadorze – zawołał głośno Alfred, przekrzykując wrzask syren, odwracając się od martwych i spoglądając na Winanta, który kończył bandażować dłonie jakiejś młodej kobiety. – Ambasadorze, gdzie jest…

Słowa mu uciekły, gdy Winant z napiętym wyrazem twarzy podniósł na niego wzrok. Alfred przez chwilę na niego patrzył, a potem potrząsnął głową.

Ambasador jeszcze raz rzucił mu spojrzenie pełne sympatii i odwrócił się. Przeszedł przez ulicę, wołając strażaka, który polewał wodą zwęglone szczątki budynku, i zapytał, czy może mu w czymś pomóc.

Alfred stał samotnie, ze wszystkich stron obleczony dymem, i poczuł, że zaciskają mu się płuca. Kilka razy zamrugał oczami, mocno wciągnął powietrze i szybko przeciął ulicę, gdy zobaczył, że Winant prowadzi kilku oszołomionych londyńczyków, by móc poprawić im bandaże. Alfred, nic nie mówiąc, wręcz czując niezdolność do powiedzenia czegokolwiek, owijał opatrunkiem głowę jakiegoś starszego mężczyzny.

* * *

><p>Chodzili po mieście do rana. Alfred nie wiedział, jak daleko dotarli. Nie zatrzymali się, dopóki, o piątej nad ranem i po ośmiu godzinach ciągłego bombardowania, nie ucichły wszystkie syreny.<p>

Słońce wstawało, a dzień był teraz piękny i jasny, ale tylko jeśli ktoś podniósł wzrok na niebieskie niebo. Nad nimi znajdowały się znajome zaporowe balony i przyjazny, błękitny nieboskłon, lecz na wysokości ich oczu był tylko całun szarego dymu i pyłu, smród zwęglonych budynków i roztrzaskanych pocisków.

Alfred spędził całą noc przy Winancie. Pomagał mu, gdy ten pomagał londyńczykom, przystawał za nim, kiedy ambasador pytał każdą napotkaną osobę, czy jest coś, co może zrobić. Alfred praktycznie przez cały czas milczał, a im bliżej było świtu, tym był cichszy. Widoki i zapachy bombardowania spowijały miasto.

Strażacy gasili tlące się szczątki budynków. Alfred i Winant wracali do ambasady, zmęczeni i wyczerpani. Alfred przyglądał się, jak londyńczycy, których domy nie zostały zniszczone (poobijane, zwęglone, zakurzone, ale _całe_), wychodzą z miotłami i łopatami, by sprzątnąć gruz i potłuczone szkło.

Alfred w ciszy się im przyglądał i poczuł, że serce mu pęcznieje i naciska na gardło.

- Ambasadorze… – szepnął i, mimo że ledwo było go słychać, mimo ośmiu godzin rozdzierających uszy dźwięków, ten szept wciąż wydawał się za głośny. Z trudem przełknął ślinę i wreszcie udało mu się wydusić z siebie słowa, których unikał przez całą noc. – Gdzie jest Anglia?

Winant zatrzymał się i spojrzał na Alfreda. On również wyglądał starzej niż wcześniejszego dnia. Pod oczami miał głębokie cienie, a kawałki gruzu uparcie usiłowały przylgnąć do jego ubrania.

- Gdzie on jest? – powtórzył Alfred. – Gdzie mogę go znaleźć? Gdzie on jest?

Zastanawiał się – miał nadzieję – że Anglii udało się opuścić miasto i że jest teraz gdzieś na wsi, gdzie byłby chociaż odrobinę bezpieczniejszy.

Powiedział sobie, żeby się tym nie przejmować.

- Gdzie on jest? – spytał ponownie wyższym już głosem, gdy ambasador nie odpowiadał.

Był wyczerpany i odwodniony, zmęczony i znużony… Ale musiał znaleźć Anglię. Musiał…

Głośno przełknął ślinę.

Serce bębniło mu o klatkę piersiową w natarczywej, lecz niespójnej piosence.

- Muszę go znaleźć! – krzyknął Alfred. – Muszę go zobaczyć… On nie może być… Muszę go znaleźć. Ambasadorze, proszę…

Winant dotknął jego ramienia.

- Sądzę, że… jest u premiera w…

- W jego rezydencji, prawda? Powiedz mi, że nie ma go w Londynie. Powiedz, że jest poza miastem!

Winant patrzył na niego przez chwilę i pokręcił głową.

- Nie mogę ci tego powiedzieć, Alfredzie, bo nie byłaby to prawda.

Żołądek Alfreda zrobił fikołka. Naród szybko ustalił, gdzie jeszcze mógł przebywać premier.

- Pod dziesiątką, tak?

Winant skinął głową.

Alfred, zanim ambasador mógł rzec cokolwiek (i zanim sam Alfred mógłby pomyśleć nad odpowiedzią), oderwał się od Winanta i pobiegł w tamtym kierunku, biegnąc tak szybko, jak nigdy wcześniej. Kluczył między zburzonymi budynkami i łopatami zmęczonych londyńczyków. Z trudem łapał powietrze, ale nie zatrzymał się. Był wycieńczony, znużony, czuł się, jakby nie spał od miesięcy, jednak wciąż biegł. Nie wiedział, czemu gnał tak rozpaczliwie, bez opanowania, na ślepo, w kierunku człowieka, o którego przysięgał się więcej nie troszczyć. O którego nie powinien się troszczyć.

Ale nie miał zamiaru się zatrzymać.

Biegł, żeby go znaleźć i nie zastanawiał się, czemu to robił. Wiedział jedynie, że musiał biec szybko. Całe jego ciało bolało, ale musiał odszukać Anglię. Bał się tego, co mógłby zobaczyć, gdy już go znajdzie…

Pomyślał sobie, że Anglia musiał płakać, musiał się rozpadać, musiał być zmiażdżony i skruszony. Alfred nie mógł sobie wyobrazić, że ktoś mógłby niewzruszenie stawiać czoła tak ciężkiej sytuacji, że nawet ktoś taki jak Anglia byłby cały i spokojny. Niemal mógł go zobaczyć, przewróconego i ze łzami spływającymi po policzkach. Alfred znał to spojrzenie – już kiedyś je widział. I nie mógł sobie wyobrazić, że po takiej nocy Anglii nic by nie było, że pozostałby silny.

Alfred musiał go znaleźć.

Nie miał zamiaru się zatrzymać, dopóki nie znajdzie Anglii.

* * *

><p>Alfred biegł po opustoszałych ulicach, skracając sobie drogę przeskoczeniem przez płotek ogradzający posiadłość premiera; nikt go nie zatrzymał. Przynajmniej udało mu się przejść po piasku i drutu kolczastym, które leżały przed Downing 10 bez złamania nogi i zachlapania krwią całego przedpokoju mieszkania premiera i akurat za to był wdzięczny. Alfred wpadł do domu, ale krzyk zamarł mu na ustach, gdy spojrzał na zakurzone wnętrze. Było nienaruszone. Wyglądało na to, że pył dostał się do każdego londyńskiego domu. Alfred stał w holu i nasłuchiwał jakichkolwiek oznak ruchu czy odgłosów życia. Nie słyszał nic. Przez chwilę jeszcze się nie poruszył, a potem rzucił się do najbliższych drzwi.<p>

Alfredowi łomotało serce, a on sam biegał po wszelkich korytarzach i schodach, żeby odnaleźć Anglię. Sprawdził wszystkie pokoje na pierwszym piętrze, spodziewając się, że znajdzie go gdzieś załamanego i kulącego się z bólu, lecz gdy tak się nie stało, przeszukał każde inne pomieszczenie, każdy zakamarek i szczelinę, każdy schowek i kąt, jednocześnie nasłuchując szlochów. Było niesamowicie, wręcz boleśnie cicho. Alfred parę razy zgubił się w labiryncie pokoi, wlatując do pomieszczeń, w których już był, wpadając do nich bez jakichkolwiek pozorów kontroli, której wymagałoby takie miejsce; nie obchodziło go to. Musiał szukać. Był już o krok od zrezygnowania, dojścia do wniosku, że może Anglia był jednak z premierem, może był poza granicami miasta, może…

I wtedy zobaczył ślady krwi.

I zamarł.

Odrętwiały, nie kontaktując, poszedł szlakiem wytyczonym przez krew, przemierzał ciche korytarze. Dotarł do łazienki i wpatrywał się w drzwi, które nie były zamknięte, ale otwarte tylko odrobinę; światło prześwitywało przez szparę. Alfred wziął głęboki oddech, stojąc tuż przed progiem, i uniósł dłoń, by całkowicie otworzyć drzwi; zawahał się jednak. Gdy stał tam, milczący i nieruchomy, mógł usłyszeć przerywany oddech.

Alfred dotknął drzwi, otworzył je. Odsłoniły one zimną podłogę pokrytą krwią prowadzącą do wanny, w której siedział Anglia. Starszy kraj wpatrywał się w ścianę i nie zareagował. Do Alfreda doszło, że Anglia mógł go jeszcze nie zauważyć.

Anglia patrzył na ścianę tym samym wystraszonym spojrzeniem, które Alfred zobaczył, gdy wypatrzył go w tłumie podczas pierwszego dnia przebywania w tym kraju. Anglia nie ruszał się, był nagi, zakrwawiony i poparzony. Głowę przechylał lekko w bok, a jego zielone oczy wpatrywały się w ścianę, prawdopodobnie widząc coś za nią albo nie widząc nic. Krew pokrywała jego ciało, a jedną rękę miał przewieszoną przez wannę, palcami dotykał podłogi. Krew kapała kropla po kropli, spływając w kierunku szponiastych nóżek wanny.

Alfred w milczeniu obserwował, jak Anglia sporadycznie drży z bólu, jednak przez resztę czasu się nie porusza. Nie mruga. Dźwięk powodowały jedynie niespójne dreszcze przechodzące przez jego ciało (i płuca, gdy przypomniał sobie, że trzeba oddychać).

Anglia polizał wargi i, wreszcie, odwrócił spojrzenie od ściany i przeniósł je na Alfreda. Nie wydawał się być zaalarmowany czy zaskoczony jego obecnością, a Alfred zastanawiał się, od jakiego czasu Anglia _wiedział_ o tym, że młodszy kraj tu jest.

Jego twarz była czerwona od krwi, ale oczy miał jasne. Nie płakał.

Przez chwilę w ciszy wpatrywał się w Alfreda, a potem wyzywająco przekrzywił głowę, patrząc na niego z chłodną rezygnacją. Skrzywił się.

- Mógłbyś? – Mimo że powiedział to słabym głosem, w pustej łazience słowo brzmiało wyraźnie i głośno.

Alfred wszedł do środka. Oczy miał zwrócone na dwie strużki krwi prowadzące do zabrudzonej na czerwono wanny. Anglia dalej się krzywił, ale, pewnie z rezygnacji albo zmęczeni, nie kazał młodszemu narodowi się wynosić.

Alfred przy nim uklęknął, wyciągnął dłoń i dotknął ręki przerzuconej przez wannę. Umazał się krwią, gdy podniósł ramię i włożył je środka. Anglia rozluźnił się, a Alfred zdał sobie sprawę, że ta ręka musiała być przyczyną bólu, a starszy naród po prostu nie był w stanie sam nią poruszyć.

Anglia osunął się, zamknął oczy i westchnął.

- Co tu robisz? – spytał cicho.

Alfred ciężko przełknął ślinę. Nie mógł przemówić, jeszcze nie teraz. Anglia zmarszczył brwi i powoli westchnął.

- Zostałeś… zraniony w bombardowaniu? – zapytał ciszej Anglia (z wahaniem, jakby nie był pewny, czy chce usłyszeć odpowiedź – czy w ogóle chce zadać pytanie).

- Zamknij się – warknął Alfred. Poczuł rosnącą złość. – Zamknij… Czemu, do diabła, mnie o to pytasz? To ty cały krwawisz.

Anglia nie otworzył oczu, ale wygiął usta w lekko gorzkim uśmiechu. Miał pękniętą wargę.

- Rzeczywiście – powiedział jedynie.

Alfred znów poczuł płomień gniewu na spokój, jaki okazywał Anglia. Odwrócił głowę i chwycił ręcznik. Zmoczył go i przez moment, z ponurym wyrazem twarzy, patrzył na ścianę. Uchwycił w lustrze swoje własne odbicie, ale nie mógł się uśmiechnąć ani zmusić do obojętności. Nie mógł udawać. Nie mógł uciec.

Ukląkł obok Anglii i odgarnął mu włosy z twarzy. Były zlepione krwią, sklejone i sztywne. Alfred natarczywie je odsuwał.

Anglia otworzył oczy i nieufnie na niego spojrzał, ale nie cofnął się przed dotykiem. Przez chwilę tak siedzieli, nic nie mówiąc i nie odwracając od siebie wzroku. Alfred musnął twarz Anglii ręcznikiem, rozpoczynając długi i niełatwy proces wycierania krwi. Niektóre rany wciąż były otwarte, ale Anglii zdawało się to nie obchodzić… Albo był zbyt zmęczony, żeby się tym kłopotać.

- Ile… – zaczął Anglia, ale głos załamał mu się; chyba się rozmyślił. Alfred jednak nalegał.

- O co chodzi? – zapytał, kiedy starszy naród ucichł.

Anglia patrzył na niego z ponurym wyrazem twarzy. Studiował oblicze Alfreda, gdy ten odgarniał mu włosy z czoła i starał się zmyć chociaż trochę zakrzepłej krwi z brudnych kosmyków. Palce Alfreda niestrudzenie rozczesywały włosy Anglii, usiłując choć odrobinę je oczyścić. Jego dłonie teraz też były czerwone.

- Ile moich ludzi… zginęło? – Gdy Anglia w końcu przemówił, jego słowa były ciche i nie zdradzały żadnych emocji, mimo że zdawały się być ciężkie.

- …Nie wiem – odpowiedział Alfred. Czuł nietypowe otrzeźwienie i pragnął móc zwyczajnie odwrócić od tego oczy i mieć to gdzieś. – Ułożyłem paru martwych, ale… Nie wiem.

Na twarzy Anglii coś zamigotało. Mocno wciągnął powietrze i poruszył się, odwracając głowę i wpatrując się w ścianę. Parę razy zamrugał, lecz poza tą krótką chwilą wrażliwości zupełnie nie zareagował.

Anglia był spokojny. Alfred w jakimś stopniu spodziewał się, że ten się załamie, ale tak się nie stało.

- Ty… – Alfred zaczął i westchnął. – Zabrać cię do szpitala?

Przez twarz Anglii znów coś przemknęło, jednak tym razem wygiął on wargi w uśmieszek i cicho i ironicznie się zaśmiał.

- Żaden szpital nie może mi pomóc, Ameryko. Powinieneś o tym wiedzieć.

Alfred przytaknął w milczeniu, czując się przy Anglii nieskończenie drobnym, niczym samotne, nic nieznaczące dziecko. Anglia zawsze sprawiał, że czuł się w ten sposób – jakby był zbyt mały, zbyt młody, zbyt nieważny. Jakby wszyscy ledwo go tolerowali i był kompletnym idiotą, który nie rozumie świata. Jakby nie było nic, czego mógłby się nauczyć, nie, gdy siedział obok niego ktoś, kto żył o kilkaset lat dłużej niż on.

Alfred wstał.

- Przyniosę bandaże.

Odwrócił się i wyszedł z łazienki. Usłyszał jeszcze, jak Anglia woła za nim, że w głębi korytarza jest trochę zapasów.

Alfred szybko się tam dostał i zaczął szukać apteczki… Czegokolwiek. Znalazł trochę jodyny, bawełnianą ściereczkę i bandaże.

Wrócił do Anglii; ten wciąż się nie poruszył i dalej patrzył się na ścianę tymi przestraszonymi oczami, jednak, kiedy dostrzegł Alfreda, zamrugał i z powrotem odwrócił do niego głowę, a wyraz twarzy miał spokojny i poważny. Odsunął strach na bok, po to, by wyciągnąć go, gdy znów będzie sam. Alfred nie mógł winić go za pragnienie ciszy i samotności podczas bycia odsłoniętym na zranienie.

Przyklęknął przy nim.

- Jak się czujesz? – zapytał.

- Musisz pytać, mój chłopcze? – rzekł cicho Anglia, układając się wygodniej i przekrzywiając głowę z gorzkim parsknięciem. – Głupio z mojej strony, że czułem się bezpieczniej. Od ostatniego nalotu minęło trochę czasu. Niemądrze myślałem, że…

- Przestań gadać, jeśli masz zamiar wywlekać swoje żale – nakazał Alfred.

- Pieprz się – rzucił Anglia, jednak w jego głosie nie było jadu. Zamknął oczy.

- Mam jodynę.

Alfred zauważył, że Anglia zadrżał, ale nie był pewien, czy przez nadchodzące oczyszczanie ran, odległą bombę czy ból skumulowany z paru ostatnich nocy.

- Będzie piec – powiedział ostrożnie Alfred, na wypadek, gdyby cierpienie Anglii było spowodowane dzisiejszym bombardowaniem.

- Zrób to wreszcie – syknął Anglia i już zacisnął zęby.

Alfred położył bandaże i nalał na ściereczkę trochę jodyny. Odstawił butelkę i powoli przeniósł swoją rękę za plecy Anglii, czując wrażliwe, drżące, rozprute ranami ciało. Anglia wzdrygnął się i spiął, ale Alfredowi udało się podciągnąć go do pozycji siedzącej.

- Dasz radę tak zostać? – spytał powoli.

- Nie jestem kompletnym inwalidą, do wszystkich diabłów – mruknął Anglia, odwracając twarz. Przesunął się i ułożył wygodnie; wygiął plecy i pochylił głowę. – Zaczynaj.

Ale Alfred tego nie zrobił. Nie od razu. Wpatrywał się w plecy Anglii – w pokrzyżowane blizny i świeże zranienia, na strużki krwi spływające w dół.

- Na pewno widziałeś już rany, chłopcze – szepnął Anglia. – Czemu tracisz czas?

Alfred nie miał na poczekaniu żadnej odpowiedzi.

- Tylko to oszacowuję, wyluzuj – powiedział jedynie, a Anglia nie rzekł nic więcej. Jego ciało opadło z westchnieniem.

Alfred opanował się i zacisnął szczęki. Pochylił się, przesuwając namoczoną szmatką przez ranę tuż poniżej szyi Anglii. Starszy kraj spiął się i syknął, ale nie krzyknął z bólu (Alfred by tak zrobił). Siedział spokojnie, jakby był martwy, nie poruszał się wcale podczas gdy Alfred ocierał krew i czyścił rany.

W milczeniu posuwał się w dół pleców Anglii, a jeśli ten był zakłopotany swoją nagością, to utrata krwi uniemożliwiało mu zarumienienie się, a zmęczenie po całej nocy nalotów okazywanie wstydliwości, wiec Alfred tylko oczyszczał rany, przesuwając się wzdłuż kręgosłupa Anglii, na wystające łopatki, boki i krzywe żeber.

- Boli cię to? – spytał Alfred.

Anglia nie odpowiedział, a Alfred potraktował to jako potwierdzenie. Starszy kraj nawet nie drgnął, gdy Alfred zajmował się jego plecami, a ponieważ twarz miał odwróconą, ten nie mógł badać jej wyrazu (chociaż nie mógł sobie wyobrazić, że w takiej chwili, po nocy bombardowań i oczyszczania ran, nie czułby bólu).

Alfred dotknął jego skóry i pomyślał o sobie. Nawet w takich momentach w Anglii było coś wytwornego. W tym nachyleniu ramion i opuszczonej głowie było jakieś obolałe męstwo. Elegancja, piękno… Coś, czego Alfred niemal zazdrościł. Opanowanie i dyscyplina nawet w obliczu szalejącego chaosu.

Powiedział sobie, że nie ma to dla niego znaczenia. Przypomniał sobie o nietroszczeniu się o to, ale wiedział, że teraz takie myśli były głupie…

- Jesteś tak cholernie odważny, Anglio – powiedział, zanim zdołał się powstrzymać.

Anglia wreszcie się poruszył, odwracając głowę i przez ramię patrząc na Alfreda. Przyglądał mu się, a Alfred zaczął się zastanawiać, czy czegoś nie powiedzieć, gdy Anglia zaśmiał się głośno, jego brwi uniosły się, jakby Alfred powiedział właśnie coś niesamowicie i strasznie zabawnego, coś niewiarygodnie śmiesznego. Oczy Anglii nie pojaśniały, ale ten i tak śmiał się jeszcze przez chwilę. Nie przestał przez kilka minut i Alfred zmarszczył brwi, zastanawiając się, czy Anglia nie robi sobie z niego żartów.

- Chłopcze… – powiedział tamten przez śmiech i pokręcił głową, ale przestał się ruszać, gdy podrażnił ranę na szyi, jednak wtedy tylko schylił głowę i wciąż śmiał się w ten swój ironiczny, gorzki sposób. Został tak przez moment, a potem jego śmiech zamarł. Kiedy Anglia ponownie uniósł głowę, był tak opanowany, jak wcześniej. Trzeźwo wpatrywał się Alfredowi prosto w oczy. – Sądzisz, że naprawdę jesteśmy tak odważni… Czy może po prostu brakuje nam wyobraźni?

Alfred poczuł suchość w ustach. Parę razy zamrugał, patrząc na Anglię, który znów wyglądał na ironicznie rozbawionego; jedynie przekrzywił głowę na bok i westchnął. W Alfreda znowu uderzyła spokojna i uparta natura zarówno samego Anglii, jak i jego ludzi. Było to coś, co można by w nich podziwiać…

Byli wytrwali. Nie panikowali. Nie dawali się ponieść emocjom.

Alfred przez chwilę zastanawiał się, jakby to było być podobnym do Anglii, lecz szybko oddalił tę myśl, zanim mógłby za długo się nad nimi rozwodzić. Wolałby umrzeć, niż go przypominać.

- Ja… – zaczął.

- O co chodzi? – wymamrotał Anglia.

- Boże, ja… mam nadzieję, że nigdy nie zostanę zbombardowany – odrzekł Alfred, spoglądając na ciało Anglii.

Starszy naród nie odpowiedział natychmiast.

Alfred skończył zajmować się plecami Anglii i przesunął się, opierając się o wannę, żeby móc pochylić się nad nim i oczyścić mu pierś. Anglia nie drgnął, mimo że niezachwianie wpatrywał się w Alfreda. Ten nie miał zamiaru się wycofać, chociaż pod takim nieubłaganym spojrzeniem czuł się zbyt narażony.

- Mam nadzieję, że nie – powiedział nagle Anglia.

- Nadzieję na co? – zapytał zdezorientowany Alfred.

- Ja również mam nadzieję, że nigdy nie zostaniesz zbombardowany – powtórzył Anglia.

Alfred nie odpowiedział; poczuł, jak całe jego ciało zamiera. Anglia jednak wciąż na niego patrzył, studiował każdy jego ruch.

- Zabandażuj mnie – powiedział. – Już wystarczający to tutaj oczyściłeś.

Alfred w milczeniu skinął głową i podniósł opatrunki. Powoli odwinął gazę i obwiązał nią klatkę piersiową Anglii, zakrywając nią blizny i rany przecinające jego tors i plecy. Równie powoli owinął jego ramiona, obojczyki i szyję.

Gdy już skończył, zajął się rękoma Anglii, czyszcząc je z taką samą starannością jak plecy i pierś. Chwycił dłoń starszego kraju, by ten nie ruszał ręką. Krew kapała na nadgarstek Alfreda, więc na chwilę puścił Anglię, żeby zdjąć kurtkę i podciągnąć rękawy, a potem ponownie złapał rękę Anglii; ta bezwładnie zwisała mu w uścisku.

- Jest złamana – rzekł starszy naród, jak gdyby chciał to wyjaśnić.

Alfred znów skinął głową i nic nie powiedział, ale trzymał teraz jego rękę trochę lżej. Oczyszczał ją powoli, delikatnie. Spojrzał na dłoń Anglii. Kostki były zakrwawione, gorące i posiniaczone. Krew spływała po jego ramieniu na dłoń Alfreda, wzdłuż nadgarstka i aż do łokcia, na czerwono barwiąc podwinięte rękawy koszuli. Wydawało się, że każdy cal ciała Anglii jest pokryty otwartymi, krwawiącymi ranami. Alfred ciężko przełknął ślinę, nie do końca pewny, czemu traktował Anglię tak delikatnie, tak czule. Nie miał żadnego powodu, by tu być. Mógł kazać któremuś z ludzi Anglii znaleźć go i się nim zaopiekować. Mógł nalegać na zabranie go do szpitala… Ale tak naprawdę wiedział, że lepiej go nie ruszać.

Przełknął ślinę.

- Czemu jesteś tu sam, Anglio?

- Premier niewątpliwie jest w jedynym z bunkrów w pobliżu parlamentu – odpowiedział tamten cicho. – Zostawiłem mu tu parę dokumentów i miałem wrócić do domu, ale wtedy zawyły syreny.

- Byłeś sam przez całą noc? – zapytał Alfred i przeklął się za to, ile niepokoju miał w swoim głosie.

Anglia nie skinął głową, ale jego westchnienie wskazywało na potwierdzenie.

- Tak jest lepiej – powiedział powoli.

- Niby czemu jest…!

- Bo przyzwyczaiłem się do bycia samym – rzekł ostro Anglia, a potem, jakby zawstydził się i zdecydował, iż musi wyjaśnić, że nie był sam na świecie, dodał: – w takich sytuacjach.

- Och – mruknął Alfred. Miał wrażenie, jakby został zganiony, i nie wiedział dlaczego.

Po tym pracował już w ciszy. Bandażował nogi Anglii (po tym, jak dla przyzwoitości położył ręcznik na jego udach), schodził od uda do stopy. Nie podnosił wzroku; nie mógł ponownie spojrzeć na Anglię.

- Jak się czujesz? – spytał, nie odrywając oczu od stopy starszego narodu.

- Jestem wyczerpany – odpowiedział cicho Anglia, a głos miał ciężki od szczerości. – Cieszę się, jeśli złapię kilka godzin snu.

- Każdej nocy? – zapytał szeptem Alfred.

- Tak – odparł Anglia.

- Ty… nigdy nie spałeś dużo podczas wojny – powiedział cicho Alfred i natychmiast pożałował tego cofania się w przeszłość.

Anglia jednak nie zareagował negatywnie, nie pouczał go ani nie przeklinał za wywlekanie duchów minionych lat. Ledwie wymruczał twierdzącą odpowiedź:

- Nie. Ośmielę się stwierdzić, że raczej nie. – I kontynuował cicho: – To naprawdę zaskakujące, że tak dużo czasu minęło od ostatniego dużego bombardowania. Naprawdę… to straszna szkoda… – Wciągnął i wypuścił powietrze. – To straszna szkoda… że musisz widzieć mój kraj w takim stanie. Widział lepsze dni, nieprawdaż?

Alfred nie odpowiedział, bo nie wiedział, co miałby rzec. Serce biło mu szybko, a on powoli skończył bandażować Anglię, zabrał od niego ręce i wytarł swoje zakrwawione dłonie o spodnie. Przełknął ślinę.

- Lepsze dni – powtórzył, marszcząc brwi.

- Hm. Chociaż… chyba nie muszę ci mówić, że nie były to nasze najlepsze dni. – Anglia zaśmiał się gorzko. – Niewątpliwie przyszedłeś tu, żeby pośmiać się ze zmęczonego starca, prawda?

- Nie – rzekł jedynie Alfred i wydawało mu się, że to pojedyncze słowo powiedziało więcej, niż było to możliwe.

* * *

><p><strong>Downing Street<strong> to jedno z najsławniejszych miejsc w centrum Londynu, położone w pobliżu parlamentu i Buckingham Palace. Na tej zamkniętej dla ruchu kołowego i dla turystów uliczce, która odchodzi od Whitehall od ponad 200 lat mają swoje rezydencje najważniejsze osobistości życia politycznego Wielkiej Brytanii - premier i kanclerz skarbu. Na Downing Street pod numerem **10** znajduje się kamieniczka z czasów georgiańskich w której od XVIII wieku znajduje się oficjalna rezydencja brytyjskich premierów.

**Sądzisz, że naprawdę jesteśmy tak odważni… Czy może po prostu brakuje nam wyobraźni?** – słowa przyjaciela Murrowa, Erica Sevareida.

* * *

><p><em>Notka: Okaaay. Przepraszam za przerwę? . Rozdział niebetowany (znaczy się, betowany, ale przeze mnie, więc to się nie liczy), więc przepraszam też za wszystkie błędy.<em>  
><em>Nie miałby ktoś ochoty zbetować mi takiego jednego oneshota? "Wymuszony" FrUK (najazd Normadów na Anglię w 1066 r.), USUK (I i II wojna światowa).<em>


	8. Lying in That Sound, Tonight: część 8

_Za betę dziękuję _**Corwenete**_.  
><em>

****Przestrzeń czasowa tej części**:** kwiecień 1941

* * *

><p><em><strong>Lying in that Sound, Tonight - część 8<br>**_

Alfred zostawił Anglię rano, od razu po tym, jak udało mu się doprowadzić go do łóżka i znaleźć temblak dla jego złamanej ręki. Starszy kraj przez cały ten czas nic nie mówił i nawet nie podziękował Alfredowi za jego starania. Alfred tak naprawdę tego nie oczekiwał i nie winił Anglii za wstrzymywanie się od podziękowań… Chociaż on też wolał się nie odzywać i utrzymywał chłodną ciszę, przy której starszy naród lepiej się czuł.

To milczenie przerwał jednak właśnie on, gdy zatapiał się w swoim łóżku.

- Czy twoi ludzie za tobą nie tęsknią?

- W domu? – spytał Alfred z zaskoczeniem i podniósł wzrok na Anglię.

- W ambasadzie – poprawił go tamten głosem zmęczonym i cichym.

- Ambasador wie, że poszedłem cię szukać – powiedział Alfred po chwili, zastanowiwszy się, czy na pewno to przyznać. – Nie będzie się martwił.

Anglia spojrzał na niego. Studiował jego twarz ze spokojną pewnością, a Alfred czuł się z tego powodu nieswojo… Ale nie mógł odwrócić oczu, bo to byłoby tchórzliwe, więc tylko patrzył na niego i przełykał ślinę.

- …Czemu tu przyszedłeś? – zapytał po chwili Anglia.

- Żeby cię znaleźć? – odparł Alfred, marszcząc brwi i myśląc nad jakąś wymówką.

Anglia jednak tylko pokręcił głową i dalej przyglądał się Alfredowi.

- Do mojego domu. Dlaczego tu przyszedłeś?

- Już ci powiedziałem…

- I czemu jeszcze sobie nie poszedłeś? – przerwał mu odrobinę rozpaczliwie Anglia. Nie zabrzmiało to tak, jakby był przez to odrzucony albo zniesmaczony, czy nawet jakby _chciał_, żeby Alfred już poszedł. To nie było tego typu pytanie, lecz jasne było, że od jakiegoś czasu pochłaniało uwagę starszego kraju. Ten dalej nieubłaganie patrzył na Alfreda, zupełnie niezawstydzony takim wpatrywaniem się w kogoś. – Dlaczego tu zostałeś?

Alfred zdał sobie sprawę, że nie ma na to odpowiedzi i nie mógł wymyślić żadnej wystarczająco szybko, by Anglia przestał na niego patrzeć. To pytanie mu ciążyło… _Dlaczego on tu jeszcze w ogóle był?_

Alfred prychnął, by przynajmniej spróbować jakoś odwrócić od siebie uwagę.

- Nie da rady poruszać się teraz po Atlantyku. Nie jestem tu, bo tego chcę czy coś takiego. Myślę, że ambasador wciąż uważa, że może wykorzystać mnie, żeby wpłynąć na opinię publiczną. Powinno mu być głupio, hahaha…

Jego śmiech zamarł, gdy Anglia dalej mu się przypatrywał. Światło padło na jego twarz, rzucając na połowę cień, kiedy z kolei druga część była posiniaczona, poorana bliznami i zakrwawiona. Alfredowi zrobiło się sucho w ustach.

Anglia wreszcie odwrócił wzrok.

- Oczywiście. Jak głupio z mojej strony, że wierzyłem inaczej.

Słowa, puste i zabójcze, zawisły w powietrzu. Alfred nie umiał dojść, co dokładnie znaczyły.

- Odpocznij, staruszku. Siedzenie do tak późna nie może być dla ciebie dobre.

Cień uśmiechu pojawił się na spierzchniętych, popękanych wargach Anglii.

- Ha. Masz zbyt dużo wiary w moje senne nawyki.

Położył się jednak na łóżku i niemal natychmiast zamknął oczy. Alfred przyglądał się, jak rozluźnia się pod kocami i zwija w pozycję embrionalną.

- …Przyjdę znowu, jeśli bomby wrócą – powiedział Alfred.

Anglia prychnął sennie.

- Oczywiście, że wrócą, ale nie kłopocz się czymś tak głupim. Powinieneś skupić się na zapewnieniu bezpieczeństwa sobie.

Jego głos zdawał się zanikać. Alfred wiedział, że to tylko kwestia czasu, nim Anglia zaśnie… Zastanawiał się, czy w ogóle będzie pamiętał tę rozmowę. Alfred usiadł na brzegu łóżka i przez chwilę patrzył na drugiego mężczyznę, a jego myśli wciąż wirowały wokół zadanego przez niego pytania.

- Przyjdę do ciebie, jeśli bomby wrócą – obiecał, ale nie wiedział, czemu to robi. Być może potrzebował czuć się potrzebnym chociaż do czegoś takiego. By być bohaterem. By być istotnym i niezbędnym… I pomagać dobrowolnie. To pewnie było to. Prawdopodobnie…

Anglia nie odpowiedział, zamruczał tylko ze zmęczeniem i zatrzepotał powiekami. Myśli Alfreda się zatrzymały. Anglia nie poruszył się, jedynie jego klatka piersiowa podnosiła się i opadała, gdy oddychał (gdy oddychał jeszcze o ten jeden dzień dłużej).

Alfred siedział tam jeszcze przez chwilę i wyszedł dopiero, kiedy Anglia zupełnie zasnął.

- Cholera wie dlaczego, ale znajdę cię ponownie – mruknął Alfred, zanim opuścił mieszkanie.

Brnął przez wyludnione ulice Londynu i czuł się wyczerpany i wypompowany ze wszystkiego. Jego stopy były ciężkie, powieki tak samo… Lecz nie mógł sobie wyobrazić, jak zmęczony musiał być Anglia i jak wycieńczony musiał być przez całą noc – Alfred przecież zobaczył go dopiero pod koniec. Myśli Alfreda, mimo jego ogromnych starań, ciągle wracały do Anglii. Gdy wrócił do ambasady była już pora lunchu i, mimo że Alfred był głodny, jego zmęczenie zwyciężyło z burczeniem w brzuchu; opadł na kanapę w biurze Winanta i spał przez parę godzin, uśpiony odgłosami pisania i innych prac ambasadora.

Dźwięk pisania również go obudził; zamrugał oczami. Na ramionach miał położony koc. Mocno złapał go palcami, na policzkach poczuł ciepło. Słońce już zachodziło, a Alfred ziewnął głośno, szeroko otwierając usta.

- Witam z powrotem – powiedział ambasador, gdy podchwycił spojrzenie Alfreda.

Kraj skinął głową i usiadł. Przeczesał włosy i starał się rozruszać zdrętwiałą szyję. Zdjął koc z ramion i położył go na swoich kolanach; było zimno i Alfred odrobinę zadrżał.

- Jak się ma pan Kirkland? – spytał Winant po chwili.

Myśli Alfreda powróciły do obrazu zakrwawionego Anglii siedzącego w wannie. Alfred przechylił głowę do tyłu i zaczął wpatrywać się w sufit, starając się znaleźć sposób na wyrażenie tego bez zbytniego komplementowania siły starszego kraju i jednocześnie nie chcąc, by brzmiało to, jakby go potępiał. Wyobraził sobie Anglię okrytego krwią przylepioną do każdego kawałka skóry i włosów, jego napięte i zwinięte w sobie ciało. A potem, jak dokuśtykał do łóżka i odrzucił rękę Alfreda, gdy ten chciał mu pomóc; był uparty i głupi do samego końca. Alfred pamiętał, jak wykończony opadł na łóżko, wzdychając. Pamiętał, jak patrzył na niego, gdy on sam powoli wycofywał się z pokoju i zamykał za sobą drzwi.

Alfred zmarszczył brwi.

- Nie płakał – wydusił z siebie.

Cień uśmiechu pojawił się w kącikach ust Winanta, gdy ten opuścił oczy na swoje dokumenty. Nic nie mówił, przerzucał tylko jakieś papiery. Alfred również się nie odzywał. Markotnie patrzył na ścianę i przyglądał się zegarowi; przez długą chwilę jego tykanie było jedynym dźwiękiem w pokoju.

- Jest odważny – postanowił Alfred, kątem oka zerkając na ambasadora na wypadek, gdyby ten źle zrozumiał słowa Alfreda. Naród odchrząknął i dodał szybko: – No, bo po prostu sobie radził z… z tym wszystkim.

- Oczekiwałeś tego? – spytał Winant.

- Co, że sobie z tym poradzi? – Myślał o tym już wcześniej. Wzruszył ramionami.

- To znaczy… Czy oczekiwałeś, że będzie płakał? – poprawił go delikatnie ambasador.

Alfred na chwilę wstrzymał oddech. Potem ponownie wzruszył ramionami, wstał i zaczął z roztargnieniem chodzić po pokoju. Wyjrzał przez okno (w połowie zasłonięte papierem, by powstrzymać wiatr po tym, jak większość szyb została wybita) i przyjrzał się uszkodzeniom na placu. Chaos poprzedniej nocy wydawał się być milion mil stąd – dzisiaj było zwodniczo spokojnie, tak, jakby nic się nie stało.

- Pokazuje światu twarz – swoją i swoich ludzi – której jeszcze nikt w tej wojnie nie widział – powiedział Winant z roztargnieniem; przestał uderzać piórem o papiery i stanął z Alfredem przy oknie, ręce założył za plecami. Alfred spojrzał na niego, marszcząc brwi. Ambasador nie uśmiechał się, ale też się nie krzywił. – Jest w tym hart ducha, siła. Jasne dnie i wściekłe noce… Tak było tu również jesienią. Z taką odwagą mobilizuje się, by nie siać rozpaczy w innych… I ta waleczność pokazuje, że można przełamać każdy defetyzm.

Zamilkli. Alfred, zanim zdał sobie z tego sprawę, pokiwał głową na zgodę, jednak gwałtownie przestał to robić. Myśli krążyły mu ponuro po głowie, gdy patrzył na zniszczony plac, na zrujnowane miasto, które już teraz rozmywało się w promieniach umierającego słońca.

- Amerykanie wierzą, że ratują Brytyjczyków i tak jest. Ale ja wierzę, że oni z kolei ratują Amerykę.

Alfred zmarszczył brwi. Spojrzał na ambasadora sceptycznie, jednak ten tylko się do niego uśmiechał.

- Nie potrzebuję ratunku – zaprotestował słabo Alfred. – To nie ja się rozpadam.

- Prawdopodobnie nie. Czy wierzysz, że losy Zjednoczonego Królestwa są przesądzone, Alfredzie?

Alfred poczuł zimno spływające w dół kręgosłupa. Zacisnął pięści. Przypomniał sobie, co wcześniej myślał o Anglii – jak mówił sobie, że nie obchodziłoby go, gdyby wyspiarski kraj ostatecznie upadł. Przypomniał sobie, jak się to zmieniło, kiedy przez tamten jeden krótki moment przyznał przed sobą, że nie chciałby tego, i że, przede wszystkim, Anglia nie mógł upaść. Był na to zbyt uparty…. Ale teraz to wydawało się tak dalekie. Jak łatwo było powiedzieć coś takiego, nim zobaczył Anglię z ranami od bombowców na całym ciele i nowymi bliznami rozdzierającymi skórę. Jak łatwo było mu wierzyć, że Anglia jest niezwyciężony, kiedy nie widział rzeczy, które sprawiały, że sądził odwrotnie.

- Nie wiem – powiedział cicho, przeklinając to, że wiedział, iż jest to prawda.

* * *

><p>Bomby wróciły dwa dni później. Alfred słyszał buczenie silników, słyszał odległe eksplozje. Widział pożary kwitnące w opuszczonych częściach Londynu, rozciągające się tam i roznoszące wszystko, co stanęło im na drodze.<p>

- Nie tak dużo, jak ostatnio – powiedział Winant. – Muszą bombardować również inne miasta.

Alfred poruszył się, ale zanim mógł złapać swój płaszcz i gnać pod dziesiątkę na Downing, Winant dotknął jego ramienia i powstrzymał go.

- Ale ja… – zaprotestował Alfred. _Obiecałem…_

- Pan Kirkland jest z premierem – rzekł cicho Winant. – Mają na niego oko, ma zapewnioną opiekę. Jest w schronie pod parlamentem. Nic mu się tam nie stanie.

Zachęcająco ścisnął rękę Alfreda.

Naród zmarszczył brwi i, wiąż trzymając kurtkę, wyjrzał przez okno i spojrzał na ogień na południu. Jego źrenice rozszerzyły się, a serce mu waliło.

- Wiem, że się martwisz, ale…

- Nie martwię się – podkreślił Alfred, czując rumieniec występujący na twarz. Coś przykleiło mu się do gardła i dużo czasu zajęło mu usunięcie tego, tak, by mógł mówić normalnie i beznamiętnie. Założył kurtkę. – Poza tym to nie chciałem szukać Anglii czy coś w tym stylu. Chciałem się upewnić, że z ludźmi na ulicach jest wszystko w porządku!

Bomby grzmiały całkiem blisko, podłoga od nich drżała. Alfred spoglądał na ambasadora, a Winant patrzył na niego. Ambasador wyciągnął rękę i chwycił kapelusz, założył go na głowę.

- Mój błąd. Będę ci towarzyszył – powiedział.

Dwaj mężczyźni wyruszyli razem.

* * *

><p>- Tak, wygląda na to, że premier nie może nic z tym zrobić. Zgadzam się z tą decyzją. W końcu… oprócz stolicy, również Manchester, Portsmouth, Cardiff, Plymouth, Liverpool i Bristol poniosły szkody – usłyszał Alfred; Winant rozmawiał z pracownikiem ambasady. Alfred oparł się o ścianę. Był świadomy tego, że podsłuchuje, ale tak naprawdę nie mógł zrobić nic innego. Kurczowo łapał się tych słów, uszy trzymał otwarte na każdą wiadomość o kondycji Anglii. Winant westchnął. – Szczególnie te sześć nocy z kolei bombardowań Liverpoolu. Prawie połowa doków miasta została zniszczona.<p>

- Ale to oznacza, że…

- Tak. Ilość zaopatrzenia, które można tam wyładowywać z przypływających statków, zmniejszyła się do zaledwie jednej czwartej normy. Jeśli Luftwaffe w dalszym ciągu będzie bombardować porty, a U-booty będą zatapiać statki…

- Oni wszyscy będą głodować – szepnął inny pracownik ambasady.

Alfred poczuł, jak jego krew robi się zimniejsza; nagle w całej ambasadzie zrobiło się za chłodno. Odsunął się od ściany i przełknął ślinę, zwilżając niespodziewanie zbyt suche usta. Nie powinien podsłuchiwać. Słuchanie o problemach nie przynosiło mu nic dobrego, a i tak powiedział już sobie, że go to nie obchodzi.

Ale zanim Alfred mógł wprowadzić w życie plan wielkiej ucieczki, ambasador przeprosił pracowników i zaczął odchodzić. Alfred słyszał coraz bliższe kroki, jednak nie pomyślał o wycofaniu się, dopóki Winant nie wyszedł z pokoju i od razu go nie zobaczył.

- Ach, Alfredzie – powiedział ambasador i, mimo że wyglądał kiepsko, nie poskąpił swojej ojczyźnie ciepłego słowa. – Przypuszczam, że to usłyszałeś.

- Raczej tak – odrzekł Alfred, przeklinając się za to, że znowu brzmiał na rozdrażnionego. – Co zdecydował premier?

- Odwiedzi Bristol, żeby podnieść morale. Bardzo niepokoi się o nastroje poza Londynem.

- Och.

- Ja i pan Harriman pojedziemy razem z nim – kontynuował Winant.

- Co? Dlaczego wy też?

- Chyba jest bardziej pewny siebie, kiedy ma nas obok – powiedział z roztargnieniem ambasador i spojrzał na okno na przeciwległej ścianie.

- To wszystko? – spytał Alfred. – To raczej…

Ugryzł się w język; nagle, w obliczu zbombardowanych miast i przede wszystkim pod spojrzeniem, jakim właśnie obdarzył go Winant, poczuł się zbyt mały i drobny.

Ambasador potrząsnął głową.

- Nie, Alfredzie, masz rację. To z jego strony również strategiczne posunięcie. Jeśli będzie miał ze sobą dwóch Amerykanów, będzie mógł przekazać, że Stany, mimo wszystko, są z Anglią.

Alfred skrzywił się.

- Chce, żebym też jechał, tak?

- Nie będę cię zmuszać – powiedział Winant. – Nie masz takiego obowiązku, więc nic się nie stanie, jeśli wolisz tutaj zostać.

Alfred przygryzł wargę, patrząc, jak ambasador niespokojnie się porusza.

- Jeśli chcesz, mógłbym to zorganizować tak, żeby z tobą zostać…

- Nie chcesz jechać? – spytał zdziwiony Alfred.

Ambasador wydawał się niemal zawstydzony. Odwrócił się i podszedł do biurka, a Alfred podążył za nim. Patrzył, jak Winant z napiętymi ramionami opada na krzesło i spogląda na dokumenty leżące na blacie. Długo siedział w milczeniu, lecz Alfred wiedział, że musi poczekać. Niedbale usiadł na krześle przed biurkiem i wyciągnął nogi, a ręce zwiesił po bokach.

- To nie tak, że nie chcę okazać swojego wsparcia mieszkańcom Bristolu czy innych miast – powiedział powoli Winant. – Chodzi o to, że… premier… ostatnio bardzo nalegał.

- Nalegał? – spytał zdezorientowany Alfred.

Winant ponuro skinął głową.

- Bardzo nalegał na otrzymywanie większej ilości wsparcia od Stanów Zjednoczonych.

Mówił wolno, starannie dobierając słowa, i uważnie przyglądając się reakcji Alfreda. Ten z kolei jedynie bardziej zmarszczył brwi.

- Och.

- Chce, by statki marynarki ochraniały okręty przywożące tu pomoc z Lend-Lease. Mówi, że wsparcie Stanów nie jest pożyteczne, jeśli tu nie dociera.

Alfred skrzywił się.

- Ale to byłoby praktycznie wypowiedzenie wojny.

Winant westchnął i zamknął oczy.

- Właśnie tego premier pragnie bardziej niż czegokolwiek innego. Żeby Stany przystąpiły do wojny.

Alfred poruszył się na krześle i zmienił swoją postawę na bardziej reprezentacyjną i profesjonalną. Złożył dłonie na kolanach i przez moment przypatrywał się swoim kostkom.

- Nie mogę dołączyć do wojny – powiedział powoli. – Jestem… No cóż. Wiesz co. Jestem neutralny. Obojętny.

- Zastanawiam się – rzekł ambasador, składając na biurku jakieś papiery – jak bardzo neutralny naprawdę jesteś, Alfredzie? – Narodowi zarumieniły się policzki, a gdy poderwał na Winanta wzrok, ten jedynie pokręcił głową. – Jeśli zdecydujesz się pojechać z nami do Bristolu, premier prawdopodobnie będzie chciał zamienić z tobą słowo. Nalegał na więcej twoich odwiedzin w weekendy. Wydawał się… bardzo cieszyć twoją obecnością ostatnim razem.

Alfred cicho i niezobowiązująco chrząknął z zakłopotaniem.

Ambasador zamilkł; rozumiał potrzebę przemyślenia wszystkiego i nigdy nie naciskał, jeśli chodziło o takie sprawy. Po prostu wrócił do pracy, kiedy Alfred nie odpowiedział od razu. Winant pracował w ciszy; podpisał kilka dokumentów, złożył inne, dopisał coś na jeszcze kolejnych. Pilna praca przez całe popołudnie zdawała się mu podobać. Tymczasem Alfred siedział w niezręcznej (według niego) ciszy i nie mógł zebrać myśli. Serce wciąż grzmiało mu od cichych słów Winanta – jak bardzo neutralny był? – a jego umysł koncentrował się na odpowiedzi na to pytanie. Nieważne jednak, jaka ona by była, nie mógłby usprawiedliwić statków marynarki pływających razem ze zwykłymi okrętami. A nawet gdyby mu się to udało, jego kongres i wojsko nigdy nie pozwoliłoby, żeby coś takiego miało miejsce. Ambicje Churchilla od początku były skazane na niepowodzenie. Naciski premiera i jego pragnienie, by uzyskać więcej wpływów od Stanów nigdy nie dadzą skutków. Wojna przyszła i minie, a Stany Zjednoczone będą w nią tak bardzo niezaangażowane, jak to tylko możliwe. O to w tym chodziło. Nie można było tego zmienić.

Ale mimo to…

- Pojadę – powiedział nagle Alfred.

Winant podniósł wzrok i skierował na niego oczy. Alfred odwzajemniał spojrzenie, zdeterminowany; szczękę miał zaciśniętą, a ramiona napięte.

Cień uśmiechu pojawił się na twarzy ambasadora.

- Dobrze.

* * *

><p>Gdy Alfred przyjechał na stację, jego oczy natychmiast odnalazły Anglię.<p>

- Wyglądasz jak gówno – ogłosił Alfred na powitanie, gdy podszedł już do starszego kraju.

Anglia rzucił mu miażdżące spojrzenie; pod oczami miał głębokie cienie, na całej twarzy siniaki i szramy, rękę trzymał na temblaku. Wyglądał okropnie, a Alfred przecież spodziewał się tego… jednak wciąż nie był przygotowany na zobaczenie go w takim stanie tak nagle. Anglia był teraz jeszcze chudszy, ubranie wisiało na nim jak worek. Jego garnitur, niegdyś idealnie dopasowany i bez żadnej skazy, nie zmienił koloru od ich pierwszego spotkania, był wyświechtany, a wprawna ręka Anglii przez cały czas na powrót go zszywała… Dopiero teraz, gdy ta ręka była złamana, Alfred dostrzegł małe dziury, których starszy kraj po prostu nie był w stanie naprawić. Anglia był blady jak zwykle, oczy miał zapadnięte, a jego kości policzkowe były bardziej wyraźne niż przedtem.

Wciąż jednak patrzył na Alfreda z wszelkim oporem i błyskotliwością, na jakie mógł się zdobyć, z tą zawziętą determinacją, która wydawała się nigdy nie niknąć. Z niesmakiem wykrzywił wargi.

- Jestem tego w pełni świadomy – powiedział.

Alfred uśmiechnął się szeroko, prawie szaleńczo, desperacko starając się opamiętać, by oddzielić te dziwne emocje, które odczuwał, gdy Anglia był w pobliżu – nie mógł ich zanalizować, ale też wcale nie chciał tego robić. Nie chciał zrozumieć tego wszystkiego, co się działo i co czuł. Byłoby łatwiej, gdyby po prostu pojechał do domu… ale to tylko sprawiło, że zaczął myśleć o pytaniu Anglii. Czemu w ogóle tu został? Jego uśmiech był lekko maniakalny, a Anglia bez wątpienia to dostrzegł i miał zamiar coś powiedzieć. Alfred próbował przerwać mu, lecz zanim mógł to zrobić, premier do niego podszedł. W ustach miał cygaro, a w dłoni laskę; Harriman i Winant wlekli się za nim.

- Ach, tutaj jest – zagrzmiał Churchill i chwycił dłoń Alfreda, potrząsając nią tak samo entuzjastycznie jak wcześniej.

Alfred nagle poczuł się niezręcznie i przygasł. Zdobył się tylko na lekkie skinienie głową. Premier zwrócił swoją uwagę na Anglię, a Alfred zobaczył, jak wyraz twarzy starszego kraju odrobinę łagodnieje, gdy Churchill zapytał o jego ramię.

- Nic mi nie jest, panie premierze – powiedział Anglia cicho i niemal pocieszająco.

Churchill skinął głową i, chwyciwszy Alfreda za rękę, pociągnął go za sobą.

- Chodźmy już, chodźmy. Musimy odwiedzić dzisiaj jeszcze parę miejsc, zanim wieczorem pojedziemy do Bristolu.

Alfred został raczej bezceremonialny wprowadzony do pociągu, a za nim podążali premier, Harriman, Winant, doradcy Churchilla i w końcu Anglia, który wspiął się do pociągu z gracją, jakiej nie powinna mieć w takiej ilości połamana, krwawiąca osoba. Grupa rozproszyła się po pociągu, by znaleźć wolne miejsca i odpocząć. Anglia usiadł obok Alfreda, jednak nie wydawał się być z tego powodu szczególnie zadowolony.

- Wygląda na to, że cię to boli – powiedział Alfred po długiej ciszy; silnik pociągu zadudnił i pojazd ruszył na zachód.

Anglia przez moment obserwował go kątem oka, a potem otwarcie na niego spojrzał. Wpatrywał się w Alfreda tak długo i tak intensywnie, że ten zaczął niespokojnie się poruszać, ale Anglia nie odwrócił od niego oczu. Alfred z kolei nie miał zamiaru ustąpić i odwzajemnił spojrzenie. Nie miał pojęcia, czemu Anglia się przygląda (albo na co czeka).

- Dlaczego cię to obchodzi? – zapytał po chwili starszy naród.

- Nie obchodzi – odpowiedział szybko Alfred i lekko skrzywił usta. – Nie obchodzi mnie to. Po prostu chciałem wiedzieć, czy jest jakiś powód, że wyglądasz jak żywy trup.

Anglia wciąż miażdżył go wzrokiem.

Alfred nie miał zamiaru się skulić.

Anglia westchnął, zamknął oczy i w końcu opadł na swoje miejsce.

- Oczywiście, że to boli.

Alfred tak naprawdę nie spodziewał się odpowiedzi, więc wyprostował się odrobinę.

Przez długą chwilę siedzieli w milczeniu, aż Anglia rzekł, powoli i starannie dobierając słowa:

- Wielu z moich ludzi umiera, jeszcze więcej straciło domy. Cywile. Teraz zmierzamy do innych miejsc, które straciły tak dużo ludzi i mnóstwo innych rzeczy. Jestem zmęczony, znużony, ale trzymam się. W takich okolicznościach każdy z naszego rodzaju byłby wyczerpany. – I wtedy na twarzy Anglii pojawił się cień uśmiechu, ale był to tylko przebłysk i zniknął tak szybko, że Alfred miał wątpliwości, czy w ogóle tam był. – Ale ja… My to przetrwamy. Moi ludzie to przetrwają. Absolutnie… musimy. Nawet jeśli oznacza to…

Ucichł i parę razy zamrugał oczami; wyjrzał przez okno. W ciemności nie było jednak widać nic oprócz jego własnego odbicia – przestraszone oczy spoglądające na przestraszone oczy.

Alfred siedział w ponurym milczeniu i czuł się głupio, że śmiał się z Anglii. W jakiejś części spodziewał się, że starszy kraj na niego nakrzyczy… Ale zamiast tego ten opanowany, pewny siebie Anglia był dziwny i nowy – a może był powtórką starego wspomnienia, które Alfred dawno zakopał? W każdym razie Alfred czuł się ukarany, mimo tego, że Anglia nie prawił mu żadnych kazań.

* * *

><p>Dotarli do Bristolu, gdy bombardowanie się zaczęło. Alfred w szoku patrzył, jak Anglia nagle wzdryga się i wzdycha lekko, a później pochyla się, ściskając się za bok. Zanim Alfred zdążył pojąć, co się działo, został odciągnięty za ramiona, podczas gdy pomocnicy Churchilla i członkowie jego rodziny dopadli do Anglii, badając, co mu jest.<p>

Alfred, nagle zmuszony do zmiany miejsca, stał cicho, wstrząśnięty, i nie wiedział, jak zareagować. Wszystkie oczy były skierowane na Anglię, a Alfred cofnął się, gdy światła pociągu zgasły, kiedy ten znalazł schronienie pod mostem kolejowym niedaleko Bristolu. Świat migotał za oknem, gdy bomby spadały i port stawał w płomieniach – to za bardzo przypominało Londyn. Buczenie silników wypełniało powietrze, a przedział pociągu zaczął robić się dla Alfreda zbyt mały; każdy krzyczał do starszego narodu i pytał go, jak się czuje, a głos Anglii, kiedy ten mówił, że nic mu nie jest, przebił się przez to wszystko i dotarł do uszu Alfreda.

Winant dotknął jego ramienia. Alfred, nieco zaskoczony, spojrzał na niego szeroko otwartymi, zdezorientowanymi oczami, lecz ambasador nic nie powiedział i tylko ścisnął jego rękę.

Alfred mocno zacisnął powieki, ale nawet jeśli nie mógł tego zobaczyć, to słyszał spadające bomby i dźwięk krzyków Anglii, mimo że starszy kraj z całych sił usiłował je stłumić.

Odlegle doszło do niego, że już drugi raz złamał swoją obietnicę, że znajdzie Anglię, kiedy bomby wrócą.

* * *

><p>O świcie wjechali do pokrytego gruzem miasta. Pożary wciąż płonęły, a ulice były zalane wodą z zepsutych wodociągów. Mieszkańcy przetrząsali ruiny w poszukiwaniu martwych i rannych.<p>

- Nigdy nie sądziłem, że takie spustoszenie jest możliwe. – Alfred usłyszał szept jednego z mężczyzn i poczuł, jak jego własna klatka piersiowa pulsuje, a potem się zaciska.

Jego oczy powędrowały do Anglii, który był jeszcze bardziej zmęczony niż w nocy. To jego przestraszone spojrzenie wróciło…

_To tylko kwestia czasu, zanim…_

Alfred parę razy zamrugał oczami, a potem podszedł do Anglii, podczas gdy ich grupa przemierzała ulice. Przyglądał się szerokiemu pasowi wytartemu przez bomby spadające na miasto wcześniejszej nocy. Alfred spojrzał na Anglię. Bombardowanie nie było aż tak destrukcyjne jak to w Londynie, jednak odcisnęło na nim piętno.

- Wszystko w porządku? – zapytał Alfred, a głos miał ponury.

Anglia zerknął na niego, a następnie szybko odwrócił wzrok. Dłoń jego niezłamanej ręki niemal samoświadomie bawiła się temblakiem, chociaż równie dobrze mógł to być jakiś nerwowy nawyk.

- Nic mi nie jest – wymamrotał Anglia. – Nie potrzebuję tego ciągłego zrzędzenia.

Alfred wbrew sobie prychnął śmiechem i rzucił:

- Tylko się upewniam, wiesz. Nie zrzędzę nad tobą. Jeśli musisz usiąść, to lepiej usiądź, żebyś nie wypłoszył swoich ludzi.

- Nie stoję obok premiera z jakiegoś konkretnego powodu – odparł cicho Anglia, kiwając głową w kierunku Churchilla i idących po jego bokach Winanta i Harrimana. To prawda, że Anglia ciągnął się na końcu, czasami poprawiając temblak i wyglądał jak nie wiadomo co, ale, mimo wszystko, brodę trzymał wysoko uniesioną, a usta miał zaciśnięte w wąską linię.

Alfred znowu zaczął mieć wrażenie, że prawi mu się kazanie. Przygryzł wewnętrzną stronę policzka i wypuścił powietrze przez nos.

- Będzie łatwiej, jeśli pozostanę poza zasięgiem wzroku – powiedział spokojnie Anglia. Skierował wzrok na Alfreda. – To ty powinieneś być widoczny.

- Że kto, ja? – Alfred przewrócił oczami. Kiedy ruszyli ulicami, wydawało się, że Anglia zaraz się przewróci, więc złapał go za łokieć i, ignorując jego protesty, pomógł mu stanąć prosto i dopiero wtedy opuścił rękę. Dotykanie Anglii było dziwne. Dziwnie było myśleć, że on wciąż trwał pomimo wszystkich blizn i krwawiących ran. Dziwnie było myśleć o nim poza wojną – ale Alfred to pamiętał. Zaszywanie dziur w jego kurtkach, siedząc w salonie lata temu, gotowanie dla niego, wracanie do niego, oni obydwaj biegnący do siebie przez doki, aż Alfred wpadał w ramiona Anglii… Arthura. Te chwile, które Alfred wbrew sobie ciągle pamiętał.

Ale Arthur był teraz tak daleko i Alfred widział jedynie Anglię. Anglię, który, mimo wszystko, nie miał zamiaru upaść czy spocząć. Jego twarz była twarda i posiniaczona, oczy przestraszone… Ale on wciąż maszerował dalej. I może, gdzieś głęboko w środku, Alfred był pod wrażeniem, może mu kibicował. Ale gdy zajął się tą myślą, potrząsnął głową i poniewczasie zdał sobie sprawę, że Anglia coś do niego mówił i że właśnie to wszystko przegapił.

Anglia wpatrywał się w niego tak, jakby oczekiwał odpowiedzi.

Alfred podrapał się w policzek i wsadził dłonie do kieszeni płaszcza, czując nagły chłód. Orszak Churchilla czasami się zatrzymywał, by porozmawiać z ludźmi, którzy tłoczyli się obok i wołali do nich:

- Witaj, Winnie!

- Stary, dobry Winnie!

- Nigdy nas nie zawiedziesz – to jest dopiero człowiek!

Twarze spoglądające na Churchilla nie były obrazem nędzy i cierpienia – ludzie odsunęli to od siebie przed tym, jak rozgłosili między sobą wiadomość o przybyciu premiera i wylęgli na ulice, tak, że chwilę później coraz więcej osób tłoczyło się wszędzie, by go odnaleźć. Rzucili się ku niemu.

Właśnie tak mijał im dzień. Churchill przemierzał ulice, spotykając się z mieszkańcami i robiąc inspekcję ochotników zastępujących normalną armię na tym terenie (wyprostowanych na baczność, jednak z uśmiechami na twarzy, gdy premier przechodził obok). Chodzili po mieście. Churchill przystanął, by podziwiać dekoracje z ostatniej wojny, na twarzy miał wymuszony uśmiech. Podeszli do naczelników obrony przeciwlotniczej, strażaków-ochotników, a potem, wreszcie, do kobiet.

Anglia obserwował swoich ludzi i ignorował Alfreda. Młodszy kraj nie przegapił delikatnego wyrazu, który pojawił się w kącikach jego oczu, i jak jego twarz złagodniała.

Alfred odwrócił od niego wzrok i zobaczył, jak starsza kobieta potrząsa dłonią Churchilla, rozmawia z nim przez moment, a później, zakłopotana, pospiesznie mówi:

- Bardzo przepraszam, ale nie mogę dłużej z panem rozmawiać. Muszę iść posprzątać dom.

I odeszła, tak szybko, jak tylko starsza, lekko ranna kobieta mogła. Anglia ją obserwował; kilka razy zamrugał i trochę niepewnie westchnął.

Alfred spojrzał na niego, ale szybko odwrócił wzrok. Samolubny czy nie, nie mógł się poddać i współczuć Anglii. Nawet jeśli wiedział, że ta śmiercionośna bitwa była otoczona dowodami jego siły…

Alfred odsunął się od Anglii i podszedł do Harrimana, który przez cały dzień sporządzał notatki na temat wizyty Churchilla. Ten zazwyczaj spokojny człowiek rzadko okazywał emocje, lecz Alfred, kiedy stanął obok niego, zobaczył, jak Harriman żarliwie coś pisze i usłyszał, jak niemal melodramatycznie mówi:

- Walczyli w bitwach, skosztowali pożarów, dumni i nieustraszeni odegrali swoją rolę. To jest…

Harriman najwyraźniej nie mógł określić, jakie to było, bo zamilkł i westchnął głośno, a potem jeszcze coś dopisał. Skinął głową Alfredowi i podszedł do premiera. Alfred nie miał nic przeciwko temu – wolał teraz iść sam. Szedł więc w swoim własnym tempie razem z grupą Churchilla, rozmyślał i przyglądał się otoczeniu.

- Przylecą znowu, racja? Ale nasi chłopcy ich dostaną i zostaną po nich tylko groby – mówiła do Churchilla jedna z kobiet, a w oczach miała łzy. – W końcu wygramy, prawda, panie premierze?

Przemawiała z taką wiarą, a jednak dało wyczuć się od niej znużenie. To zmęczenie, smutek, które w końcu zaczęły opuszczać twarze ludzi przed tym, jak bomby wróciły. Alfred to pamiętał – ostrożna radość i nadzieja. A teraz to znów zostało zgniecione i, mimo że ci ludzie zawzięcie się trzymali, uparcie chwytali się tej nadziei, Alfred wiedział, jak szybko będzie to zanikać, jeśli nocne naloty dalej będą miały miejsce.

Alfred obejrzał się przez ramię na Anglię, który spoglądał w niebo; wyraz jego twarzy był odległy, lecz sugerował, że Anglia myślał o tym samym. Dzień był jasny. Oznaczało to również jasną noc. A to oznaczało więcej bomb.

Wiatr liznął włosy Anglii, a ten nawet nie drgnął, gdy Alfred znowu do niego podszedł.

- Tak bardzo wierzą – rzekł cicho Anglia, a Alfred zauważył, że starszy naród ma w oczach łzy. – To… Tak głęboka wiara to poważny obowiązek.

Alfred nic nie powiedział, tylko przyglądał się Anglii. I w tej cichej chwili zdał sobie sprawę, że starszy naród, nawet skwaszony i słaby, był olśniewający. Stał w blasku słońca, obserwował niebo, a potem powoli przeniósł spojrzenie i patrzył na swoich ludzi, przyglądając się, jak żyją dalej, mimo pyłu i gruzu, mimo obdartych ubrań oraz monotonii i zmęczenia. Alfred zauważył, jak Anglia krzywi się, ze wszystkich sił usiłując zdusić łzy, gdy młodszy kraj był obok. Część Alfreda chciała powiedzieć Anglii, że spokojnie może płakać, ale inna cząstka była zaskoczona tym, że Anglia wciąż _może_ płakać.

Alfred po raz pierwszy zaczął się zastanawiać, czy może odczuwał z Anglią jakieś pokrewieństwo – na widok zamglonych oczu Anglii w jego żołądku pojawiła się iskra solidarności.

I to było przerażające.

- Płaczesz? – zapytał, a słowa zabrzmiały głośno i oskarżycielko, zupełnie nie tak, jak zamierzał. Ale nie odważył się ich cofnąć. Może lepiej by było, gdyby wydawał się obojętny.

Anglia odwrócił się do niego i spojrzał na niego morderczo.

- Bądź cicho, chłopcze, jeśli wiesz, co dla ciebie dobre.

Alfred zapłonął i skrzywił się.

- Nie mów tak do mnie…

- Nie waż się ze mnie drwić – rzucił Anglia.

- Nie drwiłem! – zaprotestował Alfred.

Słabo pomyślał, że byłoby łatwiej, gdyby po prostu nie zauważał tych rzeczy. Bycie świadomym otaczającego świata było za trudne. Bycie świadomym każdej małej zmiany w Anglii również. To było zwyczajnie zbyt dużo. Wpatrywali się w siebie nawzajem, aż Anglia powoli odwrócił twarz. Podniósł oczy na niebo.

Alfred też odwrócił wzrok.

Kiedy kilka chwil później znów spojrzał na Anglię, jego oczy były całkowicie suche, a zmiana wydawała się tak drastyczna, że Alfred zastanawiał się, czy w ogóle widział jakieś łzy.

Jednak gdy Anglia przemówił, jego lekko chwiejny głos go zdradził.

- Nie wiem, ile jeszcze moi ludzie przetrwają. Martwię się.

Alfred, zaskoczony taką szczerością, najpierw nie wiedział, co odpowiedzieć.

- Co?

Anglia skierował na niego wzrok.

- Mogą przywdziać pełne odwagi oblicza, jednak morale w końcu zmaleją. To nie tylko przez nawrót nalotów… a bardzo dobrze znam ich efekty – nikt nie może w nieskończoność znosić bombardowań. Wcześniej czy później, duch bojowy zniknie. I to nie tylko to, boję się też o codzienną biedę.

- Co masz na myśli? – zapytał Alfred.

Anglia spojrzał na niego spojrzeniem, które wyraźnie pokazywało, za jak bardzo głupiego go miał. Alfred zarumienił się ze wstydu.

- Byłeś tu przez prawie dwa miesiące. Nie wiesz? – Anglia westchnął. – Niedostarczone transporty, kurz, znoszone ubrania, monotonia, która bierze się z niedostatku wszystkiego, brak szkła na wymianę szyb, gubienie się w ciemności w drodze do domu, niedobór światła i opału – Anglia potrząsnął głową – Nawet najdzielniejsi nie wytrzymaliby czegoś tak ponurego zbyt długo.

- Niby tak, ale…

- Dwadzieścia miesięcy. Dwadzieścia miesięcy wojny, a walka wydaje się być nieskończona. Nie widać żadnej ulgi.

Grupa Churchilla ruszyła z powrotem do dworca kolejowego. Było wczesne popołudnie i premier musiał już wracać; przebywał w Bristolu przez wiele godzin. Alfred obejrzał się przez ramię i zobaczył falę ludzi – setki osób idących za swoim przywódcą.

- Ulga musi gdzieś być – rzekł Alfred i przełknął ślinę; zdał sobie sprawę, iż, przede wszystkim, naprawdę chce uspokoić Anglię. – Wszyscy mówią, że to wygrasz, że…

- Ja… – Anglia przerwał mu tak cicho, że Alfred niemal nie dosłyszał jego słów. Chyba zorientował się, że młodszy kraj robił co w jego mocy, by dodać mu otuchy, bo jego ton nie był opryskliwy. Jedynie zrezygnowany. – Jestem znudzony rozmowami o słuszności mojej sprawy i moim ostatecznym tryumfie. To, czego chcę, to informacje, jak mogę pokonać Niemców. A tego nikt nie może mi dać.

Nic już więcej nie powiedzieli, a potem weszli do pociągu i przystanęli w wagonie. Churchill, wraz z Winantem i Harrimanem, stał z tyłu pojazdu i machał na pożegnanie mieszkańcom Bristolu dopóki nie zagwizdał gwizdek i pociąg nie ruszył.

Alfred przyglądał się, jak Churchill zakrywa twarz gazetą i płacze. Nie było w tym wstydu, tak samo jak nie było go w sposobie, w jaki premier uśmiechał się i chwalił swoich ludzi i ich wiarę. I płakał za tą gazetą.

_To tylko kwestia czasu, zanim Anglia upadnie…_

* * *

><p><em>Notka: I proszę, kolejny rozdział. Dodałam już połowę ficka, yaaay!<br>_

_Dzisiaj przypisów brak, bo w sumie chyba nie ma do czego ich robić... Jeśli jednak coś byłoby niejasne, to proszę bić. Byle nie za mocno ;)  
><em>


	9. Lying in That Sound, Tonight: część 9

**Przedział czasowy tej części:** maj 1941

* * *

><p><em><strong>Lying in that Sound, Tonight - część 9<br>**_

- Twoja twarz jest szczuplejsza niż wcześniej – powiedział ambasador któregoś dnia, a był to jasny poranek pierwszego maja. Po wyniszczających bombardowaniach, które miały miejsce w poprzednim miesiącu, Winant ciężko pracował, żeby zapewnić Brytyjczykom jakąś ulgę i stale współpracował z dwoma stolicami, by coś zrobić. Ale wszystko szło powoli. Stany Zjednoczone nie brały poważnie pilnych potrzeb, o których mówił Winant, a prezydent, co było dla niego normalne, tygodniami nie odpowiadał na listy i depesze. Winant wyglądał, jakby dochodził do granicy wytrzymałości. Często wydawał się być nieszczęśliwy i zaniedbany; odsuwał się od dokumentów i zaciskał pięści we włosach.

Tygodnie, które minęły od wizyty w Bristolu, były wykańczające. Alfred pomagał ambasadorowi, jak tylko mógł, a nowa praca ciągle do nich napływała. Alfred sam próbował pisać do prezydenta telegramy i listy, ponieważ Winant sądził, że ten mógłby odpowiedzieć szybciej ojczyźnie niż jemu, jednak korespondencja w dalszym ciągu była wymuszona.

Alfred był zajęty. Wszyscy byli zajęci. Alfred widział Anglię tylko kilka razy, przelotnie, gdy akurat nie biegał gorączkowo między Winantem, Churchillem, Harrimanem, parlamentem i resztą, a i wtedy były to tylko szybkie skinienia głową, sztywne rozmowy o pogodzie albo chaosie ludzkiego życia. Alfred nie chciał zastanawiać się nad tym, czy tęskni za Anglią, czy nie.

Na słowa ambasadora dotknął dłonią swojego policzka.

- Naprawdę? – zapytał z zaskoczeniem.

Winant skinął głową, a jego spojrzenie było niemal przepraszające – tak jakby był odpowiedzialny za głód Alfreda, kiedy sam również głodował.

- Wiem, że nie możesz jeść tyle, ile w domu, ale…

- Nie szkodzi – powiedział Alfred. – To nie oddziałuje na państwo. Z ekonomią nic się nie dzieje. To tylko moje ciało reaguje.

Winant mocniej zmarszczył brwi, a Alfred uśmiechnął się szeroko i lekceważąco machnął dłonią.

- Nic mi nie jest, ambasadorze – powtórzył.

Winant wyglądał gorzej niż on. Teraz, gdy Alfred przyjrzał się jego twarzy, ambasador wydawał się dużo starszy niż był naprawdę. Miał zapadnięte oczy i był wychudzony, z trudem stał prosto. A jednak, mimo wszystko, nie poddawał się. Alfred poczuł przypływ przywiązania, gdy pomyślał o swoim ambasadorze. Nie po raz pierwszy zdał sobie sprawę, że był dumny z tego, iż go zna.

Szybko okazało się, że początek pięknej wiosny przerodził się w najgorszy okres dla Anglii. Alfred widział zmiany zachodzące w ludziach, w urzędnikach, w samym Winancie.  
>Dostrzegał tak wiele. Coraz więcej statków było zatapianych i racje żywnościowe robiły się jeszcze bardziej drakońskie. Ostatnie tygodnie nie były łatwe. Kiedy już pierwszy pogodny dzień zakończył się bombardowaniem o zachodzie słońca, wiosna przynosiła coraz więcej chaosu.<p>

Alfred nie zauważył jednak, że traci na wadze, choć wyglądało na to, że tak było. Już od dawna nie patrzył na siebie w lustrze i przebywał w Anglii już wystarczająco długo, by wszystko zdawało mu się naturalne, tak jakby od zawsze był taki szczupły. Ale kiedy znowu pomyślał o tych paru razach, gdy widział tutaj Anglię, przypominał sobie jego zapadnięte policzki, głębokie cienie pod jego oczami, to, jak spokojnie się trzymał – dostojny mimo swojej złamanej ręki.

Wrócił myślami do jego oczu, wtedy, w Bristolu. To spojrzenie wciąż go prześladowało.  
>Potrząsnął głową.<p>

Wstał i zaczął chodzić po pokoju. Wiedział, że ambasador mu się przygląda, ale nie przeszkadzało mu to. Czuł się lepiej, gdy wiedział, iż Winant go pilnuje – jeden z jego własnych ludzi w morzu cudzoziemców na obcym lądzie. To była izolacja – Alfred tęsknił do swoich własnych obywateli, do własnej ziemi. Pragnął zrozumieć, czemu kazano mu tu przyjechać i, ponad wszystko, czemu nie zostawiono go w spokoju.

- Chyba wszyscy ostatnio byli głodni – powiedział cicho. Skrzywił się i odwrócił plecami do ambasadora, wyjrzał na plac, który wciąż był zniszczony przez bombardowania z zeszłego miesiąca.

- Raczej tak – zgodził się Winant. Alfred skinął głową.

- To… wpływa na ludzi.

- Owszem – znów potwierdził ambasador.

Alfred westchnął, wypuszczając powietrze przez zęby, i odwrócił się do Winanta. Ręce oparł o parapet i odchylił się do tyłu, spojrzenie miał skierowane na ambasadora. Ich oczy się spotkały i przez chwilę żaden nic nie mówił – Winant czekał, aż Alfred się odezwie.

Alfred oblizał usta, usiłując zebrać słowa… i rozpaczliwie chcąc zapalić.

- Naprawdę nic się nie da zrobić? – zapytał i poczuł, jak serce drga mu w piersi, kiedy wreszcie wypowiedział te słowa. – Dla nich? Dla kogokolwiek? Ich morale… To widać. Przecież nikt nie może tego wytrzymywać przez aż tyle czasu.

- Ten powiew świeżości zniknął – powiedział ambasador. – Powiew stawiania oporu. Brak jedzenia też ma z tym coś wspólnego.

- Tak – odparł Alfred, przeklinając się za to, jak nieszczęśliwie zabrzmiał.

- Ci ludzie są silni, ale nie wytrzymają wszystkiego. – Winant przeciął pokój i oparł się o tę samą ścianę, co Alfred, a dłoń położył na jego ramieniu. Zacisnął ją w geście pocieszenia. Serce Alfreda wciąż waliło o jego klatkę piersiową. – Jesteś chyba bardzo o to zatroskany, Alfredzie.

Kraj gwałtownie, nim zdążył się powstrzymać lub o tym pomyśleć, skinął głową.

- Tylko ktoś bez serca by nie był.

Opuścił głowę. Kątem oka widział cień uśmiechu, który pojawił się na twarzy ambasadora.

- Wygląda na to, że trochę dorosłeś, odkąd tu przybyłeś.

- Chyba tak – mruknął Alfred.

- Wydaje mi się, że nie „nienawidzisz" Anglii tak bardzo, jak wcześniej myślałeś. – Ambasador przerwał na moment, podkreślając swoje słowa. Alfred nic nie wtrącił, tak jak miał w zwyczaju, gdy nie chciał go wysłuchać; często wykorzystywał powolny sposób mówienia Winanta, ale teraz milczał. – A może nie „nienawidzisz" pana Kirklanda tak bardzo, jak myślałeś?

Alfred zesztywniał, ale nie odezwał się.

Ambasador nie naciskał, jedynie mocniej ścisnął i puścił jego ramię. Wyprostował się, uśmiechając się do Alfreda, i niespodziewanie uniósł dłoń, by pogłaskać go po włosach – niewielki, ledwo zauważalny gest, niezręczny, ale wciąż miły. Alfred podniósł głowę i ze zdumieniem spojrzał na Winanta, lecz ten tylko uśmiechnął się jeszcze raz i wrócił do biurka.

Alfred na niego patrzył.

- Nie wiem – powiedział w końcu. – Czy go nienawidzę, czy nie… Nie wiem. Ja…

Przerwał, zadrżał lekko. Nagle zrobiło mu się za zimno.

Ambasador skinął głową.

- To odpowiedź sama w sobie.

- Co? – zapytał Alfred. Nie rozumiał, jak jego niezdecydowanie, jedyna rzecz, która wypełniała jego umysł, mogło być odpowiedzią.

- Ponieważ – rzekł powoli Winant, przesuwając papiery na biurku i nie patrząc na Alfreda – nie możesz powiedzieć też „nienawidzę go".

Alfred na chwilę wstrzymał oddech.

Odsunął się od okna, żeby usiąść na kanapie. Spuścił głowę i złożył dłonie, zagubił się w myślach, by złożyć jakieś spójne zdanie. Winant, jak zawsze, był cierpliwy.

- Ja… – powiedział Alfred po długiej pauzie. – Nie. Nie nienawidzę go.

Poczuł się tak, jakby z jego ramion zniknął jakiś ciężar, jakby wreszcie coś do niego dotarło – i jednocześnie wydawało się to tak do bólu oczywiste, gdy już to przyznał. Było tam, czekało przez cały ten czas… I w końcu do niego doszło.

Alfred zmarszczył brwi. Nie był pewien, co zrobić z tym fantem – czy poglądy jego ludzi o Anglii się zmieniły? Wiedział, że to nie mogło stać się od tak – był świadomy rozdarcia swoich obywateli co do tej sprawy. A przynajmniej był dwa miesiące temu… Teraz mogło być inaczej.

- Wiem o tym – odparł mu Winant, przerywając ciąg jego myśli.

Alfred spojrzał na ambasadora; ten uśmiechał się. Alfred patrzył na niego szeroko otwartymi oczami i czuł się dziwnie pusty i przeźroczysty pod wzrokiem Winanta.

Ale miał wrażenie, że zrozumiał przynajmniej tę maleńką rzecz.

Skinął głową.

* * *

><p>Dwa dni później Alfred wrócił do ambasady z przydziałem jedzenia – racje były teraz straszliwie niewielkie, myślał, przypominając sobie o jednej uncji sera, która była bezpiecznie schowana w mieszkaniu Winanta – i odkrył, że w całej ambasadzie panował zgiełk. Przystanął, mrugając ze zdziwieniem, a pracownicy go do siebie przywołali.<p>

Poszedł do nich i jednocześnie rozglądał się za Winantem. Gdy go znalazł, ten pochylał się nad biurkiem i wściekle coś pisał.

- Ambasadorze? – zapytał Alfred, wymijając pomocniczkę Winanta, która akurat wychodziła z pokoju. Naród podszedł do ambasadora. – Co się dzieje?

- To pan premier – odpowiedział Winant, na powitanie kiwając Alfredowi głową i wracając do pisania. – On… Cóż, ponownie zatelegrafował do prezydenta. Mamy nadzieję, że prezydent albo wyśle mu jakąś odpowiedź, albo skontaktuje się z nim osobiście.

- Co powiedział Churchill? – spytał Alfred, gdy podchodził do biurka.

Winant poruszył się, podniósł z biurka kartkę i zaczął czytać.

- Panie prezydencie, jestem pewien, że nie zrozumie mnie pan źle, jeżeli przekażę panu dokładnie to, co zaprząta moje myśli. Jedyną decydującą o wszystkim przeciwwagą, jaką mogę dostrzec… jest to, że Stany Zjednoczone stanęłyby w naszych szeregach jako walcząca potęga.

Ambasador, dosyć delikatnie, odłożył kartkę na swoje biurko. Spojrzał na Alfreda.

- Czy prezydent szybko odpowie? – spytał Alfred i poczuł, jak jego własny puls przyspiesza.

- Mam nadzieję – odparł Winant, marszcząc brwi. – Premier nie… _błagał_ od zeszłego czerwca. Porzucił teraz wszystkie pozory. Nie potrzebuje już okrętów czy wsparcia, potrzebuje sojusznika.

Alfred niemal zadrżał, całe jego ciało napięło się niczym struna. Opuścił oczy i spojrzał na papiery porozrzucane po całym biurku.

- Prezydent ogólnie odpowiada powoli – powiedział ostrożnie.

- Owszem – przytaknął się Winant. – Miejmy nadzieję, że tym razem zrozumie pilność, którą staramy się mu ukazać przez cały czas.

Alfred w milczeniu kiwnął głową.

Wyszedł z ambasady i skierował się do mieszkania, w którym przebywał, gdy nie pracował z Winantem do późna. Zatopił się w kanapie i zapatrzył w podłogę. Pomieszczenie było zakurzone – pyłowi udało dostać się do środka mimo ogromnych starań Alfreda, by zakryć okna tam, gdzie szkło popękało w poprzednim miesiącu. W pokoju było zimno.

Alfred jednak zatracił się w myślach. Wrócił umysłem do Roosevelta – zastanawiał się, czy ten wysłucha usilnych próśb Churchilla. Ale Alfred najbardziej obawiał się, że wiadomość rozpłynie się w znieczulicy Waszyngtonu – niczym zagubiona w morzu wiadomość w butelce.

- Albo zostanie zatopiona przez _Gneisenau_ czy_ Scharnhorst_ – mruknął głośno i gorzko Alfred.

Osunął się lekko, łokcie oparł o kolana, a brodę położył na złożonych dłoniach. Wpatrywał się w pustkę, myśli wirowały mu z prędkością paru mil na minutę. To wszystko przypominało wyścig z czasem. Jeśli prezydent zamierzał przystąpić do wojny, to teraz był odpowiedni moment, ostatnia szansa, zanim byłoby za późno, nim wsparcie nadeszłoby poniewczasie i nie mogłoby już wspomóc powoli słabnących ludzi.

I w tej chwili doszło do niego, że rozmyślał o wojnie, jakby była czymś naturalnym.

Pokręcił głową.

- Nie będzie chciał, żeby mówiło mu się, co ma robić – powiedział Alfred, myślami wracając do prezydenta.

Zignorował grzmienie własnego serca. Siedział w pokoju, pozostawiony samotnie ze swoimi rozważaniami.

* * *

><p>Prezydent odpowiedział po tygodniu.<p>

Alfred nie wiedział, co dokładnie, ale domyślił się, że nie było to nic dobrego, gdy przyglądał się, jak jakiś Brytyjczyk z przejęciem mówi coś do Winanta. Alfred stał za framugą drzwi, tak, żeby nikt go nie zobaczył, i obserwował wszystko. Nie chciał wdawać się w dyskusje z jednym z ludźmi Churchilla.

- Czemu on wciąż tak się upiera przy bierności i niechęci? To, czego potrzebujemy i to, czego potrzebują też jego ludzie, to jakieś śmielsze działania!

- Rozumiem pana niepokój – odparł Winant napiętym głosem, przeglądając dokumenty. – Obawiam się jednak, że nie mogę udawać, iż w pełni pojmuję rozumowanie prezydenta. Zrobię przez Atlantyk co tylko w mojej mocy, by przekonać go, że sytuacja jest krytyczna.

Ich rozmowa trwała dalej, a Alfred doszedł do tego, że prezydent, jak zwykle, nie podzielał chęci natychmiastowego działania premiera. Alfred miał więc rację – odpowiedź jego szefa nie była taka, jaką chciałby otrzymać Churchill. Naród bał się jednak, bo wiedział, że to mógł być przypadek.

Pracownik premiera wyszedł parę minut później i Alfred wsunął się do biura Winanta. Ambasador uniósł na niego wzrok, uśmiechnął się do niego lekko i skinął głową, a potem z powrotem opuścił oczy na swoje papiery i, jeśli było to konieczne, dopisywał coś do nich i odkładał je na odpowiednie miejsca.

- Prezydent odpowiedział? – zapytał Alfred bez żadnych wstępów. Ambasador skinął głową.

- Owszem.

- I nie przystąpi do wojny? – spytał Alfred, nie wiedząc, co czuł w związku z ewentualną odpowiedzią – ewentualną odpowiedzią, którą i tak już znał.

Ambasador pokręcił głową.

- Zapewnia premiera, iż „wsparcie Amerykanów przybędzie niebawem, tak, jak obiecał".

W głosie Winanta było zmęczenie, ledwo słyszalna desperacja. Alfred wyjrzał przez okno, rozmyślając o tych wszystkich Brytyjczykach, którzy upadali, a jednak wciąż, mimo wszystko, walczyli. Pomyślał o Anglii, ale przestał szybko, nim zdążył zagłębić się w rozważania o nim.

Z trudem przełknął ślinę, gdy nagle poczuł, że ciężko mu oddychać. Miał wrażenie, że jego usta są wypchane watą i przez kilka chwil stał przed ambasadorem oniemiały, nie mogąc zebrać słów. Zastanawiał się słabo, czy tak właśnie czuł się czasami Winant, kiedy próbował coś powiedzieć.

- Anglia wie? – zapytał Alfred. Winant zmarszczył brwi.

- Nie wiem. Podobno przez cały dzień był w domu i starał się go posprzątać. Nalegał, mimo że premier chciał, by trzymać go pod stałym nadzorem. Z jego ramieniem i ranami…

Winant zamilkł i powoli pokręcił głową. Wyglądał na zatroskanego, a Alfred rozumiał dlaczego.

Ponownie zwrócił wzrok na okno; bujał w obłokach.

- Hej – rzucił po długiej chwili.

- O co chodzi, Alfredzie? – spytał ambasador. Alfred na niego nie spojrzał, ale zmarszczył brwi.

- Zawsze mnie pytasz, czy nienawidzę Anglii albo czy sądzę, że upadnie…

Winant nic nie powiedział. Czekał.

Alfred znów ciężko przełknął ślinę, niepewny. Kilka razy odkaszlnął i poczuł ciepło wypływające na policzki w przeciągającej się ciszy.

- A co z tobą? Co ty myślisz? – udało mu się wreszcie zapytać.

Ambasador przez długi moment milczał, lecz w końcu cicho powiedział:

- Kocham ten kraj.

Alfred zarumienił się, a wzdłuż jego kręgosłupa przemknął dreszcz. Winant mówił dalej.

- I wierzę, że będzie stać do samego końca… I że wygra. Ale wierzę również, że rozpaczliwie potrzebuje pomocy, by uniknąć losu reszty Europy.

* * *

><p>To była agonia.<p>

Tak właśnie Alfred się czuł, co mgliście sobie uświadomił. Agonia. Konflikt – drgający ruch, który szarpał i przyciągał jego myśli. Nie wiedział na pewno, co działo się w domu, bo docierające do niego wieści były nieliczne, lecz mógł to sobie wyobrazić, jeśli poruszenie w jego wnętrznościach przypominało poruszenie dręczące jego ludzi. Wciągnął powietrze i opadł na kanapę w swoim mieszkaniu, z ponuro zmarszczonymi brwiami wyjrzał przez okno w kierunku ambasady.

Udręka.

Powiedział sobie, że nie powinien się tym przejmować – jego stała już mantra – ale, w rzeczywistości, brak odpowiedzi od prezydenta zbił go z tropu. Całkowicie.

A jeszcze gorsza była świadomość, że przez te dwa miesiące, podczas których był oddzielony od swoich ludzi i domu, coś mogło się tam zmienić. Zwykł myśleć tak samo jak jego szef, zgodny z osądami swoich ludzi, z ich wahaniem w sprawie wojny za Atlantykiem również. Ale teraz, gdy znajdował się za tym Atlantykiem, nie wiedział już, co myślą wszyscy w domu…

Czuł się odizolowany, a wzburzenie w jego wnętrzu nie pomagało w żaden sposób. Winant i prezydent kazali mu tu przyjechać, by zrozumiał sytuację, ale on podejrzewał, że raczej po to, żeby…

Wpłynąć na opinię publiczną.

Alfred otworzył oczy i natychmiast je zamknął; jęknął. Zarówno Winant jak i Roosevelt chcieli zobaczyć, czy jego pobyt tu może jakoś oddziaływać na opinię ludzi, on sam w sumie również. Ale jeśli właśnie tego pragnął prezydent, to czemu po prostu nie wypowie wojny?

- Kongres wciąż pewnie działa w żółwim tempie – mruknął Alfred, przyciskając rękę do oczu i wzdychając. Poruszył się, by ułożyć się wygodniej na kanapie. – Albo ludzie po prostu naprawdę nie chcą wojny.

Ale nie mógł być tego pewien. Tak wielu z jego obywateli gardziło Brytyjczykami, a jednak tak wielu chciało pomóc. Ale, ogólnie rzecz biorąc, Alfred pamiętał apatię, przekonanie, że całe to zniszczenie i wojna to niewyraźna, odległa sprawa, a nie coś bezpośredniego.

Skrzywił się, kiedy pomyślał o nocach bombardowań, których był świadkiem. Przeraziła go myśl, że jego właśni ludzie by przez to przechodzili.

- Sytuacja, jest, co oczywiste, krytyczna – mruknął Alfred. – Co mam więc zrobić? Co czują moi ludzie? Jak mam reprezentować ich, skoro nie wiem nawet, co sam czuję?

Z westchnieniem przekręcił się na bok. Miał być przedstawicielem swojego narodu, ale jak mógł to zrobić? Czy jego myśli były myślami jego obywateli? Czy mógł przyjąć, iż to szarpanie i rwanie, ta niepewność, odzwierciedlała się w jego ludziach?

- To – szepnął Alfred w kierunku podłogi, a jego powieki robiły się coraz cięższe – dokładnie dlatego nie chciałem przełamać swojej izolacji.

* * *

><p>Alfred nie był pewien, jak długo spał, wiedział za to, że obudziło go wycie syren.<p>

Usiadł gwałtownie, szeroko otwartymi oczami patrzył na ciemniejący świat. Syreny krzyczały przeraźliwie, a gdy Alfred bardziej się wsłuchał, rozpoznał odleglejszy odgłos: znajomy, okropnie znajomy szum silników i trzask bomb spadających na ziemię.

Zanim mógł to przemyśleć, już był na nogach. Założył kurtkę i buty i wypadł z mieszkania, zbiegając po schodach i wychodząc na ulicę. Niebo płonęło czerwienią, a gorący wiatr mknął ku południu miasta. Alfred biegł – biegł, dopóki jego płuca się nie skurczyły, kluczył ulicami, gnał tak szybko, jak tylko mógł, zanim bomby dotarłyby tam, gdzie się znajdował.

Nie mógł jednak wyprzedzić niemieckich bombowców. Leciały nad jego głową, a pożary zaczynały ogarniać miasto. Alfred słyszał nad sobą krzyk bomb i przez kilka niebezpiecznych chwil myślał, że jedna z nich spadała prosto na uliczki i budynki, przy których był… Ale nie. Bomby wybuchały wokół niego, gruz obsypywał wszystko, budynki pochłaniał ogień i dym, beton marszczył się jak palony papier.

Alfred widział tylko ludzi, który spieszyli do podziemnych schronów, i normalnie przystanąłby, żeby im pomóc – ale nie mógł się zatrzymać. Musiał biec dalej… Obiecał. Obiecał, że go znajdzie, kiedy bomby spadną ponownie. Dotrzyma słowa.

Ledwo oddychał, gdy dotarł do znajomego domu – sapał zadyszany, trochę się pocił. Ale nie zatrzymał się. Bez pukania wpadł do środka, akurat by zobaczyć, jak Anglia chwieje się na nogach i upada – najpierw złamaną ręką – na ścianę, jak kawałek się po niej osuwa; on również ciężko dyszał i pocił się. Nie wydał z siebie dźwięku. Był cicho przez cały czas.

- Anglio! – krzyknął Alfred, gdy do niego podbiegał.

Ten uniósł wzrok, a oczy rozszerzyły mu się, kiedy zauważył, że Alfred idzie w jego kierunku. Wzdrygnął się, a Alfred dostrzegł otwierające się rany na jego rękach i to, jak jego skóra odchodziła i jak drżał, tak, jakby płonął – pożary. Alfred widział je za wybitymi oknami domu Anglii.

- _Idioto_ – powiedział Anglia przez zaciśnięte zęby. – Co ty, do diaska, tu robisz?

- Obiecałem, prawda? – zapytał Alfred, wyciągając ręce i delikatnie chwytając Anglię, świadomy tego, jak tamten wzdrygał się za każdym razem, gdy słyszał spadającą bombę. – Już jestem. Nie jesteś sam.

Oczy Anglii zamigotały i ten spojrzał na Alfreda tak, jakby chciał coś powiedzieć, ale jego kolana ugięły się i potknął się odrobinę, gdy usiłował pozbyć się dotyku Alfreda.

- Kretyn – powiedział głosem jadowitym i napiętym od bólu. – Co ty sobie myślisz, biegać tak jak kompletny… całkowicie głupi… Co ty…

Przerwał, gdy przebiegł przez niego niezwykle silny dreszcz, i opadł na jedno kolano. Odtrącił jednak dłoń Alfreda, gdy ten ukląkł obok niego, by pomóc mu wstać. Podniósł się sam, wykorzystując ścianę jako oparcie, i spojrzał na młodszy kraj z ogniem, o jaki Alfred, w takiej sytuacji, nawet by go nie podejrzewał.

- Biegać tak w środku nalotu, odbiło ci? Kurwa mać – zaklął Anglia. Osunął się na ścianę w akcie nonszalancji, który jednak zdradził ból w kącikach jego oczu, w jego zaciśniętej szczęce i w nachyleniu ramion. To był całkowicie odmienne od widoku po nalocie – bycie świadkiem bomb rozprzestrzeniających się na jego skórze i w spojrzeniu… było czymś zupełnie innym.

- Obiecałem – rzekł Alfred, lekko marszcząc brwi. – Nie łamię obietnic.

Anglia prychnął.

- Idź do schronu, chłopcze. Pod ziemię – powiedział, tym razem delikatniej; zamknął oczy. – Nie rób takich głupich rzeczy podczas wojny.

Machnął dłonią, jakby go odprawiał, ale Alfred nawet nie drgnął. Anglia westchnął, otworzył oczy i spojrzał na Alfreda z wyuczoną neutralnością, nawet jeśli Alfred wciąż widział ból zwijający się w jego wzroku, skręcający się i przeszywający trzewia. Wszystko w nim zdradzało, że chce krzyczeć, lecz tego nie robił. Dalej był silny. Wpatrywał się prosto w oczy Alfreda. Młodszy naród zauważył poparzenia pełzające po karku Anglii; skóra tam się marszczyła.

- Nie pójdę – powiedział stanowczo Alfred. – Nie zostawię cię.

Cień wymuszonego uśmiechu pojawił się w kącikach ust Anglii, ale zniknął szybko, a wyraz twarzy wyspiarskiej nacji pociemniał.

- Matole. Nie chcę cię tutaj. Znikaj.

- No to szkoda – odparł Alfred. – Już podjąłem decyzję. Nie zmienię zdania przez ciebie.

Anglia wyglądał, jakby miał zamiar powiedzieć coś jeszcze, ale na zewnątrz bomby krzyczały i wybuchały, syreny zawodziły, budynki się zawalały. Na zewnątrz wszystko rozpadało się w drobny mak…

Anglia też się przewrócił. Upadł na kolana i wbrew sobie cicho krzyknął. Alfred dostrzegł, że jego twarz zaczerwieniła się ze wstydu – wstydu, że upadł tak przed Alfredem, że nie dał rady ustać. Alfred również opadł na kolana; wyciągnął ręce i dotknął ramion Anglii, trzymając go tak mocno, jak się odważył.

- Nie pójdę – powtórzył. – Już dobrze. Nic się nie dzieje, wszystko będzie w porządku, Anglio.

Anglia nie odpowiedział, jedynie w dalszym ciągu drżał. Pochylił głowę, włosy zasłoniły mu twarz, zwinął się w sobie. Alfred obserwował, jak poparzenia tańczą na jego skórze, jak widmowe pożary lizały każdy kawałek jego ciała. Anglia wbił zęby w swoją dolną wargę, by stłumić krzyki bólu, mimo że gdyby był sam, na pewno by krzyczał. Alfred chciał złapać go mocniej, ale bał się, że go zrani. Anglia wyciągnął trzęsącą się rękę i zacisnął ją na ramieniu Alfreda – jego dłoń była ciepła, paląca, a uścisk silny. Paznokcie wbiły się w kurtkę Alfreda. Anglia zacisnął zęby, zmarszczył brwi. Tłumił swoje krzyki.

Alfred usiadł, podniósł ręce, by złapać Anglię za policzki oraz zmusić go, żeby podniósł twarz i ich oczy mogły się spotkać. Mocno trzymał jego twarz i patrzył prosto na niego.

- Możesz przez to przejść – krzyknął. – Tylko na mnie patrz. Nie odwracaj ode mnie wzroku. Nie myśl o tym, dobra? Wszystko będzie dobrze… Nie zostawię cię.

W oczach Anglii coś się pojawiło, a on sam patrzył na Alfreda z zszokowanym wyrazem twarzy. Otworzył usta, jak gdyby miał zamiar coś powiedzieć, ale wtedy urywanie wypuścił powietrze i cicho krzyknął z bólu. Przesunął się, cały drżał.

- Możesz przez to przejść – powtórzył Alfred. – Czy nie jesteś Imperium Brytyjskim? Czy nie jesteś… Czy nie możesz zrobić tego, na co masz ochotę i przeżyć? Przetrwasz to, staruszku. W cholerę z twoimi niskimi moralami… _Wiem_, że możesz przez to przejść. Jesteś zbyt zawzięty i uparty, żeby pozwolić temu zakończyć się tak łatwo.

Anglia zadrżał, syknął z bólu, spiął się. Całe jego ciało się trzęsło. Świat wokół niego dźwięczał – syreny, bomby, pociski, krzyki. Tylko to, nic więcej. Wszystko się rozpadało, wszystko było niszczone – a jednak wszystko się trzymało.

- Pieprzyć każdego, kto mówi, że nie przetrwasz. Bo wiesz, że to nieprawda. W głębi duszy wiesz, że to wygrasz. Wiesz, że nie upadniesz. Musisz w to uwierzyć… Wierzysz w to przecież!

Anglia wyglądał, jakby chciał coś powiedzieć, wyglądał, jakby rozpaczliwie chciał coś z siebie wydusić, ale pot zebrał mu się na czole, oczy rozszerzyły się z cierpienia i nie mógł znaleźć słów, by się odezwać. Alfred zatem trzymał go mocno, przytrzymywał go przy ziemi, starał się odwrócić jego uwagę od bólu, który rozrywał jego ciało, od poparzeń i krwi tańczącej na ramionach.

- Moje ubranie się poplamiło – rzekł w końcu tamten słabo, spoglądając na podwinięte rękawy swojej koszuli.

Alfred jednak zmusił go, by na powrót spojrzał na niego.

- Do cholery z ubraniami, znajdziesz sobie nowe.

Oczy Anglii się zwęziły. Jego głos był napięty, ciężki; mężczyzna mówił mimo bólu.

- Racjonuje się teraz ubrania. Nie mogę po prostu „znaleźć sobie nowych", gdy tylko mam ochotę.

- To dam ci coś z moich, więc się zamknij.

- Pierdol się – rzucił Anglia.

Coś zapaliło się w klatce piersiowej Alfreda.

- Tak, zezłość się na mnie, dokładnie tego potrzebujesz. Powiedz mi o każdym cholerstwie, które zrobiłem źle, dobrze?

- Co…

- Powiedz mi, co spieprzyłem – powiedział Alfred. – Zrób to. Skup się na tym.

Może gdyby to zrobił, nie koncentrowałby się aż tak na bólu… I to nie tak, że Alfred na to nie zasłużył. Obawiał się jednak wszystkich tych rzeczy, które Anglia może powiedzieć, bał się krytyki. Bał się gniewu. Bał się odprawienia. Bał się odstawienia w kąt.

Drugi kraj spojrzał na niego krytycznie; ramiona mu drżały. Ale potem polizał wargi i, patrząc prosto w oczy Alfreda, rzekł bez wstępów:

- Nigdy nie prasujesz ubrań przed spotkaniem z premierem.

- To naprawdę wszystko, co masz do powiedzenia? – zapytał Alfred po chwili.

- To niewiarygodnie niegrzeczne – odparł Anglia. Wyglądał nawet, jakby miał się zaśmiać…

Ale syreny już krzyczały przeraźliwie, a bomby spadały w pobliżu. Fundamenty zadrżały pod ich siłą, a Alfred usłyszał, jak Anglia krzyczy słabo; starszy kraj osunął się, czoło oparł na ramieniu Alfreda. Ten próbował go podnieść, ale Anglia nie poruszył się. Spiął się, zwinął w sobie, a krew przesiąkała przez jego białą koszulę, plamiła ją, niszczyła. Ale ta koszula już i tak była zniszczona… Musiała być. Cała była w dziurach, które Anglia starannie zaszywał białą nicią, kiedy materiał był bardziej kremowy. Były tam łaty, plamy, a kołnierz już dawno stracił sztywność. Teraz była też krew… Tyle krwi.

- Hej! – krzyknął Alfred, ale Anglia nie odpowiedział.

Alfred chciał nim potrząsnąć, podciągnąć go… Ale jego rany, jego rany…

- Hej! – wykrzyknął Alfred ponownie, próbując podnieść Anglię. Ten, zamiast tego, uniósł słabą dłoń i z zaskakującą siłą zacisnął ją na ramieniu Alfreda.

Alfred chciał go ochronić – chciał mu pomóc. Chciał zrobić, co tylko był w stanie, by mu pomóc. Nie mógł nic zrobić z bombami, nie mógł nic zrobić z bólem… Czuł się tak bezsilny. Ale to nie znaczyło, że po prostu cofnie się i to zostawi, nie znaczyło, że będzie udawać, że ma serce z kamienia. Nie, nie ochronić. Anglia wyszydziłby samą sugestię _ochrony_. To nie była obrona, której ten kraj potrzebował.

Chciał mu pomóc…

- No dalej, dalej – powiedział Alfred – powiedział, nie błagał – i owinął ręce wokół pasa Anglii, powoli, bardzo powoli podnosząc go na nogi. Starszy kraj osunął się na Alfreda, a ten trzymał go mocno, uważając tylko na rany. – Gdzie cię zabrać?

Anglia wypuścił powietrze i próbował zebrać się w sobie. Wyprostował się, ze zmarszczonymi brwiami spojrzał na Alfreda. Skinął głową w kierunku łazienki na końcu korytarza; drzwi do niej były uchylone.

- Nie chcę ich zakrwawić – powiedział, przesuwając stopą po dywanie. – To antyki.

Alfred niemal się zaśmiał, ale powstrzymał się i zaprowadził Anglię do łazienki.

W pomieszczeniu było niesamowicie cicho. Alfred puścił Anglię, a ten powoli przykucnął na podłodze. Ponuro wpatrywał się w swoją zniszczoną krwią koszulę, przez chwilę pobawił się guzikami. Potrząsnął głową i opuścił ją.

Wyglądał, jakby spał.

Alfred przyklęknął przy nim.

Anglia otworzył oczy i spojrzał na niego.

- Nie bądź taki zdruzgotany, chłopcze.

Alfred skrzywił się i uniósł dłoń, by dotknąć swojego policzka, niepewny, jak teraz musi wyglądać jego twarz. Skrzywił się jeszcze bardziej. Westchnął; wydech i wdech.

- Jak mogę ci pomóc? – zapytał Alfred zadziwiająco łagodnym tonem. Coś napęczniało mu w piersi.

- Ach – powiedział Anglia, oczy zamknął. Wypuścił powietrze i osunął się jeszcze trochę. Przechylił głowę. – Pomóc mi? W tej chwili idź do schronu.

- Nie – odparł Alfred, nie dając zbić się z tropu. – Zostaję tutaj.

Anglia zmarszczył brwi.

- Nie chcę, żebyś mnie widział w takim stanie, chłopcze.

- Mam to gdzieś… To nie zmieni tego, co czu… – Ugryzł się w język i przełknął ślinę. – Nie przyszedłem, żeby się z ciebie naśmiewać. Jestem tu, bo… – zamilkł, wahając się przez moment… A potem zdecydował, że nie przejmuje się tym, co odpowie mu na to Anglia. – Bo nie chcę, żebyś był sam.

Odpowiedź nadeszła natychmiast:

- Przyzwyczaiłem się do bycia samym w takich sytuacjach.

- Mam to gdzieś – powtórzył Alfred. – To, że się do tego przyzwyczaiłeś, nie znaczy, że tak powinno być.

- Świetnie – Anglia westchnął. – Nieznośny kretyn.

- Co tylko zechcesz. – Alfred przesunął się tak, że teraz siedzieli obok siebie. – To i tak nie potrwa już długo, prawda? Dobrze się czujesz?

- Jakbym był rozdzierany na dwie części – odpowiedział mu Anglia, jak zawsze dostojnie i spokojnie.

- Och – mruknął cicho Alfred. – Twój rany… Czy mam je…?

- Będzie lepiej, jeśli poczekamy na sygnał, że się skończyło – rzekł starszy kraj, ledwo otwierając usta.

- Och – westchnął ponownie Alfred.

Wyczuł ruch i odwrócił oczy, a Anglia pochylił się do niego i zaczął mu się przypatrywać. Podniósł niezłamaną rękę i wsunął dłoń we włosy Alfreda, odgarnął je. Krytycznie wpatrywał mu się w oczy, jakby czegoś szukając. Obserwował go, zarysowywał spojrzeniem linie jego twarzy, a młodszy kraj pod tak intensywną kontrolą czuł się całkowicie nieswojo, tak, jak gdyby był zupełnie pozbawiony jakiejś ochrony.

- O co chodzi…?

Ale nie otrzymał odpowiedzi, bo doszedł do niego gwizd spadającej bomby; ta uderzyła w swój cel, który nie był oddalony nawet o milę. Później było ich więcej. Samoloty szumiały im nad głowami, a Alfred patrzył na to wszystko na twarzy drugiego mężczyzny, widział, jak stężała, napięła się i potem zapłonęła bólem.

Anglia przewrócił się na podłogę, krzyknął, a Alfred natychmiast do niego dopadł.

- Arthurze…

Słowa zatrzymały się w jego gardle, ale nawet już o nich nie myślach, bo sam też był na ziemi i starał się uchwycić uwagę Arthura, próbował tak go złapać, by go nie zranić i nie mógł przestać…

Przycisnął policzek do zimnej podłogi i patrzył na Arthura, usiłując zwrócić na siebie jego uwagę. Wyciągnął dłoń i dotknął jego twarzy – Arthur się wzdrygnął, jednak Alfred nie cofnął ręki. Starał się złapać jego wzrok.

- Spójrz na mnie! – wykrzyknął, a Arthur pewnie uniósł na niego szeroko otwarte, wypełnione przerażeniem oczy. Przesunął się, a jego ciało zwinęło się, zadrżało i napięło. – Nie odwracaj ode mnie spojrzenia – powiedział Alfred i ponownie chwycił Arthura za policzki, mocno trzymając jego twarz. Uniósł ją. – Przejdziesz przez to, tak? Wierzę w ciebie, mnóstwo osób w ciebie wierzy. Jesteś za bardzo upartym staruszkiem, żeby po prostu zgasnąć jak mała, żałosna świeczka, prawda?

- Pieprz. Się – syknął Arthur przez zaciśnięte zęby; twarz miał skrzywioną z bólu, brwi zmarszczone, a jego oczy były zamglone cierpieniem. Z rany na jego skroni (to tylko płytkie cięcie, ale jednak wciąż tam było) sączyła się strużka krwi. Arthur kilka razy zamrugał. Wyglądał, jakby przez moment go zamroczyło, lecz nie odwrócił wzroku.

- Jasne, oczywiście – odparł Alfred, ale nie mógł nic poradzić na to, że się uśmiechnął. – Wiesz, że mam rację. Udowodnisz tym wszystkim narwańcom, że się mylą? Czy po prostu przewrócisz się i przyznasz do porażki? To nie jest ten kraj, który znam. A znam go, prawda?

- Pieprz się – odpowiedział Arthur, szczękę miał zaciśniętą.

- Dokładnie, właśnie to im powiesz – potwierdził Alfred, a jego uśmiech zrobił się szerszy. Wplótł palce we włosy Arthura i wytrwale utrzymywał jego głowę w pozycji pionowej, nie zważając na to, że wszystko wokół nich roztrzaskiwało się i wybuchało, że odłamki bomb i pył spadały z nieba poprzez dym i szum silników. – Możesz to wygrać – powiedział, a kiedy tylko słowa opuściły jego usta, wiedział, że to prawda, że wierzył w Arthura i to było wszystko, co mógł zrobić, gdy jego rząd się ślimaczył, a jego ludzie niczym strusie chowali głowy w piasek. – Możesz wygrać, Arthurze. Wygrasz. I wiem, że masz już dość słuchania tego, więc powiem ci ze szczegółami, _jak_ to zrobisz.

Arthur nie odpowiedział, bo trząsł się, z bólu mocno zaciskał oczy i zęby. Wyciągnął dłoń i mocno chwycił ramię Alfreda, który poczuł jego paznokcie nawet przez swoją koszulę i kurtkę.

- Powinienem o tym wiedzieć, prawda? Że jesteś upartą cholerą i nie poddasz się, dopóki nie utną ci nóg albo dopóki nie wygrasz. Więc któregoś dnia pojedziesz do Francji i wykręcisz Niemcom jaja. I pewnie bez zająknięcia coś wtedy powiesz i będziesz strasznie elegancki, czy jakie słowo tam sobie chcesz, a Francja zemdleje. Co o tym sądzisz?

Zastanawiał się, czy Arthur zaśmiałby się, gdyby mógł. Był zbyt zajęty zaciskaniem szczęki i trzymaniem ręki Alfreda, ale w jego oczach znów coś zamigotało i uchwycił spojrzenie młodszego kraju.

Alfred nie śmiał odwrócić wzroku.

- Jesteś silny, Arthurze – powiedział cicho, tak cicho, że tylko dzięki temu, iż byli tak blisko siebie sprawiło, dało się usłyszeć jego słowa przez krzyk bomb dochodzący z zewnątrz. – Jesteś silny i możesz to wytrzymasz, kiedy każdy inny człowiek przewróciłby się i płakał. Ale spójrz na siebie, do samego końca jesteś tym upartym staruszkiem. Stawiasz temu wszystkiemu czoła sam i ciągle się trzymasz. Tak, to naturalne, że się tym już zmęczyłeś i masz tego dość. Ale wciąż się nie poddajesz.

Arthur lekko pokręcił głową i wzmocnił swój uścisk na ręce Alfreda. Oczy miał szeroko otwarte – zawzięte, lecz pełne strachu. Zamigotały nieznacznie.

- Nie odwracaj ode mnie wzroku – przypomniał mu Alfred, a spojrzenie Arthura do niego wróciło. Uśmiech Alfreda zmniejszył się, ale nie zniknął. Chłopak po chwili się opanował i, z całą doniosłością, jaką mógł zebrać, rzekł: – Jesteś najodważniejszą osobą, jaką znam. Bez wątpienia.

I właśnie podczas takich nocy Alfred zdobywał się na to, by przyznać się, nawet jeśli tylko przed sobą, że nie był pewien, czy byłby na tyle odważny, by codziennie znosić bombardowania – nie, kiedy widział, jak Arthur zwija się z bólu, jak wykrzywia twarz i zaciska zęby. Wiedział, że był silny, wiedział, że był dzielny, lecz to, że samemu miałby się temu przeciwstawiać, było dla niego zbyt przerażające. Alfred nie był jeszcze gotowy na takie myśli… I pewnie to właśnie ten strach głęboko zakorzeniony w jego ludziach powstrzymywał go od zaangażowania się.

Bomba wrzasnęła zbyt blisko i Alfred usłyszał huk wybijanych okien i walącej się ściany. Arthur podskoczył, źrenice miał rozszerzone, a Alfred czuł, że jego własne serce mknie szybciej niż pożary.

- Zostanę z tobą całą noc, dobra? – powiedział. Tak naprawdę nie pytał, już podjął decyzję. Spojrzał na Arthura z całą determinacją, na jaką było go stać, pokazując mu – a przynajmniej miał nadzieję, że mu to pokazuje – że, nieważne co, nie porzuci go.

Arthur delikatnie skinął głowę i coś pojawiło się w jego oczach. Lekko otworzył usta, mocniej ścisnął ramię Alfreda. Jego ciało drżało od siły bomb i pożarów, lecz on przez cały czas patrzył na Alfreda.

Jego oddech był płytki, twarz napięta, ale nie odwrócił wzroku od Alfreda przez resztę nocy – a Alfred nie odważył się odwracać spojrzenia od niego.

* * *

><p>Arthurowi rano się nie polepszyło. Był rozpalony, przez cały czas zakrwawiał bandaże, które Alfred rozpaczliwie próbował zawiązać wokół jego ran (wystarczająco mocno, by pomóc, ale nie na tyle, by sprawić ból).<p>

Powietrze było gęste od dymu, a ulice zasłane były gruzem i pociskami. Było tam pełno _wszystkiego_; płatki popiołu i węgla lekko niczym śnieg opadały na zniszczone ulice miasta.

- Jak się czujesz? – spytał Alfred, wyglądając przez okno.

Arthur gdzieś za nim westchnął cicho i ze zmęczeniem.

- Pożary ciągle płoną.

Alfred odwrócił się do niego. Brwi miał zmarszczone.

- Co?

Można było powiedzieć, że Arthur stał, chociaż podpierał się o ścianę, pozornie gotowy w każdej chwili zwinąć się w kłębek i upaść. Jego koszula była zabrudzona, jego ciało drżące… i chude. Głodował. Oczy miał zapadnięte, przestraszone i podkrążone. Jego twarz była wychudzona… Ale nie zachwiał się, gdy patrzył na Alfreda.

- Setki. Może tysiące. Pożary jeszcze nie zgasły – rzekł cicho.

- Robią ci się poparzenia? –Alfred ruszył do niego przez pokój, ale Arthur pokręcił głową.

- Najgorsze już minęło. – Opuścił wzrok na swoje ręce i spojrzał na oparzenia wijące się po jego skórze tak, jakby były samymi płomieniami. – Przyzwyczaiłem się do tego.

- To nie… – Alfred przerwał i pokręcił głową, a potem podszedł do Arthura. Ten westchnął, oparł się o ścianę i również potrząsnął głową.

On naprawdę się nie zmienił, powiedziało coś cicho w mózgu Alfreda. Był taki sam, jak zawsze. Był taki, jakim go pamiętał: silny, uparty, waleczny. Alfred przełknął ślinę. Arthur uniósł oczy, żeby na niego spojrzeć; twarz miał jak z kamienia i patrzył na Alfreda krytycznie, marszczył brwi. Młodszy kraj już miał coś powiedzieć, ale Arthur nagle podniósł dłoń i uderzył go w głowę.

- Ała! Ej!

- Nigdy więcej tu nie przychodź – warknął Arthur i odsunął się lekko, bo ruch sprawił mu ból. Rękę przycisnął do piersi, ale nie wydawał się aż tak podatny na zranienie, nie, kiedy wpatrywał się w Alfreda z taką intensywnością. – Biegać przez bomby i pożary… Jesteś kompletnym głupcem i jeżeli jeszcze raz zobaczę w środku nocy zobaczę cię na moim progu, wykopię cię na ulicę, żebyś zajął się sobą.

- Jeśli to zrobisz, to po prostu pomogę ludziom, którzy będą tego potrzebować – odpowiedział Alfred. – Tak jak ostatnio.

Arthur w jednej chwili zesztywniał i napuszył się, rozdarty. Alfred mógł to zobaczyć w jego oczach, ale moment minął.

- Kompletny głupiec. – Arthur warknął cicho do siebie i nie ciągnął tematu. Obszedł Alfreda i powoli, lekko utykając, ruszył na tyły domu, do sypialni. Alfred podążył za nim, lecz Arthur zatrzymał się i rzucił mu mordercze spojrzenie.

- Idę wziąć sobie nową koszulę. Jestem w stanie zrobić to sam. Muszę sprawdzić, jakie wyrządzono szkody i nie zamierzam wyglądać jak niechluj.

- Rany, rany, dobra – powiedział Alfred i poniósł dłonie w geście poddania się. Cofnął się o krok. – Ale krzycz, jeśli będziesz potrzebował pomocy.

- Zamilknij – mruknął Arthur i odszedł, a twarz miał zarumienioną. Alfred przewrócił oczami i podszedł do krzesła. Usiadł.

- Tylko on myślałby o sobie jako o niechluju, kiedy byłby cały we krwi. – Opuścił oczy na swoje ręce i westchnął. – Naprawdę się nie zmienił.

* * *

><p>Spacerowali po mieście w milczeniu. Arthur nie mówił nic, gdy przemierzali ulice i oglądali zniszczone domy, ulice zapełnione pyłem i kawałkami betonu. Powietrze było gęste od dymu i niosło zapach zwęglonych budynków i niedających się opanować pożarów. Popiół opadał jak śnieg. Arthur kilka razy musiał się zatrzymać i oprzeć się o ścianę; oddychał wtedy z trudem, ale przez resztę czasu poruszał się dostojnie. Odrzucał pomoc Alfreda, którą ten oferował na początku; później przestał, bo nie chciał, żeby wyglądało na to, iż się martwi. Arthur, silny i uparty do samego końca, przez całą drogę utrzymywał pokerową twarz. Tak jak poprzedniej nocy, był na tyle spokojny, na ile tylko mógł i praktycznie nie wydawał się z siebie dźwięków.<p>

Arthur przez całą drogę szedł wyprostowany, ubrany jedynie w swoją połataną i traktowaną z tak wielką troską kurtkę. Jego koszula była zabrudzona, ale nie była to ta z wczorajszej nocy, a Arthur i tak zasłonił ją okryciem.

Wyrządzone szkody były okropne. Prawie każdy mijany przez nich dom, włączając w to mieszkanie Arthura, był w jakiś sposób uszkodzony – część bardziej niż pozostałe. Niektóre były całkowicie zburzone. Świeży bezdomni poruszali się po ulicach, ich spojrzenia były inne niż wtedy, gdy bomby wróciły po raz pierwszy – Alfred pamiętał tamtą noc, kiedy byli majestatyczni i dumni, głowy mieli wysoko uniesione i żyli dalej. Teraz jednak ich twarze były przygnębione, a oni sami zbierali kawałki swoich domów – zbierali kawałki świadomości, iż byli teraz bezdomni.

Arthur nie odezwał się, kiedy mijali Queen's Hall, która teraz była całkowicie zrujnowana. Nie odezwał się, gdy patrzył, jak ogień szaleje po Muzeum Brytyjskim, niszcząc galerię i miliony książek. Nie odezwał się, gdy zobaczył szkody wyrządzone Pałacowi świętego Jakuba, opactwu westminsterskiemu,Big Benowi i parlamentowi. Przez cały czas nic nie mówił, po prostu szedł dalej. Głowę pochylał, a ramiona miał sztywne, kiedy przedzierał się przez gruz i zniszczone budynki.

Dym wciąż grubą warstwą unosił się na Londynem; wiatr mknął przez ulice, ruiny, pozostałości bombardowania. Popiół tańczył wokół ich stóp. Wiatr potargał włosy Arthura i, niewątpliwie, rozprzestrzeniał londyńskie pożary. Niósł zapach spalenizny.

Arthur nagle zatrzymał się, spojrzał w bok. Alfred czekał cierpliwie i wtedy nagle Arthur, z większą ilością energii, niż Alfred się spodziewał, szybkim krokiem przeciął ulicę i ruszył w kierunku zwęglonych szczątków budynku, który Alfred natychmiast rozpoznał. Zupełnie spalona, niewielka sala Izby Gmin była teraz jedynie górą gruzu.

Alfred niemal pospieszył, by odciągnąć od tego Arthura, ale wiedział, że na nic by się to nie zdało. Starszy kraj podszedł do rumowiska i zaczął poruszać się wśród ruin. Alfred podążył zanim i przeklął cicho pod nosem, kiedy prawie potknął się i skręcił kostkę.

Arthur w milczeniu stał wśród gruzów.

A potem odwrócił głowę i spojrzał na Alfreda.

- To już się stało.

- Co takiego? – spytał Alfred, mimo iż bał się odpowiedzi. Arthur przemówił teraz pierwszy raz, odkąd rano opuścili jego dom.

Głos wyspiarskiego narodu był napięty, a na niezmiennym wyrazie jego twarzy – wymuszona, niemal bolesna neutralność – coś zamigotało. Zmienił się, jakby jego maska miała odpaść kawałek po kawałku. Alfred dostrzegał pęknięcia, widział skowyt w ruchu jego brwi, drżenie przebiegające przez jego szczękę.

A wtedy Arthur przemówił cicho.

- Z moich ludzi w tej wojnie zginęło już więcej kobiet i dzieci niż żołnierzy.

Alfred nie odpowiedział od razu, jego źrenice rozszerzyły się. Coś zakołatało i zacisnęło mu się w piersi.

- Skąd możesz to…

Arthur odwrócił twarz i jeszcze raz rozejrzał się po tym, co kiedyś było pomieszczeniem. Zatopił się we wspomnieniach – patrzył tam, gdzie dawniej znajdował się sufit, a gdzie teraz ziała jedynie wielka dziura dająca widok na zadymione niebo. Płatki popiołu zaplątały się w jego włosy i już tam pozostały. Arthur omiótł wzrokiem nieistniejący sufit, zwęglone szczątki ścian. Przyjął to wszystko, stworzył nowe wspomnienia, które mogły ułożyć się obok starych.

I wtedy uklęknął i uniósł kawałek zburzonego budynku, kawałek gruzu. Trzymał go w dłoniach, mimo złamanej ręki, mimo tego, w jaki sposób jego ciało drżało pod ciężarem. Dalej tam klęczał. I Alfred zdał sobie sprawę, być może z opóźnieniem, że gdy Arthur wstał z częścią budynku w dłoni, jego ramiona się trzęsły. Alfred stał w szoku, nie mogąc się poruszyć, a Arthur nie starał się ukryć swoich łez tak, jak robił to w Bristolu. Stał tam i płakał – bez wstydu. Łzy płynęły mu po policzkach, torując sobie drogę przez pył i krew, które nadal oblepiały jego twarz (skrzywioną i coraz bardziej zarumienioną); dolna warga mu drżała. Nie był piękny, kiedy płakał, jego oblicze krzywiło się, a oczy robiły się opuchnięte i zaczerwienione. Ale nie przestawał i Alfred przyglądał się, jak Arthur składa delikatny pocałunek na kawałku gruzu, przez chwilę nie odrywając od niego ust i ostatni raz żegnając wszystkich tych, których stracił, mówiąc ostatnie słowo do świata, który go otaczał.

Alfred postąpił krok w jego stronę, a Arthur podniósł wzrok na niebo, a potem przeniósł spojrzenie na Alfreda. Nawet w takim momencie, młodszy naród nie mógł wymyślić niczego, co mógłby powiedzieć – nie mógł myśleć o tym, że miałby odrzucić lub obrazić tego człowieka, który krwawił i zanikał, szybko tonął, a jednak wciąż się żył.

Arthur pochylił głowę i odłożył kawałek gruzu z ogromną czułością i troską – jego dłoń przez chwilę pozostała na płaskiej powierzchni kamienia. I wtedy Arthur, wciąż płacząc, wyprostował się i przycisnął ręce do twarzy, jakby zawstydzenie i przyzwoitość wreszcie go dosięgnęły, jakby w końcu przypomniał sobie, że był przy nim Alfred. Nie przestał jednak szlochać.

Alfred nie zorientował się, że się porusza, dopóki nie potknął się o gruzy i – delikatnie – nie przyciągnął Arthura do siebie. Chwycił go i trzymał mocno, nie ważył się czegoś powiedzieć czy poruszyć. Po prostu trzymał go w ramionach – i jak wspaniale Arthur tam pasował. Alfred pochylił twarz i na krótką chwilę przycisnął policzek do boku głowy Arthura, poczuł ciepło jego ciała, a potem znów wyprostował się i spojrzał na Londyn.

- Cholera by to – szepnął Arthur po chwili. – Zawsze przed tobą płaczę.

- Nie szkodzi – odparł szybko Alfred. Szybko ściszył głos, gdy Arthur wzdrygnął się w jego ramionach. – To znaczy… Nie wykorzystam tego przeciwko tobie. Nie czyni cię to słabym, więc możesz to robić. Jeśli musisz płakać… to po prostu płacz. Bo to jest smutne i przerażające i… i ciężkie. Nie szkodzi.

Z łatwością mógł sięgnąć pamięcią do czasów, gdy uważał, że Arthur okazywałby słabość płacząc… ale teraz nie mógł go puścić. Trzymał go mocno i Arthur, powoli, uniósł swoje dłonie i złapał kurtkę Alfreda, wypłakując się na jego ramieniu.

- Ale nie myśl sobie, że będę to robić za każdym razem – dodał Alfred szybko.

- Oczywiście – mruknął Arthur w jego rękę, a głos miał słaby i drżący. Wciąż płakał, jego ramiona nadal się trzęsły.

Alfred poruszył się lekko i przycisnął do Arthura policzek; starał się go uspokoić – chciał, żeby ten był spokojny i nie przejmował się tym, że tego pragnie. Obejmował go wśród gruzów, pozwalał mu płakać tak długo, jak Arthur tylko potrzebował. Serce Alfreda grzmiało mu w piersi, jednak zignorował je i jedynie trzymał Arthura oraz myślał o nim.

- Spokojnie – powiedział do drżących ramion Arthura.

Arthur pokręcił głową i nie odpowiedział, wciąż cicho płacząc. Alfred nie rozluźnił uścisku i obserwował krajobraz, wpatrywał się zrównanym z ziemią częściom Londynu. Jego umysł był wypełniony tym wszystkim, wiedział, że to prawda, to wszystko, w co nie chciał wierzyć, i był świadomy tego, że nie może nic zrobić, by powstrzymać to, jak jego serce kołatało mu się w piersi, iż nie może powstrzymać tego, o czym wiedział, że jest prawdą…

Mocno wciągnął powietrze i wzmocnił swój uścisk. Arthur również tak zrobił – wziął drżący wdech i zacisnął pięści na kurtce Alfreda, trzymając go mocno i nie mając zamiaru puścić.

Stali tak przez długą chwilę, zbyt długą, by Alfred wiedział, ile minęło czasu. Ale nie przeszkadzało mu to – trzymałby Arthura dopóki ten by tego potrzebował. Arthur w końcu uspokoił się, jednak przez moment nie odsunął się od Alfreda. Młodszy kraj go nie odepchnął ani się nie poruszył. Arthur cofnął się, wzdychając głęboko, a jego oblicze znów nic nie pokazywało. Lecz coś zmieniło się w jego oczach.

Odwrócił wzrok od Alfreda. Zasmucony wypuścił powietrze. W wyrazie jego twarzy przez krótką chwilę pojawiła się rysa, jednak szybko zniknęła… I to był Arthur, którego Alfred tak dobrze znał. Spokojny, dostojny, uparty i olśniewający. Silny, pełny wytrzymałości, z oczami zmrużonymi z stanowczości i determinacji.

Nie upadnie.

Arthur spojrzał na swoją stolicę.

- Mam być latarnią – rzekł cicho. – Z każdym dniem przybywa tu coraz więcej ludzi z kontynentu, gdy uciekają ze swoich okupywanych domów. Traktują Londyn, mimo całego jego zniszczenia, jako promyk nadziei i wolności i ja… Nie wiem, jak długo jeszcze dam radę. Dla nich, dla moich ludzi… dla kogokolwiek. – Jego dłonie się trzęsły, ale nie miał zamiaru więcej płakać. – Nie wiem.

- Nie upadniesz – powiedział Alfred. – Wiem, że nie.

Arthur spojrzał na niego, marszcząc brwi.

- Wiesz?

- Tak – odparł Alfred bez wahania.

Arthur mruknął coś i z powrotem skierował swoją uwagę na Londyn, a przynajmniej na to, co mógł zobaczyć przez dym i popiół. Westchnął; długa fala powietrze przeszła między nim, a jego ludźmi. Wyjrzał na świat, a świat odwzajemnił spojrzenie.

- Ja nie do końca – mruknął.

Alfred nie odpowiedział, jedynie przesunął się tak, że stali obok siebie. Razem szli przez gruzy. Alfred miał trudności z oddychaniem – powiedział sobie, że to przez dym, który był w powietrzu.

- Gdyby coś poszło inaczej – rzekł cicho Arthur. – Gdyby jedna rzecz się zmieniła, prawdopodobnie wszystko potoczyłoby się inaczej. Może gdybym…

Potrząsnął głową.

Alfred zmarszczył brwi.

- Żałujesz czegoś? – zapytał i spojrzał na kalekie budynki naokoło, na odłamki bomb i ruiny wokół.

_To tylko kwestia czasu, zanim…_

- Ja? – spytał Arthur, a na jego twarzy pojawił się cień krzywego uśmiechu, cień czegoś, co nie do końca tam pasowało. – Nie. To byłoby nieprofesjonalne.

* * *

><p>Kilka dni później Winant wraz z Alfredem udali się na spotkanie, na którym ambasador miał zaprezentować swoją mowę do English-Speaking Union Londynu. Odkąd Alfred ostatni razem widział Arthura, razem z ambasadorem uczestniczył w pogrzebach i ceremoniach, pomagał sprzątać ulice i wspierał ludzi, jak tylko mógł – tym, którzy stracili domy, gaz, elektryczność czy wodę. To wszystko wydawało się beznadziejne, ale Winant się nie poddawał, a Alfred, prawdopodobnie dzięki niemu, również tego nie zrobił.<p>

Umysł młodego kraju odpłynął w kierunku Arthura, Anglii. Zaczął jednak na powrót słuchać, gdy Winant mówił o posągu swojego bohatera znajdującym się nieopodal parlamentu i opactwa westminsterskiego – o Abrahamie Lincolnie. Alfred uniósł głowę, spojrzał na ambasadora.

- Jako Amerykanin – mówił Winant – jestem dumny, że Lincoln był tam obecny jako przyjaciel i strażnik… i jako przypomnienie, że podczas jego wielkiej bitwy o wolność, też spokojnie czekał na wsparcie dla wartości, dla których żył i umarł. – Subtelne, jednak wciąż wyczuwalne porównanie Lincolna i Brytyjczyków sprawiło, że serce Alfreda przesunęło się w kierunku jego żołądka. Winant, po krótkiej chwili, omiótł wzrokiem tłum i powiedział: – Stoję murem za Brytyjczykami… i to jest pora, by moja ojczyzna również tak zrobiła.

I wtedy skierował oczy na Alfreda. Ten, zaskoczony, nie poruszył się, ale nie odwrócił oczu, nie cofnął się, nie uciekł…

- Staraliśmy się siebie przekonać, że nie jesteśmy stróżami naszych braci – ciągnął Winant spokojnie, lecz z determinacją. – Nie zdajemy sobie jednak sprawy, iż potrzebujemy naszych ich tak samo, jak oni potrzebują nas.

Alfredowi było za zimno, trząsł się, a serce waliło mu w piersi.

_To tylko kwestia czasu, zanim…_

Nie.

- Nasze zadanie jest teraz dużo trudniejsze, ponieważ nie zdołaliśmy wczoraj zrobić czegoś, co pragniemy zrobić dziś – zadeklarował Winant. – Opóźnienia tylko przedłużą wojnę i sprawią, że więcej ludzi zginie dla zwycięstwa. Przestańmy pytać się, czy koniecznie trzeba teraz robić więcej. Spytajmy się, co więcej możemy zrobić dzisiaj, aby jutro poświęcić mniej.

Nie, to nie było kwestią czasu. Upadek Arthura nie był kwestią czasu. Alfred musiał w niego wierzyć – to było wszystko, co mógł teraz zrobić i robił to. Jego kraj dostarczy wsparcie, jedzenie, okręty, pomoże w walce – Alfred da wszystko, co tylko może.

Bo Arthur nie upadnie. Gdyby zaszła taka konieczność, to Alfred za każdym razem stawiałby tego staruszka na nogi, jeśli przez to Arthurowi byłoby lepiej.

Nieważne, co się stało, Alfred się zmienił i był tego świadomy. Zmienił się. Oni go zmienili. I nie mógł już zawrócić.

* * *

><p><strong>Uncja – <strong>w tym wypadku około 30 gramów.

**City of Westminster** – druga obok City najważniejsza dzielnica centralnego Londynu i jedna z 32 gmin Wielkiego Londynu położona w jego centralnej części.

**Opactwo westminsterskie **to najważniejsza, obok katedry w Canterbury i katedry św. Pawła w londyńskim City, świątynia anglikańska. Opactwo począwszy od 1066 roku jest miejscem koronacji królów Anglii. Od XIII wieku opactwo to również miejsce pochówku królów i zasłużonych osób.

**Gneisenau**i **Scharnhorst –** niemieckie pancerniki z okresu II wojny światowej. Scharnhorst oraz Gneisenau operowały razem w pierwszym okresie II wojny światowej, wykonując szereg rajdów na Atlantyk w celu zatapiania brytyjskich transportowców. Obydwa okręty wzięły udział w operacji Weserübung, niemieckiej inwazji na Norwegię.

**Queen's Hall** – sala koncertowa położona na ulicy Langham Palace w Londynie; została otwarta w 1893 roku. Stała się głównym miejscem londyńskich koncertów, była znana jako „muzyczne centrum Imperium Brytyjskiego". Została zniszczona w 1941 roku w wyniku niemieckich bombardowań.

**Pałac św. Jakuba** - jeden z najstarszych pałaców w Londynie. Stanowi najstarszą część kompleksu budynków dworu królewskiego położonych w tej części miasta. Nadal jest używany przez rodzinę królewską i podległych jej urzędników, w związku z czym pozostaje niedostępny dla turystów.

**Pałac Westminsterski –**miejsce posiedzeń obu izb Parlamentu Zjednoczonego Królestwa (Izby Lordów i Izby Gmin).

**Izba Gmin** – izba niższa dwuizbowego parlamentu brytyjskiego.

**English-Speaking Union **(ESU)– międzynarodowa, charytatywna organizacja edukacyjna założona w 1918 roku przez dziennikarza Sir Evelyna Wrencha. English-Speaking Union ma na celu „zebrać razem na takich samych prawach ludzi różnych języków i kultur" przez rozwijanie umiejętności i pewności siebie w rozmowie, tak, by ludzie wykorzystywali swój potencjał. ESU organizuje debaty, wystąpienia publiczne i wymiany studentów, prowadzi konferencje i seminaria oraz oferuje stypendia, aby zachęcić do korzystania z języka angielskiego na całym świecie.

* * *

><p><em>Notka: Tradycyjnie przepraszam za obsuwę . Rozdział niebetowany, za wszelkie błędy przepraszam i kajam się.<em>

_Naprawdę myślę, że to chyba mój ulubiony rozdział z całego ficka. Jest jakiś taki... No ;) I jeśli ktoś nie zauważył pewnej zmiany, to w tej chwili zawracać i czytać jeszcze raz!_


	10. Lying in That Sound, Tonight: część 10

_Za betę dziękuję_**_ _**Corwenete**_._**

**Przestrzeń czasowa tej części:** maj i czerwiec 1941 roku

* * *

><p><em><strong>Lying in that Sound, Tonight - część 10<strong>_

- Co powiedział prezydent? – zapytał Alfred i ze zdumieniem podniósł spojrzenie.

- Chce, żebyśmy jak najszybciej wrócili do Stanów – powtórzył Winant.

Alfred wstał i zmarszczył brwi. Podszedł do ambasadora.

- Jesteś pewien? Po co?

Winant skrzywił się i pokręcił głową. Był pełen wątpliwości. Niepewny. To była tajemnica.

Alfred westchnął głęboko, skrzyżował ramiona i zaczął chodzić po pokoju, tworząc listę potencjalnych powodów, przez które tak nagle zostali wezwani do Stanów – mogło to być zarówno coś złego, jak i dobrego i Alfred nie był pewny, co lepiej by się na nich odbiło. W dalszym ciągu krążył po pomieszczeniu, jego umysł rozważał wszelkie możliwości, a twarz zastygła mu w zadumie. Gdy tak rozmyślał, ambasador wrócił do swoich papierów, przeglądał je, na kilku złożył podpis i w określony sposób odkładał je na ich miejsce.

- Co z Arthurem? – spytał nagle Alfred.

- Słucham? – zdziwił się Winant, podnosząc oczy znad dokumentów.

- Um. Z Anglią. Co z Anglią? – zapytał Alfred i wycofał się odrobinę. – I z jego ludźmi! Na przykład z premierem… no właśnie. Wiedzą o tym?

- Wracamy trzydziestego, Alfredzie – odparł ciepło Winant i uśmiechnął się tym swoim delikatnym uśmiechem. – Mamy mnóstwo czasu, by się pożegnać.

- Nie o to pytałem – zaprotestował Alfred, czując ciepło na szyi i rumieniec sięgający samych uszu. – Ja tak tylko… Zastanawiałem się, co o tym sądzą.

Winant dalej subtelnie się uśmiechał.

- O ich reakcje będziemy musieli się martwić, kiedy już tu wrócimy. – Odwrócił wzrok. – Cóż, ja będę musiał się martwić. Nie jestem pewien, co prezydent zaplanował dla ciebie i… czy w ogóle będzie pragnął, żebyś tutaj wrócił.

Alfred zamarł.

- Ja…

Nie pomyślał o tym.

Winant zauważył zdziwienie – rozpacz – Alfreda i westchnął lekko, a potem uśmiechnął się.

- Nie musimy się tym teraz zamartwiać, Alfredzie. Chciałem tylko, abyś był przygotowany – gdybyś chciał się z kimś pożegnać.

- Niby z kim miałbym się żegnać? – zapytał Alfred ze śmiechem i ruszył w kierunku drzwi.

* * *

><p>- Hej, staruszku! Jesteś tu? – zawołał Alfred, bez pukania otwierając drzwi do domu Anglii i zaglądając do środka.<p>

Usłyszał stłumione przekleństwa dobiegające z wnętrza i wziął to za potwierdzenie. Wszedł do mieszkania i kopniakiem zamknął za sobą drzwi. Dom był zaniedbany, wciąż zakurzony i zabałaganiony. Wyglądało na to, że Arthur nie miał ostatnio zbyt dużo okazji na sprzątanie – albo po prostu spędzał większość czasu z premierem lub pod intensywnym nadzorem urzędników, by ci mogli upewnić się, że wszystko z nim w porządku. Alfred nie widział się z Arthurem od niedawnych nalotów.

Wszedł do kuchni. Arthur tam był, stał przy zlewie i wściekle prał koszulę, którą miał na sobie w noc ostatniego bombardowania. Szorował ją uparcie, zaciekle usiłując pozbyć się z niej śladów krwi.

- Wiesz, że to z góry przegrana bitwa – powiedział Alfred.

Arthur podniósł głowę i rzucił mu – lekko wyblakłe – piorunujące spojrzenie.

- Wierzę, że nie masz pojęcia, jak to jest wygrywać czy przegrywać bitwę, więc prosiłbym, abyś zamknął jadaczkę.

Alfred przewrócił oczami. Przygryzł wargę i powoli podszedł do drugiego mężczyzny.

- Lepiej wyglądasz – rzekł.

I faktycznie tak było. W porównaniu z dniami po bombardowaniach Arthur mniej już przypominał ducha. Wciąż był za chudy, za blady i za bardzo zabandażowany, ale przynajmniej jego ręka wyzdrowiała. Albo Arthur nauczył się pracować nie zważając na jakikolwiek ból, jaki by mu sprawiała. Jego oczy dalej były trochę zapadnięte i w dalszym ciągu miał pod nimi głębokie cienie, ale błyszczała w nich jakaś iskierka – być może iskra buntu podsycana przez plamy krwi zrobione przez upartego wroga. Arthur nic nie odpowiedział na stwierdzenie Alfreda i dalej szorował materiał. To naprawdę była przegrana bitwa – nie mógł używać zbyt dużo siły, by nie naruszyć swoich ran i często musiał się zatrzymywać, wzdychając, kiedy ból stawał się za silny.

Alfred podszedł do Arthura, plecami oparł się o ladę, skrzyżował ręce i zaczął przyglądać się pracy starszego kraju. Był cicho, po prostu go obserwował.

- No i? – warknął Arthur, nie odrywając oczu od koszuli zanurzonej w wodzie z mydłem. – Czego chcesz? Czy może jesteś zainteresowany jedynie nękaniem mnie?

Alfred zwilżył usta i przełknął ślinę.

- Wracam do domu.

Arthur zamarł.

- Tylko na chwilę. Tak myślę. Prezydent chce porozmawiać z Winantem i poprosił, żebym też przyjechał. Winant powiedział, że to nie zajmie długo, ale… – Alfred mówił szybko, nie do końca pewny, czemu pragnie natychmiast wszystko wyjaśnić.

Arthur dalej patrzył na koszulę, ale nie zaczął szorować jej od razu. Przez chwilę stał sztywno, a potem chwycił gąbkę, którą wcześniej odłożył i na powrót zajął się usuwaniem krwi z bawełny.

- I skąd ta potrzeba, by mnie o tym poinformować? – zapytał. Alfred wzruszył ramionami.

- Pomyślałem, że wolałbyś wiedzieć. No i gdybyś chciał przekazać coś mojemu prezydentowi, to mogę zanieść mu wiadomość – rzekł szybko.

- Nie chciałbyś powtarzać swojemu szefowi niczego, co mogę mieć mu do powiedzenia – wymamrotał ponuro Arthur. Alfred westchnął.

- Dobra już, dobra – rzucił.

Stali obok siebie w milczeniu; Alfred patrzył na przeciwległą ścianę, a Arthur dalej prał koszulę. Nie była to niekomfortowa cisza, jednak nie można było jej nazwać również komfortową.

- Jezu, idźże stąd, daj mi to zrobić – zażądał Alfred, delikatnie przyciskając dłoń do ręki Arthura, pamiętając o jego bliznach, ranach i oparzeniach. – Nie pozbędziesz się tych plam ze swoimi słabymi muskułami.

- Wypraszam sobie – mruknął Arthur. Mówił szybko, a mięśnie jego ramion napięły się z gniewu. Alfred jednak wciąż łagodnie go odpychał i w końcu zajął jego miejsce przy zlewie. Arthur wykrzywił usta i nachmurzył się. – Nie potrzebuję twojej litości, ty…

- To nie litość – przerwał mu Alfred. Ściągnął kurtkę i przerzucił ją przez oparcie jednego z krzeseł, które stały przy kuchennym stole. Podwinął rękawy swojej koszuli i zaczął szorować materiał. Jego silny chwyt i ruchy rękoma nie sprawiały mu żadnego bólu. – Po prostu miałem już dość tego smutnego widoku. No i jestem w tym całkiem dobry, ha, ha!

Arthur dalej patrzył na niego spode łba, ale Alfred zignorował go i skupił się na koszuli. Jego krawat przez cały czas niemal wpadał do wody i Alfred, po nieudanej próbie trzymania go w zębach, poddał się i rozluźnił jego węzeł, by zdjąć go i rzucić na kurtkę. Wrócił do prania.

- A tak poza tym, to przynajmniej mogę to zrobić, skoro niewątpliwie zaraz zaproponujesz mi herbatę czy coś w tym stylu – powiedział Alfred.

- Nie zamierzałem zrobić niczego takiego – prychnął Arthur. – A nawet jeśli bym chciał, nie byłbym w stanie. Nie mam herbaty.

- Co? Poważnie?

- Racje żywnościowe, chłopcze – powiedział Arthur, po czym podszedł do szafek i otworzył je, by odsłonić półki, na których stały praktycznie tylko niezbędne rzeczy. – W końcu jednak nadeszło wsparcie z twojego kraju.

- Tak? – Alfred podniósł wzrok.

- Suszone jajka, mleko skondensowane, bekon, fasola i konserwy – wyliczył Arthur, patrząc na sufit i niewątpliwie wymieniając wszystko, co przywiózł amerykański statek. – Na Boga, chłopcze, nie słyszałeś o tym od swojego ambasadora?

Alfred zarumienił się.

- My… nie otrzymujemy za dużo wieści ze Stanów.

- Doprawdy? – Arthur wydawał się być autentycznie zaskoczony.

- Większość informacji przekazują nam twoi ludzie – przyznał Alfred, drapiąc się po policzku i marszcząc brwi. – Trudno wysyła się telegramy, a listy idą miesiącami, jeśli w ogóle dojdą.

Arthur skrzywił się.

- Twój szef nie informuje cię na bieżąco?

Alfred uśmiechnął się głupkowato.

- Hej, jest zajętym facetem.

- Doprawdy – powtórzył Arthur, tym razem delikatniej i z zamyśleniem. Zmarszczył brwi. – Być może ty…

Zamilknął i zamknął szafkę. Przez chwilę chodził po kuchni i obserwował swoją brudną, zakurzoną podłogę i wydawał się być przez nią zakłopotany. Chwycił miotłę i zaczął zamiatać, nie spoglądając na Alfreda. Ten z kolei też na niego nie patrzył, całkowicie skupiony na szorowaniu koszuli.

* * *

><p>- To jest gorsze niż bombardowanie – mruknął Winant do Alfreda, nim grzecznie rzekł do nowo przybyłych reporterów, że nie odpowie na żadne pytania dotyczące jego powrotu do Stanów. Alfred szedł obok niego, gdy przedzierali się przez tłum.<p>

Setki ludzi zebrało się na tarasie widokowym w nowojorskim lotnisku LaGuardia, by powitać Winanta. Przybyli tam zaalarmowani artykułem w _The __New York Timesie_ – tym, który ambasador trzymał w dłoniach i właśnie podawał Alfredowi. Znajdował się on na pierwszej stronie i informował o nieoczekiwanym, niewyjaśnionym powrocie Winanta na rozmowę z prezydentem i innymi ważnymi osobami.

Ambasador, któremu wyraźnie nie podobał się radosny aplauz tłumu, nieśmiało podniósł kapelusz, kiedy żwawo szli w kierunku terminalu. Alfred przeczytał artykuł i nie był zdumiony spekulacjami na temat przyczyny powrotu ambasadora – powodu, którego nie znał nawet Alfred. _„Nie ma wątpliwości, iż pan Winant pospieszył do nas z powrotem, by powiedzieć, czego Anglia potrzebuje najbardziej i wyjaśnić, że potrzeba jest pilna"_, przeczytał Alfred w kolumnie – sprawdził nazwisko – Anne O'Hare McCormick, _„Wojna osiągnęła przełom."_

Alfred i Winant wsiedli do samochodu, który na nich czekał, i ruszyli na spotkanie z Rooseveltem. Winant mocno zacisnął palce na swoim kapeluszu.

- Nie spocznę, dopóki nie wyjaśnię wszystkiego panu prezydentowi – powiedział, patrząc na kapelusz i marszcząc brwi.

- Po to tu jesteś – przytaknął Alfred. Dotknąłby ramienia Winanta, ale doszedł do wniosku, że chyba nie powinien przez te wszystkie zranienia, jakie miał ambasador. – Będzie dobrze. Po prostu mów, co masz do powiedzenia. Wszystko, co powiesz, ma znaczenie.

Winant spojrzał na Alfreda, a naród uśmiechnął się do niego szeroko; okulary spadały mu z nosa.

Ambasador słabo odwzajemnił uśmiech.

- Cóż, sądzę, że nie mogę się kłócić, skoro moja ojczyzna mi tak każe.

* * *

><p>Na prośbę prezydenta, ambasador i Alfred zatrzymali się w Białym Domu. Teraz, kiedy nie musieli nigdzie jechać, gdy już dotarli na miejsce – kiedy byli już w <em>domu<em> – Alfred mógł przystanąć i pomyśleć.

Wyczekiwał możliwości ucieczki od pełnego nieustannego strachu i przerażenia życia w Londynie. Powoli spacerował po ogrodach Białego Domu i zbierał myśli. Cieszył się, że znów był w domu i mógł na powrót się z nim połączyć – otoczony przez ziemię i ludzi, które należały do niego, już na zawsze tylko do niego. Jednak po przyjeździe do kraju poczuł się jednocześnie dziwnie wyobcowany – alienacja, którą odczuwał w Londynie, zdawała się teraz podwoić.

Nie miał pojęcia, co robić. Nie wiedział, jak żyć w miejscu, gdzie budynki nie były podziurawione niczym ser, gdzie nie było ryzyka bombardowań w środku nocy, pożarów i zawalających się domów, gdzie nie było zagrożenia głodem i nagłą bezdomnością.

_To denerwujące_, myślał ponuro Alfred. _Czuć się dziwnie w twoim własnym kraju i mieć wrażenie, że to_ Londyn _był normalny._

Powinien być szczęśliwy, że znów jest u siebie…

Miał nadzieję, że z Arthurem wszystko w porządku.

Westchnął i przystanął na chwilę. Jego myśli wirowały. Przygryzł wargę, zastanawiając się nad słowami, które utknęły mu w gardle. Zamknął oczy i spróbował uspokoić swój oddech i szybko bijące serce.

Powinien pójść porozmawiać z pierwszą damą. Nie widział jej już długo – jej pewnie uda się sprawić, że znów poczuje się jak w domu.

* * *

><p>Ktoś zapukał do pokoju – pokoju gościnnego – Alfreda. Naród podniósł wzrok.<p>

- Proszę, otwarte.

Drzwi otworzyły się i ambasador wsunął głowę przez szparę. Uśmiechnął się, kiedy pochwycił spojrzenie Alfreda. Kraj również się rozjaśnił.

To było dziwnie, tak długo nie widzieć się z Winantem. Alfred nie zwykł mieć czasu dla siebie – jeśli nie biegał po Londynie czy nie odwiedzał Arthura, żeby wyprać dla niego koszule, to zwykle siedział w ambasadzie i pomagał Winantowi albo z nim rozmawiał. Teraz niemal przez cały dzień byli oddzielnie, a Alfred, pomimo przyjemnej rozmowy z pierwszą damą, spędził popołudnie samotnie.

- Panie ambasadorze – przywitał się Alfred, unosząc się ze swojego krzesła. Uśmiechnął się szeroko. – O co chodzi?

Winant zdjął kapelusz i westchnął.

- Czekam na rozmowę z panem prezydentem.

- Nie widziałeś się z nim jeszcze? – spytał Alfred, z powrotem opadając na krzesło. Winant przysiadł na innym, które stało po drugiej stronie owalnego stołu. Potrząsnął głową.

- Jest teraz bardzo zajęty. Rozumiem, że pewne sprawy muszą mieć pierwszeństwo.

Winant mówił spokojnie, spokojnie trzymał też swój kapelusz, lecz Alfred widział ogniki zaciekłości w jego oczach – dostrzegał, jak bardzo ambasador pragnął porozmawiać z Rooseveltem, powiedzieć mu te wszystkie rzeczy, które w sobie tłumił, że nie mógł się już doczekać, by opowiedzieć o nich prezydentowi Stanów Zjednoczonych.

- Rozmawiałem jednak z kilkoma szefami sztabów i członkami rządu – rzekł ambasador, a na jego twarzy pojawił się lekki uśmiech. – Przez cały ten czas zastanawiałem się…

- Nad czym?

- Jak do tego wszystkiego odnosi się rząd. Chociaż pan prezydent wydaje się nie odczuwać, jak bardzo pilne są potrzeby za oceanem, większość kierownictwa jest przekonana, że Stany powinny chronić brytyjskie konwoje przed zatapianiem.

Alfred poderwał się lekko, zaciekawiony. Nie spodziewał się tego.

- Naprawdę? – spytał. Winant skinął głową.

- To nie znaczy, że pan prezydent nie jest bardzo zaniepokojony sytuacją.

- Oczywiście – zgodził się Alfred. – On po prostu…

- Nie podejmie większych kroków – powiedział ambasador z westchnieniem. – Poczynił jednak jakieś starania. Małe kroki.

- Na przykład co?

- Amerykanie dostarczają zaopatrzenie bezpośrednio do wojsk brytyjskich na Bliskim Wschodzie. Nie muszą zatrzymywać się w Anglii, by wszystko przeładować.

- Chyba nie można nic na to poradzić, skoro wszystkie porty w większych miastach są teraz bombardowane – rzekł Alfred, odrobinę się uspokajając. Ze skupieniem słuchał Winanta. Tak długo był odłączony od własnych ludzi, że nie mógł już wiedzieć, co kto myślał czy czynił…

To, że wiedział, iż po drugiej stronie oceanu, w jego domu, byli ludzie, którzy jednak coś robili, było pocieszające, nawet jeśli tylko trochę. Spróbował zdusić te uczucia, ale nie udało mu się.

- Zezwolił również na naprawę uszkodzonych brytyjskich okrętów wojennych w amerykańskich stoczniach. A brytyjscy piloci są szkoleni na amerykańskich lotniskach – powiedział Winant. – Obie te rzeczy zalecił pan Harriman.

- Och – rzucił Alfred. – To dobrze, prawda? To są jakieś kroki.

- Z całą pewnością. Ale… nie wiem, czy Stany mogą twierdzić, że są kompletnie neutralne – odparł gładko ambasador, patrząc na Alfreda intensywnie. Naród zarumienił się lekko, ale Winant jedynie kontynuował. – Nie czynimy takich uprzejmości dla państw osi. W tej chwili paraliżujemy Japonię.

- No, w sumie tak – powiedział Alfred i zamilkł. Wzruszył ramionami. – Tak to wygląda.

- Hm – mruknął Winant, w dalszym ciągu przyglądając się twarzy kraju. Alfred przeklinał się za to, że jego uszy płonęły, pewnie wraz z resztą twarzy i szyją, zabarwiając się na jasny róż. Poprawił okulary.

- Jasne. To świetne… Znaczy się… Może… To naprawdę im pomoże, prawda? Brytyjczykom?

- Owszem – potwierdził ambasador. – Ale czy to wystarczy?

Alfred zmarszczył brwi.

- Pan prezydent powiększył także strefę bezpieczeństwa – ciągnął Winant, nim Alfred mógł odpowiedzieć. – W kwietniu.

- Nie mogę uwierzyć, że o tym nie słyszeliśmy. – Alfred jeszcze mocniej się skrzywił.

- Wiadomości mogą być przechwytywane. Wiesz o tym. I nie powinniśmy liczyć na pana Churchilla, jeśli chodzi o informacje o naszym własnym kraju. – Winant westchnął. – Jestem pewien, że… wspomniał o tym podczas naszych częstych… konwersacji. – Ambasador poruszył się niezręcznie i odchrząknął. – Ale rozmawialiśmy tak dużo, że musiało mi to umknąć. Mimo że to bardzo dobre wieści.

- No to…

- Tak?

- Czy… Jak duża jest teraz strefa bezpieczeństwa?

- Amerykańskie statki i samoloty patrolują więcej niż dwie trzecie powierzchni oceanu między dwoma krajami. Aż do Grenlandii.

Alfred kiwnął głową.

- Nie strzelą jednak, dopóki pierwsze nie zostaną zaatakowane – dodał Winant. Alfred znów skinął głową.

- To… wszystko? – spytał, ostrożnie podnosząc wzrok. – To wszystko?

- Zgadza się. – Ambasador bawił się kapeluszem i podniósł się z westchnieniem. – Ale ludzie, którzy są najbliżej pana prezydenta, są zaskoczeni i zaniepokojeni tym, co postrzegają jako bierność i niechęć do podjęcia śmielszych działań.

Alfred wstał i odprowadził Winanta do drzwi swojej sypialni. Spojrzał na zegarek i uświadomił sobie, że ambasador musiał mieć spotkanie gdzieś w Białym Domu.

- Prezydent… – zaczął cicho Winant, przyglądając się klamce. – Czeka na jakiś znak od opinii publicznej, a opinia publiczna czeka na jakiś znak od prezydenta.

Alfred poczuł zimno przebiegające po plecach.

- W takim razie co…

- „Wszelka możliwa pomoc" – rzekł cicho Winant – nie wystarczy, by uratować Anglię. – Westchnął. – Prezydent niechętnie odnosi się do kwestii wypowiedzenia wojny. To jest jasne. Woli raczej dostosować się do opinii publicznej niż na nią wpływać.

Milczeli przez długą chwilę. Ambasador stukał w klamkę. Alfred w końcu zmarszczył brwi.

- On… czeka. Prawda?

- Alfredzie?

- Na _cokolwiek_, co zdjęłoby odpowiedzialność z jego ramion – szepnął Alfred, patrząc na swoje stopy. – Mówi, że nie może mieć swojego zdania, że musi robić to, czego chcą obywatele. – W jego gardle pojawiła się duża gula. Mówił o prezydencie, ale również o sobie. – Czeka na coś, co da mu pretekst, żeby ochraniać brytyjskie konwoje albo wypowiedzieć wojnę… ale nie przyzna się, że sam tego chce ani nie przyzna, co według niego jest najlepsze. Bo… po prostu tego nie zrobi. Jest zdeterminowany… by utrzymać jedność narodową.

Winant uśmiechnął się słabo i podniósł dłoń, żeby dotknąć ramienia Alfreda. Po chwili je ścisnął.

A potem cofnął się i wyszedł z pokoju, zostawiając Alfreda samego z jego własnymi myślami.

* * *

><p>Alfred wetknął głowę do pokoju, żeby zobaczyć, czy prezydent był w środku. Robił to już od paru godzin; głównie dla zabicia czasu, ale też dla znikomej szansy, że może jednak zobaczy swojego szefa po raz pierwszy od kilku miesięcy. Przynajmniej zobaczenie miejsca, którego od jakiegoś czasu nie widział, było interesujące. To pomieszczenie było ostatnie na liście, lecz Alfred naprawdę nie oczekiwał, iż kogoś znajdzie. Był więc zaskoczony, kiedy spojrzeli na niego wojskowi.<p>

- Och, przepraszam, szukam tylko prezydenta – powiedział Alfred, mrugając oczami.

Jeden z mężczyzn odwrócił się, a Alfred usłyszał drugiego:

- To tylko ten pomocnik ambasadora.

Alfred zatrzymał się i zmarszczył brwi. Nie wiedział, jak zareagować na ten ton głosu – brzmiało to niemal jak odprawienie. Przyjrzał się bardziej. Rozpoznawał jedynie cztery osoby: naczelników obrony cywilnej, Stimsona i Knoxa, i szefów wojskowych, Marshalla i Starka. Pozostali, mimo że wysoko postawieni, byli nieznani Alfredowi. Wyglądało też na to, że i oni nie znali Alfreda – dla nich był tylko kimś, kto pracował dla Winanta.

Naród wyszedł z pokoju, ale nie odchodził od ściany. Ciekawość się w nim wzbierała.

Mężczyźni w pokoju przez chwilę jeszcze milczeli, ale później wrócili do rozmowy, którą Alfred najwyraźniej przerwał.

- To, że opinia publiczna jest niejasna i zagubiona, nic nie znaczy. Kongres i wojsko takie nie są. Niemal wszyscy członkowie kongresu są przeciwni wojnie i ochronie konwojów, nawet gdyby w jakiś sposób miało to powstrzymać Hitlera od zwycięstwa.

- Zaszliśmy już za daleko w pomaganiu Brytyjczykom. Istnieją pewne… wątpliwości, co do ich zdolności toczenia wojny czy przetrwania. Wystarczy spojrzeć na ich porażki w Grecji i północnej Afryce. Wszyscy widzą, że to tylko kwestia czasu, zanim upadną – zgodził się jeden z mężczyzn. Alfred nie kojarzył jego nazwiska. Poprzedni przejął pałeczkę, a Alfred bardziej przycisnął się do ściany, łapczywie chłonąc wszelkie nowe informacje.

- Opinia światowa jest taka, że Brytyjczycy są już skończeni. Mówi się tak w Ameryce Południowej, na Dalekim Wschodzie i w zachodniej Afryce. Są skończeni. Powinniśmy odciąć się od tego wszystkiego i martwić się teraz o _nasz_ kraj, a nie jakąś marniejącą, wkrótce zajętą wyspę. Niby co oni zrobili dla nas?

- Nic dobrego nam nie przyjdzie z planowania wszystkich naszych ruchów z założeniem, że Wielka Brytania upadnie. To nie ma wojskowego sensu… – powiedział jeden, chyba Knox, ale Alfred nie był pewien.

- Nawet gdybyśmy mieli dołączyć do wojny, nasze wojsko nie jest _gotowe_. Jest za mało żołnierzy, którzy w dodatku są źle wyposażeni. A gromadzenie wszystkich naszych zasobów, żeby szkolić _ich_ ludzi, tu nie pomaga.

- To konieczne, aby zapewnić im możliwość przetrwania…

- Dadzą sobie radę sami. A jeśli nie, to zostaną pokonani. To nie nasz problem. Europa nie jest naszym problemem.

- Zaangażowaliśmy się już wystarczający przez Lend-Lease i…

- Och, tak, jakieś marne ilości pożywienia. Ale nie broń, samoloty, czołgi czy cokolwiek innego. Nie produkujemy ich w wiele, a nawet jeśliby tak było, to nie mamy wystarczająco statków, żeby zawieść je do Wielkiej Brytanii.

Ktoś westchnął.

- To prawda. Przemysł amerykański opiera się zwiększeniu skali produkcji wojennej.

- Tak, życzę powodzenia w przekonaniu Henry'ego Forda do wykonywania rozkazów Brytyjczyków – prychnął jeden z mężczyzn.

- On ma całkowitą rację – powiedział kolejny. – Stanów nie stać na przełamanie izolacjonizmu. To nie nasza walka, a taką ją czynimy, gdy głaszczemy po główce umierający kraj. Naprawdę sądzicie, że Niemcy uwierzą w naszą neutralność, jeśli dalej będziemy to robić? Nie wysyłamy materiałów wojskowych _Japonii_, więc z jakiej racji mielibyśmy wysyłać je Wielkiej Brytanii?

- Należy zwiększyć starania. Oszukujemy świat. Ogłaszamy wszędzie po obu stronach oceanu, iż przez cały czas pożyczamy sprzęty wojenne, kiedy, w rzeczywistości, prawie wcale tego nie robimy. Chwalimy się, że wraz z Brytyjczykami jesteśmy przeciw Hitlerowi, a udzielamy się wręcz karygodnie mało.

- To nie nasz problem.

- Zrobiliśmy z tego nasz problem, więc powinniśmy być konsekwentni!

- Lepiej, żebyśmy pozostali tak niezaangażowani, jak to tylko możliwe. To walka Brytyjczyków. My nie musimy nic robić. Czynimy już dla nich wystarczająco dużo. Jest przecież Lend-Lease. Dajemy im wsparcie. Ale to nie jest nasza wojna i tak powinno zostać.

- To prawda. Wystarczy im to. Prezydent podjął właściwą decyzję.

- Ale jeśli my…

- Dadzą sobie radę. Nie ma powodu, by Ameryka się zaangażowała. I nie zaangażujemy się w to. Kongres nie wypowie wojny. Prezydent nie będzie ich do tego namawiał. Nie ma powodu, byśmy wzięli udział w kolejnej europejskiej walce.

Mężczyźni nadal sprzeczali się ze sobą. Czasami podnosili głos, a czasami ściszali go do niezadowolonego szeptu. Alfred słuchał ich i miał wrażenie, że coś dziwnego porusza się w jego brzuchu. Zmarszczył brwi i przez jedną krótką chwilę czuł udrękę i frustrację wszystkich tych ludzi – ludzi Arthura – których zostawił.

Waszyngton, z tą niechęcią się do przyznania, że porażka Brytyjczyków jest możliwa, albo, co gorsza, zachowujący się, jakby ci już zostali pokonani, był dla Alfreda całkowicie innym światem. To nie było przyjemne, to uczucie wykluczenia i odizolowania od swojego własnego kraju. Alfred potrząsnął lekko głową, zacisnął dłonie w pięści i przygryzł wargę, usiłując stłumić te emocje, ale nie był w stanie. To naprawdę było odprawienie, zachowywanie się, jakby Wielka Brytania już zniknęła. Albo może pobożne życzenia, idiotyczny optymizm, zbyt dużo rzeczy pozostawionych przypadkowi i za wiele „za mało, za późno".

- Nie rozumiecie powagi sytuacji – szepnął do siebie Alfred. – Nie widzieliście tego, nie widzieliście jego…

Ugryzł się w język i gwałtownie wciągnął powietrze. Czuł, jak jego ciało się napina.

A potem, nim zdążył się powstrzymać, rzucił się do drzwi i ponownie je otworzył. Mężczyźni zamarli, zaniepokojeni tak nagłym wtargnięciem, a Alfred wszedł do środka. Wiedział, że twarz ma nachmurzoną, ale nie obchodziło go to – był świadomy tego, że marszczy brwi i się krzywi.

- Albo obchodzi nas wynik tej wojny, albo nie – ale jeśli tak, to czemu nie dociera do nas, że gdy codziennie opóźniamy bezpośredni udział, to podejmujemy skrajne ryzyko, że albo przegramy wojnę, albo będzie nam dużo trudniej ją wygrać?

Mężczyźni wydawali się być zaskoczeni nie tylko niespodziewanym wejściem Alfreda, ale również pasją, z jaką mówił – a właściwie niemal krzyczał. Cały drżał, a dłonie zaciskał w pięści, ale nie odważył się przestać.

- Wytrzymałość Anglii się wykrwawia! – powiedział stanowczo, omiatając spojrzeniem pomieszczenie, bo nie był pewny, do kogo dokładnie kieruje swój gniew.

I wtedy uświadomił sobie, że właśnie _wparował do tego pomieszczenia_. W obronie Arthura. Zbladł lekko i wyprostował się. Odchrząknął.

- Eee…

Mężczyźni dalej ze zdumieniem się w niego wpatrywali. Po chwili wyraz twarzy jednego z nich pociemniał.

- Nie potrzebujemy, żeby jakiś z ludzi Winanta wykładał nam tu swoje żale.

Alfred zacisnął zęby, ale zdał sobie sprawę, iż się rumieni. Haniebne.

- Ja nie… – zaczął.

- Wszyscy wiemy, co czujesz w związku z tą sytuacją – rzekł inny, ledwo tłumiąc ironię. – Gdybyś mógł zrobić, co tylko byś chciał, już tego popołudnia mielibyśmy wojnę. Tyle, że w swoim pragnieniu eskalacji nie możesz zrozumieć złożoności tej sprawy.

Alfred jeszcze mocniej zacisnął pięści. Oficer kontynuował.

- Lepiej dla nas byłoby, gdybyśmy się wycofali. Brytyjczycy mogą zadbać o siebie i powinni to zrobić. Są imperium. Powinni być w stanie nakarmić i wyszkolić własnych ludzi.

- Nie masz o niczym bladego pojęcia – krzyknął Alfred. – Nie było cię tam… Nie wiesz…

- Masz stąd wyjść – rzekł kolejny mężczyzna, podchodząc do Alfreda i łapiąc go za ramię, by poprowadzić go w kierunku drzwi. – Nie jesteś członkiem resortu wojskowego, więc masz natychmiast wyjść. Twój ambasador niewątpliwie na ciebie czeka.

I po tym Alfred został bezceremonialnie wypchnięty z pokoju.

* * *

><p>Winant wiercił się obok swojej ojczyzny. Alfred spojrzał na niego i kiwnął głową.<p>

- Wszystko będzie dobrze, panie ambasadorze.

Winant lekko skinął głową; słuchał Alfreda tylko jednym uchem. Usilnie czekał, uzbrojony w wiedzę z pierwszej ręki o niebezpiecznym położeniu Anglii, aż Roosevelt do nich przyjdzie, żeby wreszcie móc poinformować go o potrzebie dołączenia do wojny. Spotkał się już z kilkoma innymi rządowcami, Alfred usłyszał niektóre z jego słów – słyszał energię, z jaką ambasador przemawiał, ledwo robiąc przerwy na wzięcie oddechu i niemal się nie jąkając.

Prezydent wszedł do pokoju. Wszyscy podnieśli się, ale Alfred nigdy wcześniej nie widział, żeby ambasador był tak spięty: plecy miał wyprostowane, brodę wysoko podniesioną, a brwi zmarszczone.

- Panie prezydencie – zaczął Winant.

Trzeba było przejść przez kilka formalności, parę wprowadzeń, poruszenie, gdy wszyscy siadali. Ambasador jednak przez cały czas się nie rozluźnił, zdeterminowany. Ani razu nie oderwał spojrzenia od Roosevelta.

Prezydent w końcu skinieniem głowy nakazał mu mówić, a Winant rozpoczął bez wstępów.

- Wielka Brytania stoi w obliczu rozpaczliwej przyszłości. Pilnie potrzebuje wojskowego wsparcia, w szczególności samolotów i czołgów, a również ochrony swoich konwojów przez amerykańską marynarkę. Nie tylko, aby ostrzegała przed atakami, ale by je _broniła_.

Alfred wodził spojrzeniem między ambasadorem a Rooseveltem, oceniając reakcję prezydenta na słowa Winanta i obserwując, jak ten żarliwie i z desperacją przemawia, w ogóle się nie rozluźniając.

- Nie ma prawdy w pogłoskach, iż Brytyjczycy są na skraju negocjowania pokoju – rzekł szybko ambasador. Alfred nie wiedział nawet, że taka plotka istniała. – Lecz jeśli Stany Zjednoczone nie zapewnią wystarczającej pomocy… Ich wola przetrwania, nieważne, jak silna jest, może zacząć słabnąć.

Prezydent nie odpowiedział.

- Nie możemy czekać zbyt długo, panie prezydencie – dodał Winant, zdesperowany.

Roosevelt jednak dalej milczał. Nie odezwał się, oblicze miał zachmurzone i zamyślone. Ambasador czekał, spięty; drżał lekko. Alfred pochylił się trochę. Nie wiedział, jaki miał wyraz twarzy, ale był pewien, iż także rozpaczliwie pragnął usłyszeć, co powie prezydent.

Roosevelt zwilżył wargi, odchrząknął i odwrócił się do adiutanta, który krążył za nim.

- Cztery tysiące okrętów do Islandii. Przejmą zadanie bronienia jej od Brytyjczyków. – Prezydent przerwał na jedną chłodną chwilę, a potem kontynuował. – Zawiadom marynarkę, że zezwalam, by ochraniały amerykańskie statki handlowe oraz te przewożące wojsko, o ile nie będzie to zbyt daleko od Islandii. Poucz ich, że mogą strzelać bez ostrzeżenia, jeśli będzie to konieczne.

Adiutant pospiesznie napisał coś na kartce, skinął głową i wyszedł z pokoju.

- Sir – powiedział cicho Winant, mimo że głos wciąż miał napięty. – Co z brytyjskimi konwojami? Czy nie powinny być chronione?

Prezydent pokręcił głową.

- Nie ponoszę odpowiedzialności za Brytyjczyków. Niczego nie zmienimy.

Winant opuścił ramiona.

- Sir, jeśli mogę…

- To już postanowione – przerwał mu prezydent. Alfred niemal zaczął się podnosić.

- Sir, sądzę, że…

- Ameryka – rzekł stanowczo Roosevelt, a Alfred zamarł – nie przystąpi do wojny. Nie, dopóki opinia publiczna się nie zmieni.

- Ale dużo ludzi przecież chce… – zaczął Alfred.

- Ich ilość ostatnio zmalała – powiedział prezydent.

- To dlatego, że nie zdają sobie sprawy z pilności sytuacji! – zaprotestował Alfred. – Sir, gdyby pan tylko bardziej wyjaśnił, jak tragicznie mają się sprawy za oceanem, wyjaśnił, jak bezpośrednie jest to zagrożenie dla naszego bezpieczeństwa, to…

- Nie pojmujesz złożoności tej sytuacji – przerwał krajowi prezydent. Alfred musiał przyznać, że wyglądał, jakby było mu odrobinę przykro. – Istnieje więcej czynników.

- Ale na pewno dobrze byłoby informować ludzi, w przeciwnym razie pochłonie ich apatia, tak jak… – _jak mnie_, szeptem dokończył jakiś głos. Ale tak naprawdę to nie jak jego – nigdy nie był całkowicie bierny. Starał się przekonać siebie, że nienawidzi Anglii – to nie była neutralność.

Coś zacisnęło mu się w piersi.

- Sir, ja… – zamilkł, z opóźnieniem zdając sobie sprawę, iż prezydent mu nie przerywa, tylko spokojnie na niego patrzy i czeka, aż będzie kontynuował. Przełknął ślinę. – Sir, ja…

- Sądzę, iż Alfred chce powiedzieć – wtrącił cicho Winant, kładąc na ramieniu narodu dłoń i lekko ją zaciskając – że jeśli ludzie w pełni zrozumieją, co dzieje się w Anglii, byliby w stanie podejmować bardziej świadome decyzje. Decyzja oparta na niewiedzy, panie prezydencie, nie jest prawdziwą decyzją.

Roosevelt przez chwilę nic nie mówił, ale potem pokręcił głową.

- Nic nie mogę na to poradzić.

Alfred wstał, zanim zdążył się powstrzymać, i zacisnął dłonie w pięści,

- Dlaczego jesteście tak zadowoleni z tego, że absolutnie _nic_ nie robicie?

Doszło to do niego, że krzyczał, gdy wszyscy spojrzeli na niego ze zdumieniem, a Winant wyciągnął rękę, by dotknąć jego ramienia.

Ale Alfred, trzęsąc się, odsunął się niego.

- Czemu tak się cieszycie z tego, że jesteście bierni i strachliwi, kiedy to wszystko wymyka się spod kontroli? Czemu nic nie robicie, kiedy oni wołają o waszą pomoc – naszą pomoc! Nienawidzą błagać, ale _błagają_! Potrzebują tego! A jeśli tego nie zrozumiecie, to wtedy Anglia… to wtedy Arthur… on...!

Gwałtownie wciągnął powietrze, a jego źrenice rozszerzyły się. Z oszołomieniem zauważył, co takiego robił – podnosił głos na swoich własnych ludzi, swojego _prezydenta_. Podnosił głos dla kogoś, z kim tak ciężko walczył, by się od niego uwolnić wieki temu. Dla kogoś, komu się przeciwstawiał, kogo nie doceniał, nienawidził. Kogoś, kogo nie chciał widzieć już nigdy więcej…

Nie chciał sobie tego wyobrażać – tego, że Arthur by zniknął. Ale to, jak starszy kraj siedział w wannie, opadał na kolana, krzyczał, stał w gruzowisku swego ludu – to było coś, co Alfred mógł, ale za żadne skarby nie chciał, sobie wyobrazić.

Głos uwiązł mu w gardle. Czuł, że się dusi, gdy usiłował coś powiedzieć.

- Alfredzie, uspokój się – szepnął mu do ucha Winant i lekko go odepchnął. Alfred chwiejnie odszedł na drugą stronę pokoju.

- Brytyjczycy nim manipulują. Często to robią. Tak nas wciągnęli do ostatniej europejskiej wojny. – Usłyszał jednego z wojskowych.

Zignorował go, chociaż czuł wzbierające się pragnienie, by zaprotestować. Wypuścił powietrze i oparł się ręką o ścianę. Nie było go zbyt długo. Czuł się za bardzo odłączony od swoich ludzi. Za bardzo odłączony od wszystkiego, co działo się wokół. To było za dużo. Nie mógł…

Wdech i wydech. Serce kołatało mu się w piersi, płuca miał ściśnięte.

W najdrobniejszych szczegółach pamiętał dźwięk syren, krzyki, pociski, bomby, bomby i bomby i… W najdrobniejszych szczegółach pamiętał zawalone domy, głodujące ciała, przestraszone spojrzenia. Pamiętał to wszystko, pamiętał…

Wiedział, że chce im pomóc. Ale miał związane ręce, utknął. Dryfował. Był uwiązany. Błąkał się.

Niczego już nie wiedział.

Zacisnął powieki i jeszcze raz wypuścił powietrze, usiłując uregulować swój płytki oddech, lecz nie udało mu się. Przeklął cicho pod nosem i wyprostował się.

Mężczyźni w dalszym ciągu rozmawiali. Winant mówił szybko; bez wątpienia opisywał sytuację po drugiej stronie Atlantyku. Alfred przyglądał im się, a jego ciało drżało. Roosevelt od czasu do czasu przerywał ambasadorowi, by zadać jakieś pytanie lub wydać polecenie swojemu pracownikowi, lecz Winant od razu podejmował temat i kontynuował rozmowę.

Alfredowi było za zimno i czuł się zbyt zagubiony.

Myślami wrócił do wspomnień o Arthurze. W trakcie wojny – i przed nią także. Krótkie chwile, podczas których widział go w przeszłości. Wielka wojna. Sporadyczne lata w dziewiętnastym wieku. I w osiemnastym…

Nie chciał już myśleć.

Westchnął. Poprawił krawat, a spoconymi dłońmi – kiedy one się aż tak spociły? – wygładził przód koszuli. Potem wrócił na tamto małe spotkanie. Ponuro i w milczeniu usiadł obok ambasadora, nie podnosił głowy. Nie mógł spojrzeć prezydentowi w twarz.

* * *

><p>- Usiądź, Alfredzie – nakazał prezydent, gdy kraj wszedł do pokoju. Alfred został wezwany do Gabinetu Owalnego na rozmowę z Rooseveltem. Prezydent usiadł za biurkiem, złożył dłonie. Za oknem świeciło słońce – był ciepły, czerwcowy dzień.<p>

- Sir, jeśli chodzi o wczoraj, to ja…

Roosevelt uniósł dłonie. Zapadła ponura cisza.

Prezydent przez moment nie poczynił nic, co wskazywałoby, że ma zamiar coś powiedzieć, przyglądał się tylko Alfredowi. Naród wiercił się na krześle, niepewny, czy powinien coś powiedzieć. Siedział tam i czuł się nieszczęśliwy i zawstydzony. Myśli mu wirowały, serce trzepotało, żołądek miał ściśnięty.

- Panie prezy…

- Spokojnie – powiedział Roosevelt. Nie uśmiechnął się – nie był tym typem, który często to robił. Przez dłuższą chwilę przypatrywał się twarzy Alfreda, a potem odchylił się na krześle. – Zastanawiałem się, co się stanie, jeśli udasz się za ocean.

Alfred zmarszczył brwi.

- Dlaczego mnie tam wysłałeś?

Prezydent pochylił się lekko i oparł łokcie na biurku. Dalej przyglądał się Alfredowi.

- Byłem ciekawy.

- Ciekawy czego? – dopytywał się Alfred.

- Kilku rzeczy. Znałem poglądy pana Winanta na temat Anglii. Znałem jednak również twoje stanowisko co do tej sprawy. Ciekawiło mnie, co zrobisz w tej sytuacji. I zastanawiałem się, czy, jako kraj, wpłyniesz na opinię publiczną.

- I wpłynąłem? – zapytał Alfred.

- Sam mi powiedz. – Alfred nie wiedział, co na to odpowiedzieć, więc się nie odezwał. – Ale dużo o tym myślałem od czasu naszego ostatniego spotkania – ciągnął Roosevelt. – Pan Winant wyjeżdża dzisiaj popołudniu. Ty jednak powinieneś zostać. – Alfred gwałtownie podniósł wzrok, a prezydent spojrzał mu w oczy. – Chyba, że wolałbyś inaczej.

- Ja…

Zamilkł. Roosevelt poczekał moment i podjął temat.

- Niektórzy z członków resortu wojskowego – ci, którzy wiedzą, kim jesteś – zasugerowali, że być może _naród_ Anglii coś z tobą zrobił. – Alfred zmarszczył brwi, a prezydent złożył dłonie. – Zasugerowali mi, iż mógł jakoś tobą manipulować i dlatego tak zaciekle zareagowałeś. Czy sądzisz, że to może być prawda, _Ameryko_?

Alfred przez chwilę milczał, zatopiony w myślach. Czy Arthur nim manipulował? Przypomniał sobie ich pierwsze spotkania – to w Whitehall – gdy Arthur podkreślał, że umrze. To chyba mogła być próba manipulacji. Ale Alfred pamiętał wszystko, co stało się potem…

To, jak Arthur na niego patrzył, kiedy bomby uderzały o ziemię, to, jak na niego spoglądał i się nie zachwiał. Jak dalej był silny i zdeterminowany, jak mrugał oczami, by odpędzić łzy i jak odwrócił swoje spojrzenie w Bristolu. Jak, pomimo wszystko, chwytał się swojej dumy i uporu, nawet wtedy, gdy Alfred dostrzegał, jak wszystko z niego wypływa.

Ale pamiętał tę chwilę w Izbie Gmin. Pamiętał, jak łzy spływały po jego zabrudzonej twarzy i jak on sam trzymał się Alfreda i nie chciał go puścić. Ktoś prawdopodobnie mógłby nazwać to manipulowaniem.

Ale nawet podczas ich najszczęśliwszych lat jeszcze przed rewolucją, Arthur nigdy nie płakał. Nawet gdy już zaczęli walczyć – kiedy się kłócili, kiedy Arthur próbował zmusić go do zmiany zdania czy sprawić, żeby miał wyrzuty sumienia – nigdy nie płakał. Tylko w tamtej jednej chwili…

Alfred potrząsnął głową.

- Nie. To nieprawda. On nie robi takich rzeczy. Arthur jest… szczery. Nie obnosi się słabością w charakterze narzędzia.

- Arthur – powtórzył prezydent.

Alfred zamarł na chwilę. A potem kiwnął głową.

- Tak, Arthur.

- Rozumiem – stwierdził Roosevelt.

Siedzieli w milczeniu.

Alfred wziął głęboki wdech, spotkał spojrzenie prezydenta i wypuścił powietrze.

- Chcę wrócić. Chcę być tam dla niego.

- Jesteś pewien?

- Tak – odparł Alfred bez wahania. Roosevelt skinął głową.

- W takim razie powinieneś powiedzieć ambasadorowi o swojej decyzji. Oczekuję jednak, że wrócisz na swoje urodziny.

Alfred kiwnął głową i wstał.

- Dziękuję, panie prezydencie.

Roosevelt machnął dłonią, odprawiając go, i Alfred wyszedł z pokoju – śpieszył się, by znaleźć Winanta, by wrócić do Anglii.

Do Arthura.

* * *

><p><strong>Suszone jajka<strong> – jako że nie wiem, czy tylko ja nie dowierzałam, że coś takiego istnieje, zapodaję linkiem: ventus-aliance. cz / pl /zywnosc/suszone-jaja

**Lotnisko LaGuardia** – lotnisko obsługujący kompleks miejski Nowego Jorku, znajdujący się w nowojorskiej dzielnicy Queens. Trzeci co do wielkości przewozów pasażerskich port lotniczy aglomeracji nowojorskiej.

**Anne O'Hare McCormick** – korespondent zagraniczny dla The New York Times.

"**Wszelka możliwa pomoc"** – W oryginale autorka użyła terminu „All aid short of war". „Aid short" oznacza natychmiastową, podstawową pomoc w razie jakieś katastrofy (jak chociażby jeszcze całkiem niedawne wydarzenia w Japonii). Dostarcza się wtedy danemu regionowi różnego rodzaju podstawowe artykuły, jedzenie, ubrania, wodę, leki i tak dalej. „All aid short of war" oznacza więc taką właśnie pomoc w wypadku wojny.

**William Franklin „Frank" Knox** – polityk i dziennikarz amerykański. Knox, z przekonania bardziej liberał i przeciwnik izolacjonizmu, popierał politykę prezydenta Roosevelta, który powołał go, na sekretarza marynarki w roku 1940. Na tym stanowisku Knox odegrał wielką rolę w czasie II wojny światowej.

**Henry Lewis Stimson – **amerykański prawnik. Po wybuchu II wojny światowej i upadku Francji został w lipcu 1940 r. powołany przez prezydenta Franklina Delano Roosevelta na stanowisko sekretarza wojny. Był gorącym zwolennikiem uchwalenia ustawy Lend-Lease i udzielenie Wielkiej Brytanii jak najdalej idącej pomocy.

**George Catlett Marshall **– amerykański dowódca wojskowy. W roku 1939 prezydent Franklin Delano Roosevelt mianował go szefem Sztabu Armii Lądowej. Marshall pełnił tę funkcję do 1945 roku.

**Harold Rainsford Stark **- od 1 sierpnia 1939 roku do 26 marca 1942 roku Szef Operacji Morskich (najwyższe wojskowe stanowisko w Marynarce Wojennej Stanów Zjednoczonych, najwyższy dowódca operacyjny tej formacji Sił Zbrojnych Stanów Zjednoczonych).

**Sekretarz Marynarki Wojennej** – bezpośredni cywilny zwierzchnik Marynarki Wojennej Stanów Zjednoczonych.

**Sekretarz wojny Stanów Zjednoczonych – **stanowisko w gabinecie prezydenta Stanów Zjednoczonych. Początkowo odpowiadał za wszystkie siły zbrojne Stanów Zjednoczonych. W 1798 roku utworzono nowe stanowisko sekretarza marynarki wojennej, wyjmując siły morskie z kompetencji sekretarza wojny.


	11. Lying in That Sound, Tonight: część 11

_Za betę dziękuję **Ardwi** :*_**  
><strong>

**Przestrzeń czasowa tej części:** czerwiec i lipiec 1941 roku.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Lying in that Sound, Tonight - część 11<strong>_

Podróż powrotna do Anglii dłużyła się Alfredowi, który, nie wiedzieć czemu, przez większość czasu wiercił się nie potrafiąc usiedzieć w miejscu. Winant był na tyle taktowny, by tego nie komentować i nawet, jeśli to zauważył, to bardziej prawdopodobne było, że po prostu błądził myślami gdzie indziej. Patrzył w przestrzeń i słowem nie odezwał się do Alfreda. Narodowi to nie przeszkadzało – sam przecież bujał w obłokach.

Kiedy już dotarli do bazy w Szkocji, czekał na nich samolot od premiera wraz z instrukcjami, by zawieźć ich do Chequers, gdzie czekał Churchill.

- Naprawdę musi bardzo chcieć usłyszeć, jak poszło spotkanie – powiedział Alfred tylko po to, żeby przerwać ciszę.

Winant skinął głową.

- Na to wygląda.

- Prezydent nie wspomniał o tym w żadnych wiadomościach – dodał Alfred. – Premier pewnie się martwi albo coś w tym stylu.

- Albo po prostu ma nadzieję. – Ambasador uśmiechnął się lekko.

Podróż do Chequers minęła szybko i w ciszy, a gdy dotarli na miejsce, natychmiast pospieszyli w stronę rezydencji. Alfred stał ze skrępowaniem w holu, podczas gdy premier chwycił Winanta za ramiona i gdzieś go poprowadził, jedynie kiwając Alfredowi głową. Kraj stał tam dalej, nie wiedząc, co robić. Rozważał właśnie poszukanie rodziny Churchilla, kiedy usłyszał trzask otwieranych drzwi i kroki dobiegające z głębi posiadłości.

Alfred tak naprawdę nie miał czasu, by się przygotować, nim Arthur wyszedł zza rogu. Spojrzeli na siebie, a Alfred przez parę sekund czuł, że jego własne serce przyspiesza i nie rozumiał dlaczego…

- Ar… Anglio – powiedział, wbrew sobie uśmiechając się szeroko. – Cześć, dawno żeśmy się nie widzieli.

- Więc jednak wróciłeś – odparł Arthur cicho, ale jego głos i tak odbił się echem w ogromnym holu. Szybkim krokiem podszedł do Alfreda, aż wreszcie stali stosunkowo blisko siebie. Poruszył się niespokojnie, a potem odchrząknął. – Witaj z powrotem – mruknął.

- Dzięki – rzekł Alfred, odwracając wzrok, by poszukać czegoś w torbie. – Właściwie to mam coś dla ciebie.

- Masz? – Arthur zabrzmiał na wyjątkowo zaskoczonego. Gdy Alfred uniósł wzrok, zauważył, że patrzy na niego z niedowierzaniem i niepewnością. Alfred pochylił głowę, na powrót grzebiąc w torbie, by nie myśleć o tym za dużo. Poczuł rumieniec wypełzający na szyję.

- Tak! – powiedział, prostując się i podając Arthurowi pomarańczę.

Arthur otworzył szerzej oczy, ale nie sięgnął po owoc.

- Wiem, że minęło trochę czasu, odkąd mieliście dostęp do takich rzeczy, więc… – Alfred zamilkł, przez chwilę czując się niepewnie. Potem jednak jeszcze bardziej wyciągnął dłoń w kierunku Arthura. – No dalej, nie bądź nieśmiały. Wiem, że ją chcesz.

Na twarzy Arthura coś zamigotało; po paru sekundach uśmiechnął się jednak delikatnym, niewielkim uśmiechem. To sprawiło, że Alfred poczuł się całkowicie rozbrojony. Arthur sięgnął po pomarańczę, patrząc na nią z uśmiechem tak pełnym wdzięczności, iż Alfred natychmiast pożałował, że dał Arthurowi tylko ją, że coś tak małego mogło wywołać taką reakcję.

Wziął owoc przez kaprys, przypadkowo i niezamierzenie, tak naprawdę o tym nie myśląc. A jednak to…

Arthur zabrał się za obieranie pomarańczy.

- Dziękuję, Ameryko – rzekł cicho. Spod ściąganej skórki cytrusa pryskał sok.

- Proszę – odparł Alfred, czując nagłą suchość w gardle.

Przez chwilę przyglądał się, jak Arthur je, jak podnosi do ust kawałki owocu i je przeżuwa, wyglądając, jakby od lat nie smakował czegoś tak słodkiego… I pewnie tak było. Alfred odwrócił wzrok.

- Eee… – Zarumienił się. – To nie jest aż tak dobre, jak pomarańcza, ale…

Przekopał torbę i wyciągnął dużą paczkę zapałek oraz amerykańskie papierosy. Arthur spojrzał na nie i wyciągnął rękę, tym razem z dużo mniejszym wahaniem. Zacisnął palce na obu prezentach i nie poruszył się przez chwilę, jakby niepewny, czy powinien je przyjąć. Alfred jednak zabrał rękę, gdy Arthur zwlekał za długo.

- Pamiętam, że mówiłeś, że je chciałeś… Przywiozłem jeszcze trochę, więc jeśli ci się skończą, to daj znać, dobra?

Arthur nie odpowiedział i tylko skinął głową. Skończył jeść pomarańczę, ale skórkę wciąż trzymał w dłoniach. Spojrzał na papierosy i zapałki, które spoczywały w drugiej dłoni, a potem delikatnie wskazał głową na wnętrze domu.

- Idziemy? – zapytał.

Alfred przytaknął i poszedł za Arthurem, gdy ten poprowadził go na tyły rezydencji i na zewnątrz.

Arthur mimochodem przeszedł przez werandę; wyglądał, jakby należał do tego miejsca, jakby był zupełnie spokojny – jak gdyby te postrzępione, pozszywane ubrania nie ukrywały miesięcy blizn, ran i poparzeń. Alfred usiadł sztywno na ławce, na której siedział Arthur podczas jego pierwszej wizyty. Starszy naród do niego dołączył.

Arthur postukał paczką papierosów o kolano, by następnie ją otworzyć i przysunąć do ust. Wyjął jednego papierosa. Alfred go obserwował, ale za każdym razem, gdy spojrzenie Arthura zmierzało w jego kierunku, odwracał wzrok w stronę wzgórz, drzew czy nieba. Dzień był bardzo ładny – to martwiło Alfreda. Zastanawiał się, kiedy bomby wrócą.

Zanim zdążył zbytnio zagłębić się w swoje myśli, przed jego nosem pojawiła się znajoma paczka. Odwrócił wzrok na Arthura.

- Przecież te są twoje.

- Spokojnie, chłopcze – odparł Arthur. Zapalił już swojego papierosa. Alfred czuł szarawy dym, który roztaczał się wokół ich głów. Arthur uśmiechnął się lekko i z wahaniem; ten grymas zdawał się nie pasować do jego twarzy. – Powiedziałeś, że masz ich więcej, więc później zwyczajnie oddasz mi jednego.

Alfred wypuścił powietrze przez nos i chwycił paczkę, ignorując to, że przez moment czuł dotyk palców Arthura. Przysunął do niej usta, zębami złapał jednego papierosa i odsunął się. Arthur podał mu zapałki.

Palili w milczeniu; żaden z nich się nie odzywał, lecz Alfred zaczynał czuć się komfortowo w towarzystwie Arthura – Arthura, który siedział tuż obok, z wyprostowanymi plecami, doskonałą postawą i jedną nogą założoną na drugą. Mimo to Alfred zdał sobie sprawę, iż jego oczy znów są skierowane na Londyn.

Również spojrzał w tamtym kierunku, ale nic nie zobaczył. Arthur musiał więc to czuć.

- Ach. – Starszy naród podniósł się z westchnięciem. Alfred, zaskoczony, uniósł wzrok, gdy Arthur odszedł kawałek.

Alfred miał zamiar za nim iść, dopóki nie zorientował się, że Arthur wziął popielniczkę i już wracał. Odsunął obierki pomarańczy, które leżały między nimi i postawił tam popielniczkę. Otrzepał papierosa, odwrócił spojrzenie w kierunku Londynu i znów zaczął palić.

Alfred jednak go obserwował. Przyglądał się krzywej jego nosa, nachyleniu linii szczęki, małżowinie ucha. Palili w milczeniu.

- Przywiozę więcej następnym razem – powiedział nagle po kilku minutach ciszy. – Kiedy wrócę do domu.

- Znowu wyjedziesz? – spytał spokojnie Arthur. Nie spojrzał na Alfreda.

- Tak. Na moje urodziny. – Alfred widział, jak plecy Arthura lekko się prostują. Odchrząknął. – No właśnie. Co tylko byś chciał. Tylko mi powiedz i ci to przywiozę.

- Wolałbyś nie dawać mi tego, czego od ciebie chcę – odparł cicho Arthur. Na chwilę pochwycił spojrzenie Alfreda, a następnie odwrócił wzrok i strzepał popiół z papierosa. Przez moment się nie poruszał, palcami trzymając kawałek tytoniu.

A potem uniósł głowę i napotkał spojrzenie Alfreda, który nagle zdał sobie sprawę, że cieszy się, iż widzi tego mężczyznę. Cieszy się, że przebywa w jego towarzystwie. Cieszy się, że jest z powrotem w Anglii.

I jakie to uczucie było dziwne.

- No to… – zaczął Alfred, gdy poczuł, że przytłaczająca cisza wpełza na jego ramiona. Arthur tylko na niego patrzył i nic nie mówił. – No to czego byś chciał?

Arthur nie zareagował od razu. Poruszył się tylko i westchnął. Spuścił wzrok i potrząsnął głową.

Odwrócił się od Alfreda i znów spojrzał w kierunku Londynu.

- Spokoju ducha – odpowiedział po długiej chwili. Alfred zaśmiał się i otrzepał papierosa.

- Nie jestem pewien, czy mogę ci to dać, Ar… Anglio.

- Nie. – Arthur westchnął. – Ośmielę się stwierdzić, że nie możesz.

- Ale mogę ci przywieźć więcej pomarańczy – zaproponował Alfred, uśmiechając się szeroko.

Arthur prychnął i westchnął, a potem przesunął się nieznacznie, tak, że teraz, tak samo jak Alfred, siedział lekko przygarbiony. Potrząsnął głową i opuścił ją, więc włosy opadały mu na oczy. Podniósł rękę i powoli przeczesał kosmyki, a Alfred dostrzegł siniaki i skaleczenia na jego dłoniach: blizny na palcach i otarcia na kostkach.

- Gdybyś tak zrobił – rzekł Arthur – nie powiedziałbym nie.

- No to tak zrobię! – Uśmiech Alfreda poszerzył się jeszcze bardziej.

Arthur poruszył się i spojrzał na Alfreda przez swoją grzywkę. Alfred był gotów przysiąc, że zobaczył niewielki uśmiech na jego obliczu, zanim ten się odwrócił i wyprostował, na powrót przybierając neutralny wyraz twarzy. Siedział sztywno, dłonie trzymał na kolanach.

Alfred również się wyprostował i delikatnie pozwolił opaść swoim dłoniom na ramiona Arthura. Wyspiarski kraj wzdrygnął się ze zdumienia, ale nie cofnął się przed dotykiem. Z nieufnością spoglądał na Alfreda.

- Jak się czujesz? – zapytał Alfred, a jego uśmiech zniknął.

Arthur, zaskoczony pytaniem, przez moment jedynie patrzył na Alfreda. Potem westchnął, a młodszy kraj poczuł, jak jego ramiona rozluźniają się.

- Nie było żadnych większych bombardowań, kiedy przebywałeś u siebie – powiedział Arthur. Uniósł ręce, by odsunąć dłonie Alfreda, ale ten go nie puścił. Arthur znów westchnął. – Jest tak samo jak wcześniej.

Alfred skrzywił się.

- To dobrze czy źle?

- To zwyczajny fakt. – Arthur wzruszył ramionami, a Alfred poczuł mięśnie poruszające się pod dłońmi, oddzielone jedynie ubraniem Arthura. – A co z tobą?

- Było dziwnie – przyznał Alfred. Jego serce zaczęło galopować, a on nie wiedział, czym się tak denerwował i i dlaczego miał wrażenie, że całe jego ciało wrze. – Być znowu w domu, znaczy się.

- Byłeś z daleka od domu przez dosyć długi czas, biorąc pod uwagę, że mówimy o tobie – odparł cicho Arthur. – Opuszczenie takiego miejsca dla każdego byłoby dezorientujące.

- No cóż…

- Wiem, że mam rację. – Arthur z roztargnieniem zwilżył wargi, wpatrując się w pustą przestrzeń. Wyciągnął papierosy i zastanawiał się, czy nie wziąć kolejnego, jednak ostatecznie zrezygnował i schował paczkę do kieszeni.

- Raczej tak. – Alfred zabrał dłonie z ramion Arthura.

- Twój kraj jest piękny – oświadczył Arthur ze spokojem, a Alfred poczuł rumieniec wpełzający mu twarz w reakcji na tą nieoczekiwaną pochwałę – I niepogrążony w walce. Opuszczenie takiego miejsca w samym środku wojny i… coś takiego. To dwa zupełnie inne światy. – Arthur westchnął. – Rzeczywiście szkoda, że po tych wszystkich latach wracasz do mojego kraju, kiedy znajduje się w takim stanie. Kiedyś, gdy działo się tu lepiej, naprawdę lśnił.

Alfred chciał coś powiedzieć, odezwać się…

Ale Arthur pokręcił głową i uśmiechnął się wymuszenie.

- Ale ta obcość z pewnością zniknęła? To była praktycznie tylko chwila, ale na pewno przyjemnie było znów być w domu.

- No jasne – odpowiedział Alfred. – Tylko, że… Nie wiem. Przyzwyczaiłem się, że widzę jedynie Amerykanów pokroju Winanta. Zobaczenie innych…

Ugryzł się w język, niepewny, czy wspomnieć o tych wszystkich ludziach, którzy nienawidzili Anglii, którzy myśleli, że Arthur nim manipulował.

Ale Arthur, jak zwykle, wydawał się wyłapać to, czego Alfred nie powiedział.

- Ach – mruknął. – Przypomniałeś sobie, dlaczego jesteś w tej wojnie… neutralny.

- Tak – odparł Alfred cicho.

- I nadal taki będziesz? – Arthur skinął głową w kierunku posiadłości, niewątpliwie tam, gdzie byli Churchill i Winant.

- Tak – powiedział Alfred jeszcze ciszej. Zamrugał parę razy i westchnął. – Prezydent podjął pewne kroki, ale… nie dołączyliśmy jeszcze do wojny. Ale, eee… Moi chłopcy przejmują od twoich Islandię.

- Doprawdy? – spytał Arthur spokojnie, lecz retorycznie.

- A marynarka będzie pilnować amerykańskich statków handlowych – dodał Alfred. – Ale brytyjskich nie.

- Lepsze to niż nic. – Arthur westchnął. – Premier żywił pewne nadzieje, rzecz jasna, ale sądzę, iż ty i ja lepiej niż ktokolwiek inny rozumiemy upór pozostałych ludzi. A twój prezydent wydaje się być bardzo uparty.

Alfred nie był pewien, czy starszy mężczyzna chwali czy obraża prezydenta, więc nie ciągnął tematu i pozwolił, by zapadła między nimi cisza.

Szybko przełknął ślinę.

- Hej.

- Słucham?

- Możesz… No wiesz, możesz mówić na mnie Alfred.

- Mogę? – zapytał z zaskoczeniem. Alfred skinął głową.

- Tak. – Poczuł rumieniec wypełzający na twarz i uniósł brodę. – Przecież każdy mnie tak nazywa, wiesz, i dziwnie by było, gdybyś ty mówił na mnie inaczej.

Arthur przyglądał mu się przez dłuższą chwilę, zanim znowu spojrzał w stronę Londynu.

- Dobrze.

Alfred czekał niecierpliwie.

Nie odezwali się do siebie, ale Alfred widział, jak myśli Arthura szaleją. Oczy starszego kraju błyszczały, na twarzy malowało się napięcie. Rozmyślał – i to rozmyślał intensywnie. Może o przeszłości, może o przyszłości…

Alfred przełknął ślinę.

Dużo czasu minęło, odkąd Arthur ostatni raz nazwał go po imieniu. Dziwnie było dawać mu teraz na to zgodę.

Arthur wypuścił powietrze.

- No i? – spytał Alfred. Starszy kraj na niego spojrzał.

- Czekasz na moje pozwolenie? Niebiosa wiedzą, że odkąd tu przyjechałeś nazywanie mnie „Anglią" przychodziło ci z trudem. Rób co chcesz. Kiedy w ogóle jakiekolwiek zakazy cię powstrzymały?

Odwrócił wzrok, lekko przewracając oczami. Alfred zauważył, że jego policzki robią się czerwone.

- Arthur – powiedział, uśmiechając się szeroko.

- Bardzo dziwne rzeczy cię uszczęśliwiają – stwierdził cicho Arthur.

* * *

><p>Winant wciąż był odrobinę spięty, kiedy wracali do ambasady.<p>

- Jak… premier przyjął wieści? – spytał Alfred ostrożnie.

- Sądzę, że poczuł się odrobinę pokrzepiony – odparł cicho Winant. – Ale zarówno on jak i ja wiemy, iż to za mało, by uniknąć całkowitej katastrofy.

- Arthur zachowywał się tak samo. – Alfred zaszurał stopami o podłogę samochodu i westchnął. – Ambasadorze?

- Tak, słucham?

- Nie mogę kształtować opinii publicznej. Tak naprawdę nie ma powodu, żebym tu był. Nie mogę… Sprawić, że ludzie zmienią zdanie.

Winant uśmiechnął się; w gasnącym wieczornym świetle wyglądało to blado i niewyraźnie.

- Nie powinieneś zamartwiać się czymś takim, Alfredzie. Nie myśl tak nad tym.

- Ale…

- Pewnie zrozumiesz we właściwym czasie.

Alfred westchnął i zatopił się głębiej w fotelu. Oparł głowę na dłoni i zwrócił oczy na ciemniejące niebo.

- Będzie dzisiaj nalot? – zapytał.

- Trudno przewidzieć na pewno. – Winant też spojrzał na niebo, jednak na powrót szybko skierował swoją uwagę na drogę. – Pójdziesz do pana Kirklanda, jeśli będzie?

- Został w Chequers. No i zabiłby mnie, gdyby znowu przyłapał mnie na bieganiu po mieście podczas bombardowania. Ostatnim razem strasznie się zdenerwował.

- Naprawdę? – spytał ambasador. – To nietypowe, żeby pan Kirkland był tak gwałtowny. Zazwyczaj prezentuje się raczej monarszo.

Alfred wzruszył ramionami.

- Zawsze złości się na mnie w ten czy inny sposób.

- Bez powodu? – zapytał Winant.

- Nie – odparł Alfred, uśmiechając się z wahaniem. – Ale mu obiecałem.

Ambasador dopiero po chwili podjął rozmowę.

- Obiecałeś?

- Że znajdę go, jeśli bomby znowu spadną.

Po tym nastała długa cisza, a Alfred zarumienił się aż po same czubki uszu, nagle czując się skrępowany pod spojrzeniem Winanta.

- Jestem pewien, że, nawet jeśli tego nie przyzna – rzekł powoli ambasador – jest ci wdzięczny.

* * *

><p>Winant nie miał w zwyczaju nagle wpadać do czyjegoś pokoju, ale teraz właśnie tak zrobił. Wparował do pomieszczenia i powiedział głośno, choć nie krzycząc:<p>

- Niemcy zaatakowali Sowietów!

Alfred w mgnieniu oka zerwał się z kanapy i szeroko otworzył oczy.

- Zaatako…

- Złamali traktat o nieagresji z 1939 roku i najechali Związek Radziecki ponad dwoma milionami żołnierzy – wyjaśnił ambasador, szybko podchodząc do Alfreda.

- I…

- Premier zadeklarował pełne poparcie dla Związku Radzieckiego.

Alfred zmarszczył brwi.

- Ale…

Winant przerwał mu i sam dokończył:

- Premier nie przepada za Stalinem czy ZSRR, lecz jest to konieczne. Jeśli Niemcy skoncentrują się na inwazji na Związek Radziecki, to wtedy…

- Brytyjczycy nie będą musieli przyjmować całego obciążenia! – Alfred aż poskoczył.

- Dokładnie – odparł ambasador, rozpromieniony.

- Arthur wie? – spytał Alfred.

Nie widział się z Arthurem, odkąd wrócił do Anglii, bo przez pracę nie mieli zbyt dużo okazji, by się spotkać. Wyglądało na to, że Arthur spędzał większość swojego czasu w Chequers albo w innych miastach – zwykle tych portowych. Premier najwyraźniej przygotował dla niego dużo roboty. Alfred nie był aż tak zajęty, zwykle robił to, co Winant: pracował w ambasadzie i pomagał tym, którym był w stanie, gdy wychodził na ulice Londynu.

Mówił sobie, że przecież nie był rozczarowany – w końcu miał co robić. I był już prawie koniec czerwca, czyli niemal pora, by wracać do domu na urodziny. Jego poprzednia podróż nie była szczególnie miła, ale przynajmniej minęła szybko. Alfred był pewny, iż tym razem w domu będzie szczęśliwy i spokojny. Kto wie, może nawet będzie mu tak przyjemnie, że nie będzie chciał znów wyjeżdżać.

Ambasador pokręcił głową.

- Nie wiem, czy pan Kirkland o tym słyszał.

- No cóż, jestem pewien, że tak, skoro Churchill już o tym mówi – rzekł Alfred. Był niesamowicie zadowolony, nawet mimo późnej pory. – Będzie mógł trochę odpocząć.

- Możemy tylko żywić taką nadzieję.

* * *

><p>Arthur podniósł wzrok znad biurka, wyraźnie zaskoczony, gdy Alfred wszedł do jego pokoju.<p>

- Cześć – powiedział Alfred, uśmiechając się szeroko.

- Witam – przywitał się Arthur, marszcząc brwi. – Co tu robisz?

- Przyszedłem tylko pogratulować ci zdobycia nowego sojusznika – oświadczył Alfred. Poczuł się niezręcznie przez ten wstęp i potarł kark. Arthur wyglądał, jakby miał zamiar coś powiedzieć, więc Alfred kontynuował: – Noooooo i powiedzieć „do widzenia".

Arthur nie zareagował od razu. Był niepokojąco cichy, a to, co chciał powiedzieć, zdawało się zginąć w jego gardle. Nie poruszał się. Po chwili jednak zmarszczył brwi znacznie mocniej niż poprzednio. Patrzył na Alfreda.

- Co? – spytał Alfred, unosząc dłonie. – Co to za spojrzenie?

- Tak, sojusznika, rzeczywiście. Jeśli ktokolwiek może nazwać ZSRR sojusznikiem – mruknął Arthur. – Jego przywódcy są śmiertelnymi wrogami cywilizowanej wolności. – Alfred zamrugał z zaskoczeniem na jad słyszalny w głosie Arthura. – Niegodziwy reżim. – Starszy kraj pochylił głowę, wzdychając. Położył dłonie na biurku i spojrzał na leżące na blacie papiery; był spięty. – Ale muszę ugryźć się w język. Koniecznie potrzebuję, by Rosjanie przejęli na siebie ciężar nowego niemieckiego ataku, aby chociaż częściowo odciążyć moich ludzi. Musimy się przegrupować.

- Naprawdę tak źle jest pracować z Rosją? – zapytał Alfred.

Usta Arthura zadrżały w grymasie niezadowolenia, nim ten znów założył maskę obojętności.

- Nie, sądzę, że nie. To… nie jest tak źle.

Kłamał. Alfred zmarszczył brwi. Musiał przyznać, że i dla niego perspektywa pracy z Rosją nie wydawała się szczególnie atrakcyjna, ale tak to wszystko wyglądało. Arthur przynajmniej miał sojusznika, a może i próśb o przyłączenie się Stanów do wojny będzie mniej.

- Do widzenia – powiedział nagle Arthur, odwracając się.

- Chwila, poczekaj – zaśmiał się Alfred. – Nawet nie wiesz, czemu się żegnamy.

- Jedziesz do domu na swoje… urodziny – odparł Arthur napiętym tonem. – Pamiętam. Nie ma potrzeby, żebyś się ze mną żegnał. Nie widzieliśmy się, odkąd wróciłeś ze swojej ostatniej podróży.

- No tak – przyznał Alfred. Chciał zaprotestować, ale zdał sobie sprawę, że tak naprawdę nie musiał przychodzić – nieważne, czy po to, aby się pożegnać, czy po cokolwiek innego. Po prostu przyszedł. Nawet o tym nie myślał. – Zastanawiam się tylko… Haha, co mi dasz na urodziny?

- Powinieneś doskonale wiedzieć, że nie mam absolutnie nic, co mógłbym ci dać – warknął gwałtownie Arthur, na co młodszy naród podskoczył ze zdziwienia.

- Rany, Arthur. – Alfred zmarszczył brwi. Arthur już od jakiegoś czasu nie był tak ponury i zdystansowany... Alfred zaryzykowałby nawet stwierdzenie, że ich ostatnie spotkanie poszło _dobrze_. Nie spodziewał się, iż Arthur będzie taki nieprzyjemny. Wyspiarki kraj opadł na siedzenie i zakrył twarz dłońmi. Westchnął – ten dźwięk równie dobrze można było określić mianem gniewnego syknięcia. Alfred stał w miejscu, niepewny, czy powinien zostawić Arthura czy na niego naciskać. – To był żart – powiedział. – Nie musisz mi nic dawać.

- Wiem, że to był żart, głupcze – mruknął Arthur w swoje dłonie.

- To o co chodzi? – zaprotestował Alfred. Zrobił krok do przodu i podszedł do biurka Arthura. Położył dłonie na blacie, pochylając się nad drugim mężczyzną.

Arthur odrobinę opuścił ręce i skierował wzrok na Alfreda. Ich spojrzenia skrzyżowały się i nie oderwały od siebie. Alfred widział cienie na twarzy Arthura i złość w jego oczach. Złość, która zdawała się tam nie pasować – która była tam bez wyraźnej przyczyny.

- Hej – powiedział Alfred. – Co się stało?

- Pieprz się – rzucił Arthur, po czym westchnął. – Nic się nie stało.

- Arthur. – Alfred niemal zaskomlał. – Skończyły ci się już papierosy czy coś takiego?

- Tak, chociaż to nie ma z tym nic wspólnego.

- Dobra! – Alfred wyprostował się i przeszukał swoje kieszenie. Wyciągnął z nich w połowie pełną paczkę papierosów i podał ją Arthurowi. Starszy kraj próbował ją upuścić, więc Alfred objął jego dłoń własną. – Zatrzymaj je. Jak wrócę do domu, to i tak będę miał więcej. Jeśli pomoże ci się to zrelaksować, to nic się nie stanie, jak ci je dam, prawda?

- To nie papierosów potrzebuję. – Arthur skrzywił się, lecz nie próbował odrzucić papierosów z powrotem Alfredowi.

- To o co chodzi? Wiesz, że możesz mi powiedzieć.

Arthur westchnął, jakby całkowicie wyczerpany padał pod jakimś ciężarem. Alfred niemal już stwierdził, że wolał, gdy Arthur przybierał tą odważną postawę, kiedy stał tak, wysoki i zawzięty, i robił dobrą minę do złej gry. Jednocześnie wiedział, że to swego rodzaju wyższy poziom bliskości, kiedy Arthur pozwala mu zobaczyć siebie prawie konającego ze zmęczenia, wyglądającego, jakby zaraz miał zacząć rwać włosy z głowy i mogącego nie przetrwać następnej chwili. Ale to wszystko sprawiało też, że Alfredowi kręciło się w głowie i nie wiedział już, co myśleć.

Wyciągnął rękę w kierunku starszego kraju.

- O co chodzi? – powtórzył.

- Naprawdę musisz pytać? – warknął Arthur. Wziął głęboki oddech, jak gdyby starał się opanować, i wyprostował plecy oraz ramiona. Zacisnął zęby. Zmiana była niemal całkowita – Arthur wyglądał, jakby znów miał nad wszystkim kontrolę, przygotowany i zdyscyplinowany.

Teraz jednak Alfred potrafił to wszystko zobaczyć: napięcie, ponure zmarszczki na jego twarzy, zmęczenie widoczne w oczach, którymi godzinami wpatrywał się w tykający zegar.

- Jestem zmęczony wojną, zmęczony głodem, zmęczony wszystkim, a najbardziej jestem zmęczony tobą, kiedy przyłazisz tutaj, jakby… jakby…

Arthur wstał nagle, odtrącając rękę Alfreda. Młodszy kraj patrzył na niego, mrugając jak sowa, zdezorientowany niespodziewanym obrotem rozmowy.

- Jestem zmęczony tym, że zachowujesz się, jakbyś się tym przejmował – warknął Arthur. – Idź. Idź do domu i ciesz się swoimi urodzinami. Jestem pewny, iż będą tak cudowne, że już nie wrócisz, a ja nie będę miał nic przeciwko temu. Nie potrzebuję cię. Ja… – zachłysnął się, uniósł ramiona i włożył papierosy do kieszeni. – Jestem zmęczony tym, że się nade mną litujesz.

- Że niby co, do cholery? – wykrztusił z siebie Alfred.

Arthur drgnął nerwowo, skrzywił się i odwrócił.

- Do widzenia.

To było oczywiste odprawienie. Alfred widział zakłopotanie, które zaczął odczuwać Arthur, gdy dotarł do niego jego wybuch – wydawałoby się, że wzięty znikąd. Alfred, wciąż zdezorientowany, nie zamierzał zaakceptować tego odprawienia.

- Arthur – powiedział, obchodząc biurko dookoła i chwytając Arthura za ramię. Ten nie odepchnął go, ale wyraźnie się spiął. – Już ci mówiłem. Nie lituję się nad tobą.

Arthur prychnął, a na twarzy miał wypisaną pogardę.

- W takim razie dlaczego robisz te wszystkie rzeczy? – spytał z naciskiem, chociaż odrobina jadu przenikła do jego głosu. Potem przemówił już łagodniej i zadał uzasadnione pytanie: – Czemu cię to obchodzi?

Alfred zamrugał, zdumiony, a jego umysł i serce zatrzymały się na to pytanie. Nie potrafił odpowiedzieć. Nie miał odpowiedzi – chyba po raz pierwszy musiał się nad nią zastanawiać. A co Arthur z kolei myślał o _nim_? Nie wiedział na pewno, nie potrafił go rozszyfrować …

I co Alfred do niego czuł?

Nie chciał odpowiadać.

I nie mógł – nie był gotów, by poznać odpowiedź. Przełknął ślinę i zabrał rękę z ramienia Arthura. Starszy kraj spojrzał na niego z tym swoim ponurym, neutralnym wyrazem twarzy – błysk zdezorientowania zamigotał w jego oczach.

Alfred nie chciał o tym myśleć. Coś zwijało się w jego trzewiach, ale to zignorował.

Jego własne spojrzenie spotkało się z tym Arthura.

Alfred przełknął ślinę i uśmiechnął się szeroko, by ukryć swój dyskomfort. Chwycił dłoń Arthura i ścisnął ją.

- Hej, czy to ważne?

Arthur zmarszczył brwi, ale Alfred ponownie uścisnął jego dłoń i szybko ją wypuścił, jednocześnie się cofając.

- Muszę iść – rzekł, kciukiem wskazując na drzwi, które były za nim. Ale Arthur nie odwracał od niego spojrzenia, a Alfred nie chciał pierwszy zrywać kontaktu wzrokowego. – Ja… No. Muszę iść.

- W takim razie – powiedział Arthur zrezygnowanym tonem – Do zobaczenia, Alfredzie.

Alfred zamarł i przygryzł wewnętrzną stronę swojego policzka.

- Do widzenia – wydusił, odwrócił się i pospiesznie wyszedł z pokoju.

* * *

><p>Dotarł do domu późną nocą, jednak nie było ciemno.<p>

Wyglądał z samolotu, ale te wszystkie błyszczące światła pod nim wydawały się prawie niepokojące. Za bardzo przywykł już do ciemności, do gaszenia świateł, do strachu wywołanego przez dźwięk silników bombowców.

Tutaj było spokojnie. Niemal upiornie spokojnie. Nad miastami nie było gwiazd, na które można by patrzeć, tylko niezliczone konstelacje świateł.

Panował spokój.

Dlaczego to było tak dziwne uczucie?

- To dlatego, że dopiero przyjechałem – szepnął do siebie, podczas gdy samolot podchodził już do lądowania. Alfred przycisnął twarz do okna, napajając się widokiem swojego kraju nocą. Uśmiechnął się, nie mogąc powstrzymać przypływu ulgi, przyjmując ją z otwartymi ramionami.

_Czemu cię to obchodzi…_

Te słowa odbijały się echem w jego żołądku. Gwałtownie potrząsnął głową i westchnął ciężko. Nawinął kosmyk włosów na palec i zatopił się w swoim siedzeniu. Nie mógł się skoncentrować.

Wylądowali. Wysiadł z samolotu i szybkim krokiem podążył w kierunku terminalu. Był w domu.

W domu.

* * *

><p>Było za cicho. Nie mógł spać.<p>

Przewracał się z boku na bok – w swoim łóżku, we własnym _domu_ – ale nie potrafił zasnąć. Przywykł już do odgłosów innych mieszkańców, pracowników ambasady, syren, trzeszczącego radia.

Właśnie, radio…

Alfred przesunął się na bok łóżka i sięgnął do radia, które stało obok. Przekręcił pokrętło, a pokój wypełnił szum, znany i obcy. Alfred usłyszał zakłócony głos prezentera BBC, który opisywał sytuację w Rosji.

Alfred położył głowę na poduszce, słuchając.

- Będzie dobrze – szepnął do siebie ponad dźwiękiem doniesień dochodzących z radia – jeśli dzięki temu chociaż trochę odetchnie.

_Czemu cię to obchodzi…_

Alfred mocno zacisnął powieki.

Nie wiedział… Nie wiedział, czy chce wiedzieć. Nie miał pojęcia, co czuł do Arthura, dlaczego się o to wszystko troszczył – po prostu wiedział, że tak było. A jeśli bardziej zagłębiałby się w swoje myśli, to…

Ale co Arthur sądził o nim?

- Nienawidzi mnie – stwierdził Alfred stanowczo. – Teraz może tylko toleruje.

Tak, toleruje. Gdyby Arthur go nienawidził, nie pozwoliłby mu zostać ze sobą podczas bombardowania i nie płakałby przed nim tak, jak to zrobił. Ten obraz wciąż nawiedzał Alfreda w zakamarkach jego serca. Istniała, rzecz jasna, możliwość, że oficerowie mieli rację – być może Arthur go wykorzystywał, manipulował nim. Być może był w tym tak dobry, że Alfred nawet tego nie zauważył.

- Jeśli tak, to zasługuje na wszelką pomoc w zamian za bycie tak przebiegłym draniem – mruknął Alfred. Przewrócił się na plecy i zaczął wpatrywać się w sufit. Zacisnął palce na pościeli i westchnął, a jego umysł wciąż koncentrował się na Arthurze.

To nie było tak. Arthur nie miał zamiaru nim manipulować – nie podczas tamtych chwil. Alfred w to wierzył. Wiedział to.

Powieki zaczęły mu ciążyć.

Właśnie o to chodziło – jego uczucia nie miały znaczenia. Liczyło się to, że nie chciał pozwolić, by Arthur upadł. To wszystko. Nie musiał bardziej zagłębiać się w swoje myśli.

Zamknął oczy.

_Czemu cię to obchodzi…_

* * *

><p>Alfred spędził lipiec w domu. Jego urodziny przyszły i minęły bez niczego wielkiego. Obywatele świętowali jak zawsze. Czwartego Alfred wszedł na najwyższe wzgórze, jakie mógł znaleźć i oglądał stamtąd fajerwerki.<p>

Ale wybuchające w oddali sztuczne ognie brzmiały jak bomby, więc nawet w dniu, który miał być przeznaczony dla niego i tylko dla niego – dniu, podczas którego już na zawsze oddzielił się od Anglii, od Arthura – zdecydowanie zbyt długo myślał o Arthurze.

Usiadł przy stole piknikowym z widokiem na pola, miasta i miasteczka w oddali. Fajerwerki sporadycznie wybuchały wszędzie wokół. Alfred obserwował rozbłyskujące kolory i przypomniał sobie, jak pożary wykwitały na horyzoncie Londynu.

Potrząsnął głową.

- Przestań o tym myśleć.

Ale nie mógł przestać. Za każdym razem, gdy odgarniał resztki snu, budziły się w nim coraz to nowe wspomnienia Londynu. Cisza nocy tylko podkreślała brak syren. Jasność miasta przypominała o gaszeniu wszelkich świateł w stolicy Anglii. Sklepy mięsne, stragany z owocami, jaja i mleko przy samochodach dostawczych przypominały o ich głodzie. Długowłose dziewczęta o błyszczących oczach z baru, w którym zbyt długo na nie spoglądał, przypominały mu o stłuczeniach, skaleczeniach i bliznach na dłoniach i rękach Arthura.

Bardzo duży fajerwerk wybuchł w pobliżu.

Alfred skulił się lekko. Powoli wypuścił powietrze.

- Wszystkiego najlepszego z okazji urodzin – szepnął.

* * *

><p>- Nie jestem niczym zobowiązany, aby być wobec niego lojalnym – powiedział do siebie zdecydowanie, stojąc na wschodnim wybrzeżu. Słońce za nim zachodziło, a plażowicze zbierali swoje rzeczy i odchodzili do domów, ale Alfred w dalszym ciągu siedział na piasku. Owinął rękoma kolana i patrzył na ocean – po jakimś czasie zdał sobie sprawę, że w stronę północnego wschodu.<p>

Kilkakrotnie myślał już o powrocie i to o wczesnym. Nie miał jednak takiego obowiązku. Jego kraj był tutaj, a tamten należał do Arthura. Podział powinien być jasny i nie należało o nim zapominać.

Alfred westchnął.

- Ale i tak – szepnął do siebie. – Ale ja i tak…

Nie skończył zdania i na powrót zatopił się w myślach. Jeszcze przez godzinę siedział na plaży, aż ciepło słońca całkowicie zniknęło z piasku i został sam ze swoimi snami na jawie i przemyśleniami.

* * *

><p>Każdej nocy zasypiał przy dźwiękach radia BBC.<p>

* * *

><p>Alfred wrócił do pracy po kilku tygodniach rozmyślań i rutyny. Prezydent był zbyt zajęty, by spędzać z nim dużo czasu czy zwracać na niego szczególną uwagę, lecz sądził, że z jego krajem było wszystko w porządku. Alfred zajmował się niezbyt istotnymi rzeczami, głównie towarzyszył sekretarzom i adiutantom, kiedy tylko mógł. Pomagało mu to nie bujać w obłokach, mimo że wciąż porównywał pracę w Białym Domu do tej w ambasadzie.<p>

W końcu przekonał samego siebie, że jego troska o to, co dzieje się po drugiej stronie oceanu to tak naprawdę obawa o Winanta. Arthur jednak wkradał się do jego myśli tak często, iż w końcu się poddał. Doznał też małego objawienia, gdy przypatrywał się filiżance z nienajlepszą kawą.

- Dobry Boże, ja naprawdę za nim tęsknię – powiedział.


	12. Lying in That Sound, Tonight: część 12

**Przestrzeń czasowa tej części:** sierpień 1941 roku.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Lying in that Sound, Tonight - część 12<em>**

Było mgliście.

Alfred ledwo widział, co działo się wokół niego – czyli na pokładzie amerykańskiego okrętu flagowego Floty Atlantyku, Augusty. Spojrzał na otulony mgłą horyzont, wypatrując brytyjskiego pancernika, Prince of Wales, który miał stawić się na spotkanie z nimi w Placentia Bay. Nie pojawiła się jeszcze żadna oznaka statku, a Alfred powstrzymywał się od myślenia o scenariuszu, w którym okręt wojenny wraz z eskortą niszczycieli napotyka jakieś kłopoty, musi zaangażować się w bitwę morską i przegrywa. Był świadomy tego, że zachowuje się irracjonalnie, jednak i tak wciąż niepewnie stukał palcami o swoje skrzyżowane na piersi ramiona.

Prezydent stał gdzieś z tyłu i rozmawiał ze swoim synem o czymś związanym z polityką, ale nie z Brytyjczykami. Chyba coś o wewnętrzno krajowym zysku albo… Alfred odciął się od tego i słuchał tylko jednym uchem – jego myśli przez cały czas wybiegały do wojny, która toczyła się za tymi wodami. Opuścił ręce. Postukał palcami o udo; nie wiedział, co robić. Przełknął ciężko i przestąpił z nogi na nogę. Znów połknął ślinę. Wypuścił powietrze, usiłując zachować spokój.

Był w domu już dosyć długo i mógł przyznać przed sobą, iż nie może doczekać się zobaczenia Arthura – tak trochę. A może po prostu cieszył się, że będzie mieć coś do roboty. Siedzenie w domu i praca przy papierach nie podnosiła go zbytnio na duchu. Im więcej o tym myślał, tym bardziej był nieszczęśliwy, bo nie mógł zrelaksować się w swoim domu bez wrażenia, że czegoś mu brakuje. To nie tak miał się czuć – powinien bez względu na wszystko czuć się tu jak u siebie, bezpiecznie, wygodnie i potrzebnie. Nie jak cudzoziemiec, który tylko odwiedza obcy kraj.

Ucieszył się jednak na to spotkanie, kiedy prezydent zaproponował mu, aby w nim uczestniczył. Alfred miał przeczucie, że Arthur tu będzie – a nawet gdyby nie, wciąż miło było się w coś zaangażować. Chociaż nie wyczekiwał Churchilla aż tak bardzo, ale pocieszał się tym, iż premier pewnie będzie zbyt zajęty Rooseveltem, aby zwrócić na Alfreda uwagę. Naród nie miał ochoty na jego nalegania i ponaglenia.

Dało się tutaj jednak odczuć cień nerwowości. Roosevelt i Churchill byli primadonnami. Obaj byli charyzmatyczni i obaj chcieli być w centrum zainteresowania. Alfred martwił się, czy dojdą do porozumienia. Ponownie omiótł spojrzeniem zatokę i zamrugał. Chciał, żeby wszystko poszło dobrze…

_Czemu cię to obchodzi…_

- Pewnie myślą, że przystępujemy do wojny – powiedział Alfred cicho do siebie.

- Bez wątpienia – dobiegł go zza pleców głos Roosevelta i Alfred niemal podskoczył z zaskoczenia. Odwrócił się w stronę prezydenta, który teraz stał obok niego i, tak samo jak Alfred, spoglądał w kierunku zatoki, wyglądając brytyjskiego pancernika. Alfred nie mógł odczytać wyrazu jego twarzy.

- A przystępujemy? – spytał, czując jak serce naciska mu na klatkę piersiową w stabilnym, pulsującym rytmie.

- Ach, już są. – Roosevelt wskazał w stronę zatoki.

Alfred podniósł głowę i stwierdził, że Prince of Wales, pokryty bliznami po ostatnich starciach na oceanie, faktycznie płynie w ich kierunku. Alfred wyprostował się i podszedł bliżej krawędzi pokładu, przypatrując się statkowi. Nie odrywał od niego wzroku. Obserwował, jak okręt i jego eskorta niszczycieli kieruje się w stronę amerykańskiej floty. Alfred wypuścił powietrze – wyszło mu to odrobinę bardziej drżąco, niż zamierzał.

Orkiestra amerykańskiej marynarki zaczęła stroić instrumenty. Roosevelt odwrócił się i przespacerował się – przynajmniej na tyle, na ile był w stanie, dodał Alfred w myślach – do miejsca, w którym stał wcześniej. Trzymał swojego syna za ramię, jego ruchy były urywane i niepewne, ale szedł wyprostowany i ponury.

Alfred czekał. Spojrzeniem śledził brytyjski okręt.

Nie musiał czekać długo.

Orkiestra zaczęła grać „Boże, chroń króla", gdy Brytyjczycy wchodzili na pokład Augusty.

Roosevelt uśmiechnął się, gdy dostrzegł Churchilla.

Nastała chwila ciszy, kiedy to mężczyźni zmierzali w swoim kierunku, twarzą do siebie, na tym samym statku. Milczenie ciągnęło się, dopóki nie przerwał go premier.

- Nareszcie, panie prezydencie.

- Cieszę się, że jest pan na pokładzie, panie Churchill – odpowiedział Roosevelt. Wciąż radośnie się uśmiechał. – W końcu się spotkaliśmy.

Churchill również uśmiechnął się szeroko i kiwnął głową.

- Tak, istotnie.

Wtedy odczytał list od króla Jerzego VI. Ekipa dźwiękowa zbliżyła się do niego i starała się go nagrać. Urządzenie nie zapisało przemowy. Churchill ją powtórzył. Dźwiękowcy znów nie zdołali jej uchwycić.

Alfred oderwał oczy od przywódców i poszukał wzrokiem Arthura. Po Churchillu na pokład weszli jego ludzie, Harry Hopkins, kilka osób, których Alfred nie rozpoznał i wreszcie Arthur, chociaż nie bez odrobiny trudu. Jego ręka już się zrosła, ale wciąż była słabsza od drugiej i sprawiła mu trochę kłopotu, gdy wchodził na statek.

Arthur podniósł wzrok z podłogi, kiedy stanął już stabilnie, i zobaczył Alfreda. Nie uśmiechnął się, ale wyglądał, jakby odrobinę się rozluźnił. Delikatnie, tak, że można było tego nie zauważyć. Skinął głową w kierunku Alfreda i nagle wszystko wydawało się lepsze, cieplejsze. Alfred wiedział, że uśmiecha się szeroko, ale nie przejmował się tym. Podszedł do Arthura.

Ale zanim zdążył cokolwiek powiedzieć, Arthur wyciągnął rękę. Odwrócił oczy od Alfreda, odrobinę marszczył brwi i oferował młodszemu krajowi dłoń. Alfred, dalej uśmiechając się szeroko, chwycił ją mocno i potrząsnął.

- Cześć, Arthurze.

- Alfredzie – przywitał się tamten cicho. Jego oczy zamigotały, kiedy znów spojrzał na Alfreda. – Zastanawiałem się, czy przyjedziesz tu ze swoim prezydentem.

- Nie przegapiłbym tego.

- Hm, rzeczywiście – mruknął Arthur i puścił rękę Alfreda, który zatęsknił za ciepłem dłoni drugiego mężczyzny.

- Jak minęła podróż?

- Tylko pięć dni – odparł Arthur i pokręcił głową. Nie patrzył na Alfreda, spojrzenie kierował bardziej na premiera i Roosevelta. Milczał przez chwilę, po czym westchnął. – Od dawna nie byłem już w Nowej Fundlandii.

- Nie mam pojęcia, czemu się tak uparłeś, żeby przyjechać, ale – rzekł Alfred ze śmiechem – w porządku.

- Idziemy? – spytał Arthur, gestem wskazując prezydenta, premiera oraz grupę Brytyjczyków i Amerykanów, którzy zmierzali do miejsca, gdzie został przygotowany obiad.

- Jasne – przytaknął Alfred i wyprzedził Arthura, aby go poprowadzić.

To było przyjemne, ale też jakoś nienaturalne. Brakowało mu rozmów z Arthurem – nawet nie próbował dochodzić czemu – i spędzania z nim czasu. Minął już w końcu ponad miesiąc. Ale wyglądało na to, że Arthur nic się nie zmienił. Alfred chciał upewnić się, że nic mu się nie stało; nie słyszał o żadnych większych bombardowaniach podczas tych nocy, kiedy zasypiał przy dźwięku radia BBC. I wiedział, jak to jest zostać oddzielonym od swojego kraju, a Arthur również z pewnością to czuł. To mogło być denerwujące, nawet jeśli podróż trwała tylko pięć dni, a konferencja miała zająć następne cztery. Jeśli Arthur czułby się nieswojo, Alfred mógłby mu pomóc.

Bawił się swoją koszulą, w kółko odpinając i zapinając guziki. Nerwowo przełykał ślinę.

Obiad poszedł dobrze. Pod koniec Churchill i Roosevelt mówili do siebie po imionach. W ogólnym rozrachunku ich mniemania o sobie nie przytłaczały konferencji. Obydwaj, jak myślał Alfred, trzymali swoje ega na smyczy. Pewnie było jeszcze za wcześnie, by wiedzieć coś na pewno, bo minęło dopiero kilka godzin wizyty, ale jak na razie wszystko szło dobrze. Churchill i Roosevelt rozmawiali ze sobą i śmiali się.

Już po obiedzie, Alfred niechcący usłyszał, jak premier szeptem pytał Averella Harrimana, czy ten uważa, że Roosevelt go lubi.

Alfred rzucił spojrzenie na swojego prezydenta, który wydawał się być w dobrym nastroju, odkąd tylko Churchill pojawił się na pokładzie.

Założyłby się, iż odpowiedź na pytanie premiera była jak najbardziej twierdząca.

Chyba nawet Arthur był w dobrym humorze. Nie uśmiechał się, ale w wyrazie jego twarzy dało się zobaczyć wesołość, podczas gdy on sam rozmawiał z ludźmi, którzy siedzieli obok niego.

Dwaj przywódcy śmiali się teraz razem, żartowali nieformalnie. Podążyli w kierunku sali obrad, aby zacząć właściwą część konferencji – omówienie celów lat walki i powojennego świata. Alfred postanowił nie brać udziału w spotkaniu, i, ku jego zadowoleniu, Arthur również nie poszedł za grupą, która udała się do sali obrad na okręcie flagowym.

- Mam coś dla ciebie – powiedział Alfred, gdy ludzie się rozeszli. Arthur spojrzał na niego niepewnie.

- Tak?

- Chodź – rzekł Alfred i bardzo lekko złapał Arthura za nadgarstek. Pociągnął go, a Arthur wyglądał, jakby chciał zaprotestować, ale ostatecznie ustąpił i pozwolił się poprowadzić.

Przemierzali wnętrze statku, szukając kabiny Alfreda. Młodszy kraj uśmiechnął się szeroko.

- Nigdy nie przyzwyczaję się do łodzi…

- Statków… – przerwał mu Arthur. Alfred go zignorował.

- …wszystkie te korytarze są naprawdę mylące. Mogliby dać mi samolot.

Znalazł właściwe drzwi, otworzył je i wciągnął Arthura do małego pomieszczenia.

Arthur rozejrzał się po pokoju, marszcząc brwi, a Alfred przekopywał się przez swoje rzeczy.

- Dziwne, że nie dali ci jakiegoś lepszej kajuty.

- Nie przeszkadza mi to, sam nalegałem. Myślę, że to wam przydzielili te wszystkie najlepsze pokoje – tak na wypadek, gdybyście nie chcieli wracać na swoją głupią łódź – powiedział Alfred, chowając twarz w ubraniach, które odrzucał na bok jak popadnie, by dostać się do czegoś, co było pod nimi. – Tutaj jest!

- Co? – zapytał Arthur, w mgnieniu oka porzucając kazanie, które miał zamiar prawić Alfredowi za nazwanie okrętu „łodzią" i sugestię, iż jego statek był głupi. Alfred wyprostował się, wyciągając torbę spod niewielkiej kupki ubrań.

Alfred uśmiechnął się, zaczął grzebać w torbie i wyciągnął z niej pomarańczę.

- Ta dam!

Arthur dalej na niego patrzył, a w jego obojętnym wyrazie twarzy pojawiły się maleńkie rysy.

- Och.

Alfred dał mu pomarańczę, a potem znów przeszukał torbę i wyciągnął kolejne dwie.

- Proszę. Nie chciałem dać ci za dużo, bo zepsułyby się i nie smakowałyby najlepiej.

Arthur spoglądał na owoce, a jego dłonie lekko drżały.

- Rozumiem.

- Mam też inne rzeczy.

- No cóż, ja nie mam rąk, w których mógłbym je utrzymać.

- W takim razie możesz wziąć też torbę – stwierdził Alfred, wzruszając ramionami. Zaczął pokazywać inne rzeczy, które przywiózł Arthurowi: więcej papierosów, kilka cebul, wędzone mięso. Alfred uśmiechnął się szerzej, kiedy zobaczył, jak drugi mężczyzna na widok prezentów szeroko otwiera oczy. Arthur trochę trzęsącymi się dłońmi włożył pomarańcze do torby i wziął ją od Alfreda.

- To naprawdę jest za wiele… – zaczął.

- Nieważne, zatrzymaj to. Wiem, że je chcesz. I nie mam nic przeciwko temu, żeby je tobie dać… Znaczy się, chcę ci je dać. – Alfred wciąż się uśmiechał i poczuł rumieniec na twarzy. – Potraktuj to jako zapłatę za te całe jedzenie, które ci zjadłem, kiedy cię odwiedzałem.

Arthur zamknął oczy, wypuścił powietrze i lekko skinął głową.

- Tak. No cóż.

Zapadła cisza. Arthur więcej się nie odezwał, a Alfred czuł się coraz bardziej niezręcznie. Przestąpił z nogi na nogę, podniósł rękę, by podrapać się po karku. Serce waliło mu w piersi. Był szczęśliwy – Arthur wyglądał na szczęśliwego, więc on też się cieszył.

Ciężko przełknął ślinę.

_Czemu cię to obchodzi…_

Znów połknął ślinę i odchrząknął. Arthur spojrzał na niego z ciekawością.

- Och, eee… – zająknął się, gdy doszło do niego, że odchrząknięcie mogło brzmieć jak próba zwrócenia na siebie uwagi. Przygryzł wnętrze policzka. – No to… podoba ci się to wszystko? Jest dobre?

Arthur przez długi moment na niego patrzył, a potem zarumienił się i opuścił głowę. Również odchrząknął.

- Tak. Ja… – zamilkł i poruszył się zakłopotany pod spojrzeniem Alfreda. – Dziękuję ci, chłopcze.

Alfred poczuł ciepło rozprzestrzeniające się w piersi i przytaknął.

- Proszę! Cieszę się!

Arthur ponownie skinął głową. Nie odezwał się ani nie spojrzał na Alfreda. Mocno przyciskał do siebie torbę.

* * *

><p>Alfred, gdy popołudniu przechodził obok jednych z drzwi, usłyszał krzyk Churchilla.<p>

- Musicie do nas dołączyć! Musisz wypowiedzieć wojnę bez czekania na to, że pierwsi uderzą po tym, jak pójdziemy na dno, bo inaczej ten cios będzie też ich ostatnim! Jeśli chcesz przetrwać, to musisz się do nas przyłączyć!

- Nie mogę, Winstonie – odparł spokojnie Roosevelt. Alfred przysunął się bliżej szczeliny między drzwiami a framugą, żeby lepiej słyszeć; drzwi były uchylone, aby wpuścić powietrze. – Kongres i Amerykanie nie chcą tego konfliktu.

- Ale musisz…

- Nie mogę – przerwał mu Roosevelt. – Waszyngton niemal nie dopuścił rocznego przedłużenia poboru do wojska. Przeszło jednym głosem. Kongres nie chce wojny.

- Miałem wrażenie, że wezwałeś nas tutaj, żeby poinformować nas, że wypowiesz im wojnę!

- Nie miałem na celu tak wprowadzić was w błąd.

- Ale po co zwołałeś tę konferencję?

- Z powodów, o których ci już powiedziałem. Sporządźmy oświadczenie, z którym obaj będziemy się zgadzać, ustalmy, jak według nas powinien wyglądać świat. Opiszmy cele tej wojny.

- Po co masz określać jej cele, skoro nawet do niej nie przystąpisz?

- Na Atlantyku zrobimy się bardziej prowokacyjni. – Ton Roosevelta złagodniał i zrobił się bardziej pocieszający, być może po to, by złagodzić odmowę.

Alfred słuchał uważnie.

- Zapewnimy zbrojne eskorty dla zarówno brytyjskich, jak i amerykańskich statków handlowych, o ile nie będą płynąć zbyt daleko od Islandii.

Premier był cicho przez moment.

- Nie mogę iść na wojnę, jeśli moi ludzie i kongres tego nie chcą – powiedział Roosevelt. – Nie mogę i tego nie zrobię. Ale… obiecuję ci, Winstonie, będę wyczekiwał zdarzenia, które uzasadni rozpoczęcie działań wojennych.

Premier wciąż milczał, a Alfred nie chciał nawet sobie wyobrażać, jak wyglądał wyraz jego twarzy.

- Ponadto poproszę kongres o kolejne pięć miliardów dolarów na Lend-Lease. Przyspieszę transport samolotów i czołgów do Wielkiej Brytanii.

Premier znów się nie odezwał.

- W zamian proszę, byś wraz ze mną głosił cele i zasady, które powinny rządzić powojennym światem, w tym tego, co uważam za najważniejsze, czyli prawo każdego narodu do samostanowienia.

- Zgoda – odparł w końcu Churchill. – Ale wiedz, Franklinie, że wolałbym deklarację walki i żadnego zaopatrzenia przez następne pół roku, niż dwa razy więcej zaopatrzenia bez żadnej deklaracji.

Alfred skulił się lekko, zamknął oczy i wypuścił powietrze. Odszedł.

* * *

><p>Alfred znalazł Arthura na pokładzie; starszy kraj patrzył na ocean. Było cicho, słońce jeszcze nie zaszło. Woda zdawała się niemal nie poruszać i przypominała gładką taflę szkła. Gdzieniegdzie mgła wisiała jeszcze w powietrzu, lecz w większości dało się wyczuć jedynie ciepło letniego słońca.<p>

Alfred podszedł do Arthura i tak jak on złożył ręce na poręczy. Wyspiarski naród nie spojrzał na niego, nie dał żadnego znaku, że go zauważył, lecz Alfred dostrzegł, jak jego ramiona delikatnie opadły. Patrzył, jak Arthur nieznacznie się rozluźnił, pozwalając swojej zawziętej gardzie na chwilę zniknąć.

Alfred nienawidził ciszy. Zawsze starał się znaleźć jakiś sposób, aby ją wypełnić.

Ale tym razem Arthur go prześcignął. Po kilku chwilach milczenia, to właśnie on przechylił głowę, aby rzucić na Alfreda okiem, po czym znów odwrócił spojrzenie w kierunku wody.

- Sądzisz, że to spotkanie zaowocuje tym, iż dołączysz do wojny?

Alfred zamrugał ze zdziwieniem, a potem powoli pokręcił głową.

- Nie.

Nie przeprosił, mimo że na końcu języka miał już słowo „wybacz". Arthur jedynie skinął głową i odwrócił się.

- Premier miał nadzieję, że tak by się stało. Ale ja nie byłem aż tak pewny.

Znów zapadło milczenie.

Arthur dalej patrzył na ocean. Miał niemal czuły wyraz twarzy, a wiatr nieznacznie poruszał jego włosami.

Alfred spojrzał na wodę, starając się dostrzec to, co widział Arthur, ale nic nie zobaczył.

- Naprawdę kochasz ocean, prawda? – spytał cicho. Wargi Arthura wykrzywiły się w uśmiechu. Wreszcie. Ten uśmiech był delikatny, jakby odległy, ale na pewno nie był wytworem wyobraźni Alfreda.

- Ciekawe, skąd też ten pomysł.

- Nie wiem. Zawsze po prostu na niego patrzysz. I za każdym razem wyglądasz wtedy tak spokojnie.

- A skąd wiesz, że nie myślę o niespokojnych rzeczach, kiedy patrzę na ocean? – spytał Arthur z opanowaniem.

- Nie wiem – przyznał Alfred.

Arthur zamruczał cicho. Na chwilę przechylił głowę i zdjął ręce z barierki, prostując się z westchnieniem.

- Tęsknię za tym – wyznał Arthur jakby od niechcenia. – Czasami.

- Och – mruknął Alfred, niepewny, co odpowiedzieć.

- Nie dlatego, że Niemcy panoszy się teraz na Atlantyku, oczywiście. Po prostu, to wszystko… Te lata minęły, a ja… – przerwał i westchnął. – Ja posunąłem się naprzód. Przeszłość już nie wróci. Tylko czasami ciągle zdarza mi się popadać w nostalgiczny nastrój. Kiedyś władałem morzami. Miesiącami byłem kapitanem statków i… to była taka wolność. Nie byłem tak związany polityką, jak jestem teraz.

- Ale…

Arthur kiwnął głową.

- Ale przeszłość już nie powróci. Nieważne, jak często będziesz patrzeć wstecz, pozostanie jedynie wspomnieniami. Tak to już jest.

- Arthurze…

Zamilkł, a Arthur westchnął po długiej chwili ciszy.

- To nie znaczy, że źle jest patrzeć w przeszłość. Ale jest różnica między spoglądaniem wstecz, pamiętaniem i tęsknieniem, a życiem przeszłością. Brakuje mi oceanu, owszem. Brakuje mi wielu rzeczy. Ale nie tęsknię za nimi na tyle, aby pragnąć cofnąć się w czasie.

Alfred nie odezwał się. Nie mógł nic powiedzieć.

Arthur znów skrzyżował ręce i oparł się o poręcz statku. Uśmiechał się lekko, niemal niewidocznie, niemniej Alfred to dostrzegł.

- Ach, coś mi się przypomniało.

Alfred przyglądał się, jak Arthur grzebie w swojej kieszeni i wyciąga z niej jedną z paczek papierosów, które dostał od młodszego narodu. Arthur otworzył ją i podsunął Alfredowi.

- Hę? – mruknął Alfred, lecz nie kłócił się. Pochylił się i chwycił ustami jednego papierosa. Trzymał go w wargach, tak, że ten zabawnie kołysał.

- Wszystkiego najlepszego z okazji urodzin – rzekł Arthur niespodziewanie uroczystym tonem.

- Oddajesz mi coś, co ci dałem i nazywasz to prezentem urodzinowym? Naprawdę, straszny z ciebie pedant, Arthurze – odparł Alfred ze śmiechem. Śmiał się, bo nie wiedział, co innego może zrobić; poczuł otrzeźwienie skręcające się w trzewiach, mocno zaciskające się na sercu, aż nie mógł już normalnie oddychać. Słowa Arthura, jakże ciężkie i prawdziwe, wybijały się na pierwszy plan w umyśle Alfreda. Młodszy naród usiłował odpalić zapalniczkę, lecz letni wiatr powstrzymywał płomień przed zapaleniem papierosa.

Arthur się nie odezwał. Po chwili zbliżył się do Alfred i wziął od niego zapalniczkę, a wolną ręką zasłonił papierosa; po paru próbach udało mu się go zapalić. Alfred uśmiechnął się z wdzięcznością. Wziął oddech i go wypuścił, a mętny, szarawy dym go otoczył. Obaj przez dłuższy moment patrzyli prosto na siebie.

Alfredowi coś zwijało się w piersi. Słowa, które chciał wypowiedzieć – ale nie odezwał się, nie mógł się odezwać. Wszystko zalegało między nimi.

Arthur zamknął oczy i odwrócił głowę. Alfred wypuścił powietrze i również odwrócił wzrok. Znów oparli się o poręcz i spoglądali na ocean.

- Można niemal zapomnieć o wojnie, kiedy się tak na to patrzy – powiedział Arthur nagle.

Alfred, wdzięczny za przerwanie ciszy, uniósł spojrzenie znad swoich butów i spojrzał na Arthura.

- Naprawdę?

- Jest tu tak spokojnie. – Arthur opuścił powieki i wziął oddech. – Minęło dużo czasu, odkąd byłem po tej stronie oceanu.

- Och… no tak. Tak. – Alfred zadrżał mimo ciepłych promieni słońca, które padały na jego plecy.

Poruszył się niespokojnie. Patrzył na Arthura, który nie otwierał oczu i jedynie pozwalał wiatrowi dotykać swojej twarzy w powolnej, czułej pieszczocie. Alfred postąpił krok w jego stronę i uniósł dłoń. Sięgnął nią do policzka Arthura, żeby ten mógł się dowiedzieć…

_Czemu cię to obchodzi…_

…a wtedy przemyślał to trochę lepiej. Znów odwrócił się do oceanu.

- Spokojnie. Delikatnie. Pięknie. – Arthur wypuścił powietrze. – Ta część świata zawsze taka była. Nietknięta wojną. To pocieszające… że na świecie ciągle są miejsca, które naprawdę nie są w to uwikłane.

Alfred czuł, że zaczyna się rumienić. Jasne, technicznie rzecz biorąc byli w Kanadzie, ale… Cholera. I nie był niezaangażowany, nie był nietknięty. Chciał to powiedzieć, słowa nabrzmiewały mu w gardle…

Ale nie mógł tego zrobić…

- Jak myślisz, o czym rozmawiają? – spytał Alfred, by zmienić temat. Odwrócił swoją zarumienioną z zakłopotania i ze wstydu twarz.

- Nasi szefowie? – Arthur zabrzmiał, jakby był zaskoczony pytaniem, nagłym zwrotem w rozmowie.

- Tak – odparł cicho Alfred.

Arthur milczał przez moment.

- O drobnych szczegółach wojny. Przemocy. Słuszności ich sprawy – powiedział w końcu łagodnym i cichym tonem. Mówił gorzko, z dystansem – mówił, jakby wciąż ledwo się trzymał.

Alfred odwrócił się, aby na niego spojrzeć; nie mógł odwrócić wzroku. Dłonie mu się trzęsły. Chwycił się nimi poręczy, by chociaż trochę je ustabilizować, żeby Arthur nie zobaczył, jaki wpływ to wszystko miało na Alfreda.

Arthur spojrzał na niego, a ten po chwili pozwolił swoim oczom pochwycić jego wzrok – spoglądał prosto na niego i nie odwracał się. Arthur patrzył na niego przez długi i wypełniony ciszą moment. Badał go. Alfred czuł się, jakby był jakimś eksponatem. Nie wiedział, czemu Arthur przestał mówić.

- Wojna polega na tym, ile osób postrzega siebie jako ludzi – rzekł Arthur po chwili. – Tym razem nie jest inaczej.

- Ale…

- Każde pokolenie ludzi wierzy, iż ich wojna jest sprawiedliwą wojną. Iż ich wojna jest chwalebną wojną. Iż ich wojna jest największą wojną. Dostrzegają zmiany w walce, zmiany w społeczeństwie. Rozumieją różnice między sobą, a swoimi dziadkami i ich dziadkami. Lecz…

Przerwał.

- Arthurze? – spytał Alfred, a dzień nagle zrobił się zbyt chłodny jak na ciepły sierpień.

- Wojna nie polega już na walce jeden na jednego. A zarazem każda przecież jest taka sama. Szczególnie dla nas: patrzymy na wszystkie te wojny na przestrzeni lat i widzimy, że podstawowe rzeczy się nie zmieniają. Że tak naprawdę to w kółko to samo.

- No tak… – przytaknął Alfred, nie wiedząc, co powiedzieć.

Arthur westchnął, otworzył oczy i znów spojrzał na wodę.

- Mam nadzieję… To znaczy, chodzi mi o to, że…

- O co? – spytał Alfred cicho.

Arthur nie odpowiedział od razu.

- Mam nadzieję – rzekł powoli – że oni, to znaczy nasi szefowie, tym razem pomyślą o konsekwencjach, jakie niesie ze sobą przemoc. Mam nadzieję, że będą pamiętać, kto to zaczął, kto tym dowodzi i kto powinien zapłacić za to cenę. Wojny nie pojawiają się znikąd. Wojny nadciągają. Przez długi czas i, jak doskonale wiesz, wina zawsze leży po obu stronach, którym nie udało się zapobiec rozpoczęciu tych konfliktów.

Arthur zacisnął ręce na poręczy i jeszcze przez moment patrzył na wodę. Wiatr bawił się jego włosami, a kosmyki raz po raz zasłaniały mu oczy. Stanowczo patrzył na horyzont, w kierunku Londynu – walącego się, zniszczonego Londynu. Jego kraju. Alfred poczuł chłód sięgający aż do szpiku kości.

- Ale mam nadzieję, że… mimo to… wezmą pod uwagę, co tak naprawdę jest w ich życiach najważniejsze, a co jest zwykłym głupstwem, graniem pod publikę, udawaniem, egoizmem – rzekł cicho Arthur, po czym zamilkł i spuścił głowę. Alfred obserwował, jak jego ramiona delikatnie się opuszczają.

Patrzył, jak Arthur drży i odrobinę zwija się w sobie. Znów wypuścił powietrze.

- Arthurze… – zaczął.

Starszy kraj pokręcił głową i wyciągnął ramiona tak, że jego ręce zwisały teraz bezwładnie za barierką; sięgał do oceanu, ale nie mógł go dotknąć. Alfred przysunął się bliżej niego pod pozorem patrzenia na chmury, mgłę i słońce. Poniewczasie przypomniał sobie o papierosie i dalej palił go w ciszy. Przez parę minut nie wymielili między sobą ani słowa, lecz Alfred nie dał rady pozbyć się rumieńca ze swoich policzków. Przynajmniej Arthur tego nie zauważył, bo na niego nie patrzył.

- Wygląda na to, że ludzie zawsze mogą nauczyć się czegoś więcej – wymamrotał Arthur. – Kiedy tylko przychodzi wojna, kiedy przychodzi cokolwiek. Kiedy tylko jeszcze żyją.

Alfred skończył papierosa. Wyrzucił go za barierkę i patrzył, jak wpada do wody.

- Gadasz bez sensu – powiedział ze śmiechem.

- Tak – przytaknął poważnie Arthur. – Chyba tak.

Znów zapadło milczenie. Alfred zapragnął kolejnego papierosa.

Ale Arthur nagle na niego spojrzał, krzywiąc się i marszcząc brwi. Alfred drgnął z zaskoczenia, ale nie odwrócił oczu, kiedy spotkał wzrok Arthura. Czuł, że na policzki występuje mi coraz większy rumieniec. Nie mógł pojąć, czemu w ogóle…

- Chyba nie powinniśmy mówić, że nie zostało już nic, czego my moglibyśmy się nauczyć. Z tym, że my mamy czas.

- No tak – przytaknął Alfred, ale nie był pewien, czy się z tym zgadza.

Arthur skinął głową i znów ponuro odwrócił wzrok. Alfred przez chwilę się wahał, ale w końcu wyciągnął rękę i dotknął ramienia Arthura. Nie ścisnął go, bo bał się, że naruszy rany, które z pewnością wciąż kryły się pod ubraniem. Po prostu położył tam dłoń. Arthur nie odsunął się, więc Alfred miał nadzieję, iż była to jakaś pociecha.

* * *

><p>Cztery dni minęły szybko. To, co zostało zdecydowane, mogło uchodzić za sukces.<p>

Alfred patrzył, jak Roosevelt potrząsa najpierw dłonią premiera, a potem jego ochroniarza.

- Zaopiekuj się nim – powiedział poważnie. – Jeszcze trochę, a stanie się najwspanialszym człowiekiem na świecie. Tak naprawdę _już_ może nim być.

Ochroniarz skinął głową, a Churchill rozpromienił się, po czym ponownie uścisnął dłoń prezydenta.

- Do zobaczenia, Franklinie – rzekł.

A Alfred patrzył, jak Brytyjczycy wchodzą na swój statek, by popłynąć z powrotem do Anglii. Alfred przygryzł wargę i spojrzał na Arthura, który, czekając na swoją kolej, przechodził obok niego.

Alfredowi zadrżały dłonie. Przełknął ślinę i, ignorując łomotanie w piersi, podniósł rękę, by dotknąć ramienia Arthura. Wyspiarski naród zatrzymał się i spojrzał na niego ze zmarszczonymi brwiami.

- Nic ci nie będzie?

Arthur patrzył na niego sceptycznie i jakoś tak nienaturalnie.

- Słucham?

- Wiem, że Churchill pewnie nie jest teraz szczególnie zadowolony…

Arthur zamknął oczy i westchnął.

- Musisz zrozumieć, Alfredzie, że po naszej stronie oceanu takie wezwanie wyglądało jak pewny znak, iż przystąpisz do wojny. Dobre serce i intencje twojego prezydenta… on i tak woli kierować się opinią publiczną niż ją zmieniać.

- Tutaj jest inaczej – zaoponował Alfred, bo ponad wszystko inne chciał, żeby Arthur zrozumiał. – Prezydent nie przewodzi kongresem tak, jak twój premier parlamentem. To byłoby… niewłaściwe. Złamałoby równowagę.

- Prawdopodobnie tak – odparł cicho Arthur. Kiwnął głową. – Twój rząd został tak skonstruowany, że nie może szybko podejmować decyzji czy czegoś zmieniać. Tak jest stabilnie. Ale…

Wypuścił powietrze.

Alfred nie był pewien, czy jego słowa były komplementem czy obelgą.

- Szaleje powódź, Alfredzie – powiedział Arthur, patrząc na zatokę. Teraz była jego kolej, by zejść ze statku, ale się nie poruszył. Spojrzał na Alfreda. – A Ameryka da nam jedynie suche ubrania, ale tylko jeśli uda nam się dotrzeć do brzegu.

Alfred otworzył usta, żeby zaprotestować.

Arthur pokręcił głową.

- Nie. Ja… rozumiem. Zajęło mi to trochę czasu, ale rozumiem. Rozumiem tę postawę. Ale myślę, że zajęcie się tym trochę bardziej nie byłoby szczególnie dużym problemem dla twoich ludzi czy środków. Mówię to, bo… szczerze mówiąc, jestem rozczarowany wkładem w niesienie pomocy twoich ludzi. Ale rozumiem.

Arthurowi można śmiało zostawić popadanie w przenośnie. Alfred jednak zadrżał.

- Ja…

- Wiem – szepnął Arthur i podniósł dłoń, by bardzo lekko dotknąć policzka Alfreda. Ten chciał się wzdrygnąć, chciał jakoś zareagować, ale udało mu się jedynie wstrzymać oddech. Arthur nie zmienił wyrazu twarzy. – Wiem, Alfredzie.

Arthur w ciszy cofnął swoją rękę, ale Alfred nie pozwolił mu zabrać jej daleko; delikatnie chwycił go za nadgarstek i przytrzymał.

- Niedługo cię odwiedzę – obiecał. – Wrócę do Anglii.

Arthur zamrugał z zaskoczeniem i jego oblicze na moment złagodniało, jednak szybko znów pojawiła się na nim wyćwiczona neutralność.

- Rób, co zechcesz.

- Chcę przyjechać – odpowiedział Alfred skwapliwie. Mocno trzymał rękę drugiego mężczyzny.

Arthur kiwnął głową i powoli cofnął dłoń.

- Do zobaczenia, Alfredzie.

I odszedł.

* * *

><p>- Zapewniam was wszystkich – mówił Roosevelt przez radio – że w wyniku spotkania w Nowej Fundlandii, Stany Zjednoczone nie są ani trochę bliżej przystąpienia do wojny, niż były wcześniej.<p>

Alfred zmarszczył brwi i skrzyżował ramiona na piersi.

Tuż obok niego sekretarka wypisywała telegram, który miał zostać doręczony natychmiast, gdy konferencja się skończy.

- To od pana Churchilla – powiedziała.

- Co tam jest? – spytał Alfred, nie odwracając się od radia.

Kobieta zaczęła czytać. Alfred nie słuchał uważnie, bo zawiesił się po zdaniu: „Nie wiem, co może się stać, jeśli Anglia będzie zmuszona walczyć samotnie, kiedy przyjdzie następny rok."

* * *

><p>- Mówią na to Karta Atlantycka – Alfred usłyszał, jak jeden z sekretarzy mówi do drugiego. – Churchill też nazwał to tak w parlamencie. Brzmi ładnie, prawda?<p>

Alfred przejrzał dokumenty, całkowicie i kompletnie znudzony. W Stanach było za cicho.

To nie tak, że chciał wojny, ale zastój i sztywność zaczynały grać mu na nerwach.

Przejrzał inne papiery.

I kolejne.

I następne.

Wypił kawę.

Wypełnił więcej dokumentów.

I tak to się ciągnęło przez cały czas.

* * *

><p>Winant przyjechał na lotnisko, żeby powitać Alfreda. Naród widział, jak ambasador uśmiecha się szeroko na jego widok i wiedział, że sam również to robi – uśmiecha się, jakby miało nie być jutra. Winant podszedł do niego i wyciągnął rękę, by wymienić się z nim uściskiem dłoni, lecz Alfred zignorował to i przytulił mężczyznę. Usłyszał ciche „auć" Winanta i przestał ściskać go aż tak mocno. Poczuł, że ambasador głaszcze go po plecach i cofnął się o krok.<p>

- Cześć, ambasadorze.

- Dzień dobry, Alfredzie. Witaj z powrotem – odparł Winant z uśmiechem.

Alfred skinął głową i razem skierowali się w stronę samochodu.

To było… Czuł dziwną ulgę, że znów jest w Anglii. W jakiś sposób te tygodnie, które spędził w Anglii i te, podczas których go tu nie było, sprawiły, że ten krajobraz wyglądał dla niego znajomo. Znajome niebo, znajomy zapach powietrza, znajome odgłosy świata, które wydawała ta wyspa. Potrafił zrozumieć, nawet jeśli tylko trochę, dlaczego tak wielu ludzi usiłowało dostać się do Londynu z okupowanych terenów.

- Mam nadzieję, że nie zabraknie tu dla mnie pracy – powiedział Alfred z uśmiechem. – Dopóki tylko nie będzie to papierkowa robota.

- Zobaczę, co uda mi się zrobić – odparł Winant i wydawał się być zadowolony.

* * *

><p>Alfred stał na placu, ambasada znajdowała się za jego plecami. Widok wciąż był przybijający. Sterty gruzy, wybite okna, zniszczone budynki – nikt tutaj nie miał materiałów potrzebnych na odbudowę. Ale to wszystko było jakoś boleśnie znajome.<p>

Alfred włożył dłonie do kieszeni, uśmiechnął się i zakołysał się na piętach.

- Może powinienem pójść się z nim zobaczyć? – zapytał siebie. – Powiedzieć mu, że wróciłem.

Znów się zabujał; pomyślał o tym. Pamiętał, jak Arthur był na statku, ich rozmowy – to, jak z jakiegoś dziwnego powodu nie mógł odwrócić od niego wzroku ani przestać się rumienić.

_Czemu cię to obchodzi…_

Przestał się kołysać.

Obrócił się na pięcie i poszedł z powrotem do ambasady. Później przywita się z Arthurem – byle nie dzisiaj.

* * *

><p>Odwiedził Arthura dopiero po tygodniu. Szedł do niego powoli. Gdy wchodził na schody, zobaczył, że w jednej ze ścian domu znajduje się ziejąca dziura, którą zakrywa tylko kawał płótna. Teraz to niczemu nie przeszkadzało, bo był sierpień i było ciepło, ale Alfred miał nadzieję, że ten idiota nie zostanie tutaj, kiedy przyjedzie zima – nieważne, czy w środku były jakieś zabytkowe dywany czy nie.<p>

Zapukał. Nie wpadł do środka – miał wrażenie, iż od maja minęło za dużo czasu. Nie potrafił uzasadnić, czemu miałby samemu wchodzić do środka tylko dlatego, że miał na to ochotę. Zarumienił się na tę myśl i kilka razy odchrząknął.

Minęło już parę minut, ale drzwi w końcu się otworzyły. Brwi Arthura były zmarszczone, ale uniosły się ze zdziwienia, gdy zobaczył, kto stał na jego progu…

- Alfred? – spytał. – Wróciłeś.

- Tak, jakiś tydzień temu. – Alfred uśmiechnął się szeroko. – Dziwne, że twój szef ci nie powiedział. Albo coś takiego.

Arthur obruszył się i w milczeniu cofnął się o krok, szerzej otwierając drzwi. Alfred wszedł do środka i rozejrzał się – mieszkanie było czystsze niż ostatnim razem. Wciąż zakurzone, wciąż lekko zabałaganione, ale przynajmniej można było w tym chaosie dostrzec trochę porządku.

- Nie jestem zobowiązany do przebywania z premierem przez cały mój czas, dziękuję – powiedział Arthur, odwracając się plecami do Alfreda i wchodząc w głąb domu. Alfred poszedł za nim. – Masz dobre wyczucie chwili, chłopcze. Tym razem mam trochę herbaty – dopiero niedawno udało mi się jakąś dostać.

- Zostaw ją dla siebie – poradził Alfred. Kiedy szedł, patrzył na sufit, przyglądał się ścianom i rzucał spojrzenia na okna. – Nie ma sensu marnować jej na mnie.

Arthur wyglądał, jakby chciał zaprotestować, ale tylko odchrząknął. Alfred usiadł na krześle przy stole kuchennym i go obserwował.

- Wiesz, powinieneś błagać o herbatę – rzekł Arthur w stronę czajnika. – Masz szczęście, że mam gaz albo wodę.

- _Ja_ mam szczęście? Chyba raczej ty.

- Gość zawsze ma więcej szczęścia – stwierdził wyszukanie Arthur. Woda na – przypuszczalnie – jego herbatę zaczęła się gotować. Alfred nie zamierzał pozwolić wcisnąć sobie filiżanki bez awantury.

- Tak, jasne, Arthurze. – Alfred oparł się na krześle i położył nogi na stole.

Arthur w mgnieniu oka do niego dopadł i uderzył go z taką siłą, że niewiele brakowało, by Alfred stracił równowagę i runął do tyłu.

- Co ty, do wszystkich diabłów, wyprawiasz! Zabierał nogi z mojego stołu. To…

- Antyk, antyk. Dobra, w porządku. _Jezu_.

- Nawet gdyby nie był zabytkowy, niegrzecznie jest robić coś takiego w cudzym domu!

- Dobrze, Jezu Chryste! – powiedział Alfred, a Arthur uderzał go, aż młodszy kraj siedział prosto na krześle. Alfred potarł głowę. – Cholera, Arthur.

- I lepiej to zapamiętaj, bo następnym razem odetnę ci stopy – rzekł Arthur z pogardliwym parsknięciem, ale Alfred odważył się sądzić, że w jego głosie dało się wyłapać odrobinę humoru…

Jakimś cudem zaczęli czuć się swobodnie w swoim towarzystwie.

Co się właśnie do cholery stało?

* * *

><p><strong>USS Augusta<strong> – amerykański krążownik ciężki typu _Northampton_. Okręt, zbudowany w 1930 roku, służył w latach 1931-1946 i brał udział w działaniach wojennych na Atlantyku i Morzu Śródziemnym podczas II wojny światowej.

Nazwę **HMS "Prince of Wales"** (pol. Książę Walii) nosiło 7 okrętów marynarki brytyjskiej _Royal Navy_; najbardziej znany z nich to pancernik z okresu II wojny światowej. Statek, o którym mowa w dzisiejszym rozdziale to siódmy „Książę".

**Placentia Bay – **zbiornik wodny na południowo-wschodnim wybrzeżu Nowej Fundlandii.

**Karta Atlantycka** – ośmiopunktowa deklaracja podpisana „podczas wydarzeń na statku". Określała cele polityki Wielkiej Brytanii i USA w okresie II wojny światowej i po jej zakończeniu oraz zasady powojennych stosunków międzynarodowych.

* * *

><p><em>Notka: Rozdział niebetowany, przepraszam za błędy.<em>


	13. Lying in That Sound, Tonight: część 13

**Przestrzeń czasowa tej części:** wrzesień 1941 roku

* * *

><p><strong><em>Lying in that Sound, Tonight - część 13<em>**

Arthur był tutaj, w ambasadzie.

Nie przychodził tu wcześniej. Alfred tak naprawdę nie mógł sobie przypomnieć, by Arthur kiedykolwiek odwiedził jego albo kogoś z ambasady. Upuścił dokumenty, zszokowany, kiedy drzwi do gabinetu Winanta otworzyły się i do środka wszedł starszy naród z ponurym, ale zdeterminowanym wyrazem twarzy.

- Słyszałeś? – spytał Arthur bez wstępów, ale pochylił się, by pomóc Alfredowi pozbierać porozrzucane papiery. Alfred szybko je układał, nie zważając już na kolejność; skoncentrował się na tym, aby nie musieć patrzeć na Arthura i wysłuchiwać dokuczań o swojej niezdarności. Jeszcze bardziej skupił się na tym, żeby przypadkiem nie dotknąć dłoni Arthura, co było trudne, jeśli akurat obaj sięgnęli po tę samą kartkę.

- Eee… - zająknął się, nie do końca pewny, co konkretnie Arthur miał na myśli.

- Na litość, chłopcze – mruknął Arthur i pokręcił głową. Podniósł wzrok na Alfreda, odrywając spojrzenie od dokumentów zaścielających podłogę. – Zresztą to nieistotne. W każdym razie, twój prezydent jest o krok od konfrontacji!

- Co się stało? – Alfred niemal krzyknął. Ścisnęło mu się gardło i omal się nie zająknął. – Arthur, powiedz mi!

- Jeden z twoich niszczycieli i niemiecka łódź podwodna storpedowały się nawzajem na środku Atlantyku.

Alfred zbladł.

- Czy ktoś…

Arthur pokręcił głową.

- Nie zgłoszono dotąd żadnych ofiar ani innych większych szkód.

Alfred z ulgą wypuścił powietrze. Wstał i w miarę równo ułożył dokumenty. Kątek oka zobaczył, że Arthur również wstał i poprawił krawat oraz marynarkę. Alfred podszedł do biurka, odłożył dokumenty na biurko Winanta i rozpoczął iście herkulesowe zadanie ułożenia ich we właściwej kolejności. Nie szło mo to zbyt dobrze, ale trudno było mu się skoncentrować.

Arthur również podszedł do biurka.

- Roosevelt ogłosił, że od teraz twoje statki mają „strzelać na widok" wszelkich niemieckich U-bootów czy okrętów, jakie tylko napotkają.

Alfred zaniepokojony uniósł głową.

- Wypowie...

Arthur pokręcił głową

- Nie. Nie wypowiedział wojny. Ale to… to w zasadzie będzie wojna morska przeciwko Niemcom.

- Jezu Chryste. – Alfred wypuścił powietrze. – Co na to moi ludzie?

- Ty mi powiedz – powiedział Arthur i nawet wzruszył ramionami. – To ty raz po raz mi powtarzasz, że twoi ludzie nie przystąpią do wojny bez względu na wszystko.

- Racja – odparł Alfred. – Zapytam o to później ambasadora, teraz jest w Chequers.

- Oczywiście – stwierdził Arthur, składając ręce na piersi. Rozejrzał się po pomieszczeniu – widział je raz pierwszy. Odwrócił się od Alfreda i zaczął chodzić po pokoju, przyglądając się wszystkiemu. Zatrzymał się przy oknie i wyjrzał na zewnątrz.

Alfred niczym jastrząb śledził go spojrzeniem; nie był w stanie oderwać od niego wzroku i momentalnie zapomniał o pracy, którą powinien wykonywać podczas nieobecności ambasadora. Nie działo się nic szczególnego. Arthur po prostu tam stał, odwrócony plecami do Alfreda. Jeszcze przez moment się nie ruszał, po czym parsknął cicho, niekoniecznie z rozbawieniem – raczej jakby coś rozpoznał.

- Arthur? – odezwał się Alfred. Nie znosił ciszy.

- Pamiętam do miejsce – powiedział Arthur łagodnym, pełnym wspomnień tonem. – Minęło trochę czasu, odkąd tu byłem, ale…

Przez chwilę nic nie mówił.

Alfred dalej go obserwował. Odłożył dokumenty i podszedł do boku starszego kraju. Jedną ręką oparł się o ramę okna i pochylił się, by wyjrzeć przez ten kawałek, który nie został zasłonięty po tym, jak w ambasadzie wybiły się szyby.

Arthur patrzył na…

Alfred zamarł, a Arthur nie zmienił wyrazu twarzy.

- John Adams tu mieszkał – powiedział cicho wyspiarski naród, jak gdyby Alfred tego nie wiedział.

Ale Alfred drgnął zaskoczony i w szoku spojrzał na Arthura.

- Pamiętasz to?

- Tak – przyznał Arthur i zarumienił się lekko.

Zdumienie Alfreda nie znało granic. Nadal otwarcie wpatrywał się w Arthura, dopóki ten zawstydzony nie odwrócił twarzy.

- Nie sądziłem, że w ogóle zwróciłeś na coś takiego uwagę… W końcu mnie nienawidziłeś i tak dalej – powiedział Alfred, dalej zupełnie zszokowany.

Arthur poruszył się i spojrzał na Alfreda tak, jakby chciał coś powiedzieć, lecz najwidoczniej przemyślał to jeszcze raz i dopiero po chwili przemówił.

- Chyba może wydać się to dziwne. – Przerwał. Lekko zmarszczył brwi i skrzywił się, ale opamiętał się i zanim zaczął znów mówić na powrót był uosobieniem obojętności. – Byłem bardzo zdeterminowany, by cię nienawidzić, to prawda – przyznał cicho. – Nie pragnąłem niczego więcej niż tylko cię nienawidzić.

Alfred poczuł się, jakby krew zamarzła mu żyłach. Szybko przełknął ślinę.

- Och. – Przez gulę w gardle nie udało mu wydusić z siebie nic więcej.

Arthur dalej spoglądał na plac i na pozbawiony okien dom pierwszego ambasadora, teraz trochę zniszczony przez bomby. Wypatroszony budynek był sanktuarium wspomnień, które tak rzadko były wyciągane na światło dzienne. Arthur i Alfred poruszyli się niezręcznie.

Arthur wyprostował się i odsunął od okna. Odwrócił twarz.

Alfred usiadł na parapecie i przyglądał się, jak Arthur chodzi po pokoju – starszy kraj ręce miał założone za plecami, ramiona trzymał prosto, a brodę uniósł wysoko.

- Dalej mnie nienawidzisz? – zapytał cicho Alfred, nim zdążył się powstrzymać.

Arthur zamarł i udawał, że czyta tytuły wypisane na grzbietach książek ustawionych na szerokim regale. Milczał. Nie odpowiedział od razu, a Alfred uświadomił sobie, że sam wstrzymuje oddech i powoli wypuścił powietrze. Jego serce niemal kpiąco galopowało mu w piersi.

- Wierzysz, że cię nienawidzę? – spytał Arthur i wytarł półkę dłonią, spoglądając na kurz, który został na jego ręce; strzepnął go. Nie spojrzał na Alfreda, oczy przez cały czas miał spuszczone.

Alfred nie odsunął się od okna. Parę razy przełknął ślinę i zorientował się, że ma zaciśnięte gardło. Miał wrażenie, że kołysze się tam i z powrotem, z boku na bok. Utknął. Dał się złapać.

Nie mógł oddychać.

- Ja…

- Wierzysz, że kiedykolwiek cię nienawidziłem? – spytał szybko Arthur, tak cicho, że Alfred niemal tego nie dosłyszał.

- Eee… Tak? – Alfred zaśmiałby się, gdyby sytuacja była zabawna. Ale nie była. Zmarszczył brwi. – Tak jakby dosyć sumiennie pokazywałeś mi, że gardzisz samym moim istnieniem.

- Ciebie nigdy… – odparł Arthur i pokręcił głową. Raptownie się odwrócił i Alfred uchwycił spojrzeniem jego oblicze i niespotykany wyraz jego twarzy…

Artur ruszył w stronę drzwi.

- Powinienem już pójść…

- Poczekaj – rzucił Alfred i zanim się obejrzał, już odsuwał się od okna i wyciągał dłoń w kierunku Arthura, aby chwycić go za ramię. Arthur wzdrygnął się i Alfred przepraszająco rozluźnił uścisk. – Poczekaj – powtórzył łagodniej. – Nie musisz jeszcze iść… To znaczy… Nie ma Winanta i przez cały czas pracowałem, a to nudne.

Arthur nie odpowiedział. Nie spojrzał na Alfreda i ostentacyjnie patrzył w przestrzeń.

- Nie jesteś może głodny? Mam u siebie trochę jedzenia.

Przez moment panowała grobowa cisza i Alfred był pewien, że gdyby cofnął rękę, Arthur by wyszedł. Po chwili jednak starszy kraj westchnął i rozluźnił się odrobinę.

- Cudownie.

Alfred uśmiechnął się do siebie i puścił jego ramię, czując niewytłumaczalną ulgę.

- Świetnie. Chodź.

Spacer z ambasady do mieszkania Alfreda nie był długi, jednak minął im w niezręcznej ciszy. Alfred z każdym następnym krokiem coraz bardziej zastanawiał się nad logiką tego pomysłu – może powinien po prostu pozwolić Arthurowi sobie pójść. Teraz między nimi unosiła się bariera niewypowiedzianych słów, a Alfred nienawidził czegoś takiego najbardziej na świecie. Szybko przełknął ślinę. Miał trudności z włożeniem klucza do zamka, ale po pełnej napięcia chwili udało mu się otworzyć drzwi i wejść do środka.

- Rozgość się – powiedział Alfred. – Nie byłeś tu jeszcze, nie? – Uśmiechnął się szeroko i nagle poczuł się strasznie nieśmiało. Do jasnej cholery, to tylko Arthur, a nie jakaś dziewczyna czy coś takiego. – Ech. Nie ma tu nic szczególnego, zwykle nie spędzam tu dużo czasu.

Arthur albo nie słuchał Alfreda, albo go ignorował. Chodził po mieszkaniu i oglądał każdy kąt, ścianę, meble, widok za oknem.

- W każdym razie… – rzekł Alfred i zaszurał nogami o podłogę. – No właśnie, jedzenie.

Poszedł do kuchni i poszukał jakiegoś pożywienia. Coś w żołądku zabulgotało mu z ubolewaniem, kiedy zobaczył, jak niewiele jedzenia tak naprawdę mu zostało – cholerne racjonowanie, już przyzwyczaił się do porcji, które miał w domu. Nie zrezygnował jednak. Zebrał to, co miał, i zaczął robić smutno wyglądające kanapki.

Byłoby łatwiej, gdyby mógł wyłączyć zdolność dostrzegania takich rzeczy. Wyrazów twarzy Arthura, tego, co ten mówił, kiedy się odzywał – łatwiej by było, gdyby to wszystko po prostu przelatywało Alfredowi przez głowę i znikało. Położył po plasterku wędzonej szynki, którą przywiózł ze Stanów, na czerstwe kromki chleba. Byłoby łatwiej, gdyby nie musiał zauważać tych rzeczy i o nich nie myśleć.

- No to przestać o tym myśleć – powiedział Alfred do siebie. – To nie trudne. I na dłuższą metę będzie tak prościej.

- Co takiego? – spytał głos zza jego pleców, a on sam podskoczył. Kawałek szynki poleciał w powietrze, a Alfred wyciągnął dłoń i go złapał.

Odwrócił się i zobaczył Arthura, który wyglądał, jakby nie wiedział, czy ma być pod wrażeniem refleksu Alfreda, czy raczej powinien być rozbawiony, że przyłapał go na rozmawianiu ze sobą.

- Nic – odparł Alfred. Poprawił plasterek wędliny między kciukiem a palcem wskazującym i uśmiechnął się. – Ta będzie moja. Pamiętaj, że kanapka po prawej jest twoja.

Alfred położył szynkę na kromce. Arthur oparł się biodrem o blat, założył ręce na piersi i patrzył na Alfreda, który był świadom tego spojrzenia; zrobił się skrępowany i poczuł się jak skręcający się, przygwożdżony do ściany robak. Przełknął ślinę, skończył przygotowywać kanapki i chwycił talerze. Jedno naczynie wraz z kanapką podał Arthurowi.

Starszy kraj przyjął go z lakonicznym skinieniem głowy i wyprostował się. Alfred wgryzł się w swoją kanapkę, by nie musieć mówić. Żuł ją z nowym zapałem, a Arthur jadł swoją także dosyć szybko – Alfred zdał sobie sprawę, że mężczyzna musiał być dużo bardziej głodny, niż po sobie pokazywał.

- Nie wiem, czemu Niemcy nie wypowiedział wojny mi – powiedział Alfred, spoglądając na swoją kanapkę. – Przecież moje niszczyciele nie ukrywają się z tym, że strzelają do jego statków i łodzi podwodnych.

- Nie bądź śmieszny – wymamrotał Arthur i odgryzł kawałek chleba. Przeżuł go i przełknął, nim kontynuował. – Niemcy nie byłby na tyle głupi, żeby wypowiedzieć wojnę _tobie_, skoro wolisz zostać „neutralny" przy całej tej gehennie. Wypowiedzenie ci wojny byłoby jak szturchanie w oko śpiącego niedźwiedzia. Państwa osi nie odniosłyby żadnych korzyści, gdybyś dołączył do walki.

Alfred osowiale wziął kolejnego gryza i zmarszczył brwi.

- W sumie tak…

- To, jak się sprawy mają, pasuje Niemcom – powiedział Arthur. – Szczególnie teraz, kiedy Japonia wykonuje swój ruch.

- W sumie tak – powtórzył Alfred, krzywiąc się. – Zmiótł Indochiny jakby to było nic.

- Jeśli zajmie którąś z moich baz, nie będę w stanie jej odbić – rzekł Arthur. – Już i tak rozciągnąłem swoje siły na tyle, żeby pomóc tej przeklętej Armii Czerwonej i wspierać moich ludzi na Bliskim Wschodzie.

Alfred ponuro przeżuwał posiłek.

Arthur westchnął i dojadł kanapkę. Jego oczy spoglądały daleko, daleko poza mieszkanie.

- Ale przyjaźniłeś się z Japonią – powiedział Alfred.

- Ty również. Nie powstrzymało cię to przed zamrożeniem japońskich kapitałów, nałożeniem embarga na dostawy ropy, żelaza czy stali… nieprawdaż?

- Jezu, czemu ty tyle wiesz? – spytał Alfred i potarł szyję.

- Przyjaźń między krajami nigdy nie trwa zbyt długo, Alfredzie. – Arthur spojrzał na pusty talerz, byle tylko nie musieć patrzeć na drugiego mężczyznę. – Przychodzą i odchodzą. Zmieniają się. To tylko… to tylko polityka.

- Tylko „przybieranie określonej pozy i egotyzm", jak to już wcześniej powiedziałeś. Prawda?

- W większości, owszem. – Arthur milczał przez chwilę i wodził palcem po brzegu talerza. Westchnął – Dziękuję. Za jedzenie.

- Nie ma sprawy – mruknął Alfred. Podszedł do Arthura trochę bliżej, ale ten nie podniósł wzroku. Alfred polizał usta i przygryzł wargę. – Co z nami?

- Z nami? – powtórzył Arthur i wreszcie, nieco zaniepokojony, uniósł spojrzenie.

Alfred cofnął się. Zbytnio zbliżył się do tego czegoś, o czym nie chciał nigdy rozmawiać, nie tu, nie z Arthurem. Lepiej byłoby tego unikać. Zignorować to, udawać, że tego tu nie ma. Tego…

- Nasze relacje… Czy stosunki między naszymi krajami to tylko to?

- Ty mi powiedz. Ja naprawdę nie sądzę, żeby można było nazwać to przyjaźnią.

- Bo ty wykorzystujesz mnie, a ja wykorzystuję ciebie – stwierdził Alfred i dokończył swoją kanapkę, patrząc się wszędzie, byle nie na Arthura.

- Właśnie – rzekł Arthur, lecz jego głos był zbyt napięty. – Ludzie mogą ubarwić to, jak tylko im się podoba, ale dla naszych krajów, dla wszystkich krajów, to zawsze jedynie polityka.

- To… to znaczy być narodem – powiedział Alfred cicho.

Z jakiegoś powodu niezbyt mu się to podobało.

Arthurowi najwidoczniej też to nie pasowało, bo westchnął i wymamrotał:

- Muszę się napić.

- Ja też – zgodził się Alfred.

* * *

><p>Chwilę później byli już w pubie. Alfredowi dziwnie było znajdować się w miejscu, gdzie pustka w oczach ludzi nie była aż tak widoczna. Dziwnie było też być w miejscu, gdzie kobiety niemal nieśmiało się do niego uśmiechały i krzyżowały nogi w sposób, który miał być sugestywny. Widział, jak wraz z ich powolnymi ruchami ich spódnice odrobinę się podciągają. I wpatrywał się w nie.<p>

- Przestań gapić się na moje dziewczęta – mruknął obok niego Arthur i zamówił dla nich dwa piwa.

- To nie ja, to one! – Alfred prawie jęknął.

Arthur skrzywił się i popchnął jeden z otrzymanych kufli do Alfreda.

- Ble, jest ciepłe – powiedział Alfred po pociągnięciu dużego łyka. – I strasznie słabe, Arthurze.

- A pieprz się – mruknął Arthur, samemu też biorąc porządnego łyka. Westchnął z satysfakcją, gdy odsunął kufel od ust, ale zadowolenie zniknęło z jego twarzy, kiedy zobaczył, że Alfred wciąż się krzywił. – Smakuje lepiej podczas pokoju. Jak się nie ma, co się lubi, to się lubi, co się ma, chłopcze. – Westchnął smutno. – Wtedy naprawdę jest… lepsze. Wszystko jest lepsze. Kiedy mój kraj stoi u szczytu… – Pokręcił głową, a grymas powrócił na jego twarz. Pociągnął długiego łyka i wycelował palcem w Alfreda. – Jak ci nie smakuje, to możesz iść w cholerę.

Alfred zaśmiał się trochę nerwowo i lekko postukał pięścią w ramię Arthura.

- Spokojnie, staruszku. Jest dobrze.

Pił dalej. Piwo było obrzydliwe, ciepłe i słabe, ale na razie był w stanie sobie z tym poradzić. Piwo było w końcu tylko piwem, a Alfred od dawna już nie robił czegoś, co nie wiązało się z polityką czy ambasadą. Pójście do pubu z Arthurem musiało mu wystarczyć.

Przynajmniej były tu ładne dziewczyny. Ładne dziewczyny, które się do niego uśmiechały. On też się do nich uśmiechnął – minęło już trochę, odkąd miał okazję spędzić czas z dziewczyną. Powinien z tego skorzystać jak najprędzej, szczególnie że te kobiety wydawały się być zauroczone jego akcentem… albo czymś innym, nieważne.

Arthur patrzył na niego spode łba.

Alfred uśmiechnął się do niego szeroko i stuknął swoim kuflem o jego.

- Zdrowie.

- Zdrowie, ty durniu – powiedział Arthur. – Wypiję za to.

- Stary drań – odparł Alfred figlarnym tonem.

Pili dalej.

* * *

><p>- Kup mi jeszcze jedno – zażądał Arthur, odstawiając pusty kufel.<p>

- Ale już ci kupiłem to ostatnie! – jęknął Alfred.

- Stać cię – powiedział śmiertelnie poważnie Arthur i zacisnął usta w cienką linię.

Alfred westchnął i ustąpił, ale tylko dlatego, iż nie chciał powodować scen, zwłaszcza że za barem stała śliczna dziewczyna, która ciągle rzucała mu spojrzenia i uśmiechała ładnie, tak, że robiły jej się w policzkach dołeczki.

Teraz i on się do niej uśmiechnął, a ona zrobiła to samo. Arthur przekręcił się, żeby sprawdzić, na co patrzył Alfred, i krzywił się, kiedy z powrotem spojrzał na młodszego mężczyznę.

Alfred tylko szerzej się uśmiechnął, gdy dostrzegł wyraz twarzy Arthura.

- Jesteś zazdrosny, że twoje dziewczyny wolą mnie?

- Nie jestem zazdrosny – odparł Arthur, prychając pogardliwie. – Gdzie moje piwo?

- Już, już.

Alfred zajął się alkoholowymi potrzebami Arthura, ale miał nadzieję, że ten się nie upije.

Arthur po kilku minutach już kończył kolejny kufel piwa – jeśli to, co pił, było piwem. Alfred wciąż trzymał swoją drugą kolejkę, ale rozglądał się po pubie i, gdy tylko mógł, łapał spojrzenia ładnych dziewczyn. Ignorował to, jak krawędź kufla stukała mu o okulary, kiedy chciał pić i patrzeć na kobiety jednocześnie.

- Nie no, Arthur – powiedział i odstawił kufel, pochylając się do drugiego mężczyzny jakby przekazywał mu jakiś wielki sekret. Arthur zmarszczył brwi. – Kto wiedział, że masz w tym kraju takie ładne dziewczyny? Haha!

Powiedział to dosyć głośno i, ku jego miłemu zaskoczeniu, niektóre panie go usłyszały. Jedna nawet się zarumieniła. Słodkie zwycięstwo.

- Mógłbyś przestać? – upomniał się Arthur.

- Co przestać?

- Zachowywać się jak cholerny, nieznośny _Amerykanin_.

- Nie ma mowy – odpowiedział i ucieszyłby się nawet, gdyby tylko Arthur _nie kopnął go pod stołem._

* * *

><p>- Jesteś pijany? – spytał Alfred, gdy wracali do ambasady. Potykali się w ciemności. Arthur prychnął.<p>

- Nie. Myślisz, że upiłbym się paroma piwami?

Alfred wzruszył ramionami i nie odpowiedział. Sam wypił tylko kilka, ale i tak lekko kręciło mu się w głowie i chwiał się odrobinę. Nie mógł spojrzeć Arthurowi w twarz, żeby sprawdzić, czy były jego oczy były szkliste, lecz wyspiarski naród na pewno szedł normalnie. Ale to dobrze, bo Alfred pamiętał, jak wyglądał pijany Arthur i nie było to coś miłego dla oka.

- Tak, zwłaszcza takim słabym piwem – zaśmiał się.

Arthur go popchnął i Alfred potknął się trochę za mocno, zanim odzyskał równowagę i chwiejnie podszedł do Arthura. Najchętniej również by go odepchnął, ale pamiętał o bliznach i ranach skrytych pod jego koszulą, więc zadowolił się przeklinaniem na niego – efekt został jednak zniszczony, gdy zaśmiał się lekko.

- I więcej z tobą nie piję – rzekł wyniośle Arthur.

- Co? Czemu? – zapytał Alfred. To nie była jego wina, że robił się rozentuzjazmowany w miejscach, w których można było się napić. Dopiero niedawno pozwolono mu w ogóle zacząć znowu pić; zakaz został zniesiony, gdy wrócił do domu.

- Byłeś głośny i nieznośny – powiedział, a Alfred mógł sobie jedynie wyobrazić, ze przewrócił oczami. – Przyciągałeś całą uwagę.

- Jesteś zazdrosny, że wszystkie dziewczyny patrzyły na mnie?

- Niech ci nie przyjdzie do głowy, żeby robić coś z którąkolwiek z moich kobiet. – Ton Arthura był śmiertelnie poważny, a Alfred zaśmiał się odrobinę nerwowo. – Nie żartuję, Alfred. Nie zamierzam przyglądać się, jak kręcisz się koło nich. Wystarczy już, że wy, Amerykanie, robicie pośmiewisko z Churchillów.

- Dobra, dobra, rany. – Alfred włożył dłonie w kieszenie. – Ale i tak nie wiem, o czym ty gadasz.

- Tak, nie masz absolutnie żadnego pojęcia – mruknął do siebie Arthur i odchrząknął. – Po prostu o tym pamiętaj. Nie zniosę, jeśli którąś z nich wykorzystasz, a później złamiesz jej biedne serce.

- Powiedziałem już, że dobrze – jęknął Alfred. – Przestań mnie pouczać za coś, czego nawet nie zrobiłem!

Niemal znów się potknął, gdy weszli w nową ulicę i skierowali się w stronę ambasady, którą było już widać z tej odległości.

- Nie zapomnij – mruknął Arthur i celowo odwrócił twarz.

Alfred go zignorował.

Doszli do ambasady, a chwilę później do mieszkań, z których korzystali pracownicy i Alfred.

- Hej – powiedział młodszy kraj. – Chodźmy na dach.

- Słucham?

- No chodź. – Alfred pochylił się i złapał nadgarstek Arthura, zanim ten zdążył zaprotestować. Pociągnął go lekko. Szarpał, dopóki Arthur się nie poddał i nie pozwolił Alfredowi poprowadzić się na górę.

Alfred uśmiechnął się, gdy z rękami na biodrach wchodził na dach. Słyszał, że Arthur nieco wolniej idzie za nim. W końcu odwrócił się do niego i uśmiechnął jeszcze bardziej.

- Nocne niebo jest naprawdę ładne, kiedy widać wszystkie gwiazdy.

Arthur uniósł wzrok.

- Jest pełnia.

- No. Nie ma tyle gwiazd, co zwykle, ale… i tak jest dużo. W miastach przez te wszystkie światła zwykle ich nie widać.

Arthur wciąż patrzył w górę. Podszedł do Alfreda, a Alfred też spojrzał na niebo. Przez kilka milczących chwil po prostu tak stali.

- Minęło już dużo czasu – powiedział Arthur.

- Od czego? Odkąd patrzyłeś na gwiazdy?

Arthur delikatnie potrząsnął głową.

- Odkąd nie było bombardowania podczas pełni.

Alfred zamarł i poczuł dreszcz przemykający po plecach, chociaż noc była ciepła. Minęło tyle czasu – Alfred w najdrobniejszych szczegółach pamiętał, jak bomby wróciły. Pamiętał, jak bez wahania pobiegł szukać Arthura. Ale pamiętał także, jak wcześniej, podczas pierwszych dni w Londynie, spoglądał w niebo i pragnął jedynie móc wrócić do domu.

- Żadnych nalotów? – spytał Alfred z zaskoczeniem i uświadomił sobie, że nie widział, żeby Arthur choć raz zadrżał, co zazwyczaj każdej nocy zdarzało się kilkakrotnie.

Arthur pokręcił głową.

- Rosja przejął cały ten ciężar. Sporadycznie jakiś maruder do mnie przyleci, aby przypomnieć mi, że zamierzają zniszczyć moje morale, ale… nie. Przez większość czasu koncentrują swoje wysiłki na złamaniu Rosji.

- Udaje im się?

- Nie wiem. Niemcy nacierają na Sowietów. Nie uważam za nieprawdopodobne tego, że skończą w ciągu kilku tygodni.

Alfred otrzeźwiał i zobaczył, jak oczy Arthura kierują się gdzieś w dal, dalej nawet niż samo niebo.

Alfred usiadł na dachu. Pociągnął Arthura za nogawkę i spojrzał na niego z wyczekiwaniem, a Arthur nieufnie odwzajemnił spojrzenie.

- Moje spodnie…

- Pieprzyć twoje spodnie, i tak już są brudne – rzucił Alfred. – Nic im się nie stanie, jak usiądziesz.

Arthur jęknął cicho, a Alfred, tym razem w bladym świetle księżyca, dostrzegł, jak starszy naród przewrócił oczami – ale ostatecznie i tak usiadł obok niego. Alfred uśmiechnął się szeroko i oparł się na rękach, wyciągając nogi na zimnym dachu.

- Zawsze się zastanawiałem – powiedział Alfred, podnosząc kamyk i wyrzucając go za barierkę, która otaczała dach – jak te małe kamyczki dostają się w takie miejsca?

- Nie mam zielonego pojęcia – mruknął Arthur i podniósł wzrok, spojrzeniem śledząc gwiazdozbiory.

Alfred spojrzał na niego, gdy był pewien, że Arthur patrzy gdzieś indziej. Przez chwilę nie mógł oddychać, ale zignorował to. Pochylił się bardziej do tyłu i skierował oczy na księżyc. Minęło tyle czasu, a przecież tak niewiele. Tylko kilka miesięcy. Ale tyle się zmieniło w przeciągu tego czasu. Alfred znów mocniej się pochylił; teraz praktycznie już leżał obok Arthura. Przyglądał się nachyleniu jego szyi, wypukłościom kręgów szyjnych, które były widoczne nad kołnierzem koszuli. Jego napiętym ramionom.

- Zagoiły ci się już rany? – spytał Alfred nagle.

Arthur zamarł, a potem odwrócił się i oparł się na ręce, aby nie polecieć do tyłu. Spojrzał na Alfreda.

- Wystarczająco. Niektóre jeszcze czasami się otwierają, ale większość już się zabliźniła.

Alfred westchnął i położył się na plecach. Złożył dłonie na swoim brzuchu i z dziwną fascynacją przyglądał się, jak unosiły się i opadały wraz z każdym jego wdechem i wydechem.

- Bolą? – spytał Alfred, nie odwracając wzroku od swoich rąk.

- Blizny? – Arthur potrząsnął głową. – Nie, to tylko stara tkanka, która nie chce się poprawnie zagoić. Tym właśnie są blizny. Są powodowane ranami, które bolą, ale one same to tylko zrośnięta skóra.

Zamilkł, a Alfred na niego spojrzał. Arthur westchnął i obrócił sie, więc był teraz zwrócony w kierunku Alfreda bez potrzeby przekręcania tułowia.

- Zupełnie nie? – spytał Alfred. – Nie kłamiesz, że nie bolą, prawda?

- Nie kłamię – mruknął Arthur. – Nie musisz się martwić czymś tak nieistotnym.

Alfred prawie zaprotestował, bo przecież oczywiście, że się nie martwił, ale tego nie zrobił – być może przez te kilka miesięcy patrzenia się na Arthura albo może przez to, że wypił trochę za dużo. Nie powiedział więc nic. Skinął głową.

- Jasne.

Arthur bezmyślnie kiwnął głową. Jeśli zauważył nieme przyznanie się Alfreda do troski, to nie skomentował tego. Zamiast tego patrzył na księżyc. Alfred za to śledził spojrzeniem krzywą jego gardła, patrzył, jak starszy naród przełknął ślinę, a jego jabłko Adama opadło, a następnie z powrotem uniosło się w górę.

Alfredowi było trochę zimno w dłonie, więc zwinął je ze sobą na brzuchu.

- Hej – rzucił.

- Tak? – spytał Arthur, nie odrywając wzroku od nieba.

- To nawet miłe.

- Hm?

- Razem spędzać czas. To nawet miłe.

Arthur nie odpowiedział.

- Słyszałeś? Bo nie będę tego powtarzać – mruknął Alfred, czując, jak rumieniec występuje mu na szyję, policzki i niebezpiecznie wręcz blisko czubków uszu. Podniósł rękę i poprawił okulary; czuł się dziwnie niepewnie i nie podobało mu się to ani trochę.

- Słyszałem – odparł Arthur cicho.

A potem zmarszczył brwi i pochylił się nad Alfredem, tak, że zasłonił niebo. Alfred tylko na niego spoglądał – spoglądał, jak włosy zasłaniają Arthurowi oczy, jak księżyc podświetla go od tyłu, a na twarzy pojawiają mu się długie cienie.

- Słyszałem – powtórzył Arthur jeszcze ciszej. Zawahał się. Wyglądał, jakby chciał coś zrobić, coś powiedzieć, cokolwiek. Lecz poruszył się i zniknął tak samo nagle, jak pojawił się nad Alfredem. Odwrócił się i prychnął. – I dla mnie to też jest przyjemne, ale tylko dlatego, że już od dawna nie patrzyłem na niebo. Nie ma to z tobą nic wspólnego.

Alfred westchnął i usłyszał, że drugi mężczyzna zrobił to samo. Młodszy kraj w milczeniu przyglądał się, jak napięcie znika z ramion Arthura.

- No tak – powiedział Alfred. – Oczywiście.

* * *

><p>Alfred przez cały następny miesiąc odwiedzał Arthura. Za każdym razem, gdy przychodził, dom wyspiarskiego narodu wydawał się być coraz czystszy i mniej zabałaganiony.<p>

- Trochę więcej u ciebie porządku – rzekł w końcu Alfred podczas swojej trzeciej wizyty w przeciągu półtorej tygodnia.

Arthur prychnął i odwrócił głową.

- Sprzątałem. Tak trudno w to uwierzyć?

Alfred przeciągnął palcem po drewnianym stole, cofnął rękę i zobaczył kurz na swojej skórze. Usłyszał jak Arthur odchrząkuje i podniósł głowę – Arthur akurat raźnie gdzieś odchodził. Alfred stał w miejscu, dziwnie zszokowany, aż Arthur wrócił ze ściereczką w dłoni. Starszy kraj mocno, naprawdę mocno złapał rękę Alfreda, a ten niemal podskoczył, jednak Arthur tylko wytarł jego dłoń i znów zajął się sprzątaniem. Celowo ignorował swojego gościa.

Alfred poszedł za nim, dłonie schował w kieszeniach. Rozglądał się po wszystkich kątach, które zaczął ignorować po kilku pierwszych wizytach.

- Człowieku, czy ty robisz coś oprócz sprzątania?

Arthur z niezadowoleniem zmarszczył nos na tak głupie pytanie. Alfred tylko się uśmiechnął.

- Wybacz, że nie chcę mieszkać w chlewie.

- Jasne, jasne – rzekł Alfred, lekceważąco machając dłonią. Bujał się w tył i w przód na piętach i nucił coś cicho. – Po prostu wydaje mi się, że robisz to za każdym razem, kiedy przychodzę.

- W takim razie najwidoczniej wybierasz złe momenty, aby mnie odwiedzać – rzucił Arthur. – Nic cię tu nie trzyma, więc równie dobrze możesz iść, jeśli tak bardzo ci to przeszkadza.

- I przegapić porcję twojej wodnistej herbaty? Nie ma mowy.

* * *

><p>- Wygląda na to, że ostatnio dogadujesz się z panem Kirklandem – powiedział Winant swobodnym tonem.<p>

Alfred wzruszył ramionami i położył się na kanapie, żeby było mu wygodniej: wymuszona nonszalancja.

- Skąd ten pomysł?

- Spędzacie razem trochę więcej czasu – odparł Winant. Pisał coś na maszynie do pisania, która bezustannie głośno i natarczywie trzaskała, jakby chciała postawić przecinki w ich rozmowie. Alfred starał skupić się na tym dźwięku i znów wzruszył ramionami.

- Nieszczególnie. – Maszyna ucichła. Alfred odchrząknął. – Przynajmniej już nie naciska na mnie w sprawie wojny. Ale ciągle mnie krytykuje. I poucza.

- A czy to nie znaczy, że dobrze się przy tobie czuje?

Alfred zmarszczył brwi i spojrzał na sufit. O tym nie pomyślał.

- Normalny człowiek byłby miły, jeśli czułby się przy kimś dobrze.

- Pan Kirkland taki nie jest – przypomniał mu Winant łagodnie. Wrócił do pisania. – Powinieneś o tym wiedzieć lepiej niż ktokolwiek inny.

Alfred dalej marszczył brwi i nie odrywał wzroku od sufitu. Ambasador dalej pisał.

- Nie sądzisz? – zapytał Winant.

- Nie… Chyba masz rację – odparł cicho Alfred. – Powinienem.

Przewrócił się na bok i usiłować myśleć o czymkolwiek, byle nie o wspomnieniach z dzieciństwa, wspomnieniach drażliwego opiekuna, który zawsze był miły, ale potwornie nieporadny i którego łatwo było speszyć. Alfred to pamiętał i doskonale mógł przywołać te obrazy. Idealnie mógł też przywołać to, kiedy beztroska krytyka i płochliwe okazywanie uczuć po prostu… zniknęły. Zniknęły i zostały zastąpione przez skrywaną pogardę i rozczarowanie. Taki właśnie był Arthur – jeśli krytykował, jeśli mógł przyznać się do błędów swoich i swojego podopiecznego, którego bez względu na to kochał, to znaczyło, że czuł się przy nim dobrze.

Alfred wpatrywał się w sufit i starał się skupić na dźwiękach wydawanych przez maszynę do pisania.

Nie, Arthur swój dyskomfort okazywał przez wyćwiczoną neutralność i wycofywanie się. Przez zupełny dystans.

Alfred nie chciał pamiętać…

Ale było już za późno. Przypomniał sobie to wszystko. Jakoś zabranianie sobie myślenia o czymś nigdy nie przynosiło rezultatu.

Westchnął i przewrócił się na brzuch, by ułożyć się wygodniej; spojrzał na podłogę. W niczym mu to nie pomogło, więc na długi moment zamknął oczy.

Nie było tak samo, jak wtedy. Oczywiście, że nie. Nigdy już nie będzie tak samo. Ale mógł dostrzec powód takiego, a nie innego zachowania Arthura, kiedy ambasador już to wytknął. Arthur wszystkich tak traktował – pełen rezerwy i grzeczny dla tych, przy których nie czuł się komfortowo. Lecz gdy już zaczynał się przy kimś czuć dobrze…

- Chyba minęło sporo czasu.

- Hm? – mruknął ambasador, podnosząc spojrzenie. – Mówiłeś coś, Alfredzie?

Alfred usiadł i machnął ręką.

- Nie, nie. wybacz. Gadałem do siebie.

Alfred nie myślał o tym w taki sposób, w jaki przedstawił to ambasador. Podejrzewał, że istniał tylko jeden sposób, by się upewnić.

* * *

><p>- Hej, Arthurze – powiedział, bez pukania wchodząc do domu starszej nacji.<p>

Arthur tym razem nie sprzątał, tylko czytał książkę w swoim starym, zakurzonym fotelu. Skrzywił się, gdy zobaczył Alfreda.

- Pukaj, idioto.

- Oj tam – rzucił Alfred. Zamknął za sobą drzwi i otrzepał buty (pamiętał o tym, bo ostatnio Arthur prawie go zabił za naniesienie brudu do dopiero posprzątanego domu) i zbliżył się do drugiego mężczyzny. – Mam pytanie.

- O co chodzi? – westchnął Arthur i odłożył książkę na stolik, który stał przy fotelu. Sięgnął po filiżankę i uniósł ją do ust. Zmarszczył brwi.

- Dobrze się przy mnie czujesz?

Arthur ucichł. Alfred niemal spodziewał się, że zakrztusi się swoją herbatą, ale Arthur zamiast tego jeszcze przez moment się nie odzywał, po czym wziął duży łyk napoju. Odstawi filiżankę na stół i dopiero wtedy spojrzał na Alfreda.

- Czemu pytasz? – odrzekł, a głos miał spokojny, neutralny, opanowany. Alfred zmarszczył nos.

- Nie odpowiadaj mi pytaniem na pytanie. – Westchnął. – Ambasador powiedział, że chyba czujesz się przy mnie komfortowo – przyznał.

- A ty dobrze się przy mnie czujesz? – zapytał Arthur, składając dłonie na kolanach.

Alfred zmarszczył brwi.

Nie myślał o tym wcześniej. Ale przecież odpowiedź była prosta…

- Tak.

Arthur kiwnął głową i wstał z fotela. Podniósł filiżankę i poszedł do kuchni, a Alfred podążył za nim.

- Ja również – przyznał w końcu Arthur, stojąc plecami do Alfreda.

- Naprawdę? – spytał młodszy kraj ze zdumieniem.

- Nie mam zamiaru tego powtarzać – wymamrotał Arthur. Nie odwrócił się przodem do Alfreda, lecz odstawił filiżankę i robił coś przy blacie kuchennym. Alfred rozejrzał się po kuchni. Tutaj też było czyściej.

Oparł się o stół. Mebel jęknął z powodu niespodziewanego ciężaru, ale Alfred zignorował skrzypienie drewna.

- To chyba ma sens – powiedział raczej do siebie. – W końcu widziałem cię nagiego.

Arthur spiął się, a Alfred zaśmiał.

- I krwawiącego.

- To takie zabawne? – mruknął Arthur.

- Niekoniecznie. No cóż. Może nie takie śmiechowo zabawne. Dziwnie zabawne.

Zwilżył wargi.

Arthur się nie odezwał.

- Byłem… naprawdę zdeterminowany, żeby nie mieć z tobą nic wspólnego – rzekł Alfred. Nie był pewien, czemu w ogóle zaczął mówić, ale doszło do niego, że nie chce przestać. Zaszurał nogami o podłogę. – Nie chciałem się z tobą widzieć, nie chciałem z tobą rozmawiać. Chciałem po prostu całe dnie przesiedzieć w ambasadzie, a potem wrócić do domu i nigdy więcej tu nie przyjeżdżać. – Zamilkł, po czym szybko przełknął ślinę. – A wiesz, co jest zabawne? Kiedy już byłem u siebie, to ludzie… Ludzie, którzy nie wiedzieli, kim jestem myśleli, że po prostu… Że Brytyjczycy po prostu mną manipulowali, bo spędziłem tu tyle czasu. Bo mówiłem różne rzeczy. To było dziwne.

Arthur nic nie powiedział.

Alfred niepewnie przygryzł wargę.

- Eee… No i dziwnie było być znowu w domu po tylu miesiącach, które spędziłem tutaj. Przyzwyczaiłem się do tego, że tu przebywałem. Czułem się… nie wiem. Trochę zagubiony. To znaczy… nigdy wcześniej nie byłem poza domem przez tyle czasu. To było tylko kilka miesięcy, tak, wiem, ale… no właśnie. Dawniej nie wyjeżdżałem z domu aż na tak długo.

Arthur znów nic nie powiedział.

- Ale… – ciągnął Alfred. – Nie wiem. Prawie poczułem ulgę, kiedy tutaj wróciłem.

Mocniej przygryzł wargę. Nie był pewien, czy powinienem dalej mówić i miał wrażenie, że coraz głębiej zakopuje siebie w jakiejś norze, z której nie będzie później w stanie się wydostać. Ale kopał dalej, bo tak naprawdę nie mógł zrobić nic innego.

- Czy to dziwne? Żeby się tak czuć? Żeby… – urwał i westchnął – chcieć tu wracać?

Zmarszczył brwi. Podniósł wzrok na Arthura, który wciąż stał tyłem do niego i pochylał głowę.

- Hej, odezwij się – szepnął Alfred. Nie wiedział, co chciał usłyszeć, nie wiedział, czemu tak rozpaczliwie pragnął, żeby Arthur coś powiedział. Jakieś pocieszenie. Jakieś… _cokolwiek_.

Arthur, miast odpowiedzieć, odwrócił się nagle i wyciągnął w stronę Alfreda talerz, na którym leżała smutno wyglądająca kromka chleba posmarowana marmoladą. Arthur nie podniósł twarzy.

- Ej – zaprotestował Alfred i wziął talerz, ale tylko po to, by z powrotem podać go Arthurowi, który skrzywił się i skrzyżował ramiona na piersi. – Ej – powtórzył Alfred, a Artur na niego spojrzał. – Nie mogę zabierać ci marmolady. I tak praktycznie nic jej nie dostajesz.

- Jest dla mnie za słodka – wymamrotał Arthur, odwracając spojrzenie. – Po prostu to weź.

Alfred zmarszczył brwi, ale zabrał kanapkę i ugryzł. Marmolada była…

- Pomarańczowa – powiedział i ponieważ nie mógł się powstrzymać i nie chciał tego zrobić, uśmiechnął się. – Moja ulubiona.

Arthur wciąż nie patrzył na Alfreda. Ramiona dalej miał skrzyżowane na piersi, a jego policzki były czerwone. A potem…

- Wiem – rzekł cicho.

* * *

><p><em>Notka: Przyznam się, że tak jakby zapomniałam o tym rozdziale O.o Ale jest! Znów jednak niebetowany. Za błędy przepraszam.<em>


	14. Lying in That Sound, Tonight: część 14

**Przestrzeń czasowa tej części:** październik i listopad 1941 roku.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Lying in that Sound, Tonight - część 14<em>**

Wrzesień mijał powoli, aż w końcu nastał październik. Robiło się chłodniej. Lato zanikało szybko, a bezdomni londyńczycy trudzili się, by znaleźć ciepłe miejsce do spania. Alfred rzetelnie pracował w ambasadzie, chociaż to, co robił, stało się monotonne. Wyglądało jednak na to, że po pierwszej wizycie Arthura złamała się jakaś bariera i teraz starszy naród odwiedzał go częściej.

Najczęściej były to jedynie krótkie wizyty; Arthur przychodził, a kiedy Alfred na niego naciskał, deklarował głośno, że jest w ambasadzie tylko dlatego, że premier był czegoś ciekawy, a on sam jak na razie robi za posłańca. Alfred nie widział, czemu Churchill po prostu im czegoś nie przetelegrafował, ale Winant nigdy nie miał nic przeciwko, więc Alfred to zaakceptował.

Problem był taki, że każda wizyta Arthura była rozpraszająca. Zaczynali rozmawiać, a rozmowa szybko przeradzała się w kłótnię, aż wreszcie Arthur wstawał nagle i wycofywał się do okna, a wyglądał przy tym głupio królewsko i światowo. Złość w końcu ulatywała, a oni powtarzali to wszystko od nowa.

Tamtego dnia był słoneczny październikowy dzień, jednak powietrze było zimne i wlatywało do ambasady przez wybite okna. Alfred czuł chłód, gdy układał papiery podczas nieobecności Winanta.

Arthur wszedł do pomieszczenia, w którym był Alfred, jakby całe to miejsce należało do niego. Powoli zdjął kapelusz i założył ręce za plecami, wyprostował ramiona. Od razu spojrzał na młodszego mężczyznę i nie odrywając od niego wzroku szybko postąpił jeszcze jeden krok do przodu.

Alfred uśmiechnął się szeroko.

- Część, Arthurze.

- Dzień dobry – odparł wyspiarski naród, rozglądając się po pokoju. Westchnął i pozwolił swoim dłoniom opaść po bokach, po czym podszedł do biurka, przy którym pracował Alfred. Ten patrzył na niego, lecz nie wyprostował się i dalej siedział pochylony nad blatem. Z całych sił starał się robić coś produktywnego. Bardzo się starał. Włożył kilka kartek do odpowiedniej teczki.

Arthur stanął po drugiej stronie biurka i milczał.

- O co chodzi? – spytał w końcu Alfred i podniósł wzrok. Arthur odchrząknął i wyglądał, jakby miał zamiar coś powiedzieć, ale zmienił zdanie. Spojrzał na okno. Nie odezwał się. Alfred westchnął i wstał, niezręcznie zmierzwił sobie włosy i włożył dłonie w kieszenie. – Arthur?

- Nie chcę tu być – powiedział nagle Arthur. Alfred zmarszczył brwi.

- Dobra? To dlaczego tu jesteś?

Arthur ze skupieniem wpatrywał się w podłogę.

- Premier mnie przysłał.

- No i? – Alfred czekał na nadejście stanowczych nalegań, że Arthura nie obchodziło, co Alfred czy ambasada ma do powiedzenia; czekał na zaprzeczenie.

- No i – powtórzył Arthur cicho – jest u kresu psychicznej wytrzymałości. Chce… żebym…

- Żebyś co zrobił? – spytał Alfred.

- Żebym jakoś złagodził jego niepokój.

Alfred zmarszczył brwi jeszcze bardziej.

- A w jaki sposób to tyczy się mnie?

Arthur mocno uderzył dłońmi o biurko.

- _Ameryko_ – powiedział ostro – to dotyczy ciebie na _każdy_ możliwy sposób.

Po tym wybuchu zapanowała nienaturalna cisza. Alfred spiął się i zacisnął zęby. Wyprostował się bardziej; był wyższy od Arthura, który to patrzył na niego bez złości… lecz obietnica możliwego gniewu czaiła się w jego oczach.

- Tylko znowu nie to… – zaczął ostrożnie Alfred.

- Tak, znowu to – przerwał mu gwałtownie Arthur. – Nie chcę… tego robić. Ale on chce. – Odwrócił wzrok i skrzywił się, mięśnie jego szczęki drgały pod skórą. Kilka razy przełknął ślinę. Jego gniew zaczął w końcu znikać; najwyraźniej się opamiętał. – Cóż, nie ma znaczenia, czego chcę, a czego nie. To on podejmuje decyzje.

- Wiesz, że nie mogę… nic zrobić, Arthurze – powiedział Alfred. – Wiesz o tym… Mój prezydent, on nie…

- Wiem – odparł Arthur krótko. – I wiem też, że nie masz zamiaru przekonywać go do zmiany zdania, nawet jeśli byś tego chciał. Czemu miałbyś to zrobić? Twoi ludzie są tak bezpieczni… na razie – dodał ciszej. – Mówiłem premierowi, że nie ma sensu tego robić, ale on… nie spocznie. Był przekonany, że… Na pewno słyszałeś o _Kearny_ i _Reuben James._

- Tak – rzekł cicho Alfred. – Poczułem to. – Spojrzał na swoją dłoń. – To były tylko słabe świsty… tylko lekkie ukłucia, które prawie od razu zniknęły. Ale poczułem je. Jak zawsze.

Przez chwilę spoglądał na swoje dłonie, czując, jak przeszłość przemyka przez jego umysł, jakby chciała go zezłościć – wojny, tyle wojen…

Na twarzy Arthura pojawiło się współczucie.

- Tak, oczywiście. Oczywiście.

Alfred kiwnął głową i poczuł żółć wzbierającą się w gardle i wstyd, że aż tak to wszystko rozdmuchiwał, skoro naprzeciw siebie miał mężczyznę, który był bombardowany od miesięcy. Wstyd przez tę nagłą markotność w swoich emocjach – jego niszczyciel został uszkodzony podczas próby ochrony brytyjskiego konwoju, a dwa tygodnie później przy Islandii został zatopiony _Reuben James _i zginęło sto piętnaście osób. Ale Arthur patrzył teraz na niego z takim współczuciem, jakby sam nie stracił już tysięcy ludzi.

- Um… – mruknął Alfred. – To pewnie dla ciebie nic wielkiego. W końcu straciłeś tyle cywili i żołnierzy, więc…

- Śmierć jest śmiercią, Alfredzie – powiedział Arthur, nie patrząc na niego. – To, że moich ludzi zginęło więcej, nie umniejsza twojej straty.

Alfred poczuł rumieniec występujący na policzki i serce mocno bijące w klatce piersiowej. Upomniał się, żeby oddychać normalnie.

- Racja – przytaknął z westchnieniem. Spojrzał na biurko, bo nie mógł patrzeć na Arthura. – W każdym razie…

- Premier miał nadzieję, że zmobilizowałoby to jakoś twoich ludzi – wymamrotał Arthur. Alfred skinął głową.

- Mówią o tym w domu. Niektórzy ludzie chcą ich pomścić, ale w większości… to tylko… apatia. W większości. – Stuknął piórem o biurko, przeciągając nim po szeleszczących arkuszach papieru. – Po prostu… obojętność.

To słowo zadźwięczało w powietrzu. Zapadła cisza, a Arthur nie zrobił nic, by ją przerwać. Stali tam tak, zagubieni w swoich własnych myślach, ich własnych przeszłościach i przyszłościach. Arthur niepewnie i z wahaniem wyciągnął rękę i dotknął łokcia Alfreda. Młodszy kraj poderwał oczy i spojrzał na Arthura, który skinął głową.

- Nie przyszedłem, żeby ci się podlizywać – powiedział. – Wiem, że nie możesz nic zrobić, aby twój kraj dołączył do wojny, zwłaszcza że jesteś tak daleko od Waszyngtonu. Zwłaszcza, że… sam tego nie chcesz. To… Wiedziałem, że bez sensu było cię zaczepiać, ale mój szef…

Alfred kiwnął głową. Ręką Arthura nie odsunęła się jeszcze, a Alfred zorientował się, że podobało mu się jej dotyk, że była w nim pociecha…

Ale Arthur zabrał rękę i cofnął się, a dłonie opuścił po bokach. Dopiero po chwili spojrzał na Alfreda i oczami, w których coś migotało, prześledził rysy jego twarzy.

- I jestem pewien, że i mimo tej odległości masz na głowie ważniejsze rzeczy – ciągnął Arthur. – Nie zebrałbyś więcej wsparcia dla mojego kraju nawet gdybyś mógł.

Powiedział to bez emocji, jak zwykły fakt, wyjaśnienie ich relacji – _Alfred, tak jak jego kraj, nie troszczy się o to. Alfred, tak jak jego kraj, nie ma zamiaru bardziej się angażować. Alfred nie chce wojny._ Proste. Alfred nigdy nie dał Arthurowi wyraźnego powodu, by myśleć inaczej. Urywki z ich pierwszego spotkania w Londynie pojawiły się w jego umyśle. Nie. Nie zrobił nic, by Arthur mógł sądzić, że Alfred chce mu pomóc politycznie.

Młodszy kraj ciężko przełknął ślinę.

- Jak się czujesz?

Arthur kiwnął głową, bez oporu przyjmując zmianę tematu.

- Lepiej.

- Naprawdę? – spytał Alfred.

- Nie wierzysz mi? – Arthur uniósł brwi i zaśmiał się sarkastycznie. – Nie, nie. Jest lepiej. To o Rosję powinieneś się martwić.

Alfred prychnął głośno.

- Martwić się o Rosję? Taa, jasne.

Przez chwilę nic nie mówili i w końcu Arthur westchnął.

- Powinienem już iść. Będę musiał poinformować premiera, że nic nie da się zrobić, by przekonać Stany do przyłączenia się do wojny. Rozmawiałem przecież z samym krajem.

Arthur krótko skinął głową i założył kapelusz, ruszając do drzwi.

- Arthurze – powiedział Alfred, zanim drugi mężczyzna zdążył odejść; ten zatrzymał się i odwrócił z pytaniem wypisanym na twarzy. Alfred zwilżył usta. – Nie poddawaj się, dobrze?

Arthur patrzył na niego przez dłuższą chwilę. Nie poruszył się ani nie odpowiedział, ale Alfred nawet przez dzielącą ich odległość mógł zobaczyć, jak oczy Arthura zamigotały – przez ten krótki moment, gdy wszystkie ściany runęły i _coś_ tam tkwiło. Ale cokolwiek to było, zniknęło tak szybko, jak się pojawiło, a Arthur wyzywająco uniósł brodę.

- Naprawdę nie musisz mi tego mówić – stwierdził z prychnięciem. – Miłego dnia, Alfredzie.

- Nawzajem – odparł Alfred, gdy Arthur wychodził z pokoju.

* * *

><p>- Dokumenty – rzekł Alfred, podając papiery Winantowi, który wszedł do pomieszczenia. – I jeszcze, ambasadorze…<p>

- Tak, Alfredzie? – spytał Winant. Wydawał się być w dobrym humorze, więc Alfred założył, że wie, gdzie zniknął mężczyzna, a raczej – do kogo zniknął. Była to tajemnica poliszynela i Alfred udawał, że nie ma o niej pojęcia, chociaż czuł rumieniec wypełzający na policzki.

- Ma pan przekrzywiony krawat.

Ambasador przystanął i szybko poprawił materiał.

- Rzeczywiście. Dziękuję.

- Proszę bardzo – odparł Alfred i podszedł do krzesła. Westchnął i opadł na nie ciężko. – Ambasadorze?

- Słucham? – Winant trochę przesunął biurko. Bezowocnie szukał pióra.

- Czemu moi ludzie są tak obojętni? – spytał Alfred, patrząc na swoje stopy. Uniósł wzrok i spotkał zaskoczone spojrzenie Winanta. Odchrząknął. – Arthur przyszedł. Był… był zły, chociaż starał się to ukryć, no wiesz. On… naprawdę chce, żebym dołączył do wojny i mu pomógł. Jego ludziom, znaczy się. Żebym pomógł jego ludziom. Pomógł krajowi. Ale ja… ale ja nie mogę nic zrobić.

Winant nie odezwał się i jedynie przeciągle spojrzał na Alfreda. Wyraz twarzy miał opanowany, ale w jego oczach było coś…

Alfred zdecydował się to zignorować.

- No bo… Arthur wie, że nie mogę nic zrobić. Nie mogę wpłynąć na opinię publiczną, to ona mną kieruje, prezydentem również. Jasne, niektórzy z moich ludzi chcą pomóc, ale…

- Ale co? – spytał ambasador, gdy Alfred zamilkł i nie odezwał się ponownie.

Alfred potrząsnął głową.

- Nie wiem, co robić. Nie mogę… już powiedzieć, że go nienawidzę. Ale… ale czy moi ludzie nie powinni mieć pierwszeństwa? Czy nie powinienem być wierny tylko im i temu, czego oni chcą?

- Sam musisz podjąć tę decyzję, Alfredzie – rzekł Winant uspokajającym tonem.

Alfred skinął głową. Chciałby, żeby była na to wszystko jakaś prosta odpowiedź.

- Raczej tak…

Westchnął i osunął się jeszcze trochę na krześle.

Ambasador pracował dalej, a kąciki jego ust były wygięte do dołu.

* * *

><p>- Jesteś pewny, że wszystko dobrze ci się goi? – spytał Alfred.<p>

- Całkowicie – odparł Arthur, podwijając rękawy do łokci i pochylając się nad zlewem, by umyć naczynia. Alfred widział blizny ciągnące się na jego przedramionach. Arthur zauważył spojrzenie drugiego mężczyzny i pokręcił głową. – Nic mi nie jest, chłopcze. Teraz wyglądają kiepsko, ale za kilka lat zostaną już tylko te największe.

- Pewnie tak – mruknął Alfred, krzyżując ramiona na piersi i opierając się biodrem o blat. Przyglądał się twarzy Arthura, podczas gdy ten, nie podnosząc wzroku, szorował naczynia.

Milczenie między nimi nie było niezręczne, ale też nie można było go nazwać komfortowym. Alfred był pewien, że Arthur czuje na sobie spojrzenie, ale nie zareagował – jedynie jego policzki odrobinę się zaczerwieniły.

- Jesteś naprawdę twardy, wiesz – powiedział nagle Alfred. Ciężko przełknął ślinę, gdy dotarły do niego jego własne słowa.

- To nie kwestia siły – wymamrotał Arthur i zaczął szorować naczynia trochę mocniej. – To kwestia konieczności.

- Można tak powiedzieć – przytaknął Alfred łagodnie i, jak zorientował się już poniewczasie, z cieniem uczucia. Odchrząknął. – Widać tylko po tym, no wiesz, wielką zaciekłość. Twoi ludzie pewnie też poczuliby się podbudowani, gdyby wiedzieli, że tak się trzymasz.

- Trzymam się, bo oni się trzymają – odrzekł Arthur spokojnie. Alfred skinął głową.

- Jasne.

* * *

><p>Gdy Alfred wybrał się w odwiedziny do Arthura, wpadł na niego, kiedy ten, jak się okazało, zmierzał do ambasady.<p>

Obaj zatrzymali się w tej samej chwili, zaledwie parę metrów od siebie. I dokładnie w tym samym momencie zakłopotani odwrócili od siebie spojrzenia.

- Eee… Cześć – powiedział Alfred.

- Dzień dobry – odparł Arthur cicho.

- Masz coś do zrobienia w ambasadzie? – spytał Alfred, przechylając głowę w kierunku budynku.

Arthur niezręcznie przestąpił z nogi na nogę i pokręcił głową.

- Właśnie szedłem się z tobą zobaczyć.

- Tak? – zapytał Alfred, zaskoczony szczerością.

- Ponieważ mój szef sobie tego życzył – dodał szybko Arthur. – Tylko dlatego, oczywiście.

- Och – mruknął Alfred, pocierając kark.

- Ale wygląda na to, że musisz gdzieś iść – odezwał się Arthur i przechylił głowę tak, że kapelusz zasłaniał mu twarz. – Wybacz, pójdę już.

- Och, eee… – zająknął się Alfred i podszedł do Arthura. Złapał go za łokieć. – To nic ważnego. Nie idź. – Arthur spojrzał na niego ze zdumieniem. – Um… – Alfred się zarumienił. – Bo… no właśnie. Muszę… eee… Chodź.

Odwrócił wzrok i opuścił rękę. Zaczął iść w stronę ambasady, a Arthur po chwili się z nim zrównał. Żaden z nich się nie odezwał, ale gdy dotarli na plac, skierował oczy na dom, w których mieszkał John Adams. Zawsze to robił. Zorientował się również, że Arthur też patrzy na ten budynek jakimś odległym spojrzeniem. Starszy kraj w końcu odwrócił głowę i wszedł do ambasady, a Alfred podążył za nim.

* * *

><p>- Robi się gorąco – rzucił Alfred, czytając telegram o Japonii, który przysłano z Waszyngtonu.<p>

Winant kiwnął głową. Marszczył brwi; ostatnio zdawał się coraz bardziej i bardziej wykończony nerwowo, coraz bardziej i bardziej doprowadzony do granicy. Wszyscy czołgali się do jakiejś granicy, ale Alfred nie był pewien, co było za nią. Przyszedł już chłodny listopad. Niemcy mogli zmiażdżyć Sowietów w przeciągu tygodnia, a pewnie nawet wcześniej. Według prezydenta Japonia również przygotowywała się do wykonania ruchu.

- To będzie niewłaściwa wojna, w niewłaściwym czasie i po niewłaściwej stronie oceanu – mruknął do siebie Alfred. – Minął już ponad rok. Nie wiem, ile jeszcze prezydent może tak unikać Japonii.

Winant znów skinął głową.

- Nadciąga kryzys – powiedział. – To martwy punkt, Alfredzie.

- Martwy punkt… – powtórzył Alfred, krzywiąc się.

- Prezydent ma związane ręce, kongres jest niezdecydowany, obywatele zdezorientowani, a ich opinie podzielone. Prezydent nie ma nic więcej do powiedzenia. Wezwał swoich ludzi na ich pozycje bojowe, ale dla nich bitwa nie istnieje, więc nie odpowiadają.

- Apatia – szepnął Alfred.

Ale czy w takim razie i on nie powinien być bardziej bierny? Zastanowił się nad tym i przygryzł wargę.

- To kopia tego, co premier powiedział Izbie Gmin. – Ambasador podał Alfredowi kartkę.

- Podczas wojny nic nie jest bardziej niebezpieczne niż życie w nieobliczalnej atmosferze sondaży Gallupa, czucia własnego tętna lub mierzenia własnej temperatury… Istnieje tylko jedna powinność, tylko jedna bezpieczna droga, i jest nią nie obawianie się powiedzenia tego, co uważa się za słuszne, kiedy ma się rację – przeczytał na głos Alfred.

Poczuł dreszcz przebiegający w dół kręgosłupa. Oddał kartkę Winantowi; nie patrzył na niego. Westchnął.

- Masz mu za złe, że tak uważa? – spytał ambasador.

Alfred pokręcił głową.

- Nie. Ma rację.

Zacisnął pięści i włożył je w kieszenie. Nie odezwał się więcej i tylko przypatrywał się swoim stopom.

Jego myśli huczały i nie mógł się uspokoić. Nie mógł być cicho. Nie mógł…

A przecież…

Ciężko przełknął ślinę.

Starał się ze wszystkich sił, jednak popełniał błędy. Wciąż było tyle rzeczy, co do których nie miał pewności, a przecież…

A przecież…

- Ambasadorze – powiedział nagle.

- Tak?

Alfred znów przełknął ślinę. Nie mógł marnować czasu na myślenie o tym, czy życie było sprawiedliwe, czy nie. Zachwiał się i spojrzał na Winanta.

- Czemu nie jestem apatyczny?

- Alfredzie? – spytał ambasador, zdezorientowany. Spojrzał na swoją ojczyznę z niezrozumieniem wypisanym na twarzy. Alfred odwzajemnił spojrzenie, mocno marszcząc brwi.

- Skoro większości ludzi jest to obojętne, to czy mi też nie powinno…? – zapytał i odchrząknął. – Czy nie powinienem mieć tego wszystkiego gdzieś?

Przez długi moment żaden z nich nic nie mówił. Alfred widział, jak na twarzy ambasadora pojawia się zdziwienie.

- Pytasz poważnie? – Winant brzmiał na całkowicie zaskoczonego.

Alfred się zawahał. Ambasador jakoś potrafił sprawić, że czuł się jak najwspanialsza osoba na świecie, lub, jak w tym wypadku, głupie dziecko, które zadaje niemądre pytania.

- Nie myślałem o tym aż tak bardzo, ale... To jak się zachowywałem w Waszyngtonie na spotkaniu z prezydentem. Pamiętasz, prawda?

Winant skinął głową, a Alfred zarumienił się.

- Strasznie się rozemocjonowałem. Byłem… naprawdę nieszczęśliwy. Ale biorąc pod uwagę tamto i to, jak czuję się tutaj… to nie wydaje się właściwe. Jakby wzięło się znikąd. Chodzi mi o to, że nie mogę wpłynąć na opinię publiczną. Wiemy o tym. Ale… ludzie nie zmienili zdania, nawet jeśli moje uczucia już nie są takie, jakie były wcześniej… Ale skoro opinia publiczna się nie zmieniła, to i moje uczucia nie powinny.

Przeszedł go dreszcz, gdy to powiedział. Potok jego myśli wezbrał na sile.

_Czemu cię to obchodzi…_

Zamknął oczy i wypuścił powietrze. Gdy uniósł powieki, zobaczył, że ambasador dalej niezłomnie na niego patrzy. Nie wydawał się być zaskoczony – wyglądał jednak, jakby czuł coś innego. Alfred nie umiał nazwać wyrazu jego twarzy i nie był pewny, czy w ogóle chce to zrobić. Było mu tak zimno…

Winant się nie odzywał.

Alfred poprawił się niespokojnie, gdy cisza trwała już przez przeciągającą się minutę. Kraj na początku pomyślał, że ambasador dobierał słowa, ale gdy wciąż milczał stawało się coraz jaśniejsze, że po prostu _wpatrywał się w niego_.

- Um…

- Alfredzie…

Alfred skulił się odrobinę. Musiał się zezłościć, aby się obronić. Zaczął znów mówić.

- Po prostu… Nie wiem. Przez to, że tu jestem… myślę o rzeczach, na które normalnie nie zwróciłbym uwagi. I zwyczajnie… Nie wiem. To się nie powinno dziać, prawda? Powinienem być stanowczy w swoim emocjach, bo mam czuć to, co większość… racja?

- Czy to źle? – spytał ambasador, zamiast odpowiedzieć na zdenerwowane pytania. – Że czujesz te rzeczy?

- Nie wiem – przyznał Alfred po krótkiej chwili. Znów zaczął się wiercić. – Patrzę na niego i pamiętam, co myślałem, że czułem dawniej, miesiące i miesiące wcześniej. Nie przejmowałem się tym. Chciałem jechać do domu i to było wszystko, na czym mi zależało. Ale teraz na niego spoglądam i nie chcę, żeby upadł. Cieszę się… że jest silny, że się trzyma i… I chcę mu pomóc. I… Nie wiem.

Dalej kręcił się nieswojo.

- Nie powinienem tego czuć – powiedział zdecydowanie.

- Nie powinieneś? – powtórzył Winant. – Dlaczego nie?

- Ponieważ… nasze państwa są… – zaczął Alfred powoli, trzęsąc się coraz bardziej. Miał mętlik w głowie, rozpadał się. – To znaczy… ogrom moich ludzi nienawidzi Anglii…

- A równie dużo kocha ją i się o nią troszczy.

- Ale…

- Jak ja na przykład – wtrącił ambasador.

- Ale… większość…

- Czy jestem Amerykaninem w mniejszym stopniu, jeśli nie należę do większości? – spytał Winant. – Czy nienawidzenie Anglii jest konieczne, żeby być częścią „Ameryki"?

- Ja…

- Czy tylko ci, którzy nienawidzą ten kraj są warci tego, by być częścią twojego?

Alfred z zaskoczenia zamknął usta. Zadrżał jeszcze bardziej.

- Nie… – powiedział wolno. – Nie, jesteś Amerykaninem. Jesteś jednym z moich.

Ambasador uśmiechnął się słabo. Alfred poczuł, że i jego wargi przez parę sekund wyginają się do góry.

- Ale nawet jeśli nie nienawidzą Anglii, ja muszę to robić. Moi ludzie mnie kształtują, a oni nie chcą wojny. – Wciągnął powietrze. – Więc… więc nic więcej nie mogę już zrobić. Ale to… cholernie trudno jest sobie z tym poradzić, mieć do czynienia ze wszystkim tutaj i pamiętać, żeby się od tego oddzielać, pamiętać, że to… że to nie jest mój kraj i moja wojna.

Zamilkł i spuścił oczy.

Gdy uniósł wzrok, zauważył, że Winant patrzy na niego ze zmarszczonymi brwiami i, co Alfred dostrzegł po raz pierwszy, z irytacją. Naród poruszył się, zdumiony, i zamrugał parę razy. Winant westchnął głęboko i lekko wyprostował plecy. Odszedł od biurka i przeszedł się po pokoju. W końcu podszedł do okna, ale odwrócił się od niego i spojrzał na Alfreda, przyglądając się jego twarzy.

- Naprawdę tak się czujesz? – spytał.

- Ja… – zaczął Alfred, lecz nie skończył zdania.

- Spoglądam na Londyn – odezwał się Winant zwodniczo zdawkowym tonem – i nie czuję nienawiści. Spoglądam na Londyn i myślę o tym, że chcę jedynie, by wojna się skończyła. Myślę jedynie o tym, jak mogę pomóc Anglii i Brytyjczykom.

Przestał mówić.

Alfred odwrócił wzrok.

- No tak, ale…

- Ale co, Alfredzie? – zapytał ambasador, kiedy Alfred przerwał. – _Co takiego?_

_To tylko kwestia czasu, zanim…_

Skierowane na podłogę oczy Alfreda rozszerzyły się, a jego twarz pokrył rumieniec.

_Czemu cię to obchodzi…_

Naród wzruszył ramionami.

- To nie ma znaczenia, nawet jeśli się tak czuję. Opinia publiczna…

- Kiedy wreszcie zrozumiesz to, co próbuję ci powiedzieć? To, co próbuję ci powiedzieć od miesięcy? – przerwał mu ambasador.

Alfred podniósł spojrzenie, zaskoczony zachowaniem Winanta i czystą siłą, która brzmiała w jego głosie.

- Sir?

Ambasador po chwili podszedł bliżej Alfreda. Wyciągnął dłoń i przyłożył palec do jego piersi tuż nad sercem.

- Jesteś _sobą_. Emocje, które są wewnątrz ciebie to nie są tylko ludzie, ale też _ty_.

Alfred zamarł.

- Ja…

- To, co widzisz i czujesz za każdym razem, gdy zamykasz oczy, należy do ciebie. Co zobaczysz, jeśli teraz opuścisz powieki?

Alfred nie odpowiedział, za to jego źrenice jeszcze bardziej się rozszerzyły.

- Amba…

- Co zobaczysz?

Alfred zacisnął powieki, słysząc jedynie nienaturalną ciszę. Nic nie widział – serce biło mu za szybko, by mógł się skoncentrować. Otworzył oczy i spostrzegł, że Winant dalej patrzył na niego i marszczył brwi – błaga go, by zrozumiał.

- Ambasadorze… – zaczął Alfred.

- Dla nich, dla twoich ludzi, tych ludzi, którzy według ciebie wypełniają cię do tego stopnia, że nie ma w tobie miejsca już na nic, co byłoby twoje, dla nich Anglia jest tylko krajem. Nie osobą. Zjednoczone Królestwo to dla nich tylko kilka wysp bez twarzy, której można nadać imię. Ale ty, Alfredzie, naprawdę nie widzisz…?

Alfred ciężko przełknął ślinę i potrząsnął głową.

- Nie…

- Dla nich to, co już minęło, jest historią. Faktami i wydarzeniami. Ale dla ciebie, Alfredzie – Ameryko – to są _wspomnienia_.

Słowa długo i boleśnie zadźwięczały w powietrzu. Szarpnęły wnętrznościami Alfreda i naród cofnął się o krok, kręcąc głową.

- Twoje ręce drżą teraz z powodu emocji, Alfredzie – powiedział Winant spokojnie, a Alfred spojrzał na swoje dłonie i zobaczył, że tak, rzeczywiście, faktycznie się trzęsły. Złączył je, a ambasador mówił dalej. – Drżą przez emocje, a nie orzeczenia Sądu Najwyższego czy konstytucji!

Alfred po raz pierwszy widział, żeby Winant był tak bardzo zezłoszczony i nie był pewien, co zrobić czy powiedzieć. Słowa ambasadora prawie zwaliły go z nóg.

- Naprawdę nie płakałbyś, gdyby Anglia upadła? – spytał Winant, a Alfred tylko dalej na niego patrzył, nie mogąc poruszyć się czy odezwać. Mógł jedynie uporczywie przypatrywać się ambasadorowi. – Gdyby Anglia upadła jutro, połowa ludzi nie mrugnęłaby nawet okiem. Jeszcze więcej by świętowało. Ale co z tobą? Co ty byś zrobił, gdyby _Arthur_ zniknął?

Alfred nie odrywał wzroku od Winanta; po plecach przebiegały mu ciarki, miał wrażenie, że całe jego ciało jest wypełnione lodem.

- Ja…

_To tylko kwestia czasu, zanim…_

- To, co czują twoi ludzie, nie ma znaczenia. Liczy się to, co czujesz _ty_. Więc sięgnij do swego serca i powiedz mi, Alfredzie. Co czujesz?

Alfred wpatrywał się w niego szeroko otworzonymi oczami.

- Myślę, że już wiesz, że to nie apatia – powiedział Winant. Alfred nie odwrócił od niego spojrzenia i potrząsnął głową, lecz ambasador podszedł jeszcze bliżej. Mocno marszczył brwi, lecz kiedy przemówił, jego głos był spokojniejszy, łagodniejszy i dało się w nim dosłyszeć trochę więcej współczucia. – Bądź ze sobą szczery, Alfredzie.

Alfred przygryzł wargę. Serce mu galopowało, dłonie się trzęsły, ale nie mógł się uspokoić, nie mógł…

Jego myśli pędziły do przodu, wspomnienia zalewały umysł. Cała przeszłość – ostatnie miesiące, lata i jeszcze wcześniej.

Wszystkie te lata, które zostawił za sobą…

Wszystkie te lata, o których chciał zapomnieć…

I te chwile, które przeminęły dopiero niedawno. Krew na podłodze, kurz w kątach. To, jak Arthur wpatrywał się w niego przymkniętymi, pociemniałymi oczami, kiedy sam skupiał się na swojej własnej odwadze i na tym, by dotrwać do końca. To, jak jego usta wygięły się w lekceważący, sarkastyczny uśmiech…

To, jak nie zważając na nic się trzymał. Jak patrzył na Alfreda, krzyczał na niego, odprawiał go. To, jak mrugał oczami, spoglądając na niego z wanny, kiedy Alfred opatrywał jego rany. To, jak drżał w pociągu jadącym do Bristolu. To, jak jego spojrzenie zawsze kierowało się na Londyn, nawet jeśli on sam był na wsi.

To, jak szedł przez gruz i płakał, jak gdyby stracił wszystko, a jednak dalej się trzymał…

Serce Alfreda biło mu w piersi jak opętane, jego ciało drżało – miał wrażenie, że jest zamrożone do szpiku kości.

_Czemu cię to obchodzi…_

Jego serce, serce, serce... Biło tak głośno, że aż grzmiało mu w uszach…

- Alfred.

- Nie…

- _Alfred._

- _Nie wiem, co czuję, dobra?_ – krzyknął Alfred nagle. Cały się trząsł i zaczął iść w kierunku ambasadora, lecz mężczyzna nie ustąpił. – Próbowałem zrozumieć – ciągnął Alfred coraz głośniej i głośniej. – Próbowałem to zrozumieć jeszcze zanim się _urodziłeś_, więc nie…

Te słowa wzięły go z zaskoczenia, ale wiedział, że są prawdziwe. Wrócił myślami do tego, co powiedział Arthur…

_Byłem bardzo zdeterminowany, by cię nienawidzić… Nie pragnąłem niczego więcej niż tylko cię nienawidzić…_

Alfred również to czuł. Teraz zrozumiał. Próbował z całych sił, spędził dekady, stulecia, pragnąc go nienawidzić, pragnąc, by starszy naród zniknął z zasięgu jego oczu i wspomnień, ponad wszystko pragnąc istnieć samemu, bez _Anglii_. Zrozumiał…

Zrozumiał, że to od zawsze było niemożliwe.

Otworzył usta, ale jego głos załamał się lekko, gdy przemówił.

- Nie traktuj mnie jak dziecka, ja… Starałem się to zrozumieć, odkąd od niego odszedłem, nawet zanim od niego odszedłem. Jestem już zmęczony tym, że każdy traktuje mnie jak głupiego dzieciaka i mam tego dość! Nie… Nie _wiem_, co czuję.

Wszystko się rozpadało. Wszystko, co brał za pewnik okazało się nieprawdą. Nigdy nie nienawidził Arthura, Arthur nigdy nie był mu obojętny.

Zawsze…

- Ja…

Nie dokończył i spuścił oczy. Cofnął się i niczym huragan podbiegł do drzwi, ale nie udało mu się zebrać wystarczająco siły, aby je otworzyć i wyjść. Położył rękę na klamce. Nic nie mówił, cały się trząsł. Wypuścił powietrze i oparł czoło o drzwi. Dalej drżał.

Gdyby o tym pomyślał, gdyby zastanowił się nad tym bardziej…

_Czemu cię to obchodzi…_

Ale to było za dużo. Nie chciał wiedzieć, nie chciał zrozumieć. Lepiej było się w to nie zagłębiać. Lepiej byłoby zostawić to głęboko zakopane w jego wnętrzu. Jeśli próbowałby to wyciągać, jeśli próbowałby zrozumieć…

Gdyby spróbował…

Gdyby zrozumiał…

Gdyby był ze sobą szczery… nie. Nie, nie, nie. Nie, nie mógł być szczery. Nie mógł. To było za wiele, to byłoby za dużo… Lepiej było to zostawić. Lepiej było zapomnieć. Byłoby lepiej, gdyby nie zrozumiał.

Ale gdyby był ze sobą szczery…

_To tylko kwestia czasu, zanim…_

_Nie chciał, żeby upadł…_

Kiedy to się zmieniło? Od kiedy nie potrafił bez zawahania powiedzieć, co czuł do Arthura? Kiedy zrobił się tak niepewny swoich własnych emocji, tak niepewny, że posunął się do tego, iż udawał, że nie istniały?

Kiedy to zrobiło się takie trudne?

A jednak… niczego nie było. Nic. Nie było uczucia, nie było troski… nie było…

Alfred nie chciał więcej o tym myśleć.

Przycisnął czoło do drzwi i zacisnął dłoń na klamce. Miał ochotę odlecieć, zniknąć…

- Ja nie chcę pomóc Anglii. Ja… ja chcę pomóc Arthurowi. On jest dla mnie… ważny – powiedział w kierunku drzwi. Wiedział, że ambasador słucha każdego słowa. – Ale też nie jest. Chcę go nienawidzić, ale jednocześnie wiem, że nie mogę… Wiem, że nigdy nie mogłem. Ale… ale nie chcę… nie mogę…

Gwałtownie wciągnął powietrze.

_Czemu cię to obchodzi…_

- On wykorzystuje mnie, ja wykorzystuję jego. Wykorzystujemy siebie nawzajem. To nie przywiązanie, nie ma tu emocji. To tylko polityka.

Z rozmachem otworzył drzwi i wybiegł, zanim Winant zdążył powiedzieć coś więcej.

* * *

><p>Nie chciał iść do domu Arthura, a jednak się tam znalazł…<p>

Popchnął drzwi i wszedł do środka. Serce biło mu jak oszalałe.

A gdy zobaczył Arthura, przyspieszyło jeszcze bardziej. Zarumienił się i spiął – całe jego ciało niemal śpiewało: „uciekaj, uciekaj, uciekaj".

Arthur spojrzał na niego i musiał dostrzec coś w jego oczach, bo odłożył książkę i skierował się w jego stronę z zatroskanym wyrazem twarzy.

Czemu on się martwił…?

- Jadę do domu – powiedział Alfred. Arthur zatrzymał się w miejscu. Młodszy kraj jedynie przez ułamek sekundy widział to coś w oczach Arthura, ale wiedział, że odbijało się też to w jego własnych: mała iskierka żalu.

Arthur wypuścił powietrze i odwrócił wzrok, na jego obliczu pojawiła się rysa: żal. Tak, Alfred rozumiał, rozumiał frustrację – odejdź, odejdź, odejdź, wracaj do miejsca, które jest nietknięte przez bomby, z kwitnącą gospodarką, gdzie jeden dzień bez mięsa jest uznawany za jakieś ograniczenie…

Ale Alfred widział, jak Arthur odsunął od siebie te myśli, jak zapanował nad swoim wyrazem twarzy i z roztargnieniem skinął głową.

- Oczywiście – rzekł cicho. Przełknął ślinę. – Bezpiecznej… podróży.

Alfred przygryzł wargę i zrobił krok do przodu.

- Arthurze…

Arthur podniósł wzrok, gdy Alfred podszedł do niego i złapał go za łokieć. Nie spiął się pod dotykiem dłoni. Tak naprawdę…

Tak naprawdę stało się odwrotnie. Alfred poczuł, jak Arthur się rozluźnia i spogląda na niego z zaniepokojonym, lecz pełnym szczerości wyrazem twarzy. Jak patrzy tylko na niego. Alfred poczuł suchość w ustach. Miał wrażenie, że jego serce kurczy się i grzmi i pulsuje, jakby chciało pokazać, że nie ma zamiaru być cicho. To było za wiele…

To było za wiele…

- Arthurze, ja…

Ale co właściwie miał zamiar powiedzieć? Przecież nie zostało do powiedzenia już nic. Nic. Było za późno. Wyciągnął to wszystko na światło dzienne, stanął w obliczu wszystkiego, czego nie chciał wiedzieć ani zrozumieć.

Alfred znów postąpił do przodu i objął Arthura.

- Och – westchnął Arthur z zaskoczeniem. – Alfred…

- Kiedy powiedziałeś mi, że trzymasz się dzięki swoim ludziom, to czy mówiłeś wtedy prawdę?

- Oczywiście – odparł Arthur zdezorientowanym tonem. Nie przytulił Alfreda, ale również go nie odepchnął.

- Ale… czy nie poddajesz się też z jakiegoś innego powodu? To znaczy… – Alfred szybko wypowiadał słowa, a szeroko otwartymi oczami patrzył na ścianę. Mocno trzymał Arthura. – Chodzi mi o to, czy trzymasz się też dlatego, że chcesz? Czy tylko przez swoim ludzi?

- Nie wiem, co masz na myśli.

- Czy uważasz się też za _siebie_? Czy może jesteś tylko zbiorem twoich ludzi? O to pytam, Arthurze.

Starszy kraj milczał.

- Jesteś też sobą?

- Alfredzie – rzekł Arthur cicho. – Oczywiście, że jestem.

Alfred zamarł.

Arthur odsunął się odrobinę, a ręce położył na piersi Alfreda i lekko go popchnął, by ten również się cofnął. Jego dłonie nie poruszyły się jeszcze przez chwilę – Alfred czuł, że są przyciśnięte to jego klatki piersiowej; czy Arthur mógł wyczuć nimi jego galopujące serce? – i niepewnie patrzył na młodszego mężczyznę.

- Ty…

- Tak – powiedział Arthur. – To niemożliwe, żebym reprezentował wszystkich moich ludzi – mają zbyt odmienne zdania na wszelkie tematy. Są częścią mnie i ja jestem częścią ich, owszem. Kształtują mnie. Ale na tym się to kończy, Alfredzie. Są rzeczy, które myślę i czuję bez względu na nich i które nie oddziałują na nich.

Alfred nie był w stanie się odezwać, jedynie wpatrywał się w Arthura bez słowa. Miał wrażenie, że jego gardło zrobiło się za suche i zbyt mocno ściśnięte. Czemu nie przewidział, że taka będzie odpowiedź Arthura?

Powinien wiedzieć, powinien zrozumieć…

Jakim cudem tak długo mu to zajęło…

Arthur musiał dostrzec to na jego twarzy. Zawahał się, a całe jego ciało się napięło. I wtedy powoli uniósł dłoń i delikatnie dotknął nią policzka Alfreda – a Alfred zdał sobie sprawę, że nie chce, żeby Arthur zabrał rękę.

- Alfred – powiedział Arthur. Zawahał się i zamrugał oczami. – Mój drogi chłopcze, o co chodzi? Co się stało?

Alfred po raz pierwszy od swojego przybycia na Wyspy poczuł, jak zatrzymuje mu się serce. Tylko na chwilę – lekkie szarpnięcie w klatce piersiowej, szarpnięcie w oddechu. Tylko tyle i zaraz wszystko wrócił do normy. Alfred czuł ciepło, bezpieczeństwo – czuł się tak, jakby miał już nigdy więcej nie chcieć się poruszyć. Nie chcieć odejdź. Dłoń nie odsunęła się, nie drgnęła.

I Alfred, zanim zorientował się, co robi, pochylił się trochę w stronę dotyku.

W tym momencie obaj zdali się opamiętać, bo Alfred gwałtownie cofnął głowę, a Arthur szarpnął rękę do tyłu. Odwrócili od siebie spojrzenia.

- To… um. Japonia – rzekł Alfred. – Coś… coś się dzieje. Wydaje mi się, że… Wydaje mi się, że prezydent i tak by mnie niedługo do siebie wezwał. Więc pomyślałem, że sam wrócę, zanim sprawy się pogorszą. No i… no.

- Tak, oczywiście – odparł cicho Arthur, spuszczając wzrok na dywan. Miał czerwoną twarz.

Alfred wiedział, że sam też jest cały w rumieńcach. Ciężko przełknął ślinę.

- No to… właśnie.

Arthur skinął głową, a Alfred zacisnął powieki.

- Wy-wyjeżdżam.

- Tak – przytaknął wyspiarki naród. – Tak, oczywiście. Bezpiecznej podróży, Alfredzie.

Młodszy kraj usłyszał to, usłyszał to w głosie Arthura i był pewien, że w jego własnym też było to słychać…

_Będę za tobą tęsknić._

To nie powinno tak być, to nie mogło tak być.

Alfred nagle cofnął się o krok do tyłu. Arthur spojrzał na niego z troską…

Ale było już za późno.

Alfred chciał przeprosić, ale nie wiedział, czemu tego chciał ani za co miałby przepraszać, nie chciał wiedzieć dlaczego…

Zatem po prostu odwrócił się i wyszedł.

* * *

><p>Czuł się, jakby go zdradzał, jakby go porzucał. Miał wrażenie, że czas płynął dużo wolniej, a zegar tykał coraz słabiej, gdy opuszczał Arthura, kiedy ten potrzebował go najbardziej…<p>

Ale nie mógł zrobić absolutnie nic. Był jedynie przypomnieniem uporu swojego kraju – to wszystko. Nie mógł pomóc Arthurowi, jego obecność przy nim nie przynosiła pocieszenia, była tylko gorzkim przypomnieniem o tych rzeczach, których jego naród nie robił dla Arthura. Byłoby lepiej, gdyby nie byli razem, gdyby rozciągał się między nimi ocean.

Dotknął swojej własnej ziemi. Dotknął jej i poczuł się jak nieobliczalny okręt pozbawiony kotwicy.

To było zbyt normalne…

Brak niechęci do walczenia i umierania po drugiej stronie oceanu, wyraźne odmówienie zaakceptowania, że Amerykanie mieli interes w następstwach wojny…

Alfred zacisnął powieki, gdy schodził z lotniska.

- Oczywiście, że płakałbym, jeśli by zniknął, ambasadorze. Jak mógłbym nie płakać? – Szedł dalej; oddychał urywanie, z trudem. – Mogę to przyznać przed sobą, bo to w końcu tylko ja. Nie chcę, żebym umarł. Nie chcę, żeby jeszcze więcej cierpiał. Chcę mu pomóc. Chcę być… Dla mnie, on jest…

Szedł przez rześkie, chłodne listopadowe powietrze. Zapiekły go oczy, gdy zimny wiatr smagnął go po twarzy, a jego policzki, nos i uszy się zaróżowiły.

Posunął się naprzód, zrozumiał…

Zrozumiał i nie mógł udawać, że było inaczej – nie mógł już i nie chciał tego ukrywać.

Obchodziło go to. Obchodziło go to bardziej niż mógł przypuszczać – i to były jego własne emocje, a nie emocje jego obywateli.

To, co czuł do Arthura…

Zamknął oczy; czuł się, jakby ktoś przebił mu serce sztyletem. W chłodnym powietrzu jego oddech zamienił się w ulotną mgiełkę.

- Czemu nie mogę mu _pomóc_, kiedy on mnie potrzebuje?

* * *

><p><em><strong>USS Kearny<strong>__ – _niszczyciel, jeden z czterech statków wezwanych do pomocy konwojowi – kanadyjska eskorta nie dawała rady go obronić. _Kearny_ rozpoczął zrzucanie ładunków, które miały zniszczyć niemieckie łodzie podwodne. 17 października został trafiony torpedą w prawą burtę. Zginęło 11 ludzi, 22 zostało rannych. Dwa tygodnie później został zatopiony kolejny niszczyciel, _**Reuben James**_; zginęło 115 członków załogi.

**George Gallup** – amerykański profesor i badacz, socjolog, statystyk i publicysta.

* * *

><p><em>Notka: Rozdział niebetowany, za błędy przepraszam :( Trochę dziwnie się czuję, bo została jeszcze tylko jedna część...<em>


	15. Lying in That Sound, Tonight: część 15

**Przestrzeń czasowa tej części:** grudzień 1941 r.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Lying in that Sound, Tonight - część 15<br>**_

Początek grudnia był chłodny. Minął dopiero tydzień, a Alfred już pragnął, by z powrotem nastała wiosna – już pragnął miesięcy, które mogły przelecieć, tej dziwnej monotonii, która mogła upłynąć. Czuł się, jakby nie miał na nic wpływu, a to, że była zima, nie polepszało mu nastroju. Zawsze nienawidził grudnia, wyjątek stanowiły tylko dni Bożego Narodzenia i Sylwester. Było zimno, mroźno i, co ważniejsze, _nikt_ nie był opanowany. A ponad to wszystko, grudzień oznaczał, że większość rzeczy jest martwa.

Ciekawe, co robił Arthur…

Alfred szybko potrząsnął głową i upomniał się, aby pomyśleć o czymś innym. W Białym Domu panował zgiełk, szumiało tam od werwy i rozpaczliwego ożywienia. Wnętrze tych ścian nie było martwe – wręcz przeciwnie. Alfred trzymał się blisko prezydenta, który po prostu emanował energią. Roosevelt miał lakoniczny wyraz twarzy i każdy, kto na niego wpadł lub nie mówił wystarczająco szybko, ryzykował, że zostanie skrzyczany. Prezydent najpewniej wolałby przemierzać pokój w tę i z powrotem, a jednak siedział na krześle i marszczył brwi. Nie mógł wykonywać żadnych nerwowych ruchów, a Alfred pozwalał narastać w sobie ogromnej chęci, by jakoś go wesprzeć.

- Sir! – powiedział ktoś, przeciskając się przez krzątający się tłum członków rządu, adiutantów i sekretarzy. – Nasz wywiad… złamali szyfr!

Prezydent raptownie podniósł głowę, a w pokoju na moment zapadło milczenie.

- Co tam jest? Co odczytali?

Adiutant podbiegł do biurka Roosevelta i podał mu kawałek papieru z wiadomością, którą rząd japoński nie tak dawno przesłał japońskiej ambasadzie w Waszyngtonie. Nastała cisza, podczas gdy prezydent przeglądał depeszę. Czytał ją uważnie, a wyraz jego twarzy robił się coraz bardziej napięty z każdym kolejnym słowem. Alfred, który siedział obok niego, zapomniał, jak się oddycha.

Prezydent powoli odłożył kartkę, spojrzał na adiutanta, a potem na Alfreda. Najwyraźniej jednak zdecydował, że nie chce patrzeć na nikogo, bo skierował wzrok na okno. Przez długą chwilę nic nie mówił.

Następnie lekko złożył dłonie i śmiertelnie poważnym tonem rzekł:

- To oznacza wojnę.

W piersi Alfreda coś pękło.

- Sir…

- Japonia wykonuje swój ruch – powiedział szorstko Roosevelt, odwracając się od okna i spoglądając na Alfreda pytającym spojrzeniem. Kraj nie odezwał się; nie był w stanie przemówić. Prezydent westchnął. Skierował oczy na adiutanta i powiedział: – Możesz iść.

Mężczyzna odszedł.

Roosevelt rozejrzał się po pokoju. Każdy w pomieszczeniu w skupieniu czekał na jego reakcję.

Westchnął i złożył dłonie.

- Wy również możecie iść.

Przez chwilę nic się nie działo, a potem wszyscy jakby jednocześnie ruszyli w kierunku drzwi. Alfred poszedł za nimi.

- Alfred, ty zostań – powiedział cicho prezydent.

Kraj zamarł. Roosevelt w spokoju czekał, aż pokój opustoszy i zostanie w środku sam z Alfredem. Odwrócił się w stronię swojej ojczyzny dopiero gdy drzwi zamknęły się za ostatnią wychodzącą osobą.

- To oznacza wojnę, Alfredzie.

Alfred kiwnął głową i zacisnął pięści. Szumiało mu w uszach i cały się trząsł, ale nie mógł przestać. Nie pozwolił sobie na rozmyślania. Nie odrywał spojrzenia od prezydenta.

Roosevelt zamknął oczy i wypuścił powietrze.

- Ataku można spodziewać się w każdej chwili, lecz w jakim miejscu?

Jego pytanie było retoryczne, więc Alfred na nie odpowiedział. Cisza się przeciągała. Alfred widział, że prezydent jest pogrążony w myślach. Naród zawahał się, jednak podszedł do biurka swojego szefa. Powoli wyciągnął rękę i dotknął ramienia Roosevelta. Prezydent nie był osobą, która często okazywała swoje uczucia, ale Alfred nigdy nie wątpił w jego oddanie i troskę. Roosevelt nie odtrącił dłoni Alfreda.

- Okręty wojenne były widziane na zachodzie, ale nie wiemy, gdzie dokładnie zmierzały. Wszystkie nasze punkty wywiadowcze skupiają się w Malezji, Singapurze i Holenderskich Indiach Wschodnich – powiedział cicho mężczyzna.

Alfred skinął głową.

- Sam przeczytaj – rzekł prezydent i podniósł dłoń, by wziąć kartkę. Podał ją Alfredowi. – To napaść. Wojna. Europa nie będzie mieć wyboru. Wysłałem do cesarza Japonii jeszcze jedno ostatnie wezwanie o pokój, lecz nie otrzymałem odpowiedzi, a teraz wysłali do ambasady tę wiadomość. Tak przedstawia się sytuacja. Japończycy podjęli decyzję.

Alfred wyciągnął drżącą dłoń i chwycił papier, zaczął czytać. Gdy już skończył, pozwolił kartce opaść na biurko. Przygryzł wargę i znów kiwnął głową.

- Tak – szepnął zduszonym głosem. Całe jego ciało drżało, czuł się, jakby w jego wnętrzu coś buczało. – To wojna…

* * *

><p>- Na wszelki wypadek nie odchodź daleko – polecił mu później prezydent. – Zostań w Białym Domu. Nie idź do siebie.<p>

- Tak jest – przytaknął Alfred bez wahania.

* * *

><p>W ogrodzie nie było kwiatów. Nic w tym dziwnego, bo w końcu był grudzień. Alfred mocniej owinął się kurtką i skrzywił się. Skulił się, by choć trochę zwalczyć chłód, a kiedy szedł, śnieg leżący na ziemi trzeszczał. Alfred wypuścił powietrze, które natychmiast zmieniło się w mgiełkę. Pierwsza dama szła obok niego i wyglądała, jakby i jej było zimno. Uszy zakryła kapeluszem i przyjęła rękę Alfreda, gdy ten ją zaoferował. Przez chwilę w milczeniu szli obok siebie.<p>

Alfred patrzył w niebo. Zmarszczył brwi.

Pierwsze dama najwidoczniej wyczuła jego niepokój i spytała:

- Sądzisz, że wybuchnie wojna z Japonią?

Alfred jeszcze przez chwilę wpatrywał się w niebo, po czym kiwnął głową.

- Tak.

Kątek oka dostrzegł, że ona również skinęła. Opuścił wzrok i zamiast na niebo, spojrzał na ziemię, żeby sprawniej poruszać się po zmarzniętym ogrodzie i aby wraz z pierwszą damą nie wpadli na siebie czy nie zrobili sobie krzywdy.

- Ale to będzie niewłaściwa wojna na niewłaściwym oceanie – mruknął Alfred. – Powinniśmy walczyć na Atlantyku.

Pierwsza dama zatrzymała się i Alfred również to zrobił. Spojrzał na nią, a ona oddała spojrzenie.

- Jeśli Japonia wypowie nam wojnę, Brytyjczycy odpowiedzą im tym samym w przeciągu godziny.

Alfred poczuł się, jakby serce podskoczyło mu do gardła – i wiedział przecież, że to prawda, nawet przez chwilę w to nie wątpił. Skinął głową.

- Wiem – powiedział cicho. Odwrócił wzrok. – Wiem o tym… Churchill dosyć często ogłaszał to publicznie.

- Ale jeśli Japonia wypowie wojnę Wielkiej Brytanii, to czy my wypowiemy wojnę im? – spytała pierwsza dama.

- Dobre pytanie, prawda? – stwierdził Alfred. Westchnął przeciągle i z niemocą, zacisnął dłonie. – Ale… Kongres…

Pierwsza dama kiwnęła głową i nie powiedziała nic więcej. Alfred znów zaczął iść, prowadząc ją przez ogród. To naprawdę było dobre pytanie – co by się wtedy wydarzyło? Co stałoby się z nim? A co z Arthurem? Atak Japończyków na brytyjskie terytoria w Azji zmusiłby Anglię do prowadzenia wojny na dwa fronty bez żadnej deski ratunku czy możliwości obrony.

- Chyba nie będę mógł znowu tam wrócić – szepnął raczej do siebie Alfred.

- Hm? – mruknęła pytająco pierwsza dama, bo, oczywiście, dosłyszała jego słowa.

- Do Arthura – wyjaśnił Alfred napiętym i cichym głosem. Opuścił oczy. – Do Anglii. Chyba nie będę mógł znowu tam pojechać, jeżeli Japończycy coś zrobią. Jeśli wypowiemy im wojnę, to prezydent będzie chciał, żebym był tutaj, w domu. A jeśli jedynie Anglia wypowie wojnę Japonii, to nie będę tam mile widziany.

Śnieg zatrzeszczał pod jego stopami.

- Alfredzie… – zaczęła pierwsza dama, ale nie rzekła nic więcej.

Alfred zacisnął powieki, ale po paru sekundach uniósł głowę i spojrzał w niewyraźne barwy nieba. Nie chciał wiedzieć, jaki miał wyraz twarzy… Chciał wrócić. Tak rozpaczliwie pragnął tam wrócić.

_Czemu cię to obchodzi…_

On chciał tylko…

Było mu o wiele za zimno – i to nie przez chłód zimowego powietrza.

* * *

><p>Siódmy grudnia był dziwnie ciepły jak na tę porę roku. Alfred poprzedniej nocy nie spał zbyt dobrze, wstał o wschodzie słońca i chodził po Białym Domu. Spacerował przez kilka godzin; w ogrodach cieszył się pogodą i wyglądał za żelazne bramy, na ludzi, którzy szli po drugiej stronie, nieświadomi zgiełku panującego w Białym Domu i administracji. Za dużo czasu spoglądał tak na swoich obywateli – z dystansu i bez zaangażowania.<p>

Przełknął ciężko, lecz ślina jakby stanęła mu w gardle. Rzeczy, o których nie chciał mówić, zebrały mu się w przełyku, ale on nie miał zamiaru ich znosić. Zacisnął dłonie i odwrócił głowę. Resztę ranka spędził w ogrodach, jednak nie odważył się oderwać oczu od martwych roślin.

O dziesiątej rano poszedł do Roosevelta. Mężczyzna pochylał się nad biurkiem i pracował bez wytchnienia, krzywił się, wściekle pisząc coś na różnych dokumentach. Adiutanci i pomocnicy to wbiegali, to wybiegali z pomieszczenia. Alfred podszedł do prezydenta, który z bliska wyglądał, jakby również nie zaznał snu.

- Panie prezydencie…

Roosevelt bez słowa podał mu kawałek papieru.

Alfred przyjął go z wahaniem.

- „Stosunki dyplomatyczne ze Stanami Zjednoczonymi mają zostać przerwane" – powiedział prezydent, kiwając głową w kierunku kartki. – Odkodowaliśmy to godzinę temu. Pojawiło się kolejne zlecenie…

Podniósł inny arkusz papieru.

- To instrukcje dla japońskiej ambasady. Mieli dostarczyć Amerykanom tę główną wiadomość.

Z twarzy Alfreda odpłynęła krew. Ogarnął go nagle tak przenikliwy chłód, że prawie nie mógł się poruszyć, ledwo udało mu się zrobić coś z trzymaną w dłoni kartką. Gwałtownym ruchem oddał ją prezydentowi, nic nie mówiąc. Roosevelt na niego nie naciskał, a Alfred w dalszym ciągu stał sztywno przed biurkiem i chyba jako jedyna osoba w pokoju się nie poruszał.

- Alfredzie – odezwał się po chwili prezydent. – Sugeruję, żebyś poszedł w jakieś bezpieczne miejsce. Wezwę lekarzy…

- Nie – powiedział cicho Alfred. – Nic mi nie będzie. Nic mi się nie stanie.

- Alfredzie… – zaczął Roosevelt.

Naród zignorował go i zaczął iść w kierunku drzwi.

- _Ameryko!_ – zawołał prezydent, lecz Alfred nie zwrócił na niego uwagi. Zamknął za sobą drzwi.

* * *

><p>Drżały mu się dłonie, nie mógł otworzyć paczki papierosów. Całe jego ciało się trzęsło i dotarło do niego, że to ze strachu. Strachu. Już dawno nie bał się naprawdę. Minęło dużo, za dużo czasu, odkąd czuł się tak niepewnie, odkąd przerażenie ściskało mu żołądek i uniemożliwiało poruszanie. Najgorsze było oczekiwanie – wiedział, że to mogło nadejść w każdej chwili, ale nie był w stanie powiedzieć kiedy. Nie wiedział. Nie mógł się przygotować.<p>

Było mu chłodno. Jego dłonie dalej się trzęsły, ale reszta ciała była teraz niewyobrażalnie napięta i zmarznięta. Spojrzał na swoje ręce. Udało mu się w końcu otworzyć paczkę, lecz jego palce nie mogły wyciągnąć żadnego papierosa. Ale to dobrze – nie byłby w stanie go zapalić. Ale to dobrze – nie był już w stanie patrzeć na papierosy bez przypominania sobie rzeczy, których nie potrafił znieść…

Dotyk jego palców, gdy Alfred brał od niego paczkę, łagodne oczy w kolorze zielonego szkła morskiego, pełen wahania uśmiech, kiedy ten mu dziękował…

Alfred zacisnął powieki; strach niemal sztyletował mu wnętrzności.

To, jak dym falował wokół jego twarzy, obramowując te oczy, które spoglądały prosto na niego. Albo spacer powrotny do jego domu…

Alfred wstał raptownie i upuścił papierosy.

Chodził po pomieszczeniu – pokoju gościnnym w Białym Domu, w którym musiał zamieszkać. Chciał być daleko stąd. Pragnął być w domu – swoim własnym, a nie tym. Nagle nie chciał niczego więcej niż tylko odejść daleko od rządu, wojny i wszystkiego innego. Zamknął oczy i niespokojnie wypuścił powietrze. Opuszczenie Białego Domu nie wchodziło przecież w grę. Mógł spróbować użyć siły, ale wywołałoby to tylko niepotrzebne zamieszanie… Zatem zostanie.

Trzęsły mu się dłonie. Starał się jakoś temu zaradzić, ale nie dawał rady.

- Nic się nie dzieje – powiedział cicho, jednak słowa zabrzmiały tak głucho, iż wiedział, że nie uda mu się przekonać samego siebie co do ich prawdziwości.

Wydech.

Wdech.

I znów wydech.

- Wszystko jest w porządku – rzekł. Załamał mu się głos.

Zacisnął powieki i przycisnął dłonie do oczu. Usiłował skoncentrować się na robieniu wdechów i wydechów, jednak odgłos jego urywanego oddechu w pustym, cichym pokoju jedynie przypominał mu o braku powietrza, o ludziach, którzy już przestali oddychać i o sytuacjach, podczas których nie słyszał nawet dźwięku zaczerpywania powietrza…

- Nic się nie dzieje! – krzyknął rozpaczliwie i opuścił ręce. Szkła jego okularów były pobrudzone, więc mimo szeroko otwartych oczu wszystko było dla niego zamazane. – Wszystko jest dobrze, wszystko gra…

Może jeśli powtórzy to jeszcze parę razy, to stanie się to prawdą…

Może jeśli…

* * *

><p>Alfred poczuł to, zanim dowiedział się o tym ktokolwiek w Białym Domu.<p>

Zemdlał, gdy na Hawajach spadły bomby.

* * *

><p>Wszystko płonęło.<p>

Zrozumiał słabo – wszystkich tych ludzi, wszystkie narody – każdego, kto wielokrotnie doświadczył bombardowań, kto na łasce wroga, bez chwili wytchnienia był przygniatany do ziemi. Zrozumiał. W jakiś sposób…

Nie mógł pozwolić, by świat upadł…

Poczuł łzy w kącikach oczu i starał się je zdusić. Arthur doświadczał czegoś gorszego podczas pojedynczej nocy i jako samotna latarnia musiał to znosić samotnie miesiąc po miesiącu.

Arthur…

Alfred miał nadzieję, że nawet jeśliby zapłakał, to Arthur nie wykorzystałby tego przeciwko niemu. Przypuszczał, że Arthur, być może zły, być może rozdrażniony, przynajmniej byłby cicho, podczas gdy on sam miał ochotę ronić łzy…

I właśnie tak zrobił. Płakał, zwijając się w sobie, a całe jego ciało paliło od cierpienia… Alfred nie podejrzewał, że to będzie boleć tak bardzo. Zacisnął zęby, a łzy paliły go pod powiekami – ale przetrwa to. Mimo że czuł się, jakby ktoś gruchotał mu żebra, jakby raz po raz wbijał mu sztylet w plecy i rozrywał go na strzępy.

Zrozumiał…

* * *

><p>Nie wiedział, kiedy zemdlał. Dotarło do niego tylko to, że w jednej chwili doświadczał rozdzierającej męki, a w drugiej znajdował się już w łóżku, a nie na podłodze. Czuł bandaże, ale ból nie opuścił jeszcze jego ciała. Nie mógł się poruszyć.<p>

- Przez jakiś czas może być w szoku – powiedział cicho gdzieś po lewej stronie Alfreda jakiś głos, który najprawdopodobniej należał do lekarza prezydenta. Alfred otworzył oczy i spojrzał na sufit.

- Oczekuję pełnego raportu, gdy już się obudzi – stwierdził inny głos. To był Roosevelt.

Alfred chciał powiedzieć, że już nie śpi, ale ktoś otworzył drzwi…

- Sir – powiedział ten ktoś cicho. – Sir, ambasador Winant dzwoni do pana.

Alfred zamknął oczy, a jego serce raptownie przyspieszyło. Winant wciąż był w Anglii… Arthur…

- Daj mi to tutaj – nakazał prezydent, a Alfred usłyszał kroki; to Roosevelt szedł w kierunku rogu pokoju, gdzie stał telefon. – Przekieruj go do mnie. No dalej, szybciej.

I znów odgłos kroków, a potem trzask zamykanych drzwi. Przez parę minut panowała cisza, ale prezydent w końcu podniósł słuchawkę i zaczął mówić:

- Ambasadorze…

Roosevelt stał wystarczająco blisko, a słowa były wystarczająco głośne, by Alfred bez problemu mógł usłyszeć ich rozmowę.

- Też powinienem z nim porozmawiać! – krzyczał Churchill kilka mil w tyle.

- Panie prezydencie, co dokładnie się stało? – spytał Winant, grzecznie nie komentując słów premiera.

- Zaatakowali Pearl Harbor – poinformował go Roosevelt napiętym tonem. – Płyniemy teraz na tej samej łodzi.

Ci po drugiej stronie oceanu przez moment nie mogli ukryć swojej euforii. Alfred słyszał, jak Churchill nabrał powietrza, co zabrzmiało prawie jakby się zaśmiał, jak lekkie były jego kroki, gdy odchodził kawałek dalej. W słuchawce zatrzeszczało.

- Wygraliśmy tę wojnę – wołał Churchill do kogoś; pewnie był w Chequers. – Anglia będzie żyła!

Prezydent pożegnał się z ambasadorem i rozłączył się. Alfred otworzył oczy. Roosvelt stał po jego prawej stronie i ponuro na niego patrzył.

- Panie prezydencie – powiedział Alfred. Od wcześniejszych krzyków gardło paliło go żywym ogniem.

- Jak się czujesz? – spytał Roosevelt. Ton jego głosu jak ulał pasował do jego marsowej miny.

Alfred pokręcił głową.

- To nic takiego. Nic takiego w porównaniu z tym, przez co musiał przejść Anglia.

Nie udało mu się jednak usiąść, bo za bardzo go wszystko bolało. Zacisnął powieki i szczęki, syknął przeciągle, a lekarz przytrzymał go w łóżku. Znów otworzył oczy i zmarszczył brwi. Całe jego ciało promieniało bólem. Nie był wcześniej bombardowany, więc nigdy się tak nie czuł.

- Nie powinien się pan ruszać, panie Jones – stwierdził cicho lekarz. – Jest pan w szoku i ma pan dużo ran. Lepiej by było, gdyby przez jakiś czas pan nie wstawał.

- Przecież wam powiedziałem – odparł Alfred, zawstydzony swoim bólem i płaczem, kiedy tak wiele innych narodów doświadczyło już czegoś wiele gorszego – że nic mi nie jest.

- Masz go posłuchać, Alfredzie – nakazał prezydent.

Alfred spuścił wzrok i zarumienił się ze wstydu.

- Tak jest.

Drzwi otworzyły się i Alfred odwrócił głowę w ich stronę – to pierwsza dama weszła do pokoju. Wyraz twarzy narodu odrobinę złagodniał, gdy ten ją spostrzegł. Kobieta podeszła do boku męża, ale nie oderwała wzroku od Alfreda.

- Och – wydusiła z siebie. Uśmiechnęła się do niego i wyciągnęła dłoń, by dotknąć jego policzka. Muśnięcie było delikatne i kojące, ledwo wyczuwalne. Nie bolało. Pierwsza dama po chwili zabrała rękę.

Alfred jedynie się do niej uśmiechnął i poczuł, jak mocno wali mu serce. W tym pokoju było za dużo współczucia, zbyt wiele troski. To nic takiego, całkiem nic, zaledwie ułamek… Nic w porównaniu z tym, co widział…

Zamknął oczy. Jeśli premier wiedział już o ataku, to Arthur bez wątpienia też niedługo się o nim dowie. Arthur…

- Powiedziałam państwu Murrowom, że w dalszym ciągu są zaproszeni na obiad – odezwała się pierwsza dama do swojego męża. – Że chcemy, aby przyszli.

- I tak jest – odparł prezydent. – Chociaż nie sądzę, żebym dzisiaj dotarł na obiad.

Dalej ze sobą rozmawiali, lecz myśli Alfreda zaczęły odpływać w innych kierunkach, a jego świadomość nie pozostawała w tyle.

Arthur…

Alfred znów zapadł w sen.

* * *

><p>W porze obiadu Alfred na przekór wszystkim wyszedł z łóżka. Nikt go nie pilnował. Prezydent zadał sobie wiele trudu, by ukryć go przed tymi, którzy nie wiedzieli, kim był naprawdę. Nieprzytomny, poraniony mężczyzna spowodowałby jedynie więcej niepokoju i zamieszania w już i tak pogrążonym w chaosie Białym Domu. Pielęgniarki, które miały się nim zajmować, wyszły, aby pozwolić mu spać, więc spuścił nogi z łóżka i wstał. Zachwiał się lekko i musiał oprzeć się o ścianę.<p>

Policzki paliły go ze wstydu. To było tylko jedno bombardowanie, tylko jeden dzień i do tego nawet nie na kontynencie. Nie powinno dotknąć go tak mocno. Uginały się pod kolana, całe ciało paliło bólem. Nigdy wcześniej nie został zbombardowany ani nie czuł się w ten sposób…

Czy zawsze tak było? Czy Arthur czuł się tak przez całą tę wojnę?

Alfred rękoma podtrzymywał się ściany, ale szedł do przodu. Nie miał zamiaru się zatrzymać.

Przechodził obok lustra, gdy zdecydował się jednak przystanąć, by zobaczyć wyraz swojej twarzy. Znał to spojrzenie. Przyzwyczaił się już do niego, widział je w ich oczach, w oczach Brytyjczyków. Widział je też w oczach Arthura – ta mocno, uparta iskra, świadomość i determinacja.

To była twarz człowieka gotowego na wojnę.

* * *

><p>Poszedł poszukać prezydenta. Przemierzał korytarze Białego Domu i przy okazji wyglądał przez okna – niebo już ciemniało. Świat zewnętrzny nie wyglądał, jakby miał zaraz pogrążyć się w wojnie… chociaż przed Białym Domem zgromadziły się tłumy ludzi. Część ustawiła się przy żelaznym ogrodzeniu, a część w Lafayette Park po drugiej stronie ulicy. W Białym Domu panował ledwo kontrolowany zamęt. Ludzie przechodzili obok Alfreda – tylko niektórzy biegli, ale większość szła co najmniej szybko. Nie zwracali na niego uwagi, nie wiedzieli, kim był, nie wiedzieli, że każdy ich krok ciężko i boleśnie odbijał się w jego sercu…<p>

Był teraz w stanie wojny. Przystąpił do walki.

Drżał za każdym razem, gdy o tym myślał. Spodziewali się ataku, więc czemu marynarka pozwoliła się tak zaskoczyć? Jakim cudem został ofiarą takiego podstępnego napadu?

Szedł dalej z zamkniętymi oczami, ale zganił się za to, kiedy wpadł na ścianę. Od razu zakręciło mu się w głowie i z bólu cicho krzyknął. Powinien bez problemu to znieść. Widział coś dużo gorszego – to w porównaniu z tamtym było nic. Absolutnie nic…

Wyszedł zza rogu i zobaczył, że przed salą konferencyjną siedział palący papierosa Murrow. Alfred zamarł. Edward Murrow – Alfred tak dobrze znał jego głos, głos mężczyzny, który przez radio BBC dostarczał wieści o Brytyjczykach. Znał ten głos jeszcze nawet przed tym, jak po raz pierwszy znów pojechał do Londynu i Arthura. Murrow oderwał wzrok od papierosa i zauważył Alfreda.

Kiwnął głową w stronę drzwi, obok których siedział.

- Pan też do niego?

- Tak – odparł cicho Alfred i utykał tylko trochę, kiedy podchodził do Murrowa. Mężczyzna nie zapytał o powolność jego ruchów, a Alfred był za to wdzięczny. Usiadł i westchnął z ulgą. Osunął się na oparcie i skierował oczy na ścianę, a Murrow poczęstował go papierosem. Alfred odmówił.

- Podobno żyje jakby w innym świecie – powiedział Murrow. – Nie zauważa, co dzieje się… po drugiej stronie biurka. Nie może zaakceptować tego, co się stało.

- Prezydent?

- Tak – przytaknął Murrow.

W ciszy przyglądali się, jak członkowie Gabinetu i Kongresu oraz wojskowi wchodzą i wychodzą z sali. Murrow wypalał papierosa za papierosem i także wyglądał, jakby dopiero zaczynał przyjmować do siebie znaczenie niedawnych wydarzeń.

Alfred był w podobnym stanie – to dalej był szok.

Raz po raz przechodziły go dreszcze, lecz Murrow na szczęście nie zauważył – był zbyt pogrążony we własnych myślach, a i obserwowanie ludzi wchodzących i wychodzących z gabinetu Roosevelta bardzo go pochłaniało. Napięcie wiszące w powietrzu było prawie namacalne i czasami udało im się usłyszeć krzyki dochodzące zza drzwi. Zwykle były to wściekłe wrzaski o treści zbliżonej do „Nie nadajesz się do dowodzenia łodzią!".

Alfred zamyślił się. Myślał o swoich ludziach; tych, którzy zostali zaskoczeni w Pearl Harbor, i tych, którzy w oczekiwaniu na jakąś wskazówkę zgromadzili się na zewnątrz. Alfred spiął się. To była wojna. Wszyscy dostali już to, czego chcieli – powód. Przyczynę, której koszty będzie ponosić on i jego ludzie. Mimo to głęboko w swoim sercu tego pragnął.

Zamknął oczy i osunął się na krześle. Westchnął.

* * *

><p>Prezydent wezwał Murrowa do swojego gabinetu dopiero po północy. Murrow wszedł do środka, a Alfred wsunął się ze nim. Roosevelt, mimo że był zaskoczony obecnością Alfred i najprawdopodobniej również zdenerwowany, iż naród nie został w łóżku, nie kazał mu wyjść. Przywołał do siebie Murrowa, a Alfred podążył do krzesła, które stało w rogu pomieszczenia, bo musiał usiądź i usłyszeć, co tamci dwaj mieli sobie do powiedzenia…<p>

- Muszę wiedzieć… Jak mają się morale brytyjskich cywili? – spytał Murrowa Roosevelt, Alfred zaś zamrugał ze zdumieniem.

Ze wszystkich możliwych pytań…

Ale Murrow odpowiedział Rooseveltowi, poinformował go o wszystkim, o czym Alfred już wiedział – i nie tylko. O podnieceniu, jakie zapanowało w parlamencie, kiedy Stany Zjednoczone przystąpiły do wojny. Alfred mógł sobie wyobrazić, jak Churchill tańczy z radości. Nie miał tego premierowi za złe, ale żywił nadzieję, że Arthur nie tańczył. Miał nadzieję, że Arthur nie był uszczęśliwiony atakiem na Stany. On nigdy nie chciał, żeby Arthurowi stała się krzywda…

_Czemu cię to obchodzi…_

Roosevelt kazał Alfredowi podejść bliżej, a Murrow odsunął narodowi krzesło. Prezydent ze swoim grobowym wyrazem twarzy opowiedział dwóm mężczyznom o stratach w Pearl Harbor nad piwem i kanapkami. Alfred słuchał w milczeniu, zbyt obolały i przytłoczony, by wziąć czynny udział w rozmowie Murrowa i Roosevelta.

Zatopiono lub znacznie uszkodzono osiem pancerników, setki samolotów zniszczono…

- Tysiące zmarłych, rannych albo zaginionych, zarówno żołnierze, jak i cywile…

Alfred wpatrywał się w stół z zagubionych wyrazem twarzy.

Podskoczył zaskoczony, kiedy prezydent uderzył pięścią w stół.

- Na Boga… Te samoloty zostały zniszczone _na ziemi_! – Ten fakt zdawał się sprawiać mu fizyczny ból. – Na ziemi!

Alfred w milczeniu dokończył swoją kanapkę.

* * *

><p>- Wczorajszy dzień – siódmy grudnia 1941 roku - to data, która pozostanie niesławną – Stany Zjednoczone Ameryki zostały nagle i z premedytacją zaatakowane przez morskie i powietrzne siły Cesarstwa Japonii.<p>

Szedł na wojnę.

- Stany Zjednoczone znajdowały się w stanie pokoju oraz dzięki staraniom Japonii, utrzymywane były stosunki dyplomatyczne z rządem i cesarzem mając na uwadze utrzymanie pokoju na Pacyfiku. Rzeczywiście…

To był niewłaściwy ocean, niewłaściwa pora. Wszystko było nie tak, zupełnie nie tak…

Jego rany pulsowały.

Ludzie pragnęli zemsty. Tak naprawdę klamka już zapadła – przystąpią do wojny. Będą prowadzić walkę na dwa fronty, bo Niemcy i Włochy na pewno nie zignorują tego, że Stany wypowiedzą wojnę Japonii.

- … Będzie zanotowane, że dystans pomiędzy Hawajami i Japonią sprawia, iż atak był celowo planowany wiele dni, a nawet tygodni temu…

Poprzedniej nocy nie zasnął. Wszystko go bolało i oddychał z trudem. Słyszał, jak ludzie wołali prezydenta zza żelaznej bramy, ale nic się nie działo, wszystko było tak samo…

Nic nie wyglądało inaczej. Na zewnątrz dzień toczył się tak jak zwykle – był niezwykle ciepły jak na grudzień, ale wciąż przypominał, że może spaść śnieg.

- …Wczoraj japoński rząd przeprowadził atak na Malaje. Wczorajszej nocy japońskie siły zbrojne zaatakowały Hong Kong. Wczorajszej nocy japońskie siły zbrojne zaatakowały Guam. Wczorajszej nocy japońskie siły zbrojne zaatakowały Wyspy Filipińskie. Wczorajszej nocy japońskie siły zbrojne zaatakowały Wyspę Wniebowstąpienia. Wczorajszej nocy japońskie siły zbrojne zaatakowały Wyspę Midway…

Spróbował skoncentrować się na przemowie prezydenta i podgłośnił radio. Głos Roosevelta wypełnił pomieszczenie.

Alfred zamknął oczy, ale zaraz je otworzył i podszedł do okna, by zaciągnąć zasłony.

Tak było ciemno. Tak było bezpiecznie.

- …W ten sposób Japonia przeprowadziła niespodziewaną ofensywę na obszary Pacyfiku…

Wszystko było nie tak.

Wszystkiego było za mało. Alfred nie wiedział, czego chciał – jego pragnienia zmieniały się co chwila. Raz nie chciał wojny, a potem znów wolał się w nią rzucić…

Ale to był niewłaściwy ocean, niewłaściwy kraj, niewłaściwe miejsce…

- … Obywatele Stanów Zjednoczonych określili już swoje opinie, rozumieją znaczenie życia i bezpieczeństwa naszego narodu…

Alfred zamknął oczy i spiął się.

- … obywatele amerykańscy w swojej prawej wierze będą walczyć do ostatecznej wygranej…

Chciał, żeby to już się skończyło. To nie tego pragnął…

Ale to była wojna. Teraz Kongres nie będzie się sprzeciwiał.

- … wrogości istnieje. Bez wątpienia jest fakt, że nasi obywatele, nasze terytorium oraz interesy są w śmiertelnym niebezpieczeństwie…

To na pewno będzie wojna.

A Alfred już głęboko w swoim wnętrzu wiedział, że zrobi wszystko, aby wygrać.

- … tak nam dopomóż Bóg…

* * *

><p>W Białym Domu wciąż panowało zamieszanie. Alfred miał ochotę odejść gdzieś daleko, gdzie byłby sam, ale prezydent nie pozwalał mu zejść sobie z oczu na długo. Nawet kiedy był pochłonięty pracą, zawalony papierami oraz otoczony krzątającymi się pracownikami, raz na jakiś czas podnosił wzrok, by upewnić się, że z Alfredem wszystko jest w porządku. Naród siedział skulony na kanapie, a jego dłoń co chwila wędrowała do którejś z ran.<p>

Alfred dalej trwał przy Roosevelcie, kiedy na prezydenckim biurku pojawiła się propozycja Churchilla, by przyjechać do Waszyngtonu. Hrabia Halifax, brytyjski ambasador w Stanach, spokojnie opowiedział Rooseveltowi o planach premiera. Prezydent słuchał, jednak wyglądał, jakby chciał natychmiast wrócić do pracy.

- Być może lepiej będzie poczekać – powiedział ponuro.

Alfred uniósł oczy i skrzyżował spojrzenia z Rooseveltem. Patrzyli na siebie przez moment, po czym prezydent odwrócił się do hrabiego i krótko skinął głową.

* * *

><p>Trzy dni później premier wraz ze swoimi doradcami wojskowymi był w drodze do stolicy.<p>

- W swojej niecierpliwości jest jak dziecko, sir – stwierdził hrabia Halifax, lecz jego głos brzmiał poważnie nawet mimo treści wiadomości. – Mówi tak, jakby liczyła się każda minuta.

Roosevelt spojrzał na Alfreda i musiał dostrzec coś w jego oczach, ponieważ westchnął.

- Doskonale – powiedział i wstał. – Powitamy ich serdecznie, gdy tu przybędą. Sądzę, że pan premier z chęcią zawiąże przymierze, o którym mówił od tak dawna.

* * *

><p>Niemcy i Włochy wypowiedziały wojnę Stanom Zjednoczonym.<p>

Stany odpowiedziały tym samym.

Teraz była to wojna na dwa fronty.

* * *

><p>Gdy Churchill przyjechał do Stanów, wojna trwała tam już od dwóch tygodni.<p>

Lecz dom Alfreda nie wyglądał jak kraj pogrążony w walce, a naród miał nadzieję, że nigdy się to nie zmieni. Wciąż nie był do końca przyzwyczajony do rozjarzonych świateł, które wypełniały stolicę nocą. Wśród jego ludzi dalej panowała izolacja, zarówno psychiczna, jak i geograficzna. Alfred żywił nadzieję, że wojna nie dotrze do jego wybrzeży. Nie chciał już nigdy więcej zostać zbombardowanym. Nie chciał już tego czuć, a strach przed nalotem chwytał go za serce każdego wieczoru, kiedy próbował zasnąć.

Musiał mocno zaciągać zasłony, by odgrodzić się od tak jasnych nocy. Nie przywykł do świateł i nie mógł przez nie zmrużyć oka. To było za wiele…

Ale ostatnio i tak nie miał zbyt wielu okazji do snu.

Roosevelt musiał podporządkować się potrzebie działania Churchilla i szykował podróż na lotnisko. Na jego twarzy było wypisane ciepło, którego Alfred nie widział już od dawna. Naród już zaczął iść za prezydentem, kiedy ten zatrzymał się gwałtownie i spojrzał na Alfreda. Potrząsnął głową.

- Powinieneś tu zostać, Alfredzie.

- Ale…

- Oni też tu przyjadą, więc będziesz mógł się z nimi zobaczyć. Na twoje rany trzeba uważać.

- Nic mi nie jest, mogę…

- To moja ostateczna decyzja – uciął prezydent, po czym odwrócił się i odszedł.

Alfred miał ochotę kopnąć w ścianę, lecz doszedł do wniosku, że byłoby to zbyt dziecinne, zatem jedynie udał się to swojego pokoju, by w ciszy poczekać.

* * *

><p>Ze swojego okna widział, jak samochody zatrzymują się przed Białym Domem. Wstrzymał oddech.<p>

Nie wiedział, czy Arthur też przyjechał, ale miał taką nadzieję. Miał nadzieję, że…

Do Wigilii zostały jeszcze dwa dni. Małe płatki śniegu spadały z nieba i wyglądały niemal magicznie. Alfred wiercił się na krześle i obserwował postacie wychodzące z samochodów, lecz nie mógł ich rozpoznać… Nie licząc Churchilla, który był po prostu zbyt charakterystyczny. Alfred nie wiedział, czy Arthur przyjechał. Albo może Winant…

Ale nie wiedział na pewno.

Westchnął i odsunął się od okna, jednak nie zaciągnął zasłon. W kółko chodził po pokoju, czuł się znudzony i bezużyteczny. Nie będzie mógł w najbliższym czasie pojechać do Anglii – prezydent chciał, żeby został w domu, gdzie jest bezpieczniej. Nie będzie mógł zobaczyć się z Arthurem…

Ścisnęło mu się gardło.

Zamarł.

_Czemu cię to obchodzi…_

Ciężko przełknął ślinę. Wdech, wydech. Usiłował się uspokoić i wtedy właśnie usłyszał ciche, pełne wahania pukanie oraz odgłos naciskanej klamki. Drzwi otworzyły się niepewnym łukiem.

Alfred odwrócił się i zobaczył Arthura.

Ich spojrzenia się spotkały i Alfred przez moment zapomniał, jak się oddycha, a Arthur najwyraźniej również. Wyglądał lepiej niż ostatnio. Na spotkanie z prezydentem chyba dostał nowy garnitur, a z jego oczu nie wyzierał strach.

- Arthurze – odezwał się Alfred ochrypłym głosem i niemal się skulił.

Arthur wszedł do pokoju i zamknął za sobą drzwi. Dalej patrzył na Alfreda i nie odezwał się ani słowem – żaden z nich nie oderwał od drugiego wzroku ani nie przemówił.

- Tu… – zaczął w końcu Arthur, ale odchrząknął i szybko odwrócił głowę. – Jest tu tak samo pięknie, jak pamiętałem.

- Yhm…

- Jeden z ludzi Churchilla powiedział, że światła widoczne z samolotu wyglądały jak bajkowe miasto. Chciałem go poprawić, ale to chyba byłoby za dużo kłopotu. – Ponownie odchrząknął i dalej celowo nie patrzył na Alfreda. – Ale… to i tak była jedna z najpiękniejszych rzeczy, jakie ostatnio widziałem.

- Dzięki – odpowiedział Alfred skrzekliwie.

Arthur się nie poruszył, jedynie stał oparty o framugę, odwracając wzrok. Gwałtownie wciągnął powietrze, po czym równie nagle je wypuścił.

- Wybacz mi – powiedział nagle.

- Co? Niby za co? – spytał Alfred ze zdziwieniem.

- Często… zdarzało mi się pragnąć… żeby stało się coś, co skłoni cię do przystąpienia do wojny. – Podniósł wzrok i spojrzał badawczo na Alfreda. Na jego obliczu coś się pojawiło i postąpił mały krok do przodu, ale najwyraźniej opamiętał się i przystanął. – Ale nigdy nie chciałem czegoś takiego… Nie chciałem…

- Wiem – przerwał mu Alfred. Wyraz jego twarzy złagodniał; młodszy naród poczuł się pokrzepiony, że Arthur nie skakał z radości na wieść, iż Alfred dołączył do walki. – Nic się nie stało – dodał cicho.

I wyglądało to tak, jakby w tamtej chwili cały świat zniknął, bo Alfred ruszył do Arthura, a Arthur z szeroko otwartymi oczami podszedł w jego stronę i wyciągnął przed siebie ręce. Alfred objął Arthura i mocno go do siebie przycisnął.

- Ałć – jęknął Arthur w ucho Alfreda.

- Przepraszam – mruknął Alfred i rozluźnił uścisk, jednak nie odsunął się zbytnio. Przycisnął twarz do ramienia Arthura. Absolutnie nie miał zamiaru cofnąć się bardziej.

Arthur delikatnie dotknął pleców Alfreda, po czym uniósł dłonie i musnął jego włosy i kark, a następnie przycisnął kciuki do linii jego szczęki, zaś resztę palców ułożył na policzkach.

- Wszystko w porządku? – zapytał z wahaniem, jakby obawiał się odpowiedzi.

Alfred przytaknął i podniósł głowę, żeby spojrzeć na Arthura.

- Już z tobą jestem. Jestem z tobą.

Arthur patrzył na niego, widocznie rozdarty między ulgą a ogromnym smutkiem. W milczeniu skinął głową.

- Jestem przy tobie – powtórzył Alfred ze ściśniętym gardłem. Bez udziału swojej woli przysunął się bliżej Arthura i prawie zderzyli się nosami. Odsunął się odrobinę, lecz dalej nie miał zamiaru puścić wyspiarskiego narodu. Cofnął się trochę, ale dłońmi wciąż trzymał Arthura za ramiona.

Arthur lekko pokręcił głową i mocniej złapał twarz Alfreda, kciukami przesunął po jego kościach policzkowych w kojącym, pocieszającym geście. Alfred podświadomie zorientował się, że zawsze pragnął, aby Arthur go tak dotykał – uspokajająco, poufale, czule.

- Przepraszam, Alfred – powiedział Arthur cicho.

- Powinienem być z tobą od początku – stwierdził Alfred i zmarszczył brwi. – Wcześniej… zapytałeś, czemu mnie to obchodzi… I… I mnie nie obchodzi wojna. – Oczy Arthura zachmurzyły się, a on sam wydał się być gotowy, by natychmiast odsunąć się od Alfreda. Młodszy kraj potrząsnął głową. – Po prostu… troszczę się o ciebie, dobrze?

Arthur patrzył na niego pełnymi zdumienia oczami. Nie cofnął się, jednak zabrał dłonie i napiął się jak struna.

Alfred ciężko przełknął ślinę.

- Nie… Nie zrozum tego źle. Nie chodzi o twój _kraj_ czy o kraj kogokolwiek innego. To znaczy… Po prostu… Zwyczajnie chcę cię ochronić… Wszystkich chcę ochronić, żeby już nikomu nie stała się krzywda. Tego pragnę.

Arthur nie odrywał od niego spojrzenia.

I wtedy coś w wyrazie jego twarzy się zachwiało i Alfred zobaczył łzy wzbierające się w oczach Arthura, nim ten odwrócił wzrok i zacisnął powieki. Starszy naród pociągnął nosem, lecz zaraz wyprostował ramiona i znów spojrzał na Alfreda – tym razem całkowicie opanowany i spokojny.

- Doprawdy? – spytał cicho.

- Już jestem z tobą – powtórzył Alfred i postąpił krok do przodu. – Teraz mogę ci pomóc.

Arthur znów zamknął oczy. Oddychał trochę urywanie, ale kiwnął głową.

- Zgadza się – szepnął.

Dotknął policzków Alfreda, a potem wsunął palce w jego włosy. Młodszy mężczyzna zamknął oczy.

_Czemu cię to obchodzi…_

- Ponieważ to ty – powiedział Alfred pomału i od razu wiedział, że mówił szczerze, że prawda zawsze tak wyglądała i tylko czekała, aż Alfred ją zaakceptuje i zrozumie.

Alfred nie otworzył oczu, ale słyszał, jak Arthur wstrzymuje oddech.

- To…

- Ponieważ to ty, zrobię wszystko, co w mojej mocy, żeby ci pomóc. Żeby już nigdy nie stała ci się krzywda.

Arthur milczał. Palcami dotknął linii szczęki Alfreda, a potem cofnął rękę.

Alfred uniósł powieki. Narody pewnie patrzyły sobie prosto w oczy.

- Jestem przy tobie – powiedział Alfred. – Od teraz już będę z tobą.

I nie miał zamiaru złamać tej obietnicy.

Arthur postąpił krok do przodu.

A Alfred nie był pewny, który z nich to zaczął, wiedział jedynie, że jego usta dotykają warg Arthura i wargi Arthura dotykają jego ust i że się całują. Nie wiedział, co zrobić z rękoma, więc zwiesił je bezwładnie po swoich bokach, Arthur jednak chwycił go za dłonie i pociągnął trochę do dołu, aby móc w pełni dostać się do jego ust. I Alfred całował Arthura i czuł, jak ten oddaje pocałunek. Alfred nie mógł oddychać, a serce biło mu w piersi jak szalone. Powoli całował Arthura, pozwalał, by Arthur całował jego i by przysunął się bliżej, by rozchylił wargi, żeby pogłębić pocałunek – a Alfred na to odpowiedział i w końcu też chwycił dłonie Arthura, zaciskając na nich palce. Trzymał go blisko siebie.

Zrozumiał. Zrozumiał wszystko…

Całował Arthura, dopóki ten – a może to nie on, tylko sam Alfred – w końcu odsunął się, by zaczerpnąć powietrza, oddychając ciężko. Arthur uniósł dłoń i delikatnie dotknął policzka Alfreda.

Właśnie tutaj.

* * *

><p><strong>Fragmenty przemowy<strong> **Franklina Roosevelta** wzięłam z tej strony: pacyfik. (n) (e) (t) /ciekawostki2. html.

* * *

><p><em>Notka: No i proszę. Ostatnia część. Jakoś tak mi dziwnie ;) Z prozaicznych rzeczy może wspomnę tylko, że rozdział niebetowany.<em>

_Po pierwsze, chciałam jeszcze raz podziękować tym osobom, który podjęły się betowania rozdziałów _Lying in that Sound, Tonight_._

_Po drugie, oczywiście, dziękuję wszystkim osobom, które komentowały te moje translatorskie wypociny :* Mam nadzieję, że chociaż w części udało mi się oddać klimat oryginału... I że może najdzie Was kiedyś ochota, żeby wrócić do tego opowiadania._

_Do następnego! :)_


End file.
